Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him.
1. Succubus

**_Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido)._**

 ** _I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this._**

 ** _(Three year Older)unknown jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)_**

 ** _Alive Kushina_**

* * *

 _ **Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him.**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The Village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure no Sato, was the most beautiful village out of all the hidden villages in the entire Elemental Nations. Civilians were happily going about their daily lives and children were happily playing with each other. The village resided hidden in the mountains, surrounded by forest from all sides and at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Rock, which had the faces of all those who have taken the title of Hokage, the leader of Konoha engraved on it.

Konoha was also the place that created many legends, strongest and most powerful Shinobi and Kunoichi in the world, those who carrying within them the burning Will of Fire that was still passed down to the younger Ninjas from generation to generation.

Naruto Uzumaki was one of the villages proud Shinobi, or maybe one of its current best. He was the son of the late Yondaime Hokage, who sacrificed himself to protect the village from the being that was far more dangerous and powerful than any threats the village had faced from the first day of foundation, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

However, his son, Naruto, continued his legacy of greatness. The boy and his mother were two of the many lives that he saved that day and she did everything in her power to raise him to be a great man like his father, but Naruto soon stepped out of his father's shadow at a very young age and gained his own reputation at the second yellow flash of the village. Naruto graduated from the Academy at the age of seven at the top of his class, put on the Chunnin vest at the age of ten and finally promoted to Chunnin at the age of thirteen. Now sixteen years old Naruto could be one of the strongest Shinobi of Konoha and said to be the most potential candidate for the next run for Hokage, as the Sandaime Hokage, who had to step up to replace the late Yondaime, was too old for the that job.

It was well known among the people of Konoha that Naruto's biggest dream was to become the Hokage. However, the boy was a lot mature for his age and he knew better than anyone else did that he still had a long way ahead before he could take the seat inside the Hokage's office. Of anything, his mother did a great job in teaching him.

But currently, the village got another thing to be concern about other than their future Hokage.

"Did you know? There is another attack last night." A Gennin asked his friend while holding a newspaper in his hand. The newspaper was showing the large picture of three naked men, though their private parts were already covered "Two civilian and a Chunin found dead in an alley, totally naked again. That was the fifteen attacks in just two weeks."

"Yeah, I overheard my parent talked to each other about this." The older boy whispered, "There are rumors that they were raped to death, with their sperm completely sucked out of their body."

"But I also heard that there was no sign of restriction, don't you think…"

In addition, Naruto Uzumaki, who was enjoying a quick meal at the Ramen stand nearby decided to ignore the rest of their conversation. It wasn't like Naruto paid much attention to the news, but the conversation about this topic would soon get boring if the ones who were discussing it were teenagers boys with raging hormones.

"Let's see, it was another attack." Teuchi Ichiraku said as he sat behind the stand, with the same paper in his hand. Currently, Naruto being the only costumer of Ichiraku Ramen allowed the head chef, as well as its owner a chance to sit down and relax by reading today's newspaper "I must say, in one way or another that is a really great way to die." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that statement "An old man like me won't mind ending my life with…Ouch!" Teuchi never got the chance of finishing his speech because his daughter swatted him across his head by a paper fan, nearly knocking him off his chair.

"Tou-san, please don't say it like that!" Ayame Teuchi scolded her father before turning her head to Naruto, "But still, Naruto-kun do you know anything about this?"

"Don't ask me Ayame-nee chan. Ji-chan didn't let me know much about this matter." The young man shrugged and finished the rest of his bowl of ramen in one gulp "All I know is that the Civilian Council is demanding the Hokage to quickly find the culprit, especially the male members because they don't want to end up like these victims. But they didn't know that Jiji already formed establish a team consisted of Konoha's best trackers to stop these attacks before they get out of hands."

"But?"

"But no matter what they tried, they still couldn't find the one who responsible for this and we still find dead corpses every morning." He pulled out his money and paid Ayame for his meal, not forgetting to give the Ichiraku family the tips they deserve "Forty five people dead in two weeks, including six Shinobi."

It all started two weeks ago, when they found the body of a man who was in his late twenties, lying on the middle of the street dead without a single piece of cloth on his body, his face bearing a horror, yet somewhat satisfied smile. At first, they didn't think much about it, thinking that he was just some drunk bastard who worked beyond his limit with some hooker and died because of exhaustion until they found yet another boy in the same state as he was the next, the next and the next morning. The numbers of deaths only increased with each day passed and the people of Konoha were getting more and more panic because of this. Autopsy let them know that the men indeed fucked or were fucked to death, but by who or what reason were still a big mystery. Not even the Hyuuga or Inuzuka, the best trackers within Konoha were able to find the one who responsible for all of this.

These deaths reminded them about the day Orochimaru was still within the village, only this time it was a different method of killing people.

"How horrible!" Ayame nodded her head.

"You should also be careful Naruto, don't want you end up like them and appear on the newspaper in the morning" Teuchi called out to Naruto as he stood up from his seat and left the place. His daughter who was standing next to him nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't worry Ji-chan, Ayame-nee, you know that I can handle myself better than anyone else." Naruto gave them his infamous grin before turning around and deciding to go home.

At the age of sixteen, with the intense training he took every day to grow strong, was the kind of man every girl want to become their boyfriend. A handsome face with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes as clear as the sky, with three whisker marks on each cheek only add into his his charm. His build, tall and lean yet muscular, were something that girls could only dream about their dream boyfriend. His attire was quite simple, as he was one of the only Jounin within the village that decided not to wear the green flak jacket and basic Shinobi's uniform of Konoha, a black military shirt that could button up at the sleeves with orange pants and blue Shinobi sandals. His forehead protector was worn on his forehead and the crest of his family, the red swirl was on the back of his shirt.

"Yo Naruto!" Naruto turned his head to the side and smiled when he saw the familiar Cyclops of Konoha, Kakashi Hatake, also known as Kakashi the copycat, his father's student. The white haired man was standing with his back leaned against a building, with a very familiar book in his hands.

"Hey Kakashi" Naruto grinned and pointed his hand at Kakashi, but he didn't stop there to talk but still keep on walking home "How are you team seven?" he asked "Did they pass the bell test?"

"They pass" Kakashi nodded with an eye smile "So Naruto, I'm currently free now so…"

"Sorry Kakashi, I'm not in the mood for sparing with you right now." Naruto said "Maybe later tonight."

"Kushina-san again?"

"Yep, don't want to make her worry. Plus, her skills is unrivalled so…" Naruto grinned mischievously at that, but Kakashi didn't see it.

"I know, Kushina-san is a very strong Kunoichi, probably the current strongest right now" The Cyclops nodded his head "So, tonight?"

"Yep, training ground twenty five, don't be late, no excuse and prepare to get your ass kicked" the blond grinned before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

 _Line Break_

With Hirashin, it didn't take him long to get to his house.

After the death of Minato, Kushina and her son inherited the wealth of the Namikaze Clan and combined with their former power and status in the village the Uzumaki could be the most powerful clan of Konoha, even greater than Uchiha or Hyuuga. Kushina also had one of the top seats within the Shinobi Council of Konoha.

However, instead of a massive residence like Uchiha or Hyuuga Residence, Kushina decided that it was best she and her son live in a normal house and Naruto was perfectly fine with that, as he was sure that he wouldn't be able to call anywhere else but this place his home. His house was quite simple, just a normal two stories house with two bedrooms, one room for guest and the other necessary room like kitchen or living room.

Not to mention it was the place he wanted to return to as soon as possible.

The reason for this was none other than the red head woman that came to greet him the moment he removed his sandals, dressed in nothing but a small apron that ended just below her pussy and left a lot of cleavage as well as the entire sides of her breasts, exposed and a dark orange G-string that didn't cover anything.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun" his mother greeted him seductively "Do you want dinner, a bath, or... do, you, want, me?" she bended her back, showing her son her large breasts that barely contained behind the tiny apron she was wearing.

Naruto grinned stupidly at that.

The relationship he shared with his mother wasn't something he could consider normal, but after all these years, it had become perfectly normal for Naruto.

For some reason the moment Naruto hit puberty, he always felt very, very horny to the point it became hard for him to do something without thinking about sex all the time. Times passed and Naruto soon realized and learnt from the hard (yet good) way that his libido was a lot higher than normal human was.

"So, you want kaa-san first then" Kushina cooed happily and kneeled down in front of him and removed his pant before he even known about it. Without hesitating Kushina stuck out her tongue and started to lick his dick like a little girl licking her lollipop.

Puberty hit him like a train. Naruto still remembered that day very clearly. It was his tenth birthday but for some reason his mother decided they shouldn't celebrate his like every year before that, just a small party between her and Naruto, like she knew what was going to happen that night.

He was celebrating his birthday when suddenly the maturity hit him far too hard and clouded his mind with lust, his body felt like it was on fire and his cock felt like it was going to explode. He was so horny that day, so horny that he grabbed his mother right there and fucked her like there was no tomorrow. Being an Uzumaki stamina machine as well as a 10 year old little bundle of energy, his dick had never even so much as gone flaccid despite all the semen she had just release and hours of nonstop fucking without a single second of resting. The next morning when he was done and finally came back to his sense, his mother was a wreck and covered in so much cum that he could barely see her. At first he thought he did something wrong but after being pushed into his room and locked in there for day with his mother, who proceeded to teach him everything about sex, Naruto knew that he had done something wonderful, at least in his and his mother's opinion.

They kept this a secret of course. Since then Naruto had been fucking his mother every time he got the chance to and his mother being too willing to help him satisfy his libido. For a woman who was in her thirties, Kushina didn't look a day older than Naruto who was sixteen years old, as her beauty was something everyone could call ageless beauty. From what he heard, his mother was known as the hottest chick around the Land of Fire, and one of the most beautiful women of Elemental Nations and Naruto couldn't agree more. To him, she was as beautiful as a goddess; not just any goddess but a sexual goddess, spotting a body that could make men cream their pants the moment they laid their eyes on her. If he wasn't mistaken, one of the things he liked the most about his mother, her tits, were at least double G-cup and they were as soft as marshmallow, yet incredibly firm and had the ability to define the power of gravity, standing high on her chest with perfect shape and color nipples invitingly.

Overall, there was no word that could describe his mother's exoticness.

"I think you're hard enough Naruto-kun." Kushina smiled and gathered as much saliva as she could into her mouth before spitting on his cock, which was already wet enough to begin with. She the put both her hands on her laps, sitting traditionally in front of him with her head held high "So, you must built up quite a lot stress today, didn't you Naruto-kun? So please, dump them all down my throat and relieve yourself with my mouth." After saying that, she opened her mouth as wide as possible and stuck her tongue out.

"Kami! You're the best MOM!" Naruto grinned broadly before grabbing his mother's head and thrust his cock into her mouth and wasn't stopping until he was completely sheathed down her throat. If he could see it now, he bet that the outline of his dick was clearly visible on her neck.

As if Kami wanted to mess with his sex life, not only his libido was unrivalled, his stamina was godly but his dick was also a sight to behold. His cock started to grow abnormally after his tenth birthday and soon became bigger than the teenager boys his age. Now at the age of sixteen his cock still hadn't stop growing, but right now it was already a good foot long and as big as Kushina's forearms. His testicles also grew alongside with his dick, having the size of two oranges, thanked to his massive chakra reserve, could produce a limitless amount of sperm for his ejaculation. This, allowed Naruto to cum for minutes, maybe hours if he was in the mood and his sperm was rich enough to impregnate the entire village of women with one single ejaculation.

To make it simply, Naruto was a natural born fucker, a perfect sex machine that could fuck the life out of women.

"Kami! Your throat is the best Kaa-chan!" Naruto cried out while roughly face fucking his mother, mercilessly slamming her face against his pelvis. It wasn't like she was against this roughness, since she also into hardcore herself and loved to bring pleasure to her son more than anything "Wait for it and I am going to give you a big belly of cream for dinner!"

Little did he know that what he was about to do was exactly like what he was saying.

He was truly about to give his mother her meal.

 _Line Break_

"Shit! I'm late!" Naruto muttered to himself and jumped from building to building with highly skilled Shinobi's speed, trying to get to training ground twenty-five as fast as possible. The last thing he would want would be getting a reputation about being late like Kakashi, but with a slutty mother like Kushina, he had no choice but fuck her as much as she want, or else she wouldn't let him leave the house.

Sometime, he had to wonder if his mother loved his dick and sperm more than her son.

Then suddenly, when Naruto was about to leave the living districts, he suddenly heard a painful, yet somewhat lustful scream of a man that was soon followed by something heavy hit the ground. Out of surprise, the moment Naruto stopped himself on a rooftop he heard the second scream that was just like the previous one.

"What the…" Naruto muttered and jumped off the rooftop down to the ground, soundlessly. For some reason, the alley he was at was darker than usual and as far as he could tell, there was nobody around the area.

Could it be…

Naruto immediately put on his guard, pulled out a tri-pronged kunai and got into a fighting stance. If his instinct was telling him the truth, which it always was in the past, Naruto was about to come face to face with the criminal that responsible for all the strange deaths that happened the past two weeks.

Not too proud about his power, but Naruto thought he was more than capable of catching this criminal and be the one who stop his or her killing spree.

Without making a single sound, Naruto walked further into the alley. It was dark, but the dim light from the streetlight at the street nearby street allowed him to see where he was going and most of his surroundings.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw two dead men on the ground without a single piece of clothes on their body, a horror but satisfied smile on their face. There were more lying on the ground around him, five in total, all were in the same state and were no better than the first two.

The moments Naruto saw their abused manhood, Naruto knew that the rumors about men fucked to death were the truths.

"Kya~, feel so good~." His head snapped his head to the side after hearing that extremely sweet, feminine voice "Late meal sure is the best, it's time to…" but she suddenly stopped talking and there was only silent left.

"I know you're here" Naruto looked around and said loudly. He couldn't feel her presence at all, which was very unusual for a well-trained and experienced Shinobi like him but he knew that the criminal was here and she very near him, stalking him like a predator stalking its prey "Show yourself!"

"Impossible!" The woman spoke up again, this time was a shocking tone "How did you manage to get into my barrier? Human shouldn't be able to do so!"

"I don't know what are you talking about lady" Naruto spoke up loud and clear "but I'm not afraid of you and your days of rampaging around Konoha will end here, tonight." He then heard the sound of something moved very fast in the air behind him, but when he turned around with his kunai raised and readied for a strike, he didn't see anyone.

"Doesn't matter, from your voice I can tell that you're a man." She said and Naruto felt something small, like a tail brushed against his crotch "Ara ara… I think I hit the jackpot tonight. Then let's see how do you look like?" Without a second thought, Naruto took his chance and shot forward with one hand grabbed the woman's neck and the other created a Rasengan.

Naruto pushed the woman against the woman against the wall hard enough to knock a normal person out but if she could manage to fuck five men to death, then something like that wouldn't be able to do much to someone who incredibly physically strong. The light coming from the swirling orb of chakra lighted up the whole alley and allowed Naruto seeing the one he was pinning against the wall very clearly.

It was an extremely beautiful, white hair blue eyes young woman with a demonic appearance that Naruto had never seen before in his life. Her hair, while long and curly, stood upward on her head and completely unaffected by gravity. There were thin markings appear all over her body. Her arms were slender, but fingernails were sharp and long, almost like claws. She also had a long, thin, and ended with a heart-shaped tip tail grew from a small point behind her back.

The woman was wearing a dark, skimpy one-piece revealing swimming suit, which was open on the front and the back, exposing most of her voluptuous firgure, including her well toned belly, at least double F cleavage and upper back.

This woman, she was as hot as his mother.

"Speechless huh?" She purred seductively and ran her hands on his chest "I don't know about you but I like what I am seeing" she winked at him.

"You're not a human." Naruto said in disbelief.

More reason for him to stay on guard.

"Who said that I was?" She giggled "These girls are the real things, you know." The white haired woman took her hands back and squeezed her breasts together. Her boobs, while wasn't the biggest, must be the third largest pair of tits he had ever seen in his life.

"What are you?" Naruto asked "Why do you kill all these people?"

"Since you ask it so nicely, I will answer those questions for you" She said "My name is Mira and I am a demon, a Succubus to be exact."

"A sex demon? I thought you guys were only myth." Naruto said in disbelief. He knew what a succubus was and what they did all the time, which would explain why they couldn't find anything more than a completely dried balls sack on the victims' bodies. His mother used to tell him about the stories of demons when he was young, succubi being one of them and until a few seconds ago, Naruto still believed that they were just bedtime stories.

"Well, you're standing right in front of one here." she giggled before saying "Well, enough talk, it would be a waste if I didn't get to fuck you."

"What the…" Naruto said in shock when Mira's body eyes suddenly glowed and a black and purple aura suddenly appeared around her body, as she suddenly stepped to the side causally like Naruto wasn't holding her neck in the first place.

"So, let's fuck and die for me, neh?" Mira winked and made a sexy pose, her eyes then glowed again and this time she stared directly into his eyes.

Naruto just stood there confused for a second before realizing his situation. Not wanted to end up like the previous fifty men, the young Uzumaki immediately made a quick slash that surprised Mira, who jumped backward a few meters just in time to dodge his dangerous weapon.

"W-what?! Why is my magic not working?" The succubus asked in disbelief, looking at Naruto in pure shock "What are you?"

"Well? I think that I'm special" Naruto grinned smugly and pulled out a few shurikens "Now, be a good girl and let me catch you." His grin then became a dark smirk that made Mira gasp in fear.

But that fear soon turned into a mischievous smile when an idea popped into her head.

"Try to catch me if you can!" Mira cried and flared out her bat-like wings, taking off to the sky much to his surprise.

"Oi! Stop right there!" Naruto shouted before taking a strong leap to the nearest building and as quickly as he could get to the rooftop. Naruto knew that it would be hard to catch something that could fly, but he wasn't going to let her get away.

However, before Naruto could take a single step to start the chasing, another Mira suddenly appeared next to him and whipped her tail around wildly, cutting Naruto's clothes to pieces, leaving him completely naked. Naruto was about to use Kawarimi to get away, but Mira's tail suddenly glowed and wrapped itself several times around his flaccid dick.

"GAH!" the blond screamed when he felt a burning sensation within his body and became extremely horny, like he just drank a whole barrel of aphrodisiac. His cock grew and lengthened within Mira's tails, becoming longer and bigger until it reached the length of twelve inches and as hard as a diamond pole.

The last time he felt like this was six years ago during his tenth birthday, the moment puberty hit him.

Mira's mouth watered and her eyes sparkled in excitement at the sight of the biggest dick she ever came across, being turned on just by smelling the scent it was emitting and the sight of his testicles and balls-sack only made Mira want to fuck Naruto more than ever.

"Oh, I'm happy that one of my spells still works on you, stud." Mira purred sultrily when Naruto dropped his kunai and his body started to twitch violently "This is going to be one hell of a…" But Mira didn't have the chance of finishing that sentence because Naruto suddenly ran forward faster than Mira's eyes could follow and jumped on her "Hey! What's wrong with you?" She cried out in surprise but was silent when Naruto smashed his face against her, crashing their lips together and thrust his tongue into her mouth roughly.

The spell Mira just used on him was one of the most basic but effective Succubus spells, as it could bring out the inner lust within their prey and would keep on fucking until their life force was completely drained. Mira used that spell countless amount of time in her succubus' life, but this was the first time she had seen someone reacted to it like Naruto.

But she knew about a creature, a demon to be exact would become like this when the spell was used on them, but it was only a myth and she knew about them from books.

It couldn't be possible…

Mira widened her eyes in shock at the realization. Her theory was soon confirmed when Naruto suddenly pulled back and stared at her in the eyes.

His eyes glowed and at that moment, Mira realized that her fate was settled. She was no longer the predator.

He was.

Mira moaned out lustfully when Naruto grabbed her breasts and squeezed them roughly before tearing her one piece suit away from her body, leaving her naked just like him. His hands returned to her tits, groping them as hard as he could and return to rape her mouth again. This time, Mira already prepared for it and returned the favor with her own tongue, though not as vicious as he was and the tongue wrestling battle remained in her mouth. Her eyes shot wide open when his suddenly pinched her nipples and twisted them around hard, making her scream out into his mouth in pleasure.

Everything happened so fast that Mira could barely keep up with his pace, before she knew it Naruto had already thrust his big cock into her and started to pound her good and hard, showing absolutely no sign of holding back. His face then traveled down to her breasts and he bit onto her nipple much to her shock.

By the time Mira finished setting up the magical barrier around them so she could scream as much as she want without attracting the human's attention, she was cumming like never before with each thrust of his cock, squirting her juice madly onto his pelvis. For an Arch Succubus like her, being fucked by a man like this was truly humiliating but currently she didn't care and could only dive deeper into pleasure.

He fucked her good and hard, penetrating her pussy with long and powerful thrust, punching into her womb every time he thrust his cock in.

Then, his cock suddenly twitched madly inside her pussy and not a second later, the first load of his ejaculation completely filled her womb. Both of them moaned out lustfully as Naruto hurriedly filled up Mira with wave after wave of seeds, making her belly expand slightly to contain the amount of sperm he was releasing into her womb.

As Naruto was too busy unloading himself into her, Mira finally got the chance to take a deep breath and used her hand to wipe the sweat away from her forehead. Not only could he come a lot, but his sperm was also incredibly thick and hot as well, as Mira could feel it flow around inside her belly.

Only one round and yet she felt like she was fucked the whole night.

He came like that for a whole ten minutes before giving a few more thrusts to draw out the last ropes of sperm within his cock, making Mira groan out in disappointment when he slowly pulled his still hard dick out of her pussy. But she didn't have to wait long because the moment he was able to get on his knees, Naruto flipped Mira around and got her on all four, with her ass stuck out as high as possible before grabbing her hip and reentering his cock into her pussy.

With that, he started to fuck her doggy style and like before, he fucked her hard.

"Yes yes that's it! Fucked me just like that!" Mira's screamed out with a stupid smile, standing up a little and let Naruto grab onto her breasts for handholds to thrust harder into her. "Oh fuck master! Screw that fat cock up my cunt! Fuck me harder, deeper! Oh shit, so fucking good!" Her cunt was pounded mercilessly from behind and Naruto's massive balls clapped against her good size ass cheeks.

She was fucked into a mind numbing orgasm, except this one just seemed to never end.

Then, once again his dick expanded before he buried himself fully in her. Grunting lustfully, Naruto started to pump massive amounts jizz directly into Mira's womb, causing her stomach started to swell from the sudden over-stuffing. Jerking his hips in short thrusts Naruto fucked his load into Mira's now swollen belly, forcing some of his cum out of her cunt and down to the rooftop.

His second ejaculation last for fifteen minutes before he couldn't cum anymore.

But Mira wasn't expecting this to be over so quick, even after two hours of nonstop fucking, knowing just exactly what he was. Naruto abruptly pulled himself out of her cunt and forced her to her knees and rammed his cock down her throat, which she was more than willing to let him fuck her face and deepthroating him.

And Mira knew that it was just the beginning of him enslaving her to his cock forever.

 _Line Break_

It was ten in the morning and yet the two were still going at it, with the only different being Naruto who managed to regain his self-control a few hours ago, realizing what he was doing and couldn't stop himself from continuing.

Mira's appearance also changed greatly a few hours ago, no longer the demonic appearance but a more normal appearance. Her hair fell down normally on her back and zigzag cracks disappeared from her body.

Her face was red, like she was drunk from all the sperm Naruto kept releasing into her and shot on her body.

"I changed my mind!" Naruto smirked as he jacked off beside Mira's face "I won't give you to the villagers to punish you for your crime, I think will keep you at my pet" He thrust his cock into her mouth and moaned when Mira sucked on his head "I can wait to show you to Kaa-chan." With that, he used Hirashin to move both of them to his house and continued in his bedroom.

Little did he know that his life was about to change forever.

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Heritage

**_Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido)._**

 ** _I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this._**

 ** _(Three year Older)unknown jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)_**

 ** _Alive Kushina (Incubus)_**

* * *

 _ **Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him.**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Heritage**_

Mira gathered what was left of her strength and pushed Naruto, who was kissing and fucking her at the same time away before turning around and trying to crawl away hopelessly.

"Please, no more…" She breathed but gasped when his hands shot out and grabbed her ankles, spreading her eagle before pulling her back to him and thrust his cock into her abused and over used anal, much to her shock and his pleasure.

"Now now, be a good girl and let me feed you!" Naruto grinned evilly while slamming his hip rapidly down to her big ass, moving his cock in and out of the tight tunnel of flesh. Mira shivered in pleasure at the way Naruto was fucking her, even after all these hours he was still working both of their body tirelessly. She didn't remember how many times had she came or how many gallons of sperm he unleashed into her demon body but she knew that she could no longer feel her legs and her belly was bloating with so much sperm that she looked like a nine-month pregnant woman.

Even after finding out what he was, this was just too much, way too much.

"Naruto-kun, honey it's time for lunch." Naruto then heard his mother called out for him at the other side of the door. Even if he wanted to keep playing with his new fuck-pet like this until he was full satisfied, Naruto already skipped breakfast and without a proper meal, he would get tired soon enough. Plus, his mother's cooking wasn't something he could deny.

"Okay Kaa-chan!" Naruto said loudly and pulled himself out of Mira much to her relief. He then moved closer to her mouth and let the succubus suck on his cock, drinking his pre-cum to gain back some of her strength "Wait, I would like to meet someone." He called out again before Kushina could leave.

"Don't tell me you brought a new girl to the house again Naruto-kun." Kushina said with a motherly tone. Even when she already used to fucking with her son and could be quite slutty most of the time, she was still a mother who loved her child.

"Yep"

"Who is she now?"

"You can come in and see her for yourself, the doors weren't locked" He said and helped Mira get on her knees beside him.

' _That's new_ ' now Kushina became curious. Because their relationship was a secret to others, Naruto would react like a boy would react whenever she caught him fucking some girls in his room, because a boy his age wouldn't like his mother to catch him naked with a woman. However, this was the first time he had outright invited her in to meet the girl, unless he wasn't having sex like usual.

Kushina opened the door and found Naruto naked which wasn't unexpected, sitting on the edge of his bed with his cock pointing upward and still wet with saliva. She had to stop herself from licking her lips at the pussy-arousing sight and turned to the girl who was sitting traditionally next to him, bowing her head low to Naruto's mother with hands on her lap.

"Kaa-chan, this is Mirajane." Naruto introduced, decided to leave out the demonic part "Mira, this is my mother, Kushina."

"It's a pleasure…" Mira bowed her head respectfully before looking up, but as soon as she did that both she and Kushina gasped and widened their eyes in utter shock.

"K-Kushina-sama?" Mira shuttered in shock.

Naruto could only stare at them in confusion before turning to Mira and ask in wondering

"You know my mother?"

 _Line Break_

"So let's me get this straight," Naruto spoke up for the first time, sitting on his chair at the dining table with his mother and a fully clothed Mira in front of him. "You, kaa-chan is no ordinary human, but actually an Arch Succubus like Mira. Not only that but you are also the former Queen of the Succubus, retired from that position a few years ago and came to the human world to live, with an Uzumaki cover thank your red hair."

"Yes, and I chose Mira's mother to be my successor, Eve since I didn't have a child back then"

"But if you're a Succubus, wouldn't it make me…"

"An incubus, a male sex demon. That was why most of my magic couldn't work on you Naruto-sama, as a Succubus' magic could not affect those who were superior than her." Mira spoke up "But I have never seen an Incubus with a sex-drive and stamina like you before Naruto-sama."

"He's my son, duh." Kushina said it like it wasn't something Mira should feel surprise about.

"That will also explain my abnormal libido" Naruto said, leaned back against his chair "and explain why you were than willing to suck my dick, kaa-chan" He said it shamelessly and grinned at his mother, making her giggle "Not to mention all the sex we have had since I was ten." He then frowned "But why didn't you keep this a secret, kaa-chan?"

"Well Naruto-kun, first I would like to raise your normally. Maybe I will tell you someday in the near future when you're mature enough to understand" The son of Yondaime pouted at that He always hated it when people considered him wasn't mature enough, especially his mother who he had sex with every day.

"Ten? Wait, don't tell me that your first time is with Kushina-sama" Mira said in shock and Naruto nodded his head "You're so lucky!" She put her hands together and cooed girlishly, with her eyes sparkled like the stars in the night.

"Sex demon's first time is always one of the hardest times of their life, so of course I was the best partner for my son." Kushina smiled and explained it to Naruto "All sex demons' maturity is at the age of ten that is when we can start our sex life and can fully experience the pleasure of sex. However, after our tenth birthday our life our life will depend on sex and sex only, we stop fucking and drinking sexuality energy, we will die. You, however, is only a half Incubus because of your father, so you don't realize on sex that much and can still live normally with human's foods" Naruto nodded his head in understanding "But I doubt it affected your libido, Am I right Mira?"

"Yes… he really fucked me stupid."

Kushina then turned her head to Mira "Fifty men to death in just two weeks, I expect nothing less from the princess herself" The girl stuck out her tongue cutely and knocked herself on the head.

"You knew, Kaa-chan?"

"No, I already figured it out that a Succubus was the one behind all those deaths but it was actually hard to believe that the Succubus princess was actually the one." Kushina smirked slyly "What? Get tired of the men there and come to the human world to find new thrill?"

"Yeah," Mira giggled "I heard that human men came faster than demon, so I come here to see if the rumor is true."

"And then you met my son, whose is more than capable of out-fuck even a squad of Succubus like you. How ironic!" Kushina commented before standing up "I will let you two plays later, but now, I need my meal" with a flicked of her hands, Kushina's clothes completely disappeared, leaving her naked in front of her son. Another click of her hands and his clothes disappeared as well.

A tail, just like Mira's tail then appeared from his mother's back and moved toward his dick, wrapping several times around it before glowing. Naruto smirked when he saw his cock slowly hardened before coming to stand at full mass.

"You got to teach me how to do that, mom" Naruto grinned and pushed himself up, pushing his mother against the wall before turning her around.

"I will let Mira take care of the details, I think that she is more than happy to help you with that." Kushina said as she was pinched flat against the wall, her left left was lifted up with her son's hand holding her thigh. It didn't take him long to get his cock into her pussy and punch straight into her womb "Am I right, Mira?" she turned her head around slightly to ask.

"It will be my greatest honor Kushina-sama!" Eve shot up and puffed her massive chest out in pride "I'm going to make sure that Naruto-sama become the greatest Incubus."

"Good to hear!" The former Queen giggled before moaning out as Naruto started to fuck her.

Now that Naruto knew his mother's true nature, he didn't show any hesitation to pound her good and hard. Before, even if she was a strong Kunoichi and he fucked her really hard most of the times, he was always worry that he would accidentally hurt her if she was fucked too hard. But now that he knew she was a sex demon, a natural born demon with the body for fucking, Naruto didn't stop himself from pounding her ass as hard as possible.

Removing his mother from the wall, Naruto lifted her whole body up with his hands underneath her thighs and spread her legs eagle, starting to pound her on his cock with his hip thrust up to meet her every time she fell down. Kushina's eyes rolled into the back of her head at the pleasure of having her son's big cock moving with extreme speed within her body. Her tits bouncing and sometimes slapped into her face as Naruto bounced her on his cock, rapidly impaling his fuck meat into her body.

Then, he suddenly stopped and whispered into her ear.

"Your asshole, now" Kushina grinned and snaked her hand down to pull his cock out of her fold and position it at her anus. As Naruto slowly inserting his dick into her tightest hole, Kushina grabbed his balls and fondled them in her hands, smirking lewdly as she could feel its heaviness and the amount of cream he was holding within.

"Ohhhh - - oh, that's perfect - - give me more, baby - - fuck Mommy's ass, now - - fuck it hard and deep! Fuck Mommy's ass! Mommy needs your big cock up her ass!"

Naruto sped up, shoving his big, thick meat up his mother's butt, giving her the ass-fucking she craved. Her tight, hot ass muscles clasped his prick as he speared it up her hole.

"Fuck me - - fuck Mommy's horny ass!" Kushina yelled, loving the feeling of her son's huge prick up her behind. "Kami, baby - - gonna fucking - - cum again!" she cried, her pussy and ass clenching and cumming as he fucked her hard and fast, another orgasm running through her body. She came so hard that her juice squirted out and sprayed on the wall in front of them

"Fuck, mom - - gonna cum too!" Naruto grunted, packing his length deep up her ass.

"Cum on my face!" she cried. "I want to eat your cum!"

Naruto smirked and withdrew his bloated cock from her hot ass and watched as she spun around and kneeled before him. He stood in front of her, jerking on his prick before she knocked his hand away and sucked on his cock, stuffing it down her throat.

"Fucking hell," he moaned "Now that I know you're a succubus, you're way hotter than before Kaa-chan" he then thrust his dick slowly

Naruto felt his prick swell in her mouth as the familiar tightening in his balls signaled his own orgasm. Kushina could feel it too and pulled back, jerking him rapidly with her hand.

The Incubus then groaned as his dick spat out a huge line of viscous cream that splattered thickly over his mother's face, laying from her forehead, over one eye and part of her cheek before hanging off her jaw. Another line and another shot from his prick, glazing her perfect face in streams of pearly white jizz, running down her face, over her smiling mouth as she continued jerking on his cock, aiming the fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and more shots over herself.

"Cum on kaa-chan's face - - that's it, baby," she cooed before taking his cock head into her mouth, sucking down his cum straight from the source. She drank his endless cum like a pro, gulping down mouthful after mouthful to make sure that he had room to shoot more loads in.

After he was done, Kushina withdrew her head from his cock and smiled at him "Mmmmm, yummy," she said, using his slowly softening prick to push his cum from her face towards her mouth.

"Fuck, mom," Naruto gasped, watching her scoop his cum from her face with her fingers before lifting her own tits and licking up the spunk that had dripped on to them.

As his mother suck on his cock, Naruto turned his head around and looked at Mira, who was also naked just like them. The white haired succubus was furiously fingering pussy with one hand groping her tits, a slutty expression on her face as she watched the mother sucking on her son's dick.

"That was the hottest thing I had ever seen in my life" Mira commented, making Naruto feel proud of himself.

 _Line Break_

"So, as long as you keep fucking me, I won't attack the other human again." Mira said with a slutty smile as she clung to Naruto's arm like glue while the both of them walked through the street of Konoha "This kind of deal is a win win for both of us, so deal?"

"I see, then deal" Naruto nodded his head. He would be gay or stupid if he refused such a deal like this. He had learnt from his mother that he didn't have to worry about her or Mira sucking his life-force drained, since they lived on both sexual energy and others' life-force. Being Kushina's son, his life force was strong enough to regenerate back to before in just a few hours, not to mention demon, Hanyo or not could live for thousands of year or even more.

After fully drained men's sexual energy in the form of their sperm out of their body, the succubus would start to suck on their life force to feed themselves, thus killing the after they was sucked completely dry. In Naruto's case, he could simply cum so much that he would easily flood a succubus if she wasn't careful. His large testicles could also produce endless amount of rich and super nutrition sperm, enough to feed many succubus at once.

Overall, he got nothing to worry about.

But from this point, Naruto also had to be extra be careful if he had sex with a human girl. He always wondering why his mother always busted into his room in the middle of sex, stopping him from continuing. At first he thought she was jealous or something but now he understand.

Like Mira who killed those fifty men simply by fucking them, he could easily kill a woman if he went too far on them. As he was a young, untrained Incubus, he couldn't control what he was sucking and would unconsciously drain their life force whenever he had sex with them.

He wouldn't have to worry when fucking Succubuses like Mira or his mother, but with the other girls, Mira wisely advised him that he shouldn't try with human girls until he learned to control his Incubus power.

"Great, and you should know that I want three meals per day, and a quick snack before going to sleep." Mira grinned and held out three fingers "Other than that, you can fuck me whenever and however you want. In turn, I will teach you our magic and how to become a great Incubus."

"I think I can manage that." Naruto nodded his head with a smile. Another mouth to feed wasn't something he couldn't handle, especially when he had a way to handle not two but thousands succubuses like them at once if possible "By the way, what's wrong with these people, it's like they can't see you." Naruto said and looked around. Someone with foreign appearance like Mira, especially someone as beautiful as she was wasn't an usual sight around the village, so she would immediately draw a lot attention from everyone, but currently they were walking pass her like she wasn't there, completely ignored the attractive white haired woman "Magic?"

"Yes and you are currently the only one that can see me, since my magic doesn't work on you." Mira then smiled slyly and thrust her hand into his pant, grabbing his cock "and we could fuck each other right here if you want to, no one will be able to see us."

"Nah, I think I will pass" Naruto shook his head "I'm still a Shinobi you know and I have works to do."

"I see, but can I play your cock like this?" Mira asked seductively, wings magically appeared on her back even though she was still wearing the sweater his mother gave her. With a flap, Mira's body was lifted from the ground and floated next to Naruto. She then pulled down his zipper and took his cock out of his pants, thank to her magic no one was able to see it. " don't tell me that you don't feel turn on by it" she giggled when his cock slowly hardened in her hand.

"Do whatever you want" Naruto said it simply and continued walking.

"Hai!" Mira cooed excitedly and started to stroke his dick, at the same time wrapped her tail around his wrist and put the heart end into his hand.

 _Line Break_

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei is sick?" Naruto asked in disbelief, trying to keep his voice as normal as it could. Because Mira and her playfulness were unseen by all with the help of her magic, the succubus were currently kneeling in front of him and sucking on his cock, with her breasts wrapped around what she didn't take into her mouth. The girl also shamelessly removed every single piece of clothes from her body and was currently in her birth suit.

Again, unseen by all but him and his mother, who was also summoned to the Hokage's office with him.

"Yes, I heard that he stayed out at night and caught a cold, a very hard one" The Sandaime Hokage nodded his head "We already took him to the hospital but it will take a while for him to get back to duty again." The old man sighed "So for now, you both will have to handle team seven for him."

"Both of us?" Kushina asked in surprise.

"Yes, I know that both of you are more than capable of taking care of a team, alone but this will be a great chance for you to show Naruto the way of handling a team Kushina." Sarutobi explained "As he will probably assigned with a Gennin Team in the future, I think that it will be great if we prepare for him from this time."

"I see, thank you Hokage-sama" Kushina smiled and nodded her head.

"Do you have any objection, Naruto?"

"No Ji-chan." Naruto grinned.

More times with his mother.

"Good, I want you two to be here at three this afternoon and start your first mission with team seven. You can go now." With that, the mother and son left the Hokage's office, with Mira still sucking on his cock.

Basically when it came to sex, sex demons like them didn't have something called shame or hesitation. That word so wasn't in their dictionary. Naruto could now see why he was so confident fucking his mother.

"I see that you found a new kind of entertainment." Kushina said with a sly smirk and patted him on the head, looking at Mira who was still clunging to his cock like glue, floating above the ground in front of him "Your mother is very proud of you." She smiled.

Naruto smiled back to his mother before grunting throatily in pleasure as Mira finally brought him to the edge of cumming. It didn't take him long to blow his loads into Mira's mouth, filling it almost immediately.

Mira gulped down all of his ejaculation and didn't spill a drop.

"Ah~, how refreshing." Mira moaned out excitedly after letting go of his cock, her breasts bounced when she stretched her hands about his head "Such delicious sperm, you're the best Naruto-sama." She flew forward and clung to him again with his arm sandwiched between her large breasts, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Mira, I think you should start with Naruto's training. We're going to be very busy the next couple of days so I doubt you will have much time teaching him."

"The sex still going?"

"Of course, but remember, not while we're working or fighting." Mira nodded her head at the former Queen's words "You guys go back to the house and start with Naruto's training. I need to finish the paperwork before we can fully take over Team Seven." Kushina smiled and kissed Naruto on his lips "Train hard, okay?" She winked at him before walking away "Become a great Incubus and live up to your mother's name." with that, she left the place.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that.

"Where are you going Mira?" He asked curiously when he saw her open the windows.

"Meet me at your house Naruto-sama. I need to get something for you." With that, she flared out her wings and flew out.

 _Line Break_

Naruto with only his boxer left on his body was waiting patiently for Mira to return. Since he knew that sooner or later he would have the chance to fuck her again, there was no point of wearing unnecessary clothes when there were only the two of them in the house. Naruto wanted to stay naked, but a boxer should be fine.

Then, when he was about to get impatient, a white circle suddenly appeared on the floor of his room and Mira appeared from it, wearing the revealing one piece suit on her body she wore yesterday night. It must be one of her magic that allowed her to teleport from one place to another, but Naruto didn't understand why she couldn't just simply fly into his room.

Thought, Naruto didn't need to ask her for the answer, because she was bringing someone with her.

That someone was a woman, who was the owner of the greatest boobs of all Elemental Nations.

Tsunade Senju, his godmother and one of the legendary three Sannin of Konoha.

Also, she was wearing something that made his cock hard in an instant, becoming noticeable on his boxer.

It was a set of lingerie that was crying sexy, slutty and absolutely great on her. They were all bright red in color. Somehow, in a magical way, Tsunade managed to fit her majestic breasts into the bra, even though it pushed them up so much she could almost nuzzle her own cleavage. A tiny red thong that could barely hide her pussy and he bet that her whole ass crack was visible, as her ass cheek would completely swallow the tiny cloth. Tsunade also wore skin tight stockings that connected to garner belt around her tiny waist, as well as red stilettos.

She looked completely fuckable.

Though, even when he was extremely aroused by her slutty appearance, he couldn't help but notice that there was something abnormal about her when he look at her eyes.

They were dazed and had this faraway look, as if she wasn't paying attention to what she was seeing and her mind was elsewhere.

"Surprise?" Mira cried out while waving both of her hands at Tsunade "I also dressed her up a bit before coming here." She then looked at him "I came across this one while looking for a training dummy for you around the village, these tits completely drew me to her." Mira reached her hand and groped Tsunade's left tit, squeezing it while moving the orb of flesh around "I also looked into her memories and found out that she had a one night stand with you a year ago Naruto-sama, so I chose her to be your training dummy for today."

Surprisingly enough, the busty blonde Sannin was one of Naruto's lovers, even though she was only a one night stand. A year ago, Naruto found her Tsunade drinking in a local bar and refused to stop gulping down the wine even after she was completely drunk. Since they knew each other rather well, the bartender asked him to bring her out of his bar.

After bringing Tsunade to her house, things simply happened and before he knew it he found himself pounding into Tsunade from above. Naruto fucked and played with her tits, the greatest boobs of all Elemental Nations a lot during that night, maybe even more than fucking her pussy or asshole and could never forget that incredibly pleasure experience.

The next morning, he decided to leave as soon as possible before she could get angry at him and punch him like he usually punched Jiraiya. But later that day he found out that she didn't remember anything at all.

Naruto always wanted to fuck her again. He would do anything to have her tits wrapped around his dick again and titty fuck him until he cum and paint her tits white with his goo.

So seeing her like this, greatly turned him on.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked in amazement and stood up, clicking his fingers in front of her face but she still didn't response to his action.

"I'm controlling her with my magic, the same magic I'm about to teach you Naruto-sama." Naruto nodded his head, cracking madly at the thought "I also overlapped her mind with some of my magic. She is now completely loyal to you. She won't know why, when or how it started. Tsunade Senju will simply listen to every single words you tell her, or do anything you tell her to do even bend down and let you fuck her raw. I also make her become more comfortable with sex with you and she will become extremely horny if she sees your dick. Remember, your dick only. " Mira then frowned "It took me all of my magical energy that I got from your sperm you fed me this morning just to do all that to this woman. She is crazily strong, mentally."

"I see," Naruto grinned "I will feed you later, now, show me the way?"

"Right" Mira then turned to Tsunade and stared at her in the eyes. The succubus' eyes then glowed magically for a second. Tsunade then blinked rapidly and looked around totally confused "Okay, I just tell her not to listen to you, for now."

"So you can still do that? Those orders weren't permanently?"

"Duh, I'm the one who reordered her mind remember?" Mira waved her finger around.

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked harshly while looking at Naruto, before casting her eyes to herself and looking at her body "Why am I wearing this?" she asked in shocked. It seemed that she couldn't see or hear Mira.

"Now it's your turn to control her Naruto-sama." Mira spoke up "You already did it once while having sex with me last night, just think about what you want Tsunade to do and focus your power into your eyes." Mira then grinned slyly "Try to make her remove your pant for you."

Naruto did what he was told and stared into Tsunade's eyes, focusing all of his willpower into his eyes while imagine the screen of Tsunade get down to her knees and remove his pant for him and free his steel hard cock.

"What's up bra…" but she stopped speaking the moment Naruto's eyes started to glow.

Tsunade suddenly felt a strange urge at the back of her mind and let herself listened to it, she got on her knees in front of Naruto and grabbed the waistline of his boxer, pulling it down and freed his hard cock.

The moment Naruto's dick coming into view, she was extremely aroused. She couldn't help but gulp at the sight of the massive pole twitching in front of her face.

"This is the simplest magic of sex demons like us. It is very different from mind controlling technique you see. This magic will put a strong urge, a need into the one you're controlling mind that are so strong that they cannot stop themselves from doing it immediately. You want her to remove your pant, she will feel she need to remove it immediately."

"What a very useful trick!" Naruto commented in amazement. This kind of technique could become very useful on the battlefield, if he could control an enemy into killing his comrades or tell him all the secret and important intels without no one knowing anything about it. Because it was urges and needs, not mind controlling, not even the Yamanaka would be able to tell.

"Because I'm already control her, her mind is pretty weak right now. It will take more training and power to control the stronger will one." Mira explained before saying "Since in those memories, you loved her tits a lot, why don't you tell her to give you a titty-fuck next?" she asked slyly.

Once again, Naruto mentally commanded to do what he wanted her to do and much to his excitement, this time he did it at the first try. Tsunade straightened herself up and removed her tiny bra, revealing her areolas and nipples before grabbing both of her tits, moving them slightly apart before smashing them together with his cock in between.

Naruto moaned out lustfully at the feeling of the incredibly soft fleshes wrapped completely around his cock, simply leaned back slightly and let her work his cock. She pumped her massive breasts up and down, squashing her huge tits with her hands, moving them quickly along his length

It only took a little more than ten minutes for Naruto to be moaning out constantly and for his cock to throb and swell up more between her breasts. Tsunade then jerked his rod faster and faster, as well as harder as before allowing him to blast his load all over her face. He howled like an animal in heat and climaxed between her massive mounds, shooting a large blast of cum into Tsunade's face, making her throw her head back and let the continuous blast to go high into the air before falling down to her neck, chest and breasts. It leaked in her cleavage, dripping down to her mostly naked body.

"Nice" Mira commented and scooped some of the cum on Tsunade's cheek and put it into her mouth "As expect from Naruto-sama, at this rate you will be able to control your mother into doing unspeakable things, though I doubt you really need to do so." Mira then declared and grabbed Tsunade, throwing her onto his bed "Enough training, time for some fucking."

"Wait, what about her life force?" Naruto asked.

"No worry Naruto-sama, a few rounds of sex won't kill her. Plus, Tsunade is physically insanely strong, I doubt that she cannot keep up with your stamina."

"True." Naruto nodded his head and grinned. He knew better than anyone about that after that night. Other than his mother, she was the only one that could keep up with his godly stamina and libido, as she could last for more than a couple of rounds with him.

With that, Naruto was no longer hesitation and couldn't stop himself from leaping forward and pushed her down to the bed, squashing her huge tits against it. Naruto grabbed his dick and positioned it in front of her pussy's entrance and pounded his cock in immediately after that, making her cry in pain.

He forced himself as deep as he could into her, punching into her womb much to both of their pleasure. He then wrapped his muscular arms around her large tits, hugging their body close and then thrust again and again, merciless into her pussy with his hip slapped against her ass. He groped her tits hard as he fucked her pussy, delving into its tight and warm depths.

Tsunade soon lost her mind and became only a nice and tight pussy for him to fuck. She was drooling on the bed sheet, panting and moaning as if she was in heat, fucked literally silly by Naruto's incredible cock.

"Such a strong and dominating Incubus, the other succubuses are going to get really horny when I tell them about you" Mira said slyly as she got down to the bed next to Naruto and Tsunade, lying on her front and supported her head with her palms, watching him fuck.

Soon, Naruto reached his climax and grunted loudly as he came, shooting his sperm into her, his pulsing cock splattering her insides with his sperm. Even after her inside was full, he kept pumping his sperm in her, expanding her womb with it.

"I wonder just how many litters these boys can produce per second" Mira reached her hands out and grabbed his big balls. She could feel them clenching and throbbing rapidly to produce more sperm for him to cum.

When he was satisfied and his climax died out, Naruto slowly pulled himself out of Tsunade's fold and offered his cock to Mira's mouth, letting her suck on his cock while he rapidly spanked Tsunade's big ass. Her ass were just as great as her tits and he just loved the way both of them jiggled whenever he fucked her.

"Come here Tsunade" He grabbed her by the waist and brought her to him before turning the busty women around. He grinned when her massive tits were in front of him again and wasn't hesitation to bury his face between them. His hands grabbed her nipples and pulled on her tits hard, making the Sannin to cry out in pleasure.

What a great way to start a life of an Incubus.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_


	3. On the way to wave Country

**_Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido)._**

 ** _I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this._**

 ** _(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)_**

 ** _Alive Kushina_**

* * *

 _ **Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him.**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **On the trip to wave Country**_

"So… a 'girl' who clearly clearly doesn't have any sex appeal, an emo with a tiny dick and lastly a mutt." Mira commented boringly while lying in the bathtub filled with hot water, sitting right on Naruto's lap and his cock remaining still in her ass, his hands playing with her large tits that were floating on the water surface "What a team!" she said sarcastically.

It was night time, after Naruto and Kushina returned from their first meeting with Team Seven, the team they had to take care of for awhile for Kakashi to recover. Mira also followed them and she had a very similar opinion about Team Seven like Naruto and his mother.

Apparently it would take some times for the Cyclops to recover from his sickness. Naruto didn't know why a mentally and physically strong Shinobi like him could catch a sickness like that, but for some reasons he had the feeling that he was also involved.

But the blond didn't pay much thought to it and was now enjoying the new way of life, even though it didn't change that much.

"It can't be help." Kushina, who was taking a shower not too far from them, spoke up. The sight of her erotic body dripping with water was just too much for him to handle, so he needed his cock inside Mira's body in order to ease the painful itching down "Sasuke is the rookie of his year while Kiba is the dead last, the Hokage thought that placing them into the same team with Sakura Haruno, who is very smart and graduated with high grades would balance the team. Apparently, their egos don't match and turn out to be a quite bad decision." She sighed "Not to mention that Kiba has a huge crush for Sakura, who is training her voice to scream when Sasuke shoves his pepper-size tiny little, almost non-existence little dick into her pussy, the same boy that will be more than happy to have a boy suck his dick for him."

"Speaking like a professional but still manage to keep Succubus' nature, I really miss that attitude of yours, Kushina-sama" Mira smiled and gave her a thumb up "You should return to the Demon Realm someday and meet my mother, Kushina-sama, to give her advices of how to rule a race of sex crazed demons properly."

"Eva can handle it, after all she is the first succubus and she is wiser than me." Kushina smiled "Looking at her daughter now, I can see how well she is ruling our race."

"Make me want to introduce Naruto-sama to her" Mira turned around and let Naruto tongue kiss her for a few seconds before saying "I doubt that she will stop herself from trying to mate with such a fine specie men like this." Her hand reached out and fondled his balls underwater.

"Eh? She didn't mate with your father?" Kushina asked in surprise.

"Oh please, I don't even know who my father is; maybe he is one of the guys in her harem or just a random guy she picked while she was out." Mira shrugged like it wasn't something much "Mom still saving that for a special man."

"I see, kind of old-fashioned don't you think?" Kushina giggled "The sultriest succubus, yet she is the one who always follows the codes of Sex demons."

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting but did you just say harem?" Naruto asked, curiously "Your mother has a harem?"

"Of course, Kushina-sama used to have one too. A harem consists of one thousand healthy men to feed her every single night. Some of them are Incubus like you while some others are different races. This harem will take care of the Queen's personal need and there is always a man attend her chamber every night to feed her." Mira explained "to us Succubus, men in our harem are our foods, nothing more and nothing less."

"I see… interesting" Naruto chuckled.

"As a princess, I have one too, though the number is quite small compare to my mother and Kushina-sama, only three hundred of them."

"Well? Am I one of them?"

"Of course not Naruto-sama" Mira moaned out as she raised her hip up before slowly sinking down his cock again "you're too incredible to be considered my foods. With you around I doubt that I will need them to feed me, so maybe I should consider about disbanding my harem." She then winked mysteriously to Naruto "I'm still available for mating Naruto-sama, if things turn out well between us, maybe I will let you take me completely to yourself."

"Before I met your father, I had one too. One thousand or so, I don't remember." Kushina continued Mira's words. Turning around and let the water poured down her face and down to her voluptuous body "There were also women in my harem too but after I retired, most of them must be taken to become Eva's sperm banks."

"You mated with dad?"

"I mated with him and I let you fuck me every day?" Kushina giggled while using the back of her hand to hide her mouth "No of course not Naruto-kun, mating to Succubus is something very important. I loved your father, but it is still not enough to make me mate with him just like Eva, who birthed Mira without mating with her father. The bond between a Succubus and her mates are sacred. You can have thousands of food resources, but you can only have one man you deeply in love with in your life. Just like you Naruto, you can have multi lovers, maybe even succubus who mated with you and you can love them back in return too if you want but there is always a special girl who you will love more than anything or anyone."

Naruto was silent at that. So far he only thought sex demon like his mother and Mira was the creature of sex and lust, as they would do anything to have sex and suck out the life of their partners, killing them in the process before heading to the new ones. Hearing his mother tell him about it, had completely changed Naruto's view to the Succubus and Incubus.

"So choose wisely Naruto-kun, listen to what your heart tell you to do." Kushina smiled and gave Naruto a rare motherly smile "That girl will arrive in your life, eventually." She smiled softly and turned back to the shower "Us Succubus and Incubus is the demon of sex and lust yes, but we're also the creature of love and passion."

 _Line Break_

"If I'm not mistaken, which I probably not, your dick grew an inch longer compare to yesterday." Mira said and dramatically took out a ruler to take a proper measure of his dick while he was thrusting it in and out of Tsunade's throat, one hand putting on her throat feeling the massive outlines his dick created while the other rapidly slapping Tsunade's massive tits, as she was lying on their dining table with her head hung upside down and mouth open wide "It is also slightly bigger than yesterday as well." The blond was having the time of his life with his training dummy again

"For real?" Naruto asked in surprise. He was only sixteen, so his body was still growing and his dick was no exception. But even with a massive grown spurt, a dick would never be able to get an inch longer and bigger in just a single day. Naruto was very proud of himself, sixteen years old and probably the biggest guy in town, with twelve inches, or a foot long cock could fuck stupid any women even the greatest succubi like his mother. Becoming bigger or a few inches longer would only help him more in the attempt of reshaping women's pussies and bring them to the new level of pleasure, but it would become really annoying and a problem if he became as hung as a horse.

"Yes, your dick is now thirteen inches Naruto-sama and it is as big as my forearm" Mira stood up and waved her fist around "Two more inches and you will become the biggest Incubus stud." Mira licked her lips seductively at that, her eyes gluing to the massive bulge on Tsunade's throat.

"I'm happy with this size thank you very much." Naruto said sarcastically and thrust his hip faster, moaning slightly at the feeling of Tsunade's throat wrapped around his cock "How the hell am I going to fuck if my dick is too big to push it in?"

"You know Naruto-kun," His mother stopped in front of the room, carrying a bag full of dirty clothes in her hands "that is something you shouldn't too worry about, you can still fuck us even your dick is double the size it is now. What you should worry about is what it is going to do to human women. Unlike demon women whose pussies or any holes on her body will still remain as tight as a virgin no matter how many times you fucked them. Human women meanwhile aren't that durable physically. Kunoichi is a lot stronger compare to civilian women yes, but it isn't going to change the fact that you're going to reshape their pussies into the shape of your dick, and soon they will become too loose for you to fuck." He then stared at him "Do you want to fuck a tight pussy or a loose one?"

"Well, then I think I'm going to stick to demonesses then." Naruto laughed nervously before abruptly sheathed his dick into Tsunade's gullet, slapping his balls against her face and grabbed onto her tits, squeezing them hard and moaning out loudly as he blew his load directly into her gut.

It took him several minutes to stop cumming and by the time he was done, Tsunade's belly already expanded a little by the vast amount of sperm released into her. He let Mira sucked on his dick and drew out the last of his seeds still remaining inside and grinned in satisfaction. He could get use to this every day.

"Time to start the next lesson honey," Mira then stood up and helped Tsunade got off the table and on her feet in front of Naruto, totally naked "another eyes trick, the Arousing Stare."

"Why do I have the feeling that it's just another chance for him to fuck me senseless?" Tsunade asked unsurprised.

"Because honey, the chance of seeing those giant boobs of yours bouncing is just too good for my eyes to be missed." Mira said with a sultry and teasing smile, rubbing Tsunade's large breasts with her hands. Since Tsunade was now completely loyal to Naruto, they already told the busty woman about Mira's true nature and made her swear to his mother she wasn't going to tell it to anyone. Swearing to a powerful demoness like his mother meant that if Tsunade ever told it to anyone without their permission, she was going to be punished in a way she would wish she was never born.

Though, Naruto doubted his godmother would go against her promise, since she was addicted to his cock already.

"Alright Naruto, here is the most basic magic of sex demons, the Arousing Stare." Mira told him "This magic is going to make others become extremely horny as soon as they look at you in the eyes. Like with the mind-controlling one, you're going to need a lot of practice as well as power to control the stronger, unwilling minds." She clapped her hands together "Let's start, neh? We're going to practice all night long."

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Even if he had sex with his mother and new lover, Mira all day long or every time he got the chance it still didn't change the fact that he was a Shinobi with lot of duties, especially when he was no assigned with a Gennin team for a couple of weeks until their sensei fully recovered.

Even if Mira didn't want to lend any help to the brats of Team Seven in the first place, she became a great supporter to the team, as she secretly helped Naruto and his mother with the more ridiculously difficult tasks, like catching Tora the cat for the Damiyo's wife, something that for some reason not even with the help of Hirashin Naruto was able to catch it. It wasn't like Naruto couldn't take care of himself, but with Mira always wandering around him unnoticed by all like this, she could provide great support on the battlefield and could even watch his back for him.

After returning Tora to the Damiyo's wife for the third times in three days, team seven stood in the Hokage's office ready for a new mission. Naruto and his mother stood in the back while Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba stood in front of them, all grinning smugly. Mira, dressing in her one piece suit, took her usual position beside Naruto with her tits sandwiched his left arm, her arms hugging it to her chest. For once, he was glad that she wasn't playing with his cock and messing with his will control.

"These chores are boring, Old Man. Give us something a bit more fun to do," Kiba outright complained when the Hokage wanted to give them another D-rank Mission.

"So you want something more fun to do, Kiba-kun?" The aged Hokage asked, watching the reactions of the other team members. Sasuke looked like he approved, though it was hard to see through all that brooding, Sakura seemed to want to hit Kiba, though she thought better of it. "So, Kushina, Naruto think your team is ready?"

"Team seven is ready for a C-rank mission, Hokage-sama" Kushina spoke up and Naruto nodded his head in agreement, shocking Iruka who was doing duty in the mission office today with the Sandaime Hokage.

"A C-rank already? Aren't they a bit inexperienced for that?" Iruka asked.

"Don't worry Iruka they are going to be fine" Naruto spoke up "Their teamwork isn't stellar but their individual prowess may shine through"

Iruka was surprised. He wouldn't have thought that team seven would already be doing C-ranks. Normally a team was kept doing D-ranks for at least four to six months before a sensei decided they were ready for higher ranking missions. Even if he knew that Naruto, a promising candidate for the future Hokage seat and his mother, the most powerful Konoha Kunoichi could handle even an S-rank mission and protect the Gennin at the same time all by themselves, taking on C-rank mission would be a little too soon for Team Seven.

"I see Kushina, Naruto. I think I have something fitting for you. We have a simple escort and protection mission to Wave Country. The client is a bridge builder called Tazuna who wants you to escort him back and protect him from bandits and the like until he finishes his bridge." The Hokage said.

"Mission accepted, Hokage Sama." Kushina nodded her head.

"Very well. Send Tazuna in." The Hokage said loudly and an old man with a straw hat, holding a bottle which obviously held alcohol was standing in the door.

"Ew~" Mira wined and used a hand to cover her mouth "Talk about alcohol, human surely have no grace."

"Those kids are the protection I get? I paid for real ninjas to protect me, not those squirts." He protested.

Naruto was in front of him before Tazuna even noticed he had left his position.

"You don't have to fear anything, Tazuna-san." Kushina spoke up "I'm and my son here is a Jonin and two out of three of my student right here," Kiba pouted and crossed his arms "are some of the best upcoming ninjas we have in the village. We are more than enough to deal with a few bandits." Kushina assured Tazuna.

Naruto saw a slight tensing in Tazuna when Kushina mentioned the bandits.

"Don't you think he was lying about bandits?" Mira whispered into his ears.

"Yeah, I notice" Naruto nodded his head and said with a very low tone, that no human should be able to hear what he was saying. His mother taught him this trick a few years ago and now he knew why only his mother could hear "You're really sharp for a cute lover, I must say?"

"Well, I used to have a best friend who is really great at lying so yeah, I can recognize a lying person from a mile away."

"Used to?"

"She disappeared a few years ago," Mira shook her head "saying it was necessary for her to become more human." Naruto widened her eyes at that "Her dream is to become human you see, her races isn't that beautiful in human eyes." He got a feeling that he knew what clan Mira's friend came from, but decided to keep his mouth shut

"When are we leaving?" He asked therefore.

"Tomorrow morning, at seven at the main gate. We will meet you there Tazuna-san" Kushina answered with a nod of her head before turning back to Team Seven "Alright team, return to your house and prepare for tomorrow, I want all of you to be ready and be there at six forty five sharp. Dismiss!"

"Hai sensei" Kiba and Sakura said while Sasuke just shrugged.

Team seven met at the main gate at six forty five sharp in the next morning and only needed to wait ten minutes to Tazuna to arrive. Kushina had informed Sakura what she was going to need for the mission, as the red head didn't want to waste time with her having to stock up on things today, knowing that Sakura was the most typical girl in this world. Sasuke and Kiba were properly well prepared for a two week long mission like this one.

They would need about two days to reach Wave Country at civilian speed.

When everyone was ready, the team set out for the mission.

For some hours nothing really interesting happened. Sakura tried to make small talk with Tazuna, trying to find out more about Wave Country. Naruto walked at the end of the ground, keeping a close eye on their surrounding and fully prepared to act if anything happen.

After twenty minutes Naruto suddenly noticed a strange puddle of water on the ground and couldn't help but look up to the sky. A small smirk appeared on his face when he realized that some action was going to take place. He could see that his mother also noticed about the puddle of water as well.

"Mira, would you please let go of my arm for a second?" Naruto spoke up quietly.

"Hm? Sure" The Succubus nodded her head and looked around "but I don't see any threats here?"

"That puddle of water" Naruto smirked and Mira couldn't help but take a glance at it.

"Oh, I see." Mira smiled, clapping her hands together "Ninja trick?" Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Mira then looked up "It seems I didn't pay much attention to the weather lately, you and your cock are really some huge distractions." Both of them chuckled at that.

The team passed the puddle without Sasuke, Kiba or Sakura reacting to it.

They obviously needed to train more on situational awareness.

It had been warm for the last week. A puddle in the middle of the road was simply impossible with those conditions.

Soon after they had passed the puddle the two ninjas jumped out and attacked Kushina, the one who was wearing the Konoha Chunnin vest, probably thinking that she was the strongest with a bladed chain, tearing her to shreds, or at least that was what the others saw.

Naruto was also unsurprised when he saw his mother standing right behind Mira after using a perfect combination between Kawarimi (Body-replacement Jutsu) and Illusion magic of Succubi. Succubi's Illusion magic was extremely powerful and effective in battle. It was something Naruto would love to learn from Mira. Because of his huge reserve, Naruto always had problem with Genjutsu so having Illusion Magic as a replacement would be a great thing.

Sasuke rushed at the left opponent, Kiba at the right one and Sakura took position in front of Tazuna with a kunai in her hand. Sasuke pinned the chain of the two ninjas, who wore breathing masks and had Kiri headbands, to a tree with a shuriken, which he enforced with a kunai. The two Gennin soon involved their opponents in a Taijutsu fight, while the ninja tried to get past him all the time Sasuke and Kiba, who came from a clan of strong Taijutsu fighters were obviously on the offensive side rather than defensive.

Just when the other ninja tried to attack back, this time aiming for the kill, Kushina and Naruto appeared and took care of the ninja, knocking them out simply

Sakura looked immensely relieved that Kushina was still alive.

"Good job, everybody. That was a perfectly executed reaction to an ambush?" Kushina said with a smile, making Kiba grin broadly while cheering out with his dog. Sasuke looked indifferent, completely ignore the huge praises from his biggest fan-girl.

Kushina then turned to Tazuna.

"You didn't tell us that ninjas were after you Tazuna-san; we were only informed about bandits and the like." shee confronted Tazuna.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tazuna tried to evade.

"No use hiding anymore Tazuna-san. We could see that you're not very comfortable when my mother mentioned bandits during the meeting yesterday." Naruto spoke up "Were they after one of us or after you? Those ninja tried to get to you from the start you know. So I want a very good explanation for this or we'll take our team back to Konoha. With you lying about the rank of the mission, you broke the contract you made with Konoha." he informed the bridge builder.

"Okay, there is a super dangerous man after my life. You've probably heard about him. His name is Gato." Tazuna confessed.

"I bet he is short, fat and bald" Mira voiced up her opinion, which could only be heard by Naruto and Kushina

"President of Gato Shipping currently ranked fifth richest man in the elemental nations." Naruto nodded his head "Suspected to be involved in criminal activities, but it could never be proven."

"Yes, that's him. He came to Wave Country a bit more than a year ago. First we didn't think anything about it, but he soon had bought up all the shipping industry of our nation. You see Wave Country is an island so we are dependent on the shipping to get goods. But that wasn't the worst part. He used his monopoly to drain the country dry. The people live in poverty. Many lost their houses to Gato. Who protests is killed. He takes what he wants with his hired thugs making sure nobody dares to oppose him. His shipping business covers his criminal activities. He deals with drugs, alcoholics, rare goods even slaves. Everything that brings him money. The only thing he fears is the bridge I'm building. If I finish my bridge, Wave Country can break his monopoly and get back to strength." Tazuna said.

"But why didn't you just tell the truth?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think Wave have any for a higher rank mission other than C-rank, am I right?" Kushina asked and Tazuna nodded his head "You poured all your money in the bridge to get their freedom. I guess in the recent past Gato had tried to take Tazuna out so that he sneaked out of the Country with all the money the people could get together to hire a few ninjas. He hoped he would get ninjas strong enough to protect him while he finished the bridge and if Gato had just used his thugs he would even have been lucky that that was true."

Naruto then pointed to the two unconscious ninja "But those two are the demon brothers, missing ninja from Kiri. B-ranked in the bingo book, bounty for one 1.000.000 ryo, bounty for both 3.000.000 ryo." Naruto said "That's a lot of money."

Tazuna nodded. "He's right. In the past Gato only used thugs. There are rumors that he hates ninjas because they are so expensive. I wasn't sure if he would hire ninja to take me out. And we really are super poor. Even our Daimyo have no money left for us. All the money I gave Konoha is from the people. And it is all we could afford. We put everything else into the bridge; it's our only hope." Tazuna said solemnly.

"You still shouldn't have lied. If you had told the Hokage the problem he would have come up with a solution." Kushina said with a sigh "Now we still have the problem that this mission is too much for my students."

"I am for continuing, Kushina-sensei. This is not just a mission where the client wanted to save money. This is about a whole country going down the drain because one greedy bastard wants to fill his pockets even more than he already has. And we can't afford that people think Konoha would let a country fall to such a man. We are strong enough to continue." Kiba cried out confidently

"Hmph, Kiba is right. We are strong enough, I vote we continue." Sasuke said, already thinking about what kind of fighting experience he would get.

Sakura looked unsure, but she didn't want to disappoint Sasuke. And the people of Wave obviously needed help.

"I agree." She said.

"You are aware that if we continue, our next opponent won't be Chunin level, but more likely a jonin like me?" Naruto asked "You know, I can take you all back to Konoha in a second."

All three nodded.

"I see" Naruto smiled.

"Oh! These brats are a lot more than I thought." Mira giggled "Human is so interesting."

"Alright, we will continue. But once Wave Country gets back to its feet you'll have to pay the difference to the mission rank this will develop into." Kushina told Tazuna with a small smile.

"Of course, thank you so much." He said gratefully.

After Naruto transported the two Demon-brothers back to Konoha, straight into the prison, the journey continued without incidents until they reached the coast where Tazuna had organized for a boat to transport them over to Wave Country. The man who stirred the boat was extremely nervous, despite them having cover from the early morning fog. When they passed the bridge, Naruto couldn't help but let out a soft whistle.

"That really is one impressive bridge." He said when he saw the bridge

"Thanks. I told you I'm a super bridge builder." Tazuna answered.

"How far is your home from here, Tazuna-san?" Kushina asked, sitting beside her son.

"About one and a half hours." Tazuna answered.

"Be on guard. It's probable that we will encounter opposition before we reach Tazuna's home." Kushina warned all of them. Her students nodded.

"Naruto-sama," Naruto suddenly turned to Mira, who was flying beside the boat "I'm hungry." She wined playfully and Naruto could only look at her in disbelief "Can I have some snacks?" she asked seductively and pulled her suit out of the way to show him her breasts.

"Wait wait Mira, can you see that I'm busy here?" He asked "Plus, you already got enough this morning. I thought you said a mouthful of my sperm is enough for you to survive a month? I don't make me get to the point of how many times I came in your mouth."

"But I still want more." Mira pouted and hugged him on his head, pressing her breasts to his face.

"Naruto-kun, you have to remember that she is a princess who is spoiled and raised with men ganging up around her bed to have a chance of feeding her." Kushina giggled at that and looked at her son and his lover "She wasn't use to getting denial from men, so she will keep bugging you until you accept you know." She then smiled "If you still want to stay here and continue the mission, I recommend you to use that trick."

"Oh," Naruto slapped his forehead "I nearly forget about that."

"What trick are you guys talking about?" Mira asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Take this Mira." Naruto handed her a tri-pronged kunai with the mark for Hirashin on the handle "You go ahead and find a nice spot and your meal will be served immediately." He then raised his fingers "You have fifty seconds until your snacks arrive."

"Aye!" Mira cried out and shot away with extremely speed, creating shockwave that created large wave knocked the boat side to side.

"What the hell was that!?" Kiba cried out in shock and tried to hang on for dear life.

"And she said she isn't a fighter" Naruto groaned and Kushina chuckled.

 _Line Break_

Mira stabbed the kunai onto a tree after finding for herself a wide area with soft greensward on the ground and trees surrounded around her.

Thought she didn't have to wait long for her 'snacks' to arrive.

Because exactly fifty seconds later, three Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her in three golden flashes, with an arrogant grin on their face. Mira was so surprised at their appearance that she took a step back in surprise and yelped out in shock.

"What the…?!" She cried while pointing at the Naruto "T-three Naruto…. How?!"

"Kage bushin no Jutsu" the Naruto in the middle, Naruto1 said "A Ninjutsu that allow the boss to create real clones of himself" He said.

"For real?" Mira asked in shock "Ninja has a trick like that?"

"Of course." Naruto2 nodded his head "This trick is very useful for information gathering and training, but also fucking." The Naruto then looked at each other and then nodded their head in agreement before starting to remove their clothes at once "Prepare yourself bitch, because we're going to fuck you really good" With that, they pulled their pants down and exposed their flaccid dick.

Mira's eyes nearly bugled out of their sockets when she saw their delicious muscular bodies, three soft, yet still very impressive dicks and large orange-size six testicles came into view. Naruto and his dick was simply her best fuck, now there were three Naruto standing totally naked in front of her, ready to gang up on their white haired succubus to give Mira her best gangbang ever.

To say she was extremely turned on and horny was a huge understatement, as she could feel her pussy burning for their cocks.

A smirk appeared then appeared on her face and Mira took a step forward to grab Naruto2 and 3's dicks, gently stroking them with her hands and let the clones groped her butt and her tits, knowing that the fun was about to start. The Succubi Princess couldn't help but groan out in delight when she got two hands on her ass cheeks, two hands playing with her tits and another gently rubbing her pussy through the silk fabric of her dark red suit "Let's have a lot of fun, shall we boys?" She asked and leaned her head forward to kiss the middle clone. Neither of them was trying to go slow with the kiss, with their tongue wrestling with each other between their mouths.

She seriously needed to tell the other succubuses about this.

"On your knees, Mira" Naruto1 said and pushed her back, pushing her down to her knees in front of him with his cock at her eyes level, still holding on to the other clones' dicks "You have to work if you want to have your meal."

"Three fucking cocks" Mira giggled as the ones she was holding on finally stood up and became hard as the diamond pole with her handjob skills "You should just tell me about this ninja trick of yours sooner, think about all the fun we can have." She took the semi-hard dick in front of her face into her mouth and sucked gently, eagering to make the last one just as hard as the other two.

"Well, you never asked, didn't you?" Naruto3 smirked, snaking his hand down to grope her right breast, squeezing it within his hand.

Mira released Naruto1's cock and turned to him, pouting "But I didn't know." She then took his cock into her mouth and licked wildly around his pole. She sucked each cock in turn, taking them into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around them, swallowing them all down her throat with their hands still playing with her breasts, pinching her nipples.

It didn't take long for her to make the first clone cum, just like how she usually did to the original

After giving a loud moan of pleasure and pushing her head down, making her take the head of his member into her mouth, the middle Naruto exploded with cum load. Mira grinned around the cock and pulled back until only the head remained in her mouth, intentionally let some spilled down on her massive bosom... She took her time to taste his seed, playing with it with her tongue, enjoying the feeling of a hot thick liquid in her mouth, finding it just as delicious as the original's come.

Pulling back, Mira collected what was on her lips and chin with her tongue and took them in her mouth as well, her hands rubbing the essence on her tits into her skin like she was massaging oil onto her breasts.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama, your cum is definitely the best." She purred lustfully before poking on the other two dicks "Aw~, I guess you two really want to come now, don't you?" she giggled when they twitched mightily in front of her face "Then I will let you two fuck me first then." After saying that, Mira stood up and removed the red suit from her body, walking toward Naruto2 before throwing herself on his body. Getting the idea Naruto2 pulled his hip back to prepare and caught her in his hand, at the same time thrusting his hip forward and literally impaled himself into her pussy. Mira moaned and howled in pleasure, with her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the rough invasion.

Mira then wrapped her long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to keep both of them as close as possible, her large breasts pressed tightly against his chest. The young man then began thrusting into her pussy while raising and lowering her body onto his cock in a rhythm with his thrusts. Mira could only howl in pleasure as the first orgasm rocked her whole body and drooled on his shoulder when he finally punched into her womb.

Her moaning increased even further when the third clone entered her asshole, stretching her there deliciously. Mira then bended her back a little, giving the clone fucking her asshole some room to play with her tits, which he started doing almost immediately.

The princess succubi was moaning in absolute pleasure as she was double penetrated by her lover, or lovers in this case and had one of them fondling and squeezing her large breasts, she then brought her head up and pulled the Naruto fucking her pussy in a deep kiss and started another battle of the tongues. Her pussy and ass clamped tighter and tighter around both cocks that fucked her slutty holes.

Her extremely tight holes soon brought both clones to their own releases and with loud moans of pleasure they came, sending loads after loads of cum into her body... the Naruto kept the vixen between them for some time, allowing themselves to fully release into her and Mira to come down from her orgasmic high.

After finishing cumming, Naruto2 and Naruto3 pulled their cocks from her body, letting her drop freely down to the ground while giggling perversely at the amount of sperm they both released into her body.

"You're next honey" Her tails shot out and wrapped around Naruto1's waist, pulling him to her and pushing her down to the ground. Mira then jumped on him and roughly slammed herself down to his cock, taking all thirteen inches into her without hesitation. As her bum lied on his thighs, she beckoned the other two to come over and wrapped her hands around their cocks, stroking them both and giving the head of each of them a gentle suck with her tongue licking their tips.

"Oh, ye-e-es, Naru-uto-o-sa-a-ama!" Mira moaned out loudly as he started fucking her hard and fast, at the same time letting Mira ride him like a wild cowgirl. She concentrated on the two cocks in front of her, sucking one and stroking the other, alternating between them about every minute or so or sometimes, she simply licked the tips of both members at the same time after bringing them together in front of her face, swirling her tongue around the massive dick heads.

Soon, she was rewarded again with two massive streams of sperm straight to her face and her pussy stuffed with sperm again.

"I'll take her ass next guy. She loves having fat cock up her shithole!"

"I want to try her pussy next!"

"Guys, her blowjob is absolutely wonderful, I wouldn't mind having her mouth suck my dick again."

Mira could only smile lustfully at the sight of three Naruto fighting over her, as she knew that she was definitely going to get what she want.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: I will skip through the fight between Team Seven and Zabuza, as you already know the result with Naruto and Kushina now replaced Kakashi :X.**_

 _ **By the way, go to my profile and vote for the story you really want to see update next.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: MILFs at Wave Country.**_


	4. MILFs at wave Country

**_Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido)._**

 ** _I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this._**

 ** _(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)_**

 ** _Alive Kushina_**

 _ **Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him.**_

 _ **Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **MILFs at wave Country**_

"Eh? What did I miss?" Mira asked with confusion when she saw Sasuke and Kiba's tattered clothes and injures, as well as Sakura who was shaking slightly. Naruto and Kushina looked completely fine and were checking on the Gennin, overall the whole area look like it was wrecked by a massive storm.

"An ambush by another Ninja," Naruto informed the white haired succubus when she appeared next to him. He just finished tending Kiba and Sasuke's injures while his mother went to help Sakura and Tazuna "this time, it was Zabuza Momochi, a missing nin from Kiri known by the name of Mist and his mastery over silent killing. He managed to land some blows on Sasuke and Kiba before we could take him out. He was killed by a hunter-nin." Naruto said before scratching his chin "Though, I have the feeling that there was something off about the way she killed him."

"I see… your world is also very dangerous place, neh?" Mira asked before slyly approaching him, rubbing his crotch and smirked when found it semi-hardened "You should have told me that you can duplicate yourself Naruto-sama, think about all the fun we can have." She kissed him on the lips before giggling "It's unfortunate for you that all of the clones' memories will transport back to the original once they dispelled so I take that you're really horny right now, aren't you Naruto-sama?" he wasn't hesitating to nod his head in agreement "Want me to help you with it?" She didn't need his answer to pull down his zipper and freed his semi-hard dick as well as his balls.

"You're really impossible Mira." Naruto said while shaking his head, smirking at the slutty woman before putting a hand on the top of her head and pushed Mira down to his waist level "Get to work, we will need to leave soon." Mira knew about it, so she went to work immediately and didn't try to go slow, swallowing his whole dick down her throat in one gulp and starting to slam her face against his pelvis, roughly sucking him while her hands fondling his massive testicles. With his hands on her head, Naruto also helped Mira with her blowjob and greatly enjoyed the way her tight throat wrapped around his big cock.

 _Line Break_

Team seven arrived to a medium sized, two floor house that was directly adjacent to the ocean. They had followed the river until they reached the entrance of the main town of Wave Country before they walked towards were Tazuna lived, which was on the docks of said town, just by the ocean. They could see the bridge from there and they noticed that the distance between the bridge and Tazuna's house was not that big.

Tazuna's house had cream colored walls, which had a few rectangular windows, and had red colored tiles, with the second floor being smaller than the first one and resting directly on the center of the structure. And while the house looked comfy enough from the outside, one could clearly see that it lacked some maintenance, but compared to the others, this one actually looked nice.

"Here we go, welcome to my house" Tazuna said before stepping forward and knocking on the door "Tsunami, Inari, I'm back."

"Otou-sama! You came back!"

Soon after that, a beautiful woman with raven black hair and black eyes appeared after opening the door, wearing a simple looking apron around her waist and holding a hand in her pant. Judging from her appearance, Naruto was sure that Tsunami must be Tazuna's daughter, unless she was into drunken old man but Naruto doubted it could happen. With his eyes of experience, Naruto could tell that she spotted a rather nice body underneath those clothes she was wearing; her breasts should be at least large D-cup, wide hip and plump ass with all the curves all in the right places.

His Incubus nature surely didn't know when to stop telling him to take busty woman for himself and had them wrap around his dick.

His head then quickly went to work, thinking about how to seduce her and get into her pant.

"Ara, you're thinking of how to fuck her, aren't you?" Mira giggled and squeezed his cock through his pants. Her eyes widened even more when she saw a young boy appeared next to her "I see, an MILF then."

"Make it all the better" Naruto whispered and stepped forward to stand next to his mother.

Tazuna beamed as he hugged his daughter. "Of course I came back Tsunami. And I brought a group of super ninja that will help us get rid of Gato," said Tazuna as he stepped out of the hug and to the side, so Tsunami could see Team seven.

Tsunami looked at them with a smile on her face as she bowed in thanks. "You all have my gratitude for bringing back my father safe and sound and helping us get rif of the despicable man," she said, her voice becoming somewhat harsh at the as her black eyes narrowed into a frown.

Kushina just smiled "There is no need for thanks Tsunami-san. My team and I are more than happy to help these people and it will also be a very good learning experience for these Gennin, don you think?" Kushina asked this question to Naruto, who nodded his head "By the way, this is my son, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Greeting" Tsunami bowed her head

Naruto looked at Tsunami in the eyes, smirking when she looked him over with a blush and slightly glazed eyes. After he was fully aware of his heritage, his ability of attracting women became a whole lot stronger, as he was now able to make women, especially the experience one feel hot all over just by looking at him. Mira explained that there was this special aura Incubus like him emitting constantly to attract woman, just like Succubus do to attract men. It was just that he was immune to his mother and Mira's aura so he didn't notice "Don't worry about it Tsunami-san. We are going to keep Tazuna safe and we are going to deal with Gato in no time," he said, giving her a charming grin.

Kushina glanced between Naruto and Tsunami before a small, almost unnoticeable sly smirk made it to her face. She knew what he son was trying to do, which was so typical for him that she could no longer feel surprise. Though she would have to pay attention to this because Tsunami was a human and an untrained and young Incubus fucking her would be very dangerous.

Tsunami blushed a little more than before, getting a little hot under the collar and between her legs due to this handsome and sexy blond but she managed to compose herself. "Thank you very much. Now, please come inside and make yourselves at home," she said with another bow and stepping aside so they could enter.

The group made it into the house and Tsunami motioned all of them into the living room. When the Konoha ninja and Tazuna were al seated she spoke one again. "All of you are tired so I'm going to prepare something to eat for you. The rooms are upstairs. There are two guestrooms that you can use," she bowed at them, and with a discreet look in Naruto's direction, she went into the kitchen.

While walking into the house, Kushina asked Tazuna. "Tazuna-san. At what time do you leave for the bridge?"

"At 9 in the morning but we stay straight until six in the afternoon."

The red haired woman nodded her head before looking at her students. "Alright, that gives us three hours of spare times in the morning before we need to escort Tazuna towards the bridge and then protect him while he works. Also, I think that it would be better if one of us stay at all times in the house to protect Tsunami-san and her son. Any volunteers?"

"My clones can take care of that, Kaa-chan" Naruto spoke up Kushina nodded at her son before turning back to the rest of the team.

"Great, now we should rest up a bit and eat. I'm sure we are going to have some stressful days ahead of us."

"Sensei, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I think that Kakashi will want me to give his students some training to get stronger, so tomorrow morning we are going to start with the basic." Kiba and Sakura smiled hugely at that, while Sasuke looked at the Uzumaki with his eyes hardened "Enough of that, let's go in."

 _ **That night**_

Tsunami's eyes were wide open as she rubbed her thighs together as the sounds coming from the room underneath hers, prevented her from getting any sleep. She could hear the loud screams of pleasure from that red head woman, Kushina Uzumaki was making and she could also hear the powerful grunts from that blond young man, Naruto and sometime the moaning sound from a girl she couldn't recognize. She could hear the thumps of the bed and the sound flesh hitting flesh as they fucked.

For the last thirty minutes, Tsunami had been trying to absorb the fact that Naruto and his mother was sharing a very unhealthy relationship. When she finally accepted that the two of them was having sex with each other, the loud became louder and louder until she was sure that the whole house could hear them, but the next morning she would find that no one was able to hear those sounds but her.

As Tsunami could no longer handling the sounds and want more that just hearing, she stood up from her bed, her sleeping shorts drenched and her tight tank top clinging to her upper body because of the sweat. She made her way down the stair, making sure not to make any noise until she reached the door next to hers and she opened it just enough so she could peek inside.

Her eyes widened, but felt no surprise when she found Naruto ramming the biggest and thickest cock Tsunami had ever seen in her life into his mother from behind, fucking her with incredible strong and powerful thrusts, which appeared to be him slamming his hip down to her ass, impaling his cock deep into her pussy, his massive balls slapped nosily against her plump ass. Tsunami drooled when she realized just how muscular he was, as his whole body ripped with strength as Naruto held on his mother's elbows to fuck her harder.

Kushina's face was a mask of complete pleasure with her eyes rolled back and tongue hanging out of her mouth as drool trailed down her chin as she was fucked like a ragdoll, or a sex toy in this matter. Her large tits bounced wildly and sometimes slapped against her face with each movement of their body, her ass beat red from the pounding Naruto was rapidly giving her.

And Tsunami simply came just by looking at them have sex with each other.

She was also rather surprise that Kushina could withstand a rough fucking like that, as she bet that any women could collapse and break.

Too lost in her masturbating, Tsunami was completely unaware that the last person in the room made herself know to the black haired woman, the source of the unfamiliar moaning she heard; all she saw was a pair of glowing eyes before her mind went blank.

Mira grinned evilly as she felt Tsunami's conscious slipped away, only a woman that filled with lust, another plaything for all three sex demons within this room tonight. Tsunami would probably not remember anything after this.

Her body, especially holes would, definitely.

"OH Kami-sama!" Kushina cried out as her son painted her inside white with his sperm "Been awhile since you were this forceful to me" as he pumbed more and more seeds into her, Kushina reached her hand down between her legs and grabbed his balls, smirking as she could feel them twitch in her hand "That's it you mother fucker, impregnate your mother" she breathed out a sigh in relief as Naruto finally pulled his dick out of her, stroking rapidly and sprayed a square amount of jizzs onto her ass.

"Man, that feel good." Naruto chuckled, more to himself before calling out for his other lover "Mira! It's your turn again" He couldn't wait to fuck her tight throat.

But when he turned around to see what she was doing, Naruto couldn't help but widen his eyes and whistled in amazement as the sight of Mira and Tsunami, the MILFs he wanted to fuck all day, totally naked and eating each other out in a sixty-nines position, with the white haired Succubus being the one on top. Mira seemed like she was really enjoying screwing Tsunami's pussy with her long tongue, as well as fingering the black haired woman's asshole as much as she like.

Though, he couldn't help but wonder how she managed to get in here because he already told Mira to put on a barrier around this room to make sure that everything happening inside was going to remain inside.

Before he could give any more thoughts about that matter, Kushina grabbed his cock and drew Naruto's attention back to her.

"Let them play with each other for now, you will have your way with each of them later." Kushina smiled sexily at him, spreading her legs and pulling Naruto to her until his cock was positioned at her pussy "Your mother still want more, you know."

"You're such a slut, kaa-chan!" Naruto smirked but instead of thrusting into Kushina like she wanted to he stood up and pulled her head toward him with his hands gripping her hair, hitting his cock against her cheek, saying "But you totally forgot who is in charge around here Kaa-chan." He then thrust the big head of his cock pass her perfect lips and into her mouth "I'm in the mood of some cock-sucking, so how about you give me one of your best blowjob?" He said and grunted in pleasure as his mother suck and lick the underside of his cock before pulling back, purring like a cat.

Obeying his order, Kushina quickly went to work and stick out her tongue to lick on his cock, at the same time making sure that her eyes would always look up at him. She licked his cock, making sure to coat every inch of his dick in her spit, smearing so much saliva into his cock that they started to drip down to the ground in thin trails. Of course, Kushina didn't forget to do the same thing to his family jewels. Kushina could feel the fresh sperm within his scrotum and couldn't help but feel proud of herself for birthing such an incredible Incubus. Most Arch Succubuses at Makai would die in jealousy if they knew she had a son like Naruto.

Naruto let himself moan in pleasure as his mother then took him into his mouth began sucking it deep into her mouth, until his prick touched the back of her throat and pulled back, sucking all the way out with her tongue swirling around what was still inside. She repeated this several times, only working about five inches of his dick and yet already make him close to cumming.

Naruto had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep himself from cumming when Kushina pushed more and more of his hard pole down her throat, swallowing inch after inch until her nose pressed against the skin above his dick. Six years of having his mother suck him almost every single day and yet he couldn't get bored, or get used to the pleasure her mouth and tight throat give him.

Maybe it was of his Incubus' nature that made him never get bored of pleasure, or simply his mother was just that good.

"I got something to show you that you might like, Naruto-kun." Kushina pulled back and spoke up to him.

"What is it?" He asked curiously, though not for long because much to his surprise, two golden horns protruding out from either side of her head, growing to the front and pointing upward "You have horns?" He asked in surprise, and slight amusement.

"Every Arch-Succubus who lived for more than a few lifetimes will surely grow a pair" Kushina explained, that would explain why Mira didn't have horns at all in her demon form, since she was very young compare to his mother "You can use them at handhold to facefuck me."

"Sweet!" Naruto smirked and abruptly grabbed her horns, pulling his mother's face toward him and thrust his cock into her mouth. He would love to grab her hair but using her horns like this feel a whole lot better, especially when he could pull her face to him to meet with his thrust much faster than with her hair.

With that, it didn't take it long for him to cream his mother's mouth with his cum.

"Man, that was good" Naruto moaned and released his mother, seeing that she was keeping a fair amount of his sperm in her mouth and playing with it with her tongue. Such sight only made him a lot hornier and wanted to fuck her even more, however he knew that the night was still young and he still had more pussies to fuck, especially when one would need to be reshaped into the shape of his cock.

Turning around, the blond Incubus walked toward Mira and Tsunami and effortlessly separated them by lifting Mira up to her feet with his hand on her hip.

"Go play with my mother" He pushed Mira toward Kushina by a slap on her ass "Leave her to me."

"Have fun with that MILF, Naruto-sama. Just make sure to remember when to stop." Mira giggled and didn't waste any more time to jump on his mother.

Smirking to himself, Naruto picked Tsunami up and pushed her front against the wall, his cock twitched and throbbed between her bubble ass cheeks.

"Please be gentle" She moaned slightly when he pinched her nipples and lined his cock against her pussy's entrance.

"Honey, you should know that I don't play gentle, I like it rough" With that, he spread her pussy's lips and thrust his cock inside, entered her womb in one thrust. He could see that she was very tight, since her pussy wasn't used for years as he heard that Inari's father died a few years ago in the hand of Gato.

Put that aside, he definitely going to enjoy this night and the next couple of days ahead at Wave Country

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

 _ **Yagami's note: My deepest apology for a short chapter, but Lunar New Year is coming so there aren't much free time for me to write a new chapter for any of my stories.**_

 _ **I just hope that you still like this chapter. I will definitely make up for Tsunami's lemon in the next chapter.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Fun time at Wave Country**_

 _ **P/S: Would you like to have Haku a girl, or a boy like cannon? II**_


	5. How Naruto is protecting Tsunami at home

**_Go visit my friend, ShoKazuma's story: Issei: The (secretly) Playboy Lucifer if you want to see a pure High School DxD smut fanfiction. I also helped him with that story so you will definitely like it :P_**

* * *

 ** _Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido)._**

 ** _I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this._**

 ** _(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)_**

 ** _Alive Kushina_**

* * *

 _ **Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him.**_

 _ **Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince**_

 _ **Chapter 4.5**_

 _ **How Naruto is protecting Tsunami at home**_

True to his mother's words, the next morning she took Team Seven to the nearby forest for training. Naruto was there sitting on a tree with Mira sitting next to him, watching Kushina teach the Gennin how to properly control their chakra, by a very tradition training: 'tree climbing ', of course after leaving a clone at Tazuna's house to watch over Tsunami.

But he had the basic idea of what his clone was doing with the black haired MILF, so he would always send another one to the house every time the previous clone was popped away. Naruto didn't expect Tsunami to be a nymphomaniac, but after how she was broken by him and Mira last night, he would feel surprise that she wasn't going to turn into one. Years without a man in the bed with her, an Incubus came over and gave her the unmatchable pleasure was definitely just too much for any human women to handle

About the training, Sakura managed to do it on the first try, since she had a much better chakra control than the other two, as well as a smaller chakra reserve since she came from a civilian family. Sasuke could climb a few feet before stopping and Kiba didn't have any luck on his first tries, but the two were very determine to do it so they tried and tried.

He used to have the same problem when he first tried this training, as the trees would always explode the moment he put his foot on them, since his chakra reserve was too large and little to no control over his energy back then. After a few days he managed to do it with the help of his mother and now his chakra control was perfect.

"And then the mutt felt again." Mira giggled when Kiba felt headfirst down to the ground again, once again only managed to climb a few feet higher than his first try "This trick must be harder than I thought." The succubus said, turning to Naruto. Her main focus, however, wasn't Team Seven and their training, but the flaccid, yet still very impressive cock in her hand.

"Well, you will need a full concentration to keep the perfect amount of chakra use to stick your feet to the tree. Too much chakra and you will destroy the tree, too little and your feet won't stick to it at all." Naruto explained and blinked twice when another memories hit the back of his mind again. It seemed Tsunami just managed to pop away his clone again, after making him creampie her tits with his huge loads.

"Oh my, I guess another clone of yours just disappear." Mira asked when she felt his cock throb in her hand, getting a nod from him "Tsunami-chan definitely having her fun right now…I am so jealous."

"Don't worry Mira, we will have plenty of time to have fun later." Naruto grinned and crossed his fingers together in a handseal, creating a new clone that soon teleport away using Hirashin to get to Tsunami's house with a smug grin on his face.

"Alright." Mira nodded her head and kissed the tip his cock, as if she was worshiping it.

 _ **[At the same time- Tazuna's house]**_

The newly created Clone Naruto appeared in Tsunami's bedroom in a flash of yellow and smirked when he saw a cum coated Tsunami kneeling on the bed, with both hands pushing her big tits toward her face and licking the sperm the previous Naruto shot on them. His cock got hard instantly and twitched madly in his pant at the sight of the slutty woman, wearing her old wedding dress but was modified to look extremely erotic. It was made of silk and flowery laces. The necklines of her dress dipped to below her breasts, completely exposing her incredible firm bosom and perked nipples. The trailing white skirts were nigh translucent, and there were vertical slits up the front and back, revealing her pussy and ass for him to drink in with his eyes.

He knew why his fellow clones didn't bother to get her naked, because the dress was simply a massive turn on for them.

"Thank boss, for bringing me to this world." Clone Naruto said stupidly, gaining the attention of the black haired woman.

A seductive smile appeared on her face when she saw him and she then raised her hand to make the come-over gesture with her index finger, saying:

"Come here, honey." She said sultrily "Come and fuck your bride."

"Bloody hell. I'm coming!" the clone said excitedly and hurriedly removed his clothes, throwing his shirt and pant away to stand completely naked in the room, with his cock hard and standing tall in front of him.

He then jumped on the bed and kneeled down in front of Tsunami, smashing his lips against hers and inserted his tongue into her mouth, one hand groping her tit and the other furiously fingering her pussy, getting the cum of the latest clone out to make room for him. Tsunami was pushed down to the bed in the same position and happily returned to favor by kissing him back and stroke the underside of his cock, as well as fondling his massive family jewels. His muscular body easily pinched her down and kept her in the place he wanted.

Naruto mentally smirked when he felt his cock met her pussy lips and thrust his hip forward just a little to insert the head of his cock into her tight fold. Even after being fucked by several clones before him, Tsunami was still crazing for more and her pussy was still as tight as ever for him, an unique trait that was hard to find on normal human women nowadays.

Naruto only waited until Tsunami finally wrapped her legs around his waist to thrust his cock into her abused pussy, going ball-deep in one single thrust and moaned out at her tight tunnel clenched tightly around his cock. All Tsunami could do was moan, as the thirteen inches piece of meat once again stretched her to the limit and filled her full like never before. He then pulled his hips back before slamming forward into the now moaning woman, setting an immediate and brutal pace as he started fucking her.

For the next ten minutes, Tsunami could only moan as her body had experienced so many orgasms she'd was fairly certain she'd lost the ability to count, much less keep track of the amount rapidly adding up. He was fucking her so good, the speed was so intense and almost inhuman, just like how his brothers fucked her and played with her. Each clone could cum at least four times before disappearing, so she would always make sure the clone creampied her inside through both three holes and her tits as well before he was replaced by a brand new clone.

"Cumming!" Clone Naruto cried out and slammed his hip down as hard as he could, groaning out in pleasure as he exploded into her. But instead of stopping and enjoying the feeling, he raised his hip and started to fuck her while cumming like a broken hose into her again, making Tsunami scream out as she rapidly came around his cock.

After he was done, Naruto pulled his cock out of her pussy and flipped Tsunami around and got her on her knees, taking a hold of her arms he pulled them back by the elbow, causing her back to arch slightly and her breasts to jut out and bounce. He pulled his hips back before slamming forward into the now screaming women's anus, setting an immediate and fast pace as he started fucking her in the ass. The fucking Naruto gave her caused her boobs to bounce up and down rapidly striking her chin.

 _Line Break_

While his clone was having a lot of fun times with Tsunami, the original Naruto also got enough of Mira's teasing and just stripped his pants down and pinned the Succubus against a tree, fucking her ass from behind with his hands groping and pulling on her large melons. Mira was in the state of constant moaning and cumming, having Naruto treat her just the way she want with his cock blurring in and out of her pussy. After a whole half an hour of staying like this, Naruto pulled his dick out of her cunt and stabbed it into her anus, making Mira throw her head back with her tongue shot out of her mouth, the pleasure washed through was too much for her to handle and Mira couldn't stop herself from peeing and squirting at the same time.

"Oh, here you two are." Kushina made herself know to her son and the Succubus princess, stepping pass the barrier Mira put up in order to keep her lustful moans and screams away from the entire forest "Ara, the two of you have it bad again." She couldn't help but giggle when she saw Mira's reactions to her son rough pounding, and it turned her on a lot just by imaging herself in her successor's daughter.

It wasn't like she hadn't had the same treatment before, kind of opposite actually. But Kushina would never get bored of the sex, especially when the one who was fucking her was her son, who took his time fucking her brain out like she was just his most favorite cum-dumpster, not his beloved mother.

"Oh hey mom!" Naruto smiled, slowing down just a little but taking his time playing with Mira's melon size tits "You done teaching them?"

"Yes, but Kiba and Sasuke is still there, continuing training." Kushina nodded her head "Sakura went to protect Tazuna so it give me plenty of time to spend with my son." She went to kiss him, rolling her tongue around his.

"Aren't you a bit irresponsible?" he asked with a small smirk, removing one hand from Mira's breast and put it on his mother's larger and firmer one "What if Zabuza decides to strike again, she has the least chance against an professional assassin like that."

"Relax, honey, I let a clone carry your Hirashin mark follow her, don't worry." Kushina stepped back and started to remove her clothes "So, how about you give your mother an outdoor fuck right now?" when she was completely naked, she made a sexy pose with her hands on her hip.

"Let's me finish this girl first, then I will give you what you want." With that, he increased the speed of his hip back to inhuman but this time he let loose and creamed Mira's inside with his sperm. He was about to have one of the greatest outdoor sex ever with two incredible busty women.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 4.5**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Well, just an Omake for fun.**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Remember to visit ShoKazuma to support his lemon stories, we're going to show fanfiction that it's not fair for us authors getting blocked and stories deleted like that when we did nothing but unleash our imagination.**_


	6. Rogue Yuki-Onna

_**Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**_

 _ **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**_

* * *

 _ **(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)**_

 _ **Alive Kushina**_

 ** _Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him._**

* * *

 ** _Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Rogue Yuki-Onna_**

"Good boy! Oh! Good boy!" Kushina moaned out shamelessly with the sluttiest Ahegao smile on her face "Don't stop! It's so good! Oh yes! Oh yes! You're fucking your mother so hard Naruto!" Her body orgasmed violently with each of his thrust, flinching with every slap of his hip against her ass. Holding herself up with only three limbs, she reached down and felt his balls. She yelped when he began ramming faster, feeling up his scrotum, large and full of white boy cream, always ready to explode into her.

Naruto was having yet another fucking session with his beloved mother, fucking his mother mercilessly from behind in a doggy style position, his hip moving at inhuman speed. Kushina was in her full Succubus form to make thing even more exciting for them. Unlike Mira who gained a demonic, yet slutty appearance, Naruto's mother's true form wasn't that different from her normal form. Kushina's read hair was longer, now reaching down to her ankles; her eyes changed color from brown to green and became slit much, her nails and canine teeth grew longer and sharper. Of course, other than her horns, Kushina also had a long, thin, and ended with a heart-shaped tip tail just like Mira

Speaking of the Succubus Princess, Mira had returned to the Demon Realm to visit her mother. Mira loved to spend her time around him, but family was also important and she needed to return to inform her mother, Eva what she was doing before the Queen could get worried about her daughter's safety.

"You're dick is incredible...give it to me...give me your dick," He grabbed the back of her red hair and growled into her ear, her body seemed to shy away from his Incubus' prowess, but he wasn't going to let her go anywhere until he was fully satisfied "...yes...oh, you're wonderful...You're so deep...so fucking deep..." She mewled in a feline voice that seemed to drive him all the wilder. She squeezed him while he was deep inside of her, soaking him with her womanly fluids, her own lustful heat.

It was a good thing that she put on a barrier around their room, or else the sound of the their fleshes hit against each other and the bed being shaken violently would be more than enough to wake the whole house up. Their room reeked with the smell of their sex, but it only turned the two of them on more.

Eventually, with one final howl of pleasure, Naruto slammed his cock into her womb with such force that he knocked her face-first down to their bed, grunting as he dumped his load into her. Kushina licked her lips at the thought of getting knocked up by her own son, feeling his hot sperm expanded her overstuffed womb and slightly increased the size of her belly.

It was hot, enough to make her brain melt and cum one more time around his cock. Very little demons could cum this much, and Succubus tended to avoid having sex with them since nearly all of that numbers were ungrateful and arrogant beasts, not to mention very ugly for their taste. Maybe it was because of her gene in his blood, or Naruto was simply that amazing and awesome.

With the final thrust, Naruto withdrew his cock from his mother's pussy and turned her body around with his hand on the top of her head, feeding his cock into her mouth and moaning as Kushina wrapped her tongue around his length and took it deeper into her mouth.

"Aren't you a good cock-sucker" Naruto smirked and thrust his hip slightly, putting more and more inches of his dick into her mouth before abruptly pulling out, grabbing the base of his cock with his other hand and beat it against her cheek "I wonder how many cocks you have sucked to be this good."

"Let's just say it was more than the amount of women you have fucked in your life to know that your mother is the best in business." Kushina purred and licked the side of his dick, trailing her tongue up and then down his length.

"Damn, even I had forgot how many women I had been with." Naruto smirked and stuffed his mother's mouth with his cock again, which she happily welcomed and started sucking on it again "But yeah, you're indeed the best." Naruto threw his head back, pulling his mother's head to him until her nose pressed tightly against his pelvis.

The telltale swelling a few seconds later told her that he was about to explode... and explode he did. Naruto shot out massive spurts, before he began spraying his seed into her mouth like a fire hose. What's more was that each of the spurts alone was more than most men let loose through their entire orgasm. She had to swallow at an insane pace just to keep up, barely being able to do such as cum leaked out of the edges of her mouth. When he finally let her go, she pulled back taking in heaping breaths of air as she collapsed to the ground, cum leaking from her mouth as she coughed up several cups of his seed onto the floor.

"It seems you're starting coming a lot more than before, Naruto" Kushina cooed excitedly before putting his cock into her mouth again, this time she made sure that his dick would coat in as much of her saliva as possible "Since you have come that much, I hope these boys still have plenty inside them."

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto smirked slyly, lifting her up before throwing her onto the bed, which they barely used this morning on her front. He gripped her hip and lifted her ass up, putting her in the doggy style position with her face and chest still lying on the bed "I'm going to make sure that you're drown in my sperm this time mom." Both mother and son moaned out lustfully when Naruto thrust his dick into her asshole, about to start yet another fucking session between them.

However, before the two of them could do anything further than that, their attention was drawn to the floor of their room when a white, glowing circle with multi unknown symbols suddenly appeared. From there, an incredible beautiful and attractive woman, with the kind of body that would make Naruto's cock excite and twitch madly inside of his mother, appeared. She had silver hair, matching sharp eyes and creamy skin. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids.

The woman was wearing a what appeared to be a tight, black business suit and white shirt underneath, with two buttons left undone and exposed a fair amount of her generous cleavage. She was also wearing a long, silky green scarf around her neck.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting, Kushina-sama." She said apologetically after realizing what was going on, turning around facing away from them with a small blush on her face.

"Oh that's alright, don't be so shy." Kushina giggled while waving her hand around, her tail wrapped around Naruto's hip, preventing him from pulling out, letting him know that she wouldn't mind if someone was watching them having sex "You're Grayfia Lucifuge, aren't you?"

"Yes Kushina-sama." The woman slowly turned around and gave a nod of her head.

"Grayfia, this is my son Naruto Uzumaki." Kushina introduced casually as Naruto turned them around so Kushina could face Grayfia directly "Naruto, this is Grayfia Lucifuge, she is the head of Yuki-Onna Clan." The silver haired woman bowed her head, greeting him respectfully "I used to know her mother." Kushina added

"Yuki-Onna?" Naruto asked in surprise as he was slowly moving his cock inside his mother's anus "You mean those women who charm before killing men in a heavy snow storm?"

"It's an ancient tradition, but you're right." Grayfia nodded her head.

"So, can I ask why you're here Grayfia?" Kushina asked before making a sly smile "Don't tell me that the rumor about my son already spread all over the demon world and now every female Youkai is coming to have a taste of him." Her words soon turned to moan as Naruto speed up his thrust and filled his hands with her large tits.

"I actually came here for business Kushina-sama. I heard from Mirajane that you were around this area so I thought it would be best if I came to ask you first." Grayfia shook her head before saying "Had you and your son encountered with any ice-user female, around seventeen and eighteen year old these past few days?" Grayfia questioned, trying to ignore the lustful moan coming from the former Queen of succubus. They were sex demons, she had no right to prevent them from having sex, even in other's presence.

"Can't recall, why?" Naruto answered for his mother as he tore through her body with fast and rough thrusts.

"There are some reports about an abnormal amount of Yuki-Onna's youki around this area of the human world." Grayfia explained "If it's true, then I'm sure that there is a rogue Yuki-Onna somewhere..." she was stopped when Naruto was suddenly pushed away from his mother, who then shot up and claimed her lips around his dick. The short moment gave Grayfia a glimpse of one of the thickest and biggest cock she had ever saw on a humanoid being like him. It made her gulp after seeing just how much Kushina's cheeks were stretched to contain his sperm

"I see…" Naruto said with his hand on the top of his mother's head. It was too bad that he didn't get to cum inside her anus, but feeding his mother wasn't so bad either "I'm sure that if I and my mother see a Yuki-Onna around, you'll be the first to know." After that, he pulled his cock out of his mother by pulling her head back, grinning and beating her cheek with his cock, making Kushina purr excitedly at that.

"I see… so I thank you for that." Grayfia wisely left before any of them could smell her arousal and get excited about it. She knew better than being careless around sex demons like the former Queen of Makai and her son.

"Damn that ice-chick was hot." Naruto grinned as Kushina wrapped her tits around his cock, showing no intention of letting his dick rest "I wouldn't mind banging that hot ass of hers."

"I see, then I will have to make sure you've another meeting with her in the future" Kushina giggled slyly "Our fucking definitely turned her on, the sight of your dick was planted in her mind now, sooner or later she'll come to have a piece of you."

"Nice…" Naruto smirked before asking "Anyway, with a rouge Yuki-Onna around, I don't think it's a good idea if we continue to let Team Seven train around here?" A loosed Succubus Princess wandering around a village could kill more than fifty men in two weeks, a Yuki-Onna could definitely cause that much damage, since they too, in a way or another, shared the same interest in men.

"True, but since there were no snowstorm around here and the weather is hot," Kushina said while rolling her tits around his cock "I don't think that girl is going to be too much of a trouble. Either she is very weak or she isn't aware that she is a Yuki-Onna. Just like you, after knowing that you're an Incubus, you would start to emit stronger pheromone to attract female." Kushina shrugged "Hanyou like you isn't that uncommon nowadays."

"I see." Naruto nodded his head in understanding before pushing his mother away, this time he was the one who climbed on her chest and slammed his cock back into her overused pussy, making Kushina throw her head back with a fucked stupid smile "Oh~, nice and hot, just like how I like it." He grinned before starting fucking her again.

Morning arrived and after having breakfast with Tazuna's family, and gave Tsunami the 'breakfast' she wanted, Naruto and Kushina and Team Seven left for training as well as protecting the bridge builder. Since training for Team Seven was very important, Kushina left a clone of herself with Naruto to keep her son companied before leaving for her students. Naruto decided to spend sometimes in the morning to train, more or less to keep his head clear from his hormones.

Though, he was starting to miss Mira and her slutty nature.

 _Line Break_

Haku, an attractive young woman with beautiful black haired and matching eyes hummed a soft tone as she kneeled down to the ground and gathered the herbs necessary to make the remedy for her master, Zabuza, who was still recovering from the battle against Kushina Uzumaki and her son Naruto.

Kushina was known as the strongest Kunoichi of Elemental Nations, but Haku would never expect the red head woman to be that strong. She outmatched her master in Kenjutsu and if not for tricks, Zabuza would have lost miserably from the first few minutes. He managed to trap the woman inside a water prison by threatening her students life, thinking that he could finally get the head of Tazuna for Gato until her son, Naruto stepped into the fight.

The tales of his father were still being told until this day and Naruto had truly lived up to his legacy as the second Yellow Flash of Konoha. He toyed with her master like he was a child before defeating Zabuza as easy as walking around the park. If she didn't interfere, she didn't know if her master would still be alive now.

Haku stood up and left the place, walking through the forest to return to Zabuza's shelter. Next time her master face off against them, she would definitely join him, to increase the chance of winning for Zabuza. She had already grabbed the fighting styles of both Uzumaki and hoped that it would be enough for her to defeat them.

Suddenly, when she was about to cross a wide area, her nose picked up a strange, but not bad scent in the air. Her body suddenly heated up in a way she had never felt before, especially to the area between her legs. Curiosity took the better of her and Haku followed the scent to its source, trying to find out which could release such arousing smell like that.

Haku soon found her answer and couldn't stop herself from gaping like a little fish as what she was seeing.

There, she saw Naruto, the second Yellow Flash of Konoha and his mother, both as naked as the day they were born, lying on the grass with Kushina's head pounding on his lap, sucking the biggest, thickest and longest dick she had ever seen in her life, if she'd ever seen one before.

The moment she laid her eyes on him, she felt herself getting dizzy and couldn't help but imagine herself in his mother's position, wondering that if she could deepthroat that dick just like what Kushina was doing. It was wrong to think about her enemies that way, but no matter how she tried she couldn't shake those thoughts off her head.

They were threats to her master and Haku knew they had to be removed. Maybe when the two of them were like this, she could kill them **Makyō Hyōshō**. Naruto could be extremely fast, something she could never compare even with her best but she got the element of surprise with her this time. There was no way he could react to her speed in that condition.

However, before she could even make a handseal, less than a blink of an eye another Naruto, pretty much as naked as the other suddenly appeared before her and looked straight into her eyes. His eyes then glowed blue for a second before Haku felt her mind went black.

"Well, I thought mom's barrier is going to keep the human away? But aren't you a pretty little think?" Naruto asked as he put his hand on her right breast and squeezed it slightly, making Haku moan "C-cup, not too bad. What is your name?" The clone asked as he took his hand back.

"My name is Haku," said Haku, her mind automatically reacted to his question. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this before smiling slyly.

"A nice name." Naruto nodded his head "and aren't you too pretty for being Zabuza's underling?" the clone asked as he walked around Haku, eyeing her body hid behind the kimono she was wearing. Haku was that hunter-nin who arrived to 'kill' Zabuza before Naruto could get his hand on him. It didn't take long for both Uzumaki to realize Zabuza was still alive and that hunter-nin was in truth his minion.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Haku simply.

"Good." Naruto nodded his head before saying "Listen, no one, even Zabuza is allowed to know of this meeting. You will continue to serve him like usual until the time is right to switch to my side. Understand?" Haku nodded her head again. The effect of Succubus' charm was simply too powerful for an untrained mind like Haku to resist.

"I understand Naruto-sama," again she nodded her head submissively.

"Alright, come with me so I can introduce you to boss." The clone grabbed Haku's hand and pulled her toward his boss and Clone Kushina "Hey boss, guess who this is?" Naruto opened one of his eyes and looked at his clones and Haku.

"Well well, if it isn't that mysterious missing-nin" Naruto said as he sat up and removed Clone Kushina's face from his cock, stroking her cheek as she snuggled lovingly against his huge member "You placed spell on her?"

"Yes, and she'll do whatever we tell her to do." The clone smirked smugly and turned to Haku "Strip." And she did what she was told, from her kimono to her undergarment, until there was no piece of clothing left on her body.

"Nice body." Naruto licked his lip as he looked at Haku's nude form. She had a hourglass shape figure, though her breasts weren't nowhere as huge as his lover Mirajane or his mother, but Naruto bet that they could fit in his hand nicely.

Standing up, Naruto walked to Haku and placed a hand on her ass, pulling her body to him and crashed his lips against hers, literally violating her mouth with his tongue. He squeezed her ass, groped her tits, feeling her tone stomach with his dick which was sandwiched between their nude body… examining every bit of her body before coming to a conclusion.

"This girl is definitely a nice-fuck." Naruto turned to his clone and said "You go play with Kushina, I will take it from here."

"Aye boss!" The clone grinned and literally thrown himself at his mother's clone, impaling his dick into her fold and pounding his dick into her like a wild animal. In response, Kushina wrapped her legs around his waist and smashed her hip against his to meet with his merciless thrusts.

"What do you want me to do, Naruto-sama?" Haku asked as she ran her hand on his cock. Her touches were cold, but the heat of his dick easily countered.

"On your knees and work my cock." Naruto said as he then placed his hands on the top of her head and made her kneel before him, making Haku come face to face with his massive prick

Naruto looked down at Haku who had a nervous, yet hungry look in her eyes. She then reach her hand out and wrapped her fingers around the head of his huge cock. She was completely infatuated with his massive cock. She was measuring it with her hands, lifting it to examine his big balls and found herself drooling at the size of his sack, bloating with fresh cum. Naruto leaned forward so that his cock slid along her cheek leaving a trail of pre-cum from her chin to her ear.

Naruto grabbed the back of her head and pulled her nose into his crotch. Haku closed her eyes and moaned slightly as she took a big whiff. The Ice-user then pulled back and looked up at him. Her lips trembled as she leaned forward and kissed the head, as a sign of complete submission. She kept her lips on the head staring up at him with her big doe like eyes, then began licking around the fat head of Naruto's cock.

Haku was very enthusiastic as she explored every inch of his massive cock with her tongue. She licked up his pre-cum and even teased his pee-slit. She licked the base of the head, she licked up and down his thick shaft, coating it with her saliva. She even licked under his cock down to his balls, kissing and licking them clean also before working her way back up and taking the head into her mouth, began sucking on about four inches of his cock and she then proceeded to push more in.

"Shit!" Naruto groaned "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"Yes Naruto-sama," Haku pulled back and nodded her head at him

"Then it's natural skills then." Naruto grinned and before she could remove her succulent lips Naruto grabbed her head and started pushing down, forcing his cock head past her lips and into her throat, catching her off guard. Grabbing a hand full of hair on top of Haku's head and grasping her below the jaw, Naruto fucked the missing-nin hunter's face onto his dick, trying desperately to cum as soon as possible.

The obscene sounds coming from her cock stuffed throat were music to Naruto's ears as he continued to stretch her jaw and throat to the limits; and all she could do was grip his knees and try to hold on. Her eyes then bugged out when she felt Naruto's cock swell before she felt cum being pumped down her throat, gallons sized blasts filled her belly in a moment of seconds.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled his cock out of, Haku's mouth. Her entire face covered in sperm with the next shot. Naruto pushed the head back and put the tip of his cock between her lips, shooting another thick wad filled her mouth. The succubus swallowed it and moaned as she loved the taste. She clamped her mouth over the tip of his cock and swallowed several more loads. She brought her hand up and wrapped it around his cock, stroking forward like she was milking it.

"We're not done yet!" Naruto grinned evilly as he pushed Haku down to the soft grass and kneeled down on top of her, with his cock right on top of her pussy's entrance.

"Please be gentle, Naruto-sama" Haku said to him from the underneath, her thighs were grabbed for him to place the tip of his cock against her pussy's entrance.

"I like it wild, but I think I'm going to make an exception this time." Naruto said and entered her, making Haku yelp in both pain and pleasure as his cock stretched her inside to the limit. Soon enough, Naruto met her hymen and wasn't hesitating to tear through it to reach the deepest part of her pussy. It was extremely painful for Haku, but it wasn't something a well-trained Kunoichi like her couldn't handle.

After a while, Naruto's pace began to increase and Haku felt the pain diminishing. The uncomfortable feeling diminished and changed to pleasure as Naruto went faster and faster.

Though, it was nowhere near the speed his clone was using to fuck his mother's clone from behind.

"Ahhh! Oh my god!" Haku screamed as the pleasure began to ripple throughout her body. Haku began to buck into his thrusts as Naruto started to go deeper and deeper with each penetration before his cock finally entered her womb with a heavy and powerful thrust. This made to squeal out "Kya! I'm cumming!" as she squirted her juice around his dick, Haku's walls tightened around Naruto's cock causing him to groan in pleasure from the tight constriction.

Naruto then spread her legs wider as he began to slam her pussy rapidly. His sudden change in pace cause Haku to scream out in pleasure "AHHHHH! OH FUCK OH FUCK! OOOOAH!" Another and another orgasmic wave of pleasure drown her body in pure bliss.

A tight, small and formerly virgin pussy was more than enough to make Naruto approached his own orgasm faster than usual, as he came into her pussy as her walls constricted around his cock, milking it dry. His searing hot and sticky seed completely filled her, making her belly bloat slightly at the seer amount of sperm he pumped into her.

Finally, Naruto pulled out of her.

However, before Haku could catch her breath, Naruto flipped her around and without warning, grabbed either side of her ass and thrust his dick forward, straight into overstuffed pussy again, beginning to fuck her from behind.

The fun continued until nightfall, with Naruto keeping himself busy with Haku's holes until she was left dead tired. Unfortunately enough, he did bring some soldier pills and gave her a few of them, bringing her strength back to her so she could return before Zabuza got suspicious about her disappearance, giving her the order to act like normal.

But one thing for sure, he was going to meet her again very soon in the future.

 _Line Break_

"That girl must be the Yuki-Onna Grayfia was talking about." Kushina Uzumaki said as she locked the door of their room and started stripping off her clothes, wanting to get as naked as her son was.

"Eh?"

"The barrier my clone set up to make sure no one would enter the place when you decided to fuck her, is for human only. Youkai can pass through it easily." Kushina pulled down her thong, making herself completely naked before walking to Naruto and sitting on his lap, offering both of her nipples to his mouth which he sucked eagerly.

"No wonder why her skin is so cold." Naruto mused "Should we inform Grayfia about her?" Naruto asked curiously as he buried his face between his mother's huge tits.

"It's your choice Naruto-kun." Kushina giggled as she swayed her breasts around so they were smashing against his cheeks. From her clone's memories she could already tell that her son had taken a liking to his newest conquest. It was clearly shown when he didn't fuck her as hard as he fucked his mother, or lovers at Konoha.

"Maybe I will keep her around for a few more days." Naruto said as his cock were hardened instantly by his mother's magic. Grabbing her ass with both hands he lifted the voluptuous woman up and then lowered her body down, his cock penetrating all the way into her pussy and entered her womb. Unlike most girls who would have screamed and came madly around his dick, his mother only sighed in satisfaction and gently moved her hip against his cock "For mission purpose of course."

"Say all you want, my big dick son." Kushina cooed as she cupped his cheeks with her hands "We both know that you just want to fuck that tight pussy and asshole again, don't you?"

"You know me so well, Kushina." Kushina giggled at the way he was addressing her and then lowered her head down to kiss him.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Sorry for the long way, but I hope you like this chapter XD.**_

 _ **Another character that I really like (other than Mirajane Strauss) appeared in this chapter, Grayfia Lucifuge as the head of Yuki-Onna Race. I found this more realistic that the role I gave her in the contract, so I hope you will like it.**_

 _ **Naruto had his fun with Haku in this chapter and there were more to come in the future chapters.**_

 _ **Next chapter was going to be the last chapter of Wave Arc. As Naruto would return to Konoha at Chapter 7 to prepare for the Chunin Exam, as one of the judges (Unlike Cannon, he is a Jounin now, isn't he?).**_

 _ **Hehehe! A great opportunity for Naruto to meet the hot chicks all around the Elemental Nations.**_

 _ **First fighting scene to show just how powerful Naruto is in this story of mine is going to take place in the next chapter.**_

 _ **That's all, I hope you WILL READ and REVIEW.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	7. Special Chapter: His first time

_**Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**_

 _ **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**_

 _ **(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)**_

 _ **Alive Mira**_

* * *

 ** _Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him._**

 ** _Warning: Underage sex_**

* * *

 ** _Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince_**

 ** _Special Chapter_**

 ** _His first time_**

"Okay son," Kushina giggled as she locked the door behind her and put on a special seal so it wouldn't be broken. Her hands then reached for the top of her dress and pulled it apart to free her large tits before pushing it down to her ankle, standing naked in front of her son in his birthday "Time to become a man and get my birthday present, me."

Today was her son's tenth birthday, a special day for any sex demons and a Hanyou Succubus was no exception. The moment the clock ticked ten o'clock, Naruto's pants suddenly became several size too small and for the first time in his life, he felt horny, so horny that he couldn't think straight.

Kushina was excited when she saw the massive bulge on Naruto's pants. Ten years old and that boy already nine inches long in length, an impressive grow for a young Incubus, which must be because of her strong bloodline. It wasn't like she hadn't seen anything, as they usually taken a bath with each other every weekend and she used that as an excuse to have her hand around his hard dick, him being innocent at the time didn't know what she was doing.

"Here, let's kaa-chan help you." Kushina said as she grabbed her son from behind and gently caressed the outline of his cock, giggling when she heard him moan the same time his cock throb in her hand. She then turned him around and pulled down his pants, freeing his hard cock "Such a big dick." The former Queen giggled and stroke the underside of his cock "Cum a lot for mommy, alright?" She kissed him on his lips before lowering herself down. All she got from her son was a throaty growl but that was good enough.

Kushina lifted his cock up and saw his balls, smirking as she saw the size of it, bloated with so much cum that she realized it must be very uncomfortable. The Succubus then opened her mouth before filling her mouth to the brim with his balls. She sucked on them, using her tongue to move the giant nuts around in her mouth. Naruto groaned out in pleasure as his new slut sucked on his balls, alternating attention from one to the other while his cock rested on top of her head, pre-cum coating her hairline.

Finally pulled back, Kushina stuck out her tongue and licked his cock from the base all the way up to the tip. She didn't try to go slow, knowing just how bad a sex demon want to fuck in their tenth birthday and it would only make it worse for her and her son if she couldn't make him cum soon.

Gently pulled on some of the loose skin with her teeth, giving many kisses along his length, Kushina finally took the cum drooling head into her mouth, making Naruto moan. She began to suck on his tip, enjoying the taste of his pre-cum which was outright delcious. She suddenly gobbled down 6 inches of his thick cock and with that, Kushina bobbed her head up and down his giant rod, smiling around it as she saw his pleasured expression.

Naruto moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure, his mind right now couldn't function properly and could only focus in the pleasure spread around his body from his dick.

Suddenly, Kushina withdrew her head all the way back to his purple helmet, and slammed her head back down to the base, no gagging. Naruto hips bucked in pleasure and grabbed her head to make her stay there for a few more seconds, which she gladly did it for him, using her throat to massage his cock, making wet and loud slurping sounds.

Kushina once again began pumping his cock in and out of her throat. She pulled back and slammed her face back down on her son's crotch, enjoying the grunts and moans coming from his throat. Then suddenly with the grip on his mother's hair Naruto took hold of both sides of Kushina's head by her hair, and began brutally face fucking her.

She sighed happily when her son wasn't trying to be gentle about it.

She realized he was at his end when he began to pick up his pace. His rapid face fucking of him and the constant twitches soon led to his first ever massive orgasm. Grabbing hold of his mother's head, Naruto shot his load inside his mother's waiting mouth, the amount of sperm rushing in at once causing Kushina's cheeks to bulge as they tried to contain the large volume of semen. But as a pro she skillfully swallowed his massive load until his climax end

"Delicious." Kushina said while licking her lips sexually. She then removed his shirt and pulled him toward the bed by his cock, smirking when he reached his hand out to grab her ass

"There there." Kushina laid on the bed and spread her legs wide, pulling him toward her and aimed the dick at her pussy "Your mother is your tonight, Naruto. You'll get to pound that ass later, don't worry" she didn't know if he could hear her, but she said that anyway "Since it's your first time, I will show you how to do it." Her tail shot out from her back and wrapped around Naruto's hip, pulling him to her and plunging his dick in all at once. The feeling of the first pussy was too much for him to handle and Naruto released his second load of the night into his mother's womb the very moment it was all in. "Ara! You're already cumming?" Kushina exclaimed in both pleasure and surprise as she felt son cum inside her, but Naruto was by then too lost in his own pleasure to pay her any mind "Oh, I love creampie?" Kushina moaned and leaned back as Naruto started pounding into his mother with wild abandon, with the help of her tail as well.

He then came again just a few minutes later his load just as much and thick as the last

But again he didn't stop.

Kushina was a drooling mess at this point, she had experienced all forms of sexual stimulation in the past being the Queen of a sex crazed race. But it was nothing compare to this as there was a stamina freak quick-shot that released thick and massive loads each time on top of her, fucking her pussy with reckless abandon, showing complete dominate in this fucking session. Her womb had expanded to its maximum and for the first time ever, actually couldn't take in more cum causing it to leak out around the edges of the dick pounding into her.

She underestimated her own kin and now she would have to pay for it.

More than an hour later it had actually come to the point where both sex demons were in a state of constant orgasm, mind clouded of anything but their pleasure, Naruto's dick was releasing a what seemed to be a never ending stream of cum, leaking out of his mother's pussy whole he was still thrusting his cock in and out of her sex, already got the basic idea of what to do from this point

As the sun rose from the horizon, Naruto finally came back to his sense and groaned out when he felt an unimagined amount of pleasure coming from his cock every time thrust his hip. Looking down, his eyes widened when he found his mother, completely naked with something sticky covered her entire body, her ass slapped against his hip every time he plunged it forward and looked like his cock was in her asshole.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at her face, which was very weird in his opinion. She seemed daze, somehow with her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth "Oh man, this is too good." Naruto moaned with a while grin before continuing thrusting his hip, ignoring his mother's moans as he just wanted to keep doing this forever.

* * *

 _ **End of Special Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: My deepest apology for the note at the latest chapter, it seems I have make many readers angry because of my decision. So I had deleted it and replaced with this one special chapter about Naruto's first time. Chapter 6 is nearly done and is going to be updated soon.**_

 _ **But try to be an author and you will understand. I couldn't help but see that nearly all readers who criticized me in the latest note are not an author and simply a reader. You don't know the feeling of writing this story but have your mind bother by the different ideas, as an part time author who do this as an hobby and ask for nothing in return other than the love of his fans, it's really troublesome to keep writing a story that you have no inspiration, as your mind is being bothered by the new ideas. If I didn't write those ideas out and make it into a story, then I wouldn't be able to continue this one because my man is so bothered with the ideas of that new story.**_

 _ **You want this one to discontinued forever?**_

 _ **Be an author and you'll understand the feeling of an author.**_

 _ **I will try my best to finish all of my stories, but to do that I need time.**_

 _ **Please be patient. Some manga like Attack on Titan or To-love ru took months to update the new chapter, and did you throw flame at the authors for doing something like that?**_

 _ **That's all I want to say, want or no longer want to follow my stories, it's your choice.**_

 _ **But I know that there is always true Yagami's fans out there, supporting me along the way no matter what path I take.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 ** _P/S: Remember to check out the Contract: The Pure Everyone_**


	8. Wave Arc end

_**Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**_

 _ **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**_

 _ **(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)**_

 _ **Alive Kushina**_

* * *

 ** _Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him._**

 ** _Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Wave Arc end_**

"OH YES! FUCK ME! HARDER! DEEPER! PLEASE!" The Succubus moaned as she was pounded from behind. Sweat and juices covered her body as she was rocked by each thrust. Her large breasts swaying as her son standing behind her slammed his hips into the full cheeks of her large ass.

It was seven in the morning and Naruto was still enjoying the benefits of being a strong and powerful Incubus, with his most favorite lover aside from his mother, the succubus princess Mirajane, who had returned last night from a visit to her mother and taken the first opportunity she got to throw herself onto Naruto and proceed to jump him senseless. Because of her appearance, plus Naruto had been dying to get another chance to fuck one of the finest women in the world again, Kushina didn't get much action with her son last night and already left to protect Tazuna at five in the morning, leaving Naruto and Mira alone to rape the hell out of each other.

"Aren't you a lot louder than usual today Mira?" The boy grinned as he took hold of her long flowing silky white hair now matted and sticky with sweat and dried cum. "I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk tomorrow. I'm going to fuck you until your cunt is nothing but a gaping hole filled to the brim with my cum. Do you like the sound of that Mira?" Even though Naruto knew something like those were actually almost impossible to do to a Youkai, let alone one born for sex, dirty talking had always been a turn on for this slutty princess and Naruto knew just the way to flip her switch on.

"OH FUCK! YESSSS! GIVE IT TO ME! I'M YOUR SLUTTY CUMDUMP! POUND MY SLUTTY PUSSY!" She gasped. Her mind blank except for the feeling of his insanely large cock stretching her well fucked hole. She was lost in pleasure and lust. All that mattered was him fucking her brains out until he filled her up and covered her body in his white, sticky sperm.

Though, the thought of getting knocked up by this young man sounded tempting enough.

"I'm going to fuck your body until all you can think about is cock. I'm going to make you a cock-hungry whore who only desires to be filled by cock." Naruto placed his hands on her full womanly hips as he increased his pace slamming his cock into her stuffed pussy. The sounds of her full ass slapping against his hips filled the room. Mira moaned lewdly as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head from absolute pleasure.

The young boy then grew tired of this position and slowly pulled out his cock. Inch by inch he withdrew until the full thirteen inches and a half of hard meat lay on the crack of Mira's luscious ass. All of the cum he had pumped into her since the morning began pouring out, dribbling down her thighs as it pooled between her legs. She whimpered in disappointment and started rolling her ass against his crotch, trying to get him into filling her up again.

Naruto snickered, even after fucking her brains out since the early morning and barely gave them any sleep, she still wasn't fully satisfied. He gazed at her large meaty ass lustily and gave it a hard slap causing the flesh to jiggle and redden, making Mira moan out lewdly at the tingling sensation of her ass.

As expected from a young, full of energy and horny succubus. At least his mother was more control to her urge.

She looked behind again, gazing longingly at him. "Please Naruto-sama. Fuck me more. I need more of your cock. Fill me up with more of your cum. Please!"

"What a greedy succubus." He grinned as Mira suddenly found herself lying on her back, legs spread eagle. She sighed happily as Naruto lined up the head of his cock with her gaping pussy and groaned out loudly as he pushed it in, stretching her walls to the point where it was almost painful.

She was filled again.

Naruto began thrusting all nearly a foot and two inches into the voluptuous woman beneath him with a fast and steady pace. She wrapped her legs round his waist and her arms around his neck pulling him close, mashing her amazing large breasts against his chest. He began pounding into her and saw her eyes roll back and mouth hang open as she cried out in lust and pleasure

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Yessssss! Harder! Harder! Fuck meeeeee!"

He didn't disappoint as he began to ram his cock faster into her sloppy pussy, grinning as she lost herself to the pleasure of being fucked silly. He enjoyed the image of the gorgeous woman beneath him. Long, curly white hair splayed out on the bed, eyes rolled up into her head, flushed cheeks, mouth gaping open with her tongue lolling helplessly, her large breasts heaving obscenely at every thrust.

"Tell me. Who do you belong to slut? Whose cock do you belong to?" He grabbed her ankles and spread her legs, giving him more room to actually jump on her lower body and fuck his cock harder and faster into her.

"AH! AH! AH! OH MY GOD! I BELONG TO YOU NARUTO-SAMA! ONLY YOU! THIS FILTHY PUSSY BELONGS TO YOU! I AM YOUR PERSONAL CUMDUMP!" Mira screamed as her mind overloaded with pleasure.

Naruto grinned. "Now that is something I love to hear. Here is your reward. Take all my cum!"

"YES! YES! FILL ME UP! GIVE ME YOUR CUM! OH YES! FILL UP YOUR SLUTTY PET WITH YOUR FUCKING CUM!"

Naruto groaned as he felt himself explode into her, shooting thick ropes of sperm into her well used pussy. Mira could feel it filling her up to the brim. The sensation of warm cum flooding her insides brought the white-head to orgasm as well, her entire body shaking as her brain overloaded with pleasure.

"So much~" She moaned as her whole body twitched in ecstasy, her abdomen slightly distended from the volume of semen pumped into her well fucked body.

Surely the boys of her harem got nothing like Naruto.

Naruto was not done cumming yet. He withdrew his cock from her swollen pussy with a pop. Mira groaned as she felt a river of cum flow out of her gaping hole. She lay in a puddle of cum and her own lewd juices, as Naruto continued to spray semen over the gorgeous white-headed Succubus. He absolutely covered her in his thick, white semen. Her hair, her face, her heaving breasts, her firm abdomen.

She slowly got back onto her knees, eyes wide, breathing heavily as she inhaled the strong musky scent of the enormous amount of cum still pouring down her face from his cock, almost orgasmed again just from that. Naruto grabbed her face, then thrust the head of his cock into her mouth, unloading his sperm into her mouth until it overflowed, dripping down her chin and into the valley of her amazing cleavage.

"So thick." She cooed lustfully after Naruto had pulled his cock out.

But Mira didn't let his pole leave her for long as she pushed her head forward, opened her mouth and wrapped her luscious red lips around the head, sucking and slurping on it like an oversized lollipop. She rolled her tongue around, savoring the taste before slowly bobbing her head up and down, each time trying to get more of Naruto's cock down into her throat. She breathed in his musky scent, moaning around his cock as her mind once again overloaded by it.

Then he grabbed the back of Mira's head, slowly forcing his cock down her tight throat. Her eyes widened for a seconds but relaxed her throat so he could push more or his meat pole down her gut, tears running down her beautiful face. Soon the succubus' face was buried in his crotch, all nearly fourteen inches buried down her throat. Her slender neck bulged out at the monstrous intrusion.

He stayed like that for several seconds before beginning to withdraw his cock, coated and dripping with her saliva out until only the large bulbous head was in her mouth. Mira gasped, gulping for air before Naruto began forcing his cock down again, this time he did it faster and stronger.

He smirked as he slowly began to pump his hips against her face, grabbing fistfuls of her white hair. Mira was helpless as her throat was fucked, stretched out like never before. Her eyes began to roll back from the lack of air as well as from the overpowering sensations of being brutally face-fucked.

Naruto rapidly increased his pace, fucking the woman's face without mercy as he felt his balls tighten. "Alright slut. Get ready to take all my cum!"

All Mira could do was moan in reply as she focused on taking his length down her battered throat. Her eyes widened as she felt his cock expand before releasing yet another torrent of semen.

After a few minutes of cumming just like that, and Mira skillfully gulped them all down and didn't spill a drop, Naruto withdrew his cock from her throat and wiped it clean from her saliva with her cheeks, making Mira coo excitedly at the lewd act.

"Ah~! That's why I love early morning the most." Naruto sighed in satisfaction as he dropped himself down his bed, bringing Mira down beside him as well. The succubus put her cheek on her palm and supported her head with her right arm, smiling at Naruto as she moved her body closer to his and, making her large breasts lay on his muscular chest.

"Keep it like that and I'm sure that you will make an amazing Incubus soon, Naruto-sama" Mira smiled as she ran her index finger up his chest and along his jaw.

"Well, I will make sure to try my hardest then." Naruto chuckled before turning to look at Mira "How's your mother doing? If you don't mind me asking of course." If he remembered correctly, her mother's name was Eva, who had become his mother's successor after Kushina decided to retire from her position. In term of status and power, Mira's mother was a class higher than his mother, because she was originally the first Succubi.

From the teaching he learned from Kushina recently, Eva was the first woman created by God, becoming the first sex demon after succumbing to the serpent's temptation via the suggestion that to eat the forbidden fruit from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil would improve on the way God had made her, and that she would not die.

"She is doing fine, you know for a leader of a wild race like us, she is doing a pretty good job in keeping her underlings in line." Mira smiled and Naruto laughed at that "Also, she is very eager to meet you, Naruto-sama."

"I see…" Naruto grinned "Tell her that I also can't wait to meet her."

"Normally, I won't share my lover to her… but I think I will make an exception this time." Mira moved her head closer and pressed her lips against his cheek "Because it's not like I could stop you from making her body into your plaything, could I?"

"You know me so well." Naruto laughed while Mira giggled, both of them getting excited at the idea "Well, enough is enough, get dress Mira, time to move out."

"Eh?" The succubus pouted as Naruto shot up to his feet and began gathering his clothes, which scattered all over the room "Can we just spend all day at home fucking?" she whined playfully

"It's impossible, sorry Mira." Naruto said as he put on his black pant "As much as I love sex, duty of a Shinobi come first. I can't let Kushina do all the work for me out there."

"Eh~, but aren't your mother strong?" Mira asked "I mean, she's known for her power as a powerful Succubus, and I bet that she's become very strong as a Kunoichi as well."

"Yes, but she has a bunch of brats with her and a professional assassin after our client." Naruto shook his head "If he strikes, she would have to fight and protect them at the same time, it's hard to do that even if you're the strongest Shinobi."

"That's why I…" but Naruto's speech was cut off by a woman's scream, Tsunami's scream "See?" He asked before quickly disappeared behind the door. Mira gathered her clothes and quickly flew after him as well.

Tsunami was busy doing housework while her son Inari was playing outside; Kushina and the rest of Team 7 were protecting Tazuna at the construction site, so he could finish the bridge without worrying about Gato and his minions, as it's nearly completed. Naruto, however, was still in his room and if it wasn't because of her daily chores, she would love to head upstairs and asked him to fuck her as hard as he could.

It was peaceful, until the door was kicked open by two ruthless mercenaries, one of them holding Inari in his arm, barged in and pulled out their swords and place them near Inari's neck, taking him hostage.

"Inari" Tsunami screamed in horror while gasping with shock at the sight of her son being taken hostage.

"Kaa-san, help me" cried Inari with tears in his eyes

"Alright lady, listen up" said the first mercenary as he placed his blade near Inari's neck "Come with us and the kid will live" The black haired beauty widened her eyes for a second in fear before dropping her head

"Alright, just don't hurt him, please" she cried with worry.

"Good to hear" said the mercenary as he removed the sword from Inari's neck and dropped him before kicking the young child away, sending him crashing into a wall. Tsunami widens her eyes with anger and turns her head at them.

"You said you won't hurt him!" Cried Tsunami with anger as she tried to run to her son, only to be held back by one of the thug "Let go of me!"

"Oh, a feisty one, aren't you?" said the secondary as he held onto her cheeks and got spat on by Tsunami, causing him to get pissed and raised his hand to slap her, only to be stopped by Naruto who appeared behind him and grabbed his wrist. Before the mercenaries could notice him, Naruto brought his free arm back and thrust his elbow into the side of the thug's head, cracking his skull and knocking his teeth out, sending him flying out of the house.

He then turned to the second thug, however, before Naruto could do anything the larger man suddenly stopped dead on his track, with his eyes widened in horror. Not a second later, a hand suddenly shot out of his chest, holding his still beating heart and soaked with blood. Tsunami and Inari widened their eyes in horror at such scene and fainted at where they were standing.

"Is that really necessary?" Naruto asked, looking at Mira who yanked her hand out of the man's back and dropped him, throwing his heart away like it was something really disgusting.

"There is two thing sex demons like, Naruto-sama." The white haired succubus said "It was the sperm of their lover, and the blood of their enemies. The later also apply for every demons." She smirked darkly and wiped her arm clean with a towel "Don't underestimate me simply because I'm slutty. I'm still a high-class demoness, you know."

"No worry my dear." Naruto chuckled before heading out of the house "Now…" The thug, with a bloody face, who was looking at them in horror, backed away in fear when he saw Naruto approaching, with the demon that killed his partner floating behind him. When Naruto was close enough, he picked the man up by his collar and glared into his eyes "Alright pal, start speaking or that pretty face is the last thing you will see." Naruto pointed at Mira, who was giving him a sickly sweet smile.

"Alright alright! Please don't kill me, I will tell you anything!" he cried in panic, having seen the way Mira killed his partner

"Good, talk!"

"The boss has decided that Zabuza too expensive to pay and expected him to die in the ninja's hands. Also he has all his men to deal with the bridge builder when Zabuza meets his demise. It's everything I know, I sweat!"

"Tch…" Naruto growled before knocking the third out cold. He then turned around to look at Mira "We need to get to the bridge, now."

"But… isn't Kushina-sama there?" Mira asked in curiosity.

"Yes, but she can't protect those three Gennin and fight at the same time." Naruto shook his head and put his hand on Mira's shoulder, flashing the both of them away and to the bridge, where his mother was at.

 _Line Break_

"We meet again, Zabuza-san" grinned Kushina as she clashed her nodachi with Zabuza much bigger broadsword, having no problem holding him back with her abnormal strength and skills. Haku had already gone to take care of her Gennin Team, but she wasn't too worry about them because with her son at her master, she wouldn't do anything to harm them… much anyway.

"Yes we are, Akai Chishio no Habanero." Zabuza growled and addressed the swordswoman with her codename rather than her real name. His silent killing technique was flawless, but against a Kunoichi like Kushina, it was particularly useless. Their previous showdown had already proved that "Your son isn't here?"

"What? Want him to kick your ass again?" Kushina smirked as she pushed Zabuza back with a hard strike "Don't worry Zabuza-san, he's probably on the way here." But Kushina was doubting her words, because last time she checked, Naruto was still riding the princess of succubae like he was in heat, loosing himself to the pleasure and completely unaware of her presence.

"Tch, only want to settle my score with the second Yellow Flash."

"Too bad for you Zabuza-san, you'll have to stick with me for the time being." Her eyes hardened and with a hard kick, she sent Zabuza flying even though he had already brought his sword up to block her foot. But Kushina widened her eyes when Zabuza suddenly turned into water and fell down to the ground "A water clone?"

"You're finished." The mist demon appeared behind her with his sword brought back, ready to take Kushina's life.

However, right at the moment Zabuza slashed his sword, Naruto appeared beside his mother in a yellow flash and grabbed her around the waist before disappearing again before Kubikiribocho could cut them down. In a blink of an eye, Zabuza found himself surrounded by naked and beautiful women, who then tore his clothes apart and started doing vulgar things to him. He was so shocked, that he dropped his sword and dropped all will of fighting and let himself succumb to the lust.

"Eh? Giving up so soon? This is only an A-class illusion, you know?" Mira groaned in disappointment. Behind her was Naruto and Kushina, still holding onto each other with smiles on their faces.

"Well well, aren't you my Knight in shining armor?" Kushina asked before kissing her son passionately, the miss around them was thick enough to cover them "I'm so going to reward you when we're back, Naruto."

"Ehehe, I cannot wait." Naruto chuckled as he grabbed both of her supple ass cheeks in his hands.

"Um, if you don't mind me…" Mira suddenly stepped in and pointed her hand to the right side of the bridge "But your students are getting themselves killed over there."

"Oh, eh he, sorry." Naruto released his mother before grinning at her "Call that silver haired chick Kaa-chan, I will get Haku." After telling that to her, Naruto shot forward and disappeared into the mist.

"Ara?" Kushina giggled when she heard lustful moaning and cries of pleasure of Haku from inside the thick mist. Three clones of her son then appeared, carrying Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna and Kiba with Akamaru on their back, all five of them were unconscious and appeared to be knocked out by her son. They put the bridge builder and Team Seven down to the ground before disappearing "What a dutiful son!" She commended before creating a magic circle to call Grayfia.

 _Line Break_

"Will I meet her again, Grayfia?" Naruto asked the white haired beauty, Grayfia Lucifuge while looking at Haku "I know that she has been causing troubles…"

"Don't worry Naruto-sama." Grayfia shook her head with a small smile "I will return her to you as soon as she can fully control her power. She is still young and only an innocent Yuki-Onna, after all."

"Thank you, Grayfia." Naruto nodded his head with a smile before looking at Haku "Be a good girl and listen to her order, alright?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Haku smiled with a nod of her head "I will return to you, I promise."

"You better will." Naruto grinned and kissed her "Take care."

"You too, Naruto-sama." And with that, the two Yuki-Onna disappeared. Naruto couldn't help but take a deep breath, to take in the last of Grayfia's amazing scent before turning around to walk to his mother, who was trying to wake her students up.

Unfortunately for Zabuza Momochi, he had lost his sanity to the illusion Mira cast on him, and was currently lying on the ground with his hands tied together behind his back, a seal his mother put on him to prevent himself from breaking out or using his chakra, muttering something about too much sex and didn't want to experience sex ever again in his time.

A cold blood killer but he was, after all, a man.

Then suddenly, before he could say anything to his mother, Gato and his armies suddenly appeared, grinning and smirking arrogantly with various kind of melee weapons in their hands.

"Well, well, looks like Zabuza has failed again." Smirked Gato "It doesn't matter now. I was expecting you to get killed by them anyway."

Naruto and Kushina didn't say anything, only looked at each other and nodded their head, sharing the same thought before pulling their respective weapons out and charged at Gato and his mercenaries, who at first, thought a busty chick and a young man couldn't do anything much to them.

Until Gato was behead by Kushina, and some of the men went crazy because of Mira's illusion.

What a great way to end the mission, Naruto couldn't help but muse.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 6**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's Note: Well, my deepest apology for not updating like I promised. To tell you the truth I kind of… forgot to update this story after getting myself really excited with the other stories of mine. Hope you will forgive me, because from now on I will update this story more frequently again.**_

 _ **Yep, so far from what I can see, this story has become my best lemon stories and I would like to thank you all for your support! Please keep the reviews coming, I would really appreciate it if you review a lot for me.**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter, since it was made in a rush, I don't think it will be enough to satisfy the need for some action. However, the whole point of this story isn't fighting and action, so I don't think it's that necessary to end this arc with a huge fight, and chose to end it in a more logical way to this story, at least.**_

 _ **Haku will return in the near future, so you don't have to worry about her. Grayfia will also get her turn with Naruto really soon, in a couple of chapters or so.**_

 _ **More women for Naruto to lord over will appear with the next Arc, the Chunin Exam. Women from other manga and anime that I really like as well as cannon women of Naruto will have their time with our favorite blond.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Who do you want to be taken by Naruto in the next chapter? Vote for her quick because I'm going to pump you with many new chapters soon (I hope I don't suddenly get inspiration to write the other fics, like the last time :P)**_


	9. Mistresses of Konoha

_**Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**_

 _ **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**_

 _ **(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)**_

 _ **Alive Kushina**_

* * *

 ** _Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him._**

 ** _Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 _ **The Mistresses of Konoha**_

It'd been three days since the mission at Wave Country ended, and Naruto had never felt so much alive in his life.

"Honey, while I'm happy that you get yourself a decent girlfriend," Kushina put her hand on her hip and glared playfully at her son, who was having his way with her successor's daughter's mouth and throat, straddling her neck and moved his hip wildly while grinning and drooling like a maniac. It was a beautiful sunny day and Mira decided to take a sunbath, until Naruto decided to give her an early lunch, deciding that her naked body that was lying on the longue chair was too erotic to be left unoccupied by his cock "but can you please keep your voice down? Our garden isn't soundproofed like the rest of our house, you know?" she pointed out, gaining his attention.

"Good morning, kaa-chan." Naruto greeted her cheerfully, getting turned on several times by her nude body, only hiding behind a tiny pink apron that literally let everything to the eye to see "How about you come over here and keep my mouth busy with your mouth and your tits?" he grinned and kept his body still, allowing Mira to work on his cock all by herself and spread his arms invitingly at his mother, who made a soft giggle before removing the apron from her body and walked toward him.

"How can I not say no to you, dear?" Kushina asked as she tongue kissed him with as much love as she could before pushing her tits together and offering it to her son, allowing him to feast on her nipples like he was a hungry little babe.

"Now you will be the one who make noise, kaa-chan." Naruto said while he was licking around her areolas, his hands kneading her breasts roughly, getting even more excited with how they felt in his palms. Just like how he said, the red haired succubus started moaning and allowed herself to thoroughly enjoy the pleasure her son was giving her.

With a grunt, Naruto shot what could be considered his biggest load yet directly down Mira's stomach, with his cock burying as far down her throat as possible. His orgasm last for fifteen minutes and after he was done cumming the blond incubus allowed Mira to feast on the last of his orgasm before pulling out, standing up and brought his mother with him into the house.

"Mira, can you take care of the foods for me?" Kushina asked from Naruto's shoulder as she wrapped her limbs around his muscular body, letting him carry her into the house "I don't think this big boy is going to let me go until he's thoroughly satisfied."

"It'll be my pleasure, Kushina-sama." The white haired succubus giggled and followed them into the house, but head to the kitchen unlike Naruto who carried his mother into the dining room and bended her against the dining table, grabbing her wrists and pulled her back before spearing every single inch his big cock into her super tight ass, having his mother ass pressed tightly against him, his cock fully buried up the tight hole and his balls pressed firmly to Kushina soaked pussy.

"Oh Kami… my ass." Kushina moaned with drool running down the corner of her mouth "You're so going to tear me apart, dear. You're so, deep… inside my butt…" Kushina groaned with an Ahegao smile.

"Hehe, sorry kaa-chan, I'm in the mood for anal, and your ass is so tight around my dick." Naruto grinned and increased his pounding speed, hands moving to her G-cup breasts, using them at handhold while he kept fucking her ass as hard as he could, his large balls hit her cunt with every thrust, and Kushina started to enjoy it very much, using her ass to rub against his pelvis.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! You're turning my inside out honey! Fuck! Fuck me harder." Kushina yelled in pleasure, as the dirty taking got Naruto more turned on "Did your cock grow bigger? Because I swear it's a lot bigger than last night." she couldn't stop herself from giggling at the thought of her son growing up to be a wonderful Incubus.

Naruto rammed his cock into Kushina harder and harder, giving both of them mind-blowing orgasms after mind-blowing orgasms, as he contained fucking her ass and painted her inside white with his sperm, cumming with each thrust. Her ass tightened even more, squeezing around his sensitive dick, and forced him to reach another mind-shattering orgasm, as was Kushina, pumping even more cum into his mother's anus tube.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Kaa-chan!" Naruto growled, as he thrust harder "Oh, fuck!" Kushina's eyes rolled back and her tongue hanged out, feeling her own belly stretch out to contain her son's cum. Like always, Naruto came for minutes and slowly pulled himself out of his mother's ass when he was done. Without anything to plug it up, his cum flooded out and dropped down to the floor in large glob of white goo.

"We're not done yet, Kaa-chan." Naruto grinned, as soon as her asshole was closed, he speared his dick into her pussy and lifted her up until her back was pressed firmly against his chest. His arms crossed on her stomach and hands groped her large breasts, pinching her nipples and started thrusting into her again, reaching the deepest part of her pussy and threatening to punch into her cunt.

"Shit, Naruto-kun!" Kushina moaned with her teeth gritted to keep herself from falling over, as her legs felt weak because of the pleasure "Stop acting like I'm your fuck toy." She said, rubbing the obscene bulge on her stomach, caused by the massive dick that was penetrating her.

"But you're, aren't you?" Naruto asked, whispering into her ear, making Kushina coo excitedly, as he fucked her in a standing position "Walking around the house with this lewd body of yours. I'm really surprise that I can hold myself back from fucking you all day, without stopping." He used one hand to turn her head around and forced her tongue out of her mouth before sucking it into his mouth, fucking her pussy harder and faster, to the point he was lifting her up from the ground every time he thrust forward and up.

He fucked her good and hard, in every position he could think about. Soon, lunch was arranged on the table, but Naruto was the only one who got to enjoy it, because as soon as she finished cooking his meals, Mira got under the table with Kushina and the two of them processed to suck their lunch out of his cock, forcing him to cum three massive orgasm before finishing his own lunch.

"You two bitches cannot think of anything than my cock, can you?" Naruto asked, holding Kushina and Mira by their chins as they kneeled on the ground before him, their tongues hanging out of their mouths while they were looking at him with heart-shape pupils, smiling stupidly at their cheeks pressed against his cock. If he didn't know any better, it was as if they were drunk from drinking so much of his sperm "Good, because I do not intent to let neither of us leave until my balls is dried." Instead of letting them jump him, Naruto jumped on them and fucked them right on the middle of the hallway, and all the way to his room at the second floor, leaving a lot of puddles of cum on the floor that would definitely take forever to clean.

 _Line Break_

It was already past midnight and Naruto was heading into a night club at the entertainment district of the village. Naruto wasn't someone who was unfamiliar with night clubs, because other than his mother and Mira, he met most of the women in his life there, or usually took them to places like that for dates.

The place was dark, noisy with loud and strong music and it was crowded. There were people everywhere dancing, drinking, making out or even fucking each other in the corners while the lights flashed and the music blared, driving them even more excited at whatever they were doing. As he walked through the club he noticed many girls turned to look at him, and not that he could blame them because his pheromone was rather strong, even for an Incubus and it was helping him attract all the attention.

By imagining himself fucking his mother, Naruto willed his cock to get hard, making a very noticeable bulge on his pants, allowing the female to know that he wasn't there for fun, he was there for real business. Many women started touching themselves as he walked pass them, getting affected greatly by his manly charm as well as the strong pheromone he was emitting.

And he didn't have to wait long, because on the dance floor, a pretty woman wearing a daring dress suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey there handsome." She said through the music "Looking for some fun?" she asked, pressing her rather impressive assets on his chest as he stepped even closer to him.

"Well, can't say I'm…" but before he could say anything, a hand shot out from the crowd and pushed the woman away much to her shock and grabbed by Naruto by his collar. There, he was pulled to the side and widened his eyes when he saw who it was.

"Fancy seeing you here, Naruto." It was Anko Mitarashi, wearing a backless tight purple dress with the straps tied together at the back of her neck, which seemed to be made out of a light almost see-through material, the neck of it dropped down so low down her navel that a large amount of the inner parts of her impressive DD-cup breasts were exposed. The dress extended down to just below her ass, showing the outline of her supple ass cheeks. She also had her hair down instead of the usual pineapple pony tails and light make-ups. From experience he could tell that she wore no undergarment "What a good boy like you doing in a place like this?"

Naruto returned with his own smirk "And what a good place like you doing in a girl like this, Anko?" he knew her when the two of them were still in the academy, but he graduated too soon to actually get to know her and her friends, who was now hailed at the Four Mistresses of Konoha, known for their beauty and dangerousness, powers that they were specialize in. Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka and Kurenai Yuhi was his mother's first Gennin Team, while Yugao Uzuki was her Kenjutsu disciple. If Anko was there, then there was a high-chance that her friends were here at well.

"How charming? Want to have a dance with me?" Deciding that she should be a little more daring and straight forward, the Tokubetsu Jounin, known for her outgoing personality, started swaying her body around against him and before turning around and twirling her hip against his, rubbing her ass against the massive bulge on his pants "Go on, don't be shy, we're man and woman here." Anko pressed her back against his chest and wrapped her arms around his hip, continuing to sway her body around and paying extra attention to what could be the biggest dick she had ever encountered and had the chance to rub her ass against.

Naruto took his chance and placed his hand on Anko's hip, grunting slightly as his cock get harder and threaten to tear his pants apart.

Anko, heard his grunt, couldn't help but smirked proudly and turned her head around to look at him "Oh my, don't tell me you want to fuck… " but Anko felt her mind going blank the moment she looked into his eyes, which was emitting a faint cerulean blue light. A few seconds later, Naruto's eyes stopped glowing and Anko started dancing again, but that time, her mouth was opened and allowed Naruto to invade it with his tongue, kissing her passionately while his hands moved from her hips to her large breasts, getting underneath her dress so he could directly feel them, forcing her to moan into his mouth.

They kept it like that for several minutes, with the both of them moved their body to the music, her body rubbed against his body, his hands playing with her breasts while furiously making out with each other. Soon, Anko removed one hand from his head and travelled down to his cock, stroking it through his pants.

"You know," Anko said as she pulled back from his lips "It's rather uncomfortable to have something like this hold back by your pants. How about you take it out Naruto?" Anko asked with a seductive tone. However, she didn't bother to wait for his permission and started unzipping his pants.

"I will need a place to hide it," Naruto chuckled as his cock was freed from its binding and stroked directly by Anko's soft hand. "and I believe I just found hat place." Naruto said, his hand moved down to rub her supple ass cheek.

"Ara…" Anko giggled and moved both hand down to spread her ass cheek, allowing him to place the tip of his cock against her rosebud "please do it before anyone see the monster." Encouraged by her slutty allowance, Naruto impaled his cock into her ass to the hilt and caused Anko to let out a scream, but Naruto immediately covered her mouth before any sounds were made.

"You're tight, Anko-chan." Naruto whispered into her ear while still covering her mouth with his hand, his cock residing inside her tight anus "We won't want anyone to notice us, will we?" the blond incubus chuckled as she nodded her head and seemed to tighten even more around him "Now, take me to your friends and let's see if I can find myself a fivesome tonight."

"Y-yes." Anko's body shuddered with pleasure and started leading Naruto to her friends, with his cock still stayed firm inside her ass, him mimicking every single move she made to make sure that no one would notice and appearing to be a man who was walking very close to his girlfriend into the bar area. Though, her ass was so tight that Naruto thought he was being pulled with her, not following her.

Soon, Naruto and Anko arrived at the private section and stopped at one of the VIP rooms. Anko knocked on the door a few times before saying.

"It's me." And she turned the doorknob and walked in, with Naruto followed behind.

"Jackpot" Naruto grinned and felt extremely excited at what he saw.

Kurenai Yuhi, Hana Inuzuka and Yugao Suzuki… like he thought, all three of them were there with Anko, dressed in extremely sexy dresses that showed off their feminine sides for a night at a nightclub. Even though they were nowhere as near as beautiful as the princess, or even his mother, they could be four of the most beautiful human women he had ever met, with bodies that could make men drool in lust.

"Hey girls…" Anko said cheerily before crying out in pleasure when Naruto hooked his hands at the underside of her thighs and lifted her up to bounce her on his cock, shocking her friends to the core.

However, just how he did it with Anko in order to make things easier, Naruto decided to use his charm magic on them and implanted his orders into their minds, forcing them to believe that he was their sex partner who they really wanted to please for quite some time, both mentally and physically and had absolutely no problem in sharing him with each other, or any women out there for future purpose.

After he was done casting his magic, Naruto removed Anko from his cock and threw himself down the longue between Hana and Yugao, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and pulled the close to him. The two beautiful women giggled at his action, and leaned their body against him, pushing their breasts against his side with their hands found his hard cock.

"You girls come here without inviting me." He said with a sly grin "I'm hurt, you know."

"Aw, don't be like that Naruto-kun." Hana giggled and turned his face to her "Here, let me make it up to you." She kissed him, and Naruto happily returned it.

"So, what are you four ladies doing here again?"

"Kurenai-chan found her boyfriend cheating on her behind her back." Anko said as she sat down next to Anko, who growled slightly and grabbed a drink for herself before gulping the entire cup down at once. Naruto finally realized that Kurenai appeared to be quite drunk, unlike her friends.

"Asshole." The Genjutsu mistress growled and leaned back and glued her eyes to Naruto's cock.

"There's not something you should be so emotional about Kurenai." Naruto spoke up "That asshole will regret cheating on you. Also, you still have me, haven't you?" He asked and Kurenai nodded her head with a smile "Come here." He signaled her to come over, and like how she had been 'programmed', she jumped over the table and straddled him with his cock between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his hard "The other…" it was hard for him to say when Kurenai kept sucking on his lips like that "…strip, I want all of you to be naked and ready for them." When he was done giving order, Naruto created three clones of himself and let them take care of the other three while he turned back to make out with Kurenai, hiking her dress up to her waist and grabbed her ass cheeks and began roughly fondle it, making her moan approvingly into their make out session, which escalated to swapping saliva with their tongues.

As the two of them kissed, Naruto allowed Kurenai to remove his shirt, leaving him completely naked before her. Not to be left outdone by the sexy black haired woman, Naruto pulled down the zipper of her dress behind her back, hurriedly removing it from her body before going back to kiss her again, her dress no longer in the way. His hands roamed around her back, removing her lacy bra along the way. He broke the kiss, and allowed Kurenai to slide down his body and kneeled between his legs, taking a hold of his massive cock around the base.

Naruto groaned as Kurenai's soft hand and tongue slid and down his cock. She was no sex demon, but knew what she was doing and clearly knew how to make him feel good. Slowly, Kurenai moved her lips closer to the head of his dick, blowing a soft kiss before taking it in her mouth, wrapping her lips around it, her mouth being stretched like never before. She licked around the head that was residing inside of her mouth, before taking more and more until he hit the back of her throat. Kurenai then pulled back and slowly moved her head up and down the hard shaft.

"Shit… that feel good." Groaned Naruto, throwing his head back to enjoy Kurenai's blowjob. After fucking women that was born to fuck so much, he had completely forgotten what it felt like to have sex with normal women like Kurenai, who was taking it slow instead of being a cock hungry slut like Mira or his mother "Enjoy yourself there boys?" as Kurenai blew him, Naruto turned to ask his clones, who were having their ways with the other three.

"God! This is the best boss."

Like her best friend, Anko was sucking her Naruto's cock, but she had no problem deepthroating him to the hilt, since her mouth could stretch way larger than normal human being, like a snake. The clone that was allowing Anko to suck his cock was clearly having trouble holding back from fucking her face, and keeping himself on his legs. Naruto made a mental note of switching with him later.

Hana, unlike her two friends, required no foreplay and let his clone take her in the ass from behind in a doggy-style position, very ironic because of the clan she came from. Hana was panting like a dog, with her tongue hanging outside of her mouth, her lips formed a smile while she was fucked like a bitch in heat.

The last clone, whose cock wasn't inside any hole, however, was eating Yugao's pussy with his head squeezed between her thighs, working his magic on Yugao's pussy with his tongue and mouth while fingering her ass with one middle finger. The purple haired woman laid on the ground, groping her breasts as she moaned out loudly in pleasure and arched her back every time the clone made her cum.

"Just be careful boys," Naruto chuckled and sighed as Kurenai was finally be able to take three more inches of his cock into her throat "we don't want to shorten their lifespan, do we?"

"Aye boss."

"That's the way you should do it, Kurenai." Naruto said as he gathered Kurenai's hair into his hand, grunting in pleasure when she started sucking harder and faster. Soon enough, his cock swelled bigger before exploring with a cup-size amount of sperm, directly into Kurenai's mouth and made her choke in surprise, forcing her to release his cock with the second load. Naruto leaned his back against the longue and let his cock sprayed the cum wildly into the air, some hit Kurenai in the face while many others travelled across the room.

Before his cock could stop cumming, Naruto reached his hand out and picked Kurenai up, ripping her panties away from her bottom and turned her around facing away from him before dropping her down his cock, spearing is cock into her cunt and let gravity take care of the rest. Kurenai threw her head back with her body shaking like crazy, her mouth was forced open in a silent scream and went cross-eye with her tongue hung out of her opened mouth with drool trailing down her chin. Naruto groaned as he felt himself cumming strong again, his sensitive cock spraying womb white with thick cum.

"Move your hip." He ordered with a slap to her ass, and Kurenai started pounding herself on his cock, supporting herself with her hands on his knees. Soon, it became too slow for his liking and the blond Incubus wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her back until she was rested on his front and started thrusting his cock into her on his own, going with deep and harsh thrusts instead of slow like Kurenai, wrecking her inside with his massive cock.

"Shit! Here I come!" After several minutes of rough pounding, Naruto finally announced and grunted and sped up his movement before buried as far as he could into her pussy and let loose of his orgasm, forcing Kurenai to screech like a banshee, her walls tightened as if she wanted to milk all of his sperm from his balls "God!" Naruto groaned and pulled back before he started thrusting as hard as he could again, trying to cum as fast as possible, but it didn't take him less than fifteen minutes to finish his orgasm. When he was done, he pulled out and held a well fucked Kurenai in his hand and looked at the clone who was spraying his come on Hana's back.

"Hey, give me that bitch." Naruto slapped Kurenai's ass, pushing her toward that clone in exchange for Hana "You can have her."

"Shit boss, you're the best." As Hana crawled toward him, the clone wrapped his arms around Kurenai and kissed her passionately, lifting one of her legs up so he could thrust into her pussy while still standing, stirring her inside that was stuffed with Naruto's sperm again "Shit!"

Naruto looked at Hana for a moment as she turned around and raised her hip as high as possible, wagging her ass cheeks side to side as if she was wagging an invisible tail.

"Alright bitch." Naruto grinned as he got off the longue and positioned himself behind her, his hand grabbed her ass and separated them so he could see her asshole "You want to fuck like a bitch, I will give it to you!" with single thrust forward, Naruto claimed the Inuzuka woman, groaning out loudly as her ass squeezed his dick like a glove several times too small.

Hana cried out in pleasure, getting fucked in the ass in a doggy-style position had always been one of her greatest desires. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto began thrusting into Hana while reaching underneath her for her tits and began groping the them harshly.

"A tail and a pair of ears and you will look perfect, Hana." Naruto chuckled and kept riding her until he slammed hip into her ass cheeks, causing to ripple before cumming into her ass. But instead of switching with his clone, Naruto decided to have a go with her pussy and he wasn't disappointed, because her cunt was as really tight and almost too perfect for his cock.

After Hana, it was Anko and Naruto chose to double-team her with his clone, using her mouth while his twin fucked her pussy. The fun became even more intense when the other two clones decided to join in, ganging up on Anko and used all three of her holes and her breasts at the same time. After that, Naruto and one of his clones pushed Kurenai and Yugao against each other into a mirror position with their cocks fucking their asses, allowing them to kiss each other while the men took them from behind.

When his clones were totally worn out and disappeared, Naruto was the only one left to fuck the four.

"Shit!" Naruto grinned as he leaned his head against his hands which folded together, enjoying the feeling of four tongues moving up and down on his cock at every angle "I fucking love my life."

 _Line Break_

"I'm back!" Naruto called out loudly, but got no reply in return. After the bar was close, Naruto took all four mistresses of Konoha back to their places, making sure that they're completely comfortable on their bed and used the medical Ninjutsu he learnt from his godmother to heal their pussies and asses, making sure that they could walk again when they woke up "Kaa-chan! Mira! Anyone home?" He asked, checking everyone before walking into the kitchen to search for the note Kushina always left at home to let him know where she had gone to.

However, instead of one note like usual, there were two of them. One had the handwriting of his mother, while the other was a leaflet with a blue magic circle with complicated symbols he had never seen before on in.

To my big dick son

Naruto couldn't stop himself from cracking like crazy at the way Kushina addressed him.

I have to go help the village prepare for the Chunin Exam and Mira has returned to her home to pack her stuffs. She is going to move in and live with us from now on.

In case you're horny and we can't be there to please you, Mira left you a magic circle to summon a devil named Serafall Leviathan, the Leviathan Maou of the Devil Faction, who's in charge of sexual request, one of the best sex partner you can find in this world. Mira has already taken care of everything for you, including the payment for anything you like, even cumming inside her. Just summon that sexy nympho and have fun, alright?

I will return as soon as possible.

"Great!" Naruto grinned and looked at the summoning circle. He was feeling a little worn out, but would never miss the chance of fucking one of the most powerful women in the world, especially when she was also a nympho. He also knew about those kinds of request when he first learnt about the Devil, and it was said that sexual requests were extremely rare at the current time.

Getting into his room, Naruto stripped down to his birthsuit and summoned the devil.

In a flash, a young woman appeared and Naruto couldn't help but gasp as how beautiful she was. She had black hair tied into twin tails and blue eyes, She was wearing a pink outfit, or rather a costume of a cute magical girl, pink in color and exploring much of her belly, and a magical wand with a big yellow star on the head.

However, while she had a child-like body, and two head shorter than him with a petite frame, she got the largest pair of breasts Naruto had ever seen on someone with a build like her. It was something that went with her child-like body, look even bigger than usual.

"Good morning, my dear costumer!" She said excitedly with a childish tone, making a sexy pose with her white panties flashed underneath her skirt and her breasts jiggled "My name is Serafall Leviathan, and I'm going to make you feel really good!" She cheered before looking at Naruto, and widened her eyes in surprise when she saw his state of nakedness "Ara," She gasped "I didn't know that you're that impatient Naruto-chan." She giggled.

"So… you're Serafall Leviathan?" Naruto asked with a slight chuckle "Not what I was expecting."

"Ara, don't worry, I can be anything you want. I can grow into my adult form and become sexier and more mature if you want me to, but I like to keep myself in this form, because I'm cute and I'm super tight." She said and winked cutely at him.

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" Naruto chuckled and reached his hand out to slap her ass, causing Serafall to squeal in surprise.

"Of course I am, it's the first time I have an incubus as my client." Serafall nodded her head and threw the wand away and started stripping, starting with her shirt before going down to her skirt. She wore no bra, so the only thing left for her to remove was her pink panties "And with the cock that size, you're going to tear me apart." Naruto had to admit, with a body like that, her holes were going to be extremely tight, tighter than any asses and pussies he had ever fucked "But I'm definitely going to love it!" She screamed and jumped onto him, surprised Naruto who caught her but was tackled down to the bed.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 7**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Yo! New chapter for The Incubus Prince is here.**_

 _ **I hope you're satisfied with this chapter. Kurenai, Anko, Yugao and Hana… the infamous mistresses of Konoha has been claimed by our favorite blond. These fours has been requested a lot by the reviewers, so I decided to bring them in with that kind of situation. Of course, the lemon is as crazy as always… but this is my style so don't ask too much question about it.**_

 _ **Chunin Exam is a great opportunity to increase the size of his harem, however, the only women that Naruto is going to fuck around the most is the supernatural one, such as his mother, Mira and now Serafall and soon Grayfia and Haku…**_

 _ **So, READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **Hope you keep on enjoying this story,**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Do you want Naruto to become Serafall's regular client or not?**_


	10. A day at home

_**Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**_

 _ **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**_

* * *

 _ **(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)**_

 _ **Main Harem so far: Kushina Uzumaki, Mirajane, Haku, Serafall Leviathan...**_

 _ **Alive Kushina**_

 **Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him.**

 **Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince**

 **Chapter 8**

 **A day at home**

"Of course I am, it's the first time I have an incubus as my client." Serafall nodded her head and threw the wand away and started stripping, starting with her shirt before going down to her skirt. She wore no bra, so the only thing left for her to remove was her pink panties "And with the cock that size, you're going to tear me apart." Naruto had to admit, with a body like that, her holes were going to be extremely tight, tighter than any asses and pussies he had ever fucked "But I'm definitely going to love it!" She screamed and jumped onto him, surprised Naruto who caught her but was tackled down to the bed, his mouth got ravished furiously by the over excited and horny magical girl.

But Naruto wasn't someone who would let his lover dominate him that easily, his pride as a powerful Incubus, son of Kushina Uzumaki would never allow that, so he grabbed her shoulder with one hand, pushed her back and tore her dress off with the other. It came off easily, like tearing paper. Underneath she wore nothing but stockings and her naked, tight little body turned him on even more.

Naruto then stood up and pusher her to the ground and pushed his cock against her face "Listen here bitch," I said, crouching down to look her in the eye. "You want to get fucked that much?! I would love to give it to you but first, you're gonna open your mouth and-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Serafall launched herself at his dick, pushing her mouth as far down around the shaft as she could go. She gagged, and pulled back, focusing on sucking the head. Naruto was taken completely by surprise, because even Mira wasn't that slutty.

After sucking and licking the head for a few minutes she once again attempted to deep throat Naruto, this time she got a little further, fitting six inches of his man meat into her dainty mouth before she gagged. Instead of pulling back, she pushed forward once again, but was unable, despite her efforts, to fit the last two inches of his dick into her throat.

Much to his surprise and amusement, she didn't give up and continued to push her head forward. After some time being subjected to this overwhelmed treatment from a slutty and overexcited woman, he was very close, a fact she seemed to understand. Serafall ceased her futile deep throat attempts and returned attention to the head. She sucked it hard as she stroked the shaft with both her hands.

Unable to bear it anymore, with a grunt Naruto exploded into her mouth and was surprised once again when she didn't spill a single drop, her throat worked greedily as she swallowed his hot spunk.

With a look of satisfaction on her face, Serafall pulled her mouth off of his steel hard dick and cooed excitedly with her hands on her cheeks "Kya~, so delicious" She giggled, using her thumb to wipe the droplet of cum at the corner of her mouth and licked it with her tongue. "Sex demon's sperm is so delicious!"

Before he could even respond she leaned forward once again, this time focusing her attention on his massive balls. At first she licked daintily but before long she had buried her face in his sac, slurping noisily, as her tiny hands stroked his cock back as fast as she could.

"Fuck! Girl! You're worse than a Succubus, you know?!" Naruto groaned as Serafall worked her magic on his manhood once again.

With a loud 'pop', she disengaged her mouth from his balls. She then lay down on her back, spreading her pussy with her fingers. Her tiny pink pussy couldn't have been any bigger than a dime, but she was soaking wet. In fact, her stockings were soaked all the way down to her ankles.

"You're free to cum inside; in my face or in any places or holes you want as well as have any kinds of sex you want. So please, don't hold back." Serafall gave him a sexy wink and her best seductive smile, something he could not refuse. Naruto knelt down, pushing her legs apart and positioned his cock against her pussy. Her eyes were glued to the head of his dick as he rubbed against her labia. "Fuck! It's so FUCKING HUGE." With a sly smirk, Naruto penetrated her and had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from cumming right on the spot.

She was tight, possible the tightest pussy. Penetration might have been impossible if she wasn't sopping wet. After regaining his composure, Naruto pulled her legs up against his chest, dangling her ankles over his shoulders, but she was so tiny that her feet only reached my upper chest.

As Naruto bottomed out in her Serafall made a strangled noise almost like she'd been punched in the gut and as he pulled back her pussy began convulsing around him. She threw back her head and opened her mouth as if to scream as she orgasmed around his cock, but no sound came out. Naruto gave her a few seconds to ride out her orgasm before resuming sliding his cock inside her extremely tight cunt but barely two thrusts later, had she come again.

Naruto looped his arms around her legs and grabbed her ass with his hands, easily lifting her up into the air. Serafall squealed out in delight as Naruto lowered her back onto his erect cock. Naruto began to bounce her up and down, slowly at first, then faster before going as fast as he could. He did not stop fucking her during her orgasms, which came at shorter and shorter intervals.

Naruto lost track of time as he fucked her, too lost in pleasure to notice the time. However, he was certain that her pussy brought him to orgasm faster than any women in his life, even his mother and Mira. Screaming in pleasure, Naruto slammed her down on his dick and emptied his load inside of her womb, forcing her belly to swell up to contain all the come he was unloading inside of her body. Naruto's knees gave up and he sat down with her on his lap, exhaling heavily as his cock continued to fill up her inside.

"Fuck! Do you usually come this much?" Serafall asked as she was removed from his dick, only to be turned around and impaled on his dick once again.

"Well yeah," Naruto said as Serafall's eyes rolled into the back of her head "and you are proving to be a fine cock-sleeve, Se-ra-fall-chan." Naruto stood up again and released her, allowing Serafall to fall forward but not for long, because as quickly as possible Naruto grabbed her pigtails, wrapping them around his hands and hanging her on his cock, forcing her head up and her tits to jut out "Did Mira pay for this position?" If Serafall could answer his question, the chance for her to say yes was high, but currently she had lost the power to use her mouth.

For nearly an hour Naruto fucked her like this, slamming into her ass, forcing her body forward before pulling back before his grip on her twin pigtails could return her to him, but thrust his cock forward as soon as it happened, his thick cock spreading her cunt wide, forcing her to cum almost every five minutes, or maybe less.

Finishing cumming into Serafall for the second time, Naruto pulled his dick out and dropped her on his bed with his cock very close to her face, giving her some time to pick herself together. Naruto wiped the drool on his chin with the back of his hand and thought very seriously about the best way to continue.

"Well? Not so slutty now, aren't you?" Naruto said as he rubbed his cock against her face. Serafall pouted cutely at his taunt but got slapped across the face by the very own dick that fucked her senseless just a few seconds ago, hard enough to cause her to fall to the side "Welcome to the world of sex demon, bitch." He grabbed Serafall by her ankles and lifted her into the air, holding her upside-down by her legs, and aiming her mouth down at its phallus, which was throbbing and dripping with a disturbing amount of viscous pre-cum "Open your mouth."

"Neh, can you stop acting like an asshole, Naruto-chan?" Serafall turned her head around and asked him, pouting "Also, stop treating me like a common, cheap money whore your girlfriend brings to the house for you to fuck."

"Then how should I treat you then?"

"A high-class whore." Naruto gave her a blank stare before he slammed her down, impaling her throat on the first foot of his shaft in less than a second, forcing her neck to swell in an effort of trying to take it all. Naruto then worked her body all the way down, until his balls were smashed against her face, and his cockhead was buried in her stomach.

The incubus began shaking her up and down on its cock, fucking her throat in the very same standing sixty-nine position while his hands were having a tight firm grip on her ass, moaning and grunting in pleasure as his cock rubbed every inch of her inside.

Then suddenly, once again Naruto's throbbing penis stiffened, going from being as hard as rock to as hard as diamond and swelling up in both size and length, nearly bursting Serafall from the inside. "Cu-CUMMING!" the sex demon roared, his cock exploded with a powerful blast of semen. The position made it hard for her to swallow, so when the semen managed to fill her stomach, it rushed into her throat, and began to erupt from her mouth. Soon there was no more room left, and Naruto had to remove her from his dick.

Not for long, though.

 **Several days later**

Chunin exam was coming; Genin Teams and their teachers from all around the Elemental Nations were coming to Konoha, which had become more crowded than ever. While everyone, even the civilians were getting really excited about the upcoming event, security had been doubled to ensure that nothing was going to happen before and during the exam. As one of the pride Jounin of Konoha, Naruto had been placed as the referee of the third stage, a series of one-on-one tournament battles between those who passed the first and second test, the strongest and most talented Gennin of the generation.

Other than that, it was a great chance for him to meet 'n fuck many beautiful and attractive Kunoichi around the world before making them his personal sex slaves. In one month time, he was going to have so many cunts to lord over and fuck anytime he wanted to. It was important for Naruto, the only offspring of a powerful succubus like Kushina, to have as many women for his harem as possible. Both Kushina and Mirajane had agreed that their son and lover should start with human women first before aiming for the females of the stronger beings.

It was ten in the morning but Naruto was still riding his beloved mother on her own bed like there was no tomorrow. Both mother and son were surrounded by many hot and busty women, who were getting fucked, basically gangbanged by Naruto's very own clones. While Kushina, Mira and his new lover, Serafall were showing the superiority in sex making, Kushina's prided students and teacher, the four mistresses of Konoha plus Tsunade, were having a lot of trouble taking more than one cock at a time, getting fucked into coma by a group of horny and overexcited sex demons that refused to let them go until they were satisfied and forced to disappear.

Kushina was in her Arch Succubus form, and yet she was fucked into submission by her son, who still had a long way to go to become a great Incubus. Her body shook, and her mind went numb every time he came inside her before continuing to tirelessly ram his dick as far into her cum as possible, feeding off from the sexual energy Kushina and the orgy were emitting.

Naruto then pulled back until only the tip of his cock was left inside, before he did one quick, rough thrust, shoving all the way into her pussy and into her womb again then pulled back halfway, then thrust back in roughly. He repeated this process tirelessly, speeding up so that he was thrusting in and out quicker and rougher than he ever had before. He started smacking her ass before filling his hands with her melon-size tits.

 _"_ OH FUCK!" Kushina screamed as she came, feeling his rock hard cock that was shoved up her pussy even more than before.

Naruto came at the feeling of his mother's hot, wet, and tight pussy convulsing around him. He shot his load deep inside her womb, filling her up in a matter of seconds before pulling out, spraying his load onto her back until Kushina decided to turn around and took his dick into her mouth, drinking yet another treat of sperm from her horse-hung son.

It wasn't long before Kushina found herself getting fucked hard, again, but in her anal tube.

Around two in the afternoon, with a somewhat satisfied libido and a sexy mother, a slutty girlfriend, an energetic fuck buddy and five sex slaves fucked so well and pumped with so much cum that they passed out in exhaustion with swollen bellies; Naruto got dressed and left the house, wandering around the village and searching for new targets. Konoha was filled with foreign Kunoichi at the time, so it didn't take him long to set his eyes on a few of attractive ones.

But before he could approach any of them, Naruto suddenly heard a guy from across the street say to his buddies, "Hey, look at that chick ass and tits! Man, how much you think you're going to pay to pound that body of hers." That caught Naruto's interest and he couldn't help but turn his head to that direction, and immediately liked what he saw.

Standing at the other side of the street, facing away from them and watering the flowers of her shop, was Misaki Yamanaka, the lady of the Yamanaka Clan and owner of Yamanaka Flowers, one of the most beautiful women of Konoha, as well as one of its biggest MILF. Much like her daughter, Ino Yamanaka, she had blue eyes and long golden blonde hair that flowed all the way down her back, featured a long braid with a small yellow bow at the end. She was wearing a tight black skirt that only reached a few inches below her gigantic ass, barely managing to cover it. Her toned abdomen was exposed as she wore a white shirt that only covered her G-cup breasts, which strained against the thin fabric of her top.

Hearing the comment of the guy, Misaki turned around and gave him a sexy wink, before walking into her shop while swaying her hip seductively, 'unintentionally' flipped up her short skirt and showed them that she wore nothing underneath. The two guys behind Naruto groaned in disappointment when she disappeared from their view and left the area with painful erections.

Naruto, however, decided to cross the street and enter Yamanaka Flower Shop.

To be continued…

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 8**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Well, have to end this chapter like that because it was supposed to be a part of chapter 7, not the entire chapter itself.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please, don't fap while reading this. It'd been awhile since I got to work on any of my Naruto lemon stories, so I guess I will have to pay some more attention to this story, since it's my most successful one so far. I put on Naruto and Serafall lemon scene and really hope you like it.**_

 _ **Just so you know, I borrowed Ino's mother's name, Misaki, from a fellow Naruto's lemon story, A Clan Reborn. I couldn't come up with any better name for Ino's mother so that's my only choice.**_

 _ **Have to leave it like that for one more chapter before the start of the Chunin Exam.**_

 _ **Next chapter is going to be called MILFs at Konoha. Since we have already had MILFs at Wave, how about a chapter about all the hot mothers at Konoha?**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **Ja ne.**_


	11. MILFs at Konoha

**Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**

 **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**

 **(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)**

* * *

 **Harem so far: Kushina Uzumaki, Mirajane, Serafall Leviathan.**

 **Alive Kushina**

 **Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him.**

 **Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince**

 **Chapter 9**

 **MILFs at Konoha**

Naruto, however, decided to cross the street and entered Yamanaka Flower Shop, where he was treated with yet another arousing sight of Misaki Yamanaka, who was standing in a sexy pose while facing away from him, cleaning the wooden shelf behind the counter with a rag. In such position, whenever she tried to reach for a spot that was out of her arm-reach, her skirt was hiked up so high that it exposed the lower half fat ass and so did her pussy, in a very teasing way. She was totally defenseless, and her shop had many costumers at weekends, it's like she was begging her next costumer to take her and fuck her right inside of her workplace.

It would seem that he wouldn't need to use mind-control spells at all.

With his Shinobi skill, Naruto was able to enter her shop without making a sound and got behind Misaki without her knowing about it. Naruto stood behind the extremely busty MILF, admitting her amazing figure with a lecherous grin. His hand shot out, groped her left ass cheek the moment it was exposed again, making the blonde bombshell to gasp in surprise.

Misaki turned around, but she was surprised when she saw no one standing behind her.

 **Cling!**

She then heard the sound of the door being opened and turned her eyes to it.

"Konnichiwa! Misaki-obaa chan!" Naruto entered the shop once again with his usual grin, acting like nothing had happened. Since Naruto had come there to buy a lot of flowers for his mother and Misaki had always been a good friend to Kushina, he was no stranger to Yamanaka Flower Shop and its owner.

"Ara, Naruto-kun!" Misaki gasped slightly before giving Naruto a smile "Welcome, how may I help you today?" she had to wonder if Naruto Uzumaki was the one that groped her ass, because he was known as one of the fastest ninja in the history, it was actually not impossible for him to grope her ass and get out of the shop without making a sound, or her knowing anything about it.

Misaki's eyes traveled down to his pant for a second and widened her eyes in surprise when she saw the outlines of his cock, which was extremely hard not to notice and must be over a foot long in length and as thick as her forearm. She didn't know how Naruto was able to hide such weapon from her that entire time, but its semi-hard state had confirmed her theory.

"Well, just come over to get some flowers for my mother, and girlfriend." Naruto shrugged and grinned at Misaki "Obaa-chan, you look great in that outfit, by the way." He told her with a flirtatious tone, making Misaki smile.

"Ara, you really think so, Naruto-kun?" Misaki walked around the counter, her hip swaying seductively.

"Why not?"

"Ufufu, thank you." Misaki giggled before asking "Also, I didn't know you have already had a girlfriend, Naruto-kun. She must be quite a beauty to catch such a fine young man like you attention, isn't she?" Naruto nodded his head with a smile "So, what kind of flower does she like?"

"White flowers should be fine." Naruto said while appearing to be deep in thought "Can you get me a bunch of white roses, also the usual for my mother?"

"Of course, you just stand there and wait, young man." She smiled and went to get the flowers for Naruto, putting on quite a show for Naruto, shamelessly showing everything underneath her skirt for the young man's eyes. Naruto leaned back against the counter and watched the show with his arms crossed on his chest, groaning quietly in disappointment whenever her pink pussy wasn't in full display because of her skirt, but nonetheless loved what he was seeing.

"Next time you try to grope anyone's ass, make sure they don't know that you're the fastest Shinobi alive." Naruto chuckled sheepishly when Misaki said that to him while wrapping the cover around the white roses "Also, with how fast you can move, what stopped you from doing something more? Like rubbing my little pussy." she asked teasingly, but Naruto didn't feel a little bit embarrassed.

"Well, to tell you the truth, seeing you dress like a slut that, I just could not help myself." Naruto grinned "But without your permission, I don't think I can do anything more than have a feel of your great ass." Actually, with the sex-demons' trademark mind-control spell, he didn't need permission to fuck a woman, because it would simply go against his nature as an incubus. Sex demons didn't ask for permission if they wanted to fuck someone, and that, was a fact.

"What will you do if I grant you my permission to do more than that?" Naruto immediately stepped forward and tried to grab Misaki, but she put a hand on his chest to stop him and giggled "Back off young man, I'm married and old enough to be your mother." With a smirk, Naruto disappeared from view and reappeared behind Misaki, who gasped in mock surprise when Naruto wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her close to him.

"Do I look like I care? You also don't dress like a housewife, Misaki." Naruto grinned, one his hand travelled down to her body and got underneath her skirt, while the other groped a handful of her G-cup size breast "Also, speaking of my mother, let me tell you a secret." He whispered into her ear "I've been fucking my mother since I was ten." Misaki widened her eyes in shock, but not for long because Naruto inserted a finger into her pussy, causing her to moan.

"O-oh my…"

"I'm going to enjoy reshaping this little pussy of you, Misaki." He lifted her shirt up, freeing her tits and smashed his hand on them "What a lewd body you have here, Obaa-chan. Your pussy seem pretty tight as well, did your husband, Inoichi-sense pay any attention to it lately? Or his dick is just that small?" Naruto inserted one more finger into her pussy and started fingering. For a human and a one-child mother, her pussy was really tight "Or both?"

"Both…" she then moaned loudly when Naruto gently scratched the inside of her cunt and pinched her nipple "actually, it's been years."

"So you dress like this to attract men's attention, hoping that someone will see the hint and fuck you, don' you?" Naruto chuckled and created a clone to lock the door and turn the open sign to close sign. The clone the pulled the curtains to cover the windows, making the inside of the shop become rather dark and disappeared in a poof of smoke "What a slut!" Naruto then turned her around and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. As their tongues danced and Misaki moaned when Naruto groped her barely covered ass, the blonde Yamanaka snaked her hands into his pant and felt his cock for the first time.

After minutes of passionate make-out, Naruto started kissing his way down her body, licking the smooth skin of her neck before travelling further down her bountiful tits. After removing her clothes, leaving her body completely naked, Misaki grabbed both of her tits and offered them to the incubus prince, which Naruto gleefully buried his face into them before taking her left nipple into his mouth, sucking while rolling his tongue around the hard nub.

"Ohh yes! That feels so good, Naruto-kun." The woman moaned "Suck on my nipple… just like that." Much to her disappointment, Naruto didn't stay at her breast for long and kissed his way down again, using his tongue to lick around her belly-button before putting his hand on her thigh and lifted her right leg up, licking his lips when her dripping wet pussy was for his eyes to see and him to do whatever he want.

Naruto gave her cunt a lick to have a taste before deciding that he liked it. Naruto then plunged his tongue forward, licking into her tight pussy lips. He placed his lips against the entrance of her tight tunnel and started sucking, thrusting his tongue as far into her cunt as possible.

"OH fuck! You're so good at this Naruto-kun! Lick me! Eat me!" Misaki cried and rubbed her cunt against his face, loud moan leaving her lips. Naruto reached soft pink flesh just over him with his tongue and tasted her juices "Oh fuck!" With one loud, lustful cry, Misaki reached her climax and came, filling his mouth with her juice. He drank all of her juice, and didn't spill a single drop.

After a while, when her orgasm finally ended, Naruto stood up and pushed Misaki down. The moment she was on her knees, Naruto was completely naked, with his cock pointing forward in a semi-hard state.

Naruto then put his hand on Misaki's head and forced a couple of inch his cock into her mouth, allowing the busty MILF to get used to his size. Misaki put her hand on his thighs and let Naruto guide her head on his cock, loving the taste of his delicious cock. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when Naruto worked a few more inches of his cock into her mouth. Soon enough, he was able to press Misaki's face against his hip, while she stared up at him with lust filled eyes, with plenty of saliva ran down her chin down to her breasts.

With a grunt, Naruto removed his dick from her mouth, letting Misaki to have some time to catch her breath and leaned his pelvis forward, rubbing the bulbous head of his engorged dick on her lips. Almost a full minute of doing that only caused her lips to get covered in his pre-cum, which she licked all with her tongue.

Naruto then pushed his dick forward, signaling Misaki to part those swollen lips of hers. The blonde Yamanaka complied and opened her mouth as wide as she could, allowing Naruto to pull her head down and thrust his hips forward, forcing his dick into her mouth and down her throat. When he was sure that she could take all of his cock without any problem, Naruto pulled back and roughly rammed right back into her sweet mouth, starting using her face as a fuck toy.

Since he had already had a lot of sex before coming there, it took Naruto one and a half an hour to come blow his load into Misaki's mouth. The blonde MILF widened her eyes in shock as the volume of sperm he was unloading, as she could feel it rushing through his cock directly with her tongue placed under the thickest vein of his dick. It took Naruto another twenty minutes to stop cumming and by the time he was done, Misaki was completely full.

"F-fuck, Naruto-kun…" Misaki said in amazement after Naruto had pulled his cock out "How can you last that long? And… do you normally cum this much?" she asked, putting her hand on her slightly swollen belly.

"You will be surprise if you manage to drive me insane with pleasure." Naruto grinned and pulled Misaki onto her feet "I actually can cum more a lot than that, but I guess you're not that good." He gave her a challenging smile, which she took it and smirked back.

"Oh really?" Misaki glared at him playfully before saying "Are you going to fuck me now?"

"Good and hard." Naruto nodded and was about to bend her down to the counter when suddenly she put a hand on his chest to stop him "What?" Naruto asked, rather hostilely.

"Sorry honey, but you will have to save it for later tonight." She grinned "I have a get together with my friends tonight at my house. How about you hold it in for a little bit so I can introduce you to them?" she then moved closer and whispered into his ear "It's going to be a perfect opportunity for a fine young hung like you to get that monster satisfied, Naruto-kun." Naruto's disappointment immediately disappeared and was replaced with excitement at the thought of another orgy, and more women to lord over.

"Get together?" Naruto asked curiously and excitedly "What kind of get together?"

"The kind a single mother like Kushina would love to join if you didn't mess her up with that big, fat cock of yours." She stroked his cock and started making out with him.

Naruto could only grin into Misaki's mouth while smiling lecherously.

Line Break

When Misaki said let her grab a dress, it would be better if she didn't grab any and went nude instead.

Indeed, she wore a long, pale-yellow, backless dress with an extremely low neckline, showing a lot of her cleavage but overall quite elegant and suited a high-class lady of a proud Shinobi Clan liked the Yamanaka. However, the fact that it was completely see-through and Misaki didn't bother to wear any undergarments to cover her sensitive parts had made her look like a slutty pornstar more than a high-class lady. It also had slits, which went all the way up to her hips at both sides to show off her amazing legs and creamy thighs.

"This better be worth it," Naruto slapped her ass before saying "or else you will get no love tonight and I'm going to enjoy destroying this ass of yours, while leaving the rest to my clones." He was in a in a spacious, air conditioned room. Along the other three walls ran a wide, horse-shoe shaped longue and some sofas with a low table in the middle of the room.

"I'm sure that you will, honey." She went over and kissed him, as the two started heavily making out with each other once again "I have always wondered why a symbol of Kunoichi like your mother has never wanted to spend her free time with us, now I know that she has her big dick son getting rid of her stress." Misaki moaned when Naruto grinded his cock against her crotch.

"Indeed she is…" Naruto grinned as he forced Misaki to look at him straight in the eyes "but you're wrong about one think, Misaki. It's Kushina that help her big dick son, not the other way around." His eyes glowed with magic and fully claimed Misaki as his. From that point onward, Misaki wouldn't be able to think about anyone but Naruto, her mind would always think about him, and her pussy would always in desperate need for his cock. She would have no more feeling for her husband, and all that she cared about for the rest of her life, would be Naruto and how to please his cock like a good little sex slave she had been made.

"Misaki, we're here!" the moment Naruto's eyes stopped glowing, was the moment they heard the voice of Misaki's friends.

"Ara, they're here." Misaki smiled and winked at him "Wait here honey, I will go get them." And with that, she left the room. Naruto took his seat on one of the sofa and poured for himself a drink. It was going to be one hell of a night and he could feel it.

As he enjoyed the glass of wine and waited for Misaki to return with her friend, Naruto suddenly saw a figure outside of the window. It was his mother, in her full arch-succubus form, wearing a one-piece suit that was very similar to Mira, but dark red in color and way more revealing.

"Hey there, Naruto-kun." She greeted him cheerfully and easily opened the window to fly in, even though it was locked from the inside "Preparing for one wild night, aren't you?"

"Kaa-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"Ara, my son is going to fuck an entire club of Konoha's MILFs and you think that I am going to miss it?" Kushina winked while floating a few inches before him, giving him some great view of her tits "Ara…" she smirked slyly when Naruto frowned in curiosity "You have no idea, haven't you?"

"More or less." Naruto nodded.

"Ufufu, just make sure you don't exhaust yourself, Naruto-kun." Kushina kissed him and put her hand on the bulge of his pant "You still have two hungry succubae to feed at home, you know." the former Incubus Queen used her magic to become invisible. Even Naruto couldn't see her, but he knew that she was still there, running her hand on the bulge of his pant while sitting on his lap.

"You know me, Kaa-chan, it won't take anything less than a whole village of women to put your son, and his clones down." Naruto grinned.

After that, he didn't have to wait long for Misaki to return with her friends. The door was opened and Naruto turned his head to look at them, and finally understood what his mother meant when she said he was going fuck an entire club of Konoha's MILFs.

They were none other than Konoha's most beautiful and attractive women, the ladies of their respective clans. He recognized most of them, because they were all friends of his mother who usually came to his house to see her. All of them were typical MILFs and would not have looked out of place on the set of a kinky porno movie.

The first, with dark, shoulder length blue hair and pale lavender eyes, was none other than Hina Hyuuga, the lady of Hyuuga Clan.

The second woman, who entered the room, was a black haired beauty with dark color eyes, was Yoshino Nara.

Following behind the lady of Nara Clan, was Mebuki Haruno. She had long, curly pink hair and emerald green eyes. Unlike her friends, she was a normal civilian housewife, but her beauty and seductiveness wasn't any less impressive.

Next MILF who walked into the room, was a beautiful woman with light brown hair and matching eyes, Konoha's very own weapon expert, Lin. Her hair, which flowed all the way down her back, featured two puns on both sides of her head, kept together by white ribbons.

Naruto then smirked when he saw the mother of one of his newest sex slaves, Tsume Inuzuka, walked into the room. She had an animalistic look similar to that of her daughter, Hana. She had long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also had the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes.

At the end of the line, was by far the tallest woman, the busty lady of Akimichi Clan, Aki Akimichi.

And of course, last but not least, the woman who was pushing them into the room, Misaki Yamanaka.

Those women dressed elegantly, but like Misaki extremely slutty. Hina Hyuuga was wearing a skin-tight dress, hugging her every curve, strapless at the top and held up by the way it stretched over her big melons, falling to mid-thigh; Mebuki's was a little looser and longer, but was slit up to her waist line on one side, revealing her fishnet hold-ups, and the neckline plunged to her belly button, clearly revealing the sides of her huge, bra-less tits; Yoshino had into a mini-skirt that rode low on her hips, exposing the strap of her G-string, and a tube top that lovingly wrapped itself around her big jugs while Lin was wearing a light color skintight qipao that hugged her impressive assets like a second skin. It was also slit up to her hip on both sides, giving him a lot of view to her wide womanly hip and creamy thighs. Tsume was dressed in a simple but elegant short skirt and a blouse with several buttons undone, giving a generous view to the inner-side of her melon-size breasts. Last, Aki wore a simple black dress, with the hem just reaching her stocking tops, and while the front went right up to her throat, it had a cut-out panel over her enormous mounds of tit-flesh, showing off her deep cleavage.

"Naruto-kun?" Hina recognized the young man who was sitting on the sofa immediately and said in his name in surprise.

"Hey ladies." Naruto greeted them with a wide grin.

"C'mon c'mon, let's hurry." Misaki giggled excitedly as she pushed the taller woman, Aki into the room while her friends were staring at the hung in surprise "the sooner we get into the room, the quicker we'll able to have fun."

"Misaki, what's Kushina's son doing here?" Mebuki asked while pointing at Naruto, who stood up from his seat and flashed them a charming smile "Don't tell me that he's…" she stopped half-way when Misaki started walking toward Naruto and stood next to him.

"Oh yes, he is." Misaki giggled as she ran her hand down his leg, pulling his pants tight around the impressive length that ran to half way down his thigh. The MILFs' eyes widened in shock as they realized just how big his prick was, even soft "Ladies, there will be no talking or discussing tonight, we will head straight to the main event and witness the power of a real man." She then turned her head around and winked at her friends "Have your seat. If you don't mind, I will have a go with him first, but feel free to join."

Misaki opened the button on his pants and undid the zipper, smiling as she slid his pants down his legs. He wore no underwear and the cotton slid over his strong, muscular thighs, exposing his large balls and inch after inch of his thick, half-hard tube of meat.

"Holy fuck…" Tsume gasped as more and more of his cock was revealed. She sat down heavily on the longue and started rubbing her thighs together.

"It must be over twelve inches long when hard." Aki commented while licking her lips when his pants were down to his ankles.

"Thirteen and hard inches long when hard, obaa-chan." Naruto grinned, making the women gasp in shock "Twelve inches is last month, by the way." Naruto then grunted in pleasure when Misaki slid the head of his cock into her mouth and started sucking.

"Are you a monster?" the weapon expert asked in shock before staring at his balls "What's up with Uzumaki? Are they all sexually attractive and well-endowed like this?"

"Well, you can say that." Naruto nodded his head while grinning slyly "So, just curious, but can I ask why Konoha's greatest MILFs are all here, with a half-naked young man like me?" He had a feeling that he knew the reason, but asked anyway.

"To tell you the truth, Naruto-kun, but over the last few years we have come to miss the active sex lives we'd had when they were teenagers, and when're still active Kunoichi." Hina spoke up from her seat.

"Ah, I get it, so you've the same problem as Misaki." Naruto nodded his head as he removed his shirt, standing completely naked before the ladies of Konoha, causing them to drool over his muscular body.

"That, and my husband's dick is too small to make me feel good." Mebuki muttered and gulped down the entire glass of wine in one go.

"And so, I thought since we were women who had the same problems, why didn't we just gather together once in a while to talk about our problems, like our neighbors, our kids, our small-dick husbands…" Yoshino shrugged "It was Misaki who brought up the idea of bringing some men into our meeting to satisfy our needs for sex. Also to make sure that they won't bitch about it, we will have their memories erase with Yamanaka ninjutsu as soon as the fun is over."

"Ah, I see." Naruto then looked at them "You're not going to erase my memories, aren't you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me pup?" Tsume asked while grinning "Of course not. We're not that stupid."

"But you have to keep it a secret, you know." Lin smiled at Naruto.

"Don't worry ladies, your secret safe with me." Naruto grinned, groaning as Misaki pulled her head back and sucked around the bulbous knob of his fuck meat, her tongue slavering around it, coating it in spit, smearing his pre-cum around it. She then let go of his dick and stroked it furiously with her hand.

The busty blonde then turned around and smiled at her friends.

"Give me that cock." Hina pushed Misaki out of the way and kneeled before Naruto. Her friends watched as Hina crammed as much of his prick into her mouth as she could, making herself gag time and again, thick lines of spit hanging from her lips and clinging to the throbbing length of Naruto's cock. Pulling her head off his fuck meat for a moment, she said "Good Kami, he tastes so fucking good." she moaned before plunging down on him again. As she crammed as much of his prick into her mouth as she could, gagging as the fat head of his knob pushed into her throat.

As he stood there and let Hina hungrily suck on his cock, Naruto pulled Misaki to her feet before pushing her toward Tsume and made her land on her back on the longue "Tsume-san, can you prepare her for me? I will need her pussy wet and well-prepared for my cock. I also have the feeling that you're the best with your tongue."

"You bet, honey." Tsume grinned and flipped the front flap of Misaki's dress to the side and attacked her pussy, making Misaki moan out loudly in pleasure, but not for long because Yoshino suddenly appeared above her and pressed their mouth together, kissing her upside down while playing with her large tits.

Tsume opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, pushing as much as she could into Misaki's sopping pussy, noisily slurping at the juices that ran from it. She dragged her tongue downward, licked around her crinkled butt hole for a moment before easing the tip inside, slipping it in against the muscle. Misaki's body shook and she purred and meowled into Yoshino's mouth, hanging on the edge of cumming for the second time of the day.

"Well, I think the fun has already started." Mebuki stood up from her seat and walked toward Naruto with her hip swayed sexually. She and Lin then kneeled down beside Hina and started slavering themselves to the incubus prince together. He pulled Aki to him and yanked the top of her dress down to her the side, freeing her large, beautiful tits. Without further ado, he attacked them, filling his mouth with her nipples and his hands with her soft fleshes.

Backing off from her delicious treat, Tsume observed her handy work with a huge grin on her face. Misaki's pussy was thoroughly soaked and more than ready to get destroyed by Naruto. "Alright big guy, it's time to fuck her." with the help of Yoshino, they removed Misaki's skimpy dress from her body and positioned the blonde bombshell in a doggy-style position, kneeling on the ground but with her arms and tits resting on the table "Just so you know, this position is my all time favorite." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the irony.

With three loud POPs, his dick and balls were released from Mebuki, Lin and Hina's mouth, and the blond stopped making out with Aki to approach Misaki from behind, kneeling behind her and grabbing her butt-cheeks with both hands and positioning his cock at the entrance of her sopping wet pussy. With a grunt, Naruto eased his cock into her tight snatch, throwing his head back in pleasure when her walls clamped tightly around his length.

"F-fuck!" Misaki cried with her tongue hanging outside of her mouth "It's… it's so big!" with another cry, she came around his cock, much to her friends' surprise and Naruto's expectation. His hands travelled to her hips and used them to pull her toward him, at the same time thrusting his dick forward, shoving his full length inside of her without warning, resting more than two inches of his cock into her womb. The blonde Yamanaka screeched as she orgasmed rapidly around his dick due to the surprising invasion, but she soon began to moan like a bitch in heat as Naruto started thrusting.

As Naruto fucked Misaki tirelessly, the other women stripped down to their birthsuit and took their seats on the longue and sofas around and patiently waited for their turn, watching their friend getting fucked like a cheap whore. They drank the wine, but also drank in the sight of Naruto's muscular body, ripping with strength as he pounded Misaki's cunt mercilessly and rode her so hard that she looked like she was about to pass out any second.

Misaki went cross eyed and cried out in pleasure when yet another mind-shattering orgasm ripped through her body. While moaning loudly in pleasure, Naruto gave Misaki a couple of extremely fast thrust before burying all thirteen and a half inches of cock inside her to dump his load directly into her womb. The MILFs watched on in shock as Misaki's stomach swelled up like a water balloon to contain all the hot and sticky treats he was unloading inside her.

When he was done, Naruto pulled out of her and grinned when Misaki slid away from the table and fell onto the floor, panting but with the same ahegao smile on her face. Without anything to plug her up, his cum flowed out of her pussy, making a massive puddle of boy cream form under her ass.

"One down…" Naruto said and pulled Hina toward his cock with his hand on her head, smirking when she immediately started cleaning his cock for him "…six slutty mothers to go." With a smirk, Naruto used his magic and made them his forever, removing all their feelings for their husbands and replacing them with the passionate love for him and his cock, just like how he did Misaki.

Pulling Hina to her feet, Naruto claimed her as well before smashing their lips together, kissing her hard with his tongue exploring her mouth. His hands went behind her and grabbed her naked ass cheeks with both hands, his fingers digging into the flesh, lifting her up before dropping her on his cock, causing nearly two third of his cock to spear into her tight pussy. He started fucking her in the same standing position, his strong legs did a better job in keeping him standing than Hina's, and all she could do was pushing her giant tits into his face while hugging his head into her bosom, to prevent herself from getting impaled freely on his cock.

He moved her slowly at first, allowing her to get used to his size, before starting to speed up, hunching his hips as he pulled her down, thrusting his big prick deep into her cunt with every move.

"Fuck! When will it be my turn?" Tsume cried while rubbing her pussy furiously.

He didn't answer, his mouth full with one of her tits again, but he kept moving Hina up and down his shaft, shoving his fuck meat into her sopping wet cunt as deep as he could. He was so deep Hina thought that his huge knob would pop out of her mouth any second, and all she could do was moaning and cumming like crazy around his giant cum cannon. That went on for another hour before Naruto decided to empty his potent load inside her and pulled out when her belly looked big enough.

"Come here, you bitch." Tsume gasped in delight when Naruto grabbed her by her tit and pulled her toward his cock, which went straight into her throat as soon as she was close enough "You want my cock that much? Here you go!" Naruto cried and started fucking her throat with his giant dong "Shouldn't expect anything less from Hana's mother, after all, she's quite a bitch in heat herself." Tsume widened her eyes at the mention of her daughter, but paid no further thought to it and kept on sucking her master's cock, her new alpha.

Not for long because Naruto believed it's time to breed his new bitch, by fucking her in the position she desired.

Tsume's body went limp when Naruto started fucking his cock into her from behind, going with long and deep thrust while gripping her ass tightly in his hands. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream, she was cross eyed and her tongue hung out of her opened mouth with drool trailing down her chin, and started panting like a bitch in heat as Naruto's cock slid in and out of her pussy.

Eventually with lustful growl, he released his seed inside of Tsume's womb, but he kept thrusting anyway, allowing her pussy to milk his dick until his orgasm ended.

Mebuki was next, and Naruto simply sat on the sofa and let the pink haired woman ride his dick while making out with both Aki and Linn. Yoshino, meanwhile, kneeled between his spread legs and serviced his balls-sack with her mouth. The fun continued until Mebuki was removed after he filled her womb full of his cum and literally reshaped her pussy into the shape of his dick. He put Lin on top of Lady Akimichi and Naruto processed to fuck both of them at the same time, switching between pussies every three minutes before giving them the same amount of his cum.

Wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, Naruto turned to the last woman, Yoshino and lunged at her like a beast driven by lust, pushing her down to the ground and easing his cock into her pussy, fucking her like there was no tomorrow. As he fucked Yoshino's pussy with long and hard thrust, Naruto summoned multi clones of himself, creating enough cocks to fill every single fuckable hole in the room.

After filling Yoshino to the brim with his sperm, the blond gave her to his copies and took his seat on the longue, breathing heavily as he could feel himself totally worn out after a whole day of nothing but fucking and cumming.

"Ufufu, you've done it again, Naruto-kun!" Kushina appeared before him once again and floated a few inches above his cock, smiling seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Kaa-chan is so proud of you." She nudged his mouth open and kissed him, her tongue wrestling with his. Kushina easily defeated him in their battle of kissing, and when he groaned into her mouth, she deepened the kiss and took her seat on his lap.

"Kaa-chan, are you hungry?" Naruto asked after his mother had pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting their tongue together.

"The question is… are you?" she replied with her own question "Let's have dinner together, shall we?" Grinning, Naruto flipped his mother over in his hands, holding on his body in a sixty-nine position, placing each other genitals/meals right in front of them. When Kushina latched onto his extremely well-endowed cock, Naruto spread her legs and attacked her beautiful pussy. Both mother and son did their best to make their partner give them the meal for dinner, and in the end, neither of them was disappointed when cum rapidly filled each other mouth.

Line Break

"First Naruto-sama, then Kushina-sama…" Mirajane growled as she flew above Konoha, unseen by all "I'm so hungry." The princess moaned as she held her grumbling stomach with both hands.

Without Naruto there to feed her sexually, and Konoha's four mistresses as well as its legendary slug Sannin, Naruto's sex slaves were still recovering from being fucked senseless by Naruto's clones and were in no condition for another round of sex; Mira had decided to head out and search for a target at Konoha. She didn't want to disappoint her boyfriend/master by targeting another man, so currently Mira was aiming for a second best option whenever she was on a hunt for foods.

She was looking for some young women, but busty enough to catch her attention.

"Aw, where are all the cute girls?" the princess of sex demons looked around and soon found her targets when she crossed a darker district of Konoha.

The first was a fair-skinned young woman of tall stature and with a curvaceous figure. She had blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low-cut outfit which displays her big cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and a flak jacket that covered her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also had a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back.

The second was also a blonde, but she had her hair bounded with taut bandages, dark eyes and she wore red lipstick. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which did nothing to hide her curvaceous figure and large breasts. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs, with purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand as well as a red belt around her waist.

From the symbols on their forehead protectors, Mira could tell that they were Kunoichi, but definitely not from Konoha.

With a sly smirk, Mira flew down and silently approached her targets from behind when they walked into a dark alley. She then put on a barrier, to make sure that no one would disturb them.

Soon enough, lustful cries could be heard all over the area.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: PHEW! That's one hell of a chapter right there guys! Hope you enjoy all the fun that came with it!**

 **From this point, Konoha's MILFs has officially joined Naruto's harem, and he's going to spend a lot of time with them from now on. Of course, since they're not in the main harem, the only times they are going to be appeared in this story are during threesome, foursome, moresome and orgies… but that's more than enough, right?**

 **Alright, I still have no idea who is/are going to get fucked by Naruto in the next chapter (of course, he will still fuck Kushina and the next chapter, I'm talking about a new girl or girls), so I guess I will let you guys vote for it/them.**

 **I have different plan for Yugito and Samui, so you can't vote for them, though.**

 **Next chapter is also the start of the Chunin Exam, but Naruto won't have to do anything with it until the third stage, giving him plenty of times to fool around with his women, and have more into his little group.**

 **READ and REVIEW (last chapter didn't get that many reviews like I expected, but I believed it was because of the delay. So I hope this chapter will get a lot of reviews, as I intend to update the chapter as soon as possible)**

 **Ja ne!**


	12. New Home

_**Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**_

 _ **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**_

 _ **(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)**_

 _ **Harem so far: Kushina Uzumaki, Mirajane, Serafall Leviathan.**_

 _ **Alive Kushina**_

 **Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him.**

 **Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince**

 **Chapter 10**

 **New House**

"So, kaa-chan… what is this place and what are we doing here?" Naruto asked curiously while looking around western land of the outskirt of Konohagakure, paying special attention to the building, or a mansion with a rather strange design in the middle of the land, built on flank of the mountain.

It appeared to consist of two separate buildings, with the front one acting as an entry of sort for the one sitting behind it. The first building structure flanked by two minor wings protruding upwards, creating a square space before the entrance itself, which sat in the center of the facade, being flanked by two slender cylindrical towers with pointed tiled roofs, their walls adorned by elongated, hollow windows with arched tops. Two balconies sat one above the other between such towers, topping the main door, and sitting on the highest one's summit is another, larger and rectangular tower, sporting a high, pyramid-shaped tiled roof held up by pillars, which, on its top part, bore more, smaller pillars, holding up the tiled spire topping the whole structure. The roof of the main section was similarly tiled and pitched, but the windows adorning its front walls were rectangular and sport glasses.

From Naruto's position, leading to the structure was a well-kept road which, some meters before its entrance, crosses with one more street, forming a crossroad in whose center was a large fountain, possessing a circular pool and emitting water from a slender structure in its central part; flanking the roads converging here are well-kept bushes, and similarly well-kept hedges were located among the smaller, but still pretty impressive buildings present in the area.

The land was also blessed with nature, as there were forests, rivers, lakes as far as the eye could see.

"This, Naruto-kun, everything that you're seeing right now" Kushina smiled as she patted her son on his shoulder "is going to be our new home." Naruto gasped, widened his eyes and looked at his mother in shock "Ara? You seem surprised?" his mother giggled teasingly while using the back of her hand to cover her mouth in a very lady-like fashion.

"Surprised? I'm shocked, kaa-chan." He admitted truthfully "When did you buy a place like this?" he asked. His mother was one of the best ninja of his village and was also one of the most famous, so her missions were usually high-paid, but Naruto was sure that even with that amount of money, Kushina would never be able to effort a land like that.

However, after seeing how rich Mira was, Naruto believed that his mother was also equally rich, or maybe even richer than his girlfriend, considering that she was the former Queen of the world's largest sex-service industry. Mira could buy everything, even a sexy, slutty leader of Devil Faction for him to fuck on a regular basic, so he wouldn't feel surprise if his mother bought the entire western land of Konoha and everything that came with her other money.

"Actually, this place belongs to the Uzumaki. When I came to the human world to live, I altered my appearance to a little girl and was adopted by the heads of the Uzumaki Clan, as they mistook me for a member of their clan because of my red hair. So you can say that this place belongs to us now." Kushina shook her head and explained to Naruto "It's one of the dowries of Shodaime Hokage for his wife, Mito Uzumaki, with a promise that all Uzumaki would be welcomed to this land. I used to live here when I was still in the Academy, but moved out a couple of years after I became a Chunin, because as you have already known, I like to live humbly. It became Konoha's property after that, but two days, I was able to reclaim it with Tsunade's help. Konoha's high council, aka the group of old geezer," Naruto chuckled at his mother's choice of words "of course, wasn't happy about it, but it's not like they could do anything about it. They have to respect the wish of the first." She stated with a firm tone.

"Damn, I never know."

"Also, you can thank Mira and her mother for our new house." Kushina continued "When I told her we were going to move out, she immediately went to her mother. Last night, the engineers and workers came here, renovated my house and built some more buildings."

"In a single night?" Naruto asked in surprise and Kushina nodded her head "Talk about the magic of magic."

"Serafall's devils also lent a hand in making this place lively." The former Queen pointed out "They also placed some special and extremely powerful barriers around here to make sure no one can enter but us, and those who're granted permission by us, can enter this place."

"Great." Naruto smirked. So no one would be able to disturb them.

"As you can see, our home has become too small for the recent activities," Naruto chuckled sheepishly while Kushina was glaring playfully at her son "so I thought why not move into a bigger place, a place that my son can bring as many women to and fuck them using as many clones as he wants to?"

"Damn, you're the best, kaa-chan." Naruto grabbed Kushina around the waist and gave her a hot, tongue-filled kiss full of love, and lust, which she happily returned. They made out for a full minute before forcefully removing their tongues from each other, a trail of salvia connecting them together "Make sure to remind me to give you a special treat tonight."

"Ara, how fortunate of me!" Kushina giggled "Let's go, let me show you around."

 _Line Break_

"Welcome home! Master!"

Naruto felt his cock twitched madly inside of his pants when he saw at least four dozens of beautiful and incredibly attractive, big tits young women standing in two straight lines and bowing their head to him respectfully when he entered the main residence. They all dressed in black and white maid uniform. The top of their uniform was skintight, and extremely skimpy, with the sleeves cut off and so small that it left the bottom portion of their large milk-jugs completely exposed, thus allowing the maid to flaunt her sex abdomen and . The black skirt, meanwhile, was wide and extremely short and reached just an inch beyond the crotch, giving view to their heart-shape ass cheeks, and teasingly their pussy as well, as they wore no panty. The outfit was completed with stocking and garter belts, and of course, white maid headband with black liner.

"Naruto-sama!" Before he could say something, Mira appeared from the room at the left and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms and legs around his body before crashing her mouth into his, kissing him passionately while rubbing her sexy body, especially her large tits against his chest "Welcome to your new home."

"Mira-chan… what's going on here?" Naruto asked

"Ara? Do you really think that I'm going to take care of this place all by myself?" Kushina asked teasingly with a wink "Of course we need servants to do something like that, dummy."

"However, you won't be able to find another man other than yourself, or your clones around here, which mean there're only maids." Mira then grinned slyly while saying "Also, they're all Succubi, whose jobs, other than taking care of your house, are taking care of your need and sexually please you whenever and wherever you want, as long as you're here."

"Then… those buildings outside..."

"Yes, it's for the maids to live." Kushina nodded her head, putting her hands on her hip "We're still choosing the head maid, so in the meantime, I will be in charge of the business around here." The maids all nodded and bowed their head at Kushina.

"Don't feel so surprise, Naruto-sama." Mira gave him a light perk on the lips "You're the son of Kushina. Former Queen of Sex demons or not, she's one of the most respected women in our world. Treating her son like a royal Incubus prince is the least we can do to show our respect to her." Naruto could only nod his head.

"So, what do you say Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked, looking at her son "Are you satisfied with our new home?"

"You're damn right I am." He once thought he would never be able to call anywhere rather than his house home, guess he was wrong then "This is the best, thank you Kaa-chan, Mira-chan. I will make sure to return the favor to you two, as well as Eva-san and Serafall!"

"Ufufu, all I ask from you is three meals per day, and some snacks here and there, Naruto-sama." Mira winked and kissed him again.

"Great, I'll use the bath on the second floor, if you don't mind." She gave Naruto a meaningful wink, before walking away, heading to the second floor.

"So, Mira-chan, are you saying that I can fuck any of these maids, whenever and wherever I want?" The white haired succubus nodded her head.

"Also however you want." She added "The girls are more than happy to let you fuck them stupid and dump your load into them, right girls!?" she asked loudly, and the maids cried at the same time.

""Yes, we're, Mirajane-sama!"" Naruto couldn't stop himself from laughing excitedly after hearing such enthusiasm in their voice.

"Is there anything you want to know, Naruto-kun?" Mira asked and Naruto nodded his head "Say it."

"Do I need to wear any pants in here?" he got his answer immediately when Mira removed herself from him and tore his pants apart, leaving him completely naked from the waist down. The maids drooled at the sight of his cock, some of them were also finding it hard to mindlessly lung at his cock.

 _Line Break_

As soon as Naruto returned to the master bedroom, his room after having a hot and kinky dinner with Mira, he was treated with the sight of his mother, lying on his bed waiting for him in nothing but a set of skimpy lingerie, black in color, featuring a lacy bra that was struggling to contain her huge, round, perfect tits and tiny G-string that failed miserably to hide her fat pussy lips. Her lingerie was completed with thigh high stockings.

"Can I have my reward for being such a good mother now, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked, running her hand through the valley between her tits, a sly smile appeared on her face when she saw his cock slowly stood to full mast, revealing his massive balls sack underneath while throbbing and twitching with needs.

The corner of Naruto's lips curved up slightly as he leered at his mother's sexy form, his hands reached to his behind and locked the door, making sure that no one would be able to disturb his high-quality time with his mother. It'd been awhile since he last had a sole session with his mother, and intended to make it up for her.

And with that, Naruto walked toward his mother and climbed on the bed, his cock leading the way. Kushina lied down, and let her son climb onto her body, his hands reached out and grabbed her wrists, forcefully bringing them together above her head with one hand "Open your mother." He ordered with a firm tone while gathering a large amount of salvia in his mouth, and positioned his head right above her. Kushina was more than happy to obey his wish, she opened her mouth wide, and drank the saliva her son was giving her, using his tongue to keep the stream of saliva steady. He then lowered his head down and placed his lips onto hers; crashing their mouth together and filling her mouth with his tongue, giving her a kiss full of love and lust, and Kushina returned the kiss with just as much passion.

They kissed, tongues darting into each other's mouths and met in a wrestling battle for dominant. Kushina moaned into his mouth as he sucked on her tongue and forced her to gulp down his saliva. His free hand roamed around her body, lifting one of her thigh up so he could grope her amazing ass. It continued on for another ten minutes before Naruto decided to end their make out session and start something more intense.

By turning around and put his cock right on his mother's face, Naruto put the both of them in a sixty-nine position, with him being the one on top. He then moved her G-string out of the way and used both hands to spread her pussy lips, licking his lips when he saw the inside of her pussy, a perfect tunnel of flesh made for his cock only. Naruto then drove his head forward and started eating her out, giving her several licks with his tongue before inserting it into her tight fold, his lower lip brushed against her clit, making Kushina shudder in pleasure.

The red haired woman cooed lovingly as she nudged her face against his twitching cock, with his heavy balls resting on her forehead. Kushina started trailing kisses along the underside, and the throbbing veins of his length. She then kissed around the head of his cock, paying extra attention to the meatus, even going as far as trying to put her tongue into his cock, which resulted in a massive glob of pre-cum being sprayed right into her face and some got into her mouth. After licking it clean, Kushina took three inches of his cock into her mouth and popped her head gently on his cock, slurping nosily while licking around the girth.

Naruto groaned while receiving her pleasurable treatment, but it wasn't enough to make him cum. Her slow and gentle pace could only make his cock painfully hard.

So he decided to stop eating her pussy and find some release for himself. Placing both hands on her thighs, Naruto took back the control of his hip and slowly lowered it down, pushing more of his cock into her mouth. Kushina knew what her son was trying to do, so she arched her back slightly and leaned her head back, making a straight tunnel for his dick to slide in. With a groan, Naruto sheathed all of his cock inside of her tight pharynx, going cross-eyed with pleasure. His balls rested on her eyes, blocking her vision.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he pulled back three inches before thrusting forward, feeling himself really close to cumming but managed to hold it in. He then repeated the process, but with five inches of his cock, and when he thrust his cock back in, he did it with more force and speed. He kept doing it over and over, adding two more inches each time he pulled out and more force when he pushed his cock back in, until there was only the head of his cock left inside her mouth, and he was mercilessly slamming his hip down her face, face fucking her like he was fucking a pussy.

After twenty minutes of bending up pleasure, Naruto chose to give in and emptied his balls directly into his mother's stomach, filling her up to the brim. Kushina's belly bloated in seconds, but soon her body absorbed his cum and returned it back to normal. Naruto pulled back slightly and sat down the spot above Kushina's head, but his cumming cannon was pretty much still inside of her mouth, allowing the arch-succubus to taste his cum before gulping mouthful after mouthful down.

"Oh man, drink it kaa-chan." Naruto moaned and reached his hand out to hold onto her large milk-jugs, while Kushina was gleefully gulping down a near endless stream of cum from his cock. "Drink my cum!" After several more minutes, Naruto's powerful orgasm ended, and Kushina released his cock in a wet POP.

"These boys must be working really hard lately." Kushina turned around and drove her face into his crotch, holding his balls up with one hand so she could kiss them while the other furiously stroking his cock, keeping it hard and nice for her pussy, or whatever fuckable places on her body that son was going to take next "Ah… I can feel the fresh cum already, as expect from my man." Naruto smirked when Kushina called him her man, and decided that he should also show her the same amount of respect.

"You know me, Kushina." He said, running his hand through her hair "I'm always ready for more, and even more than that." Kushina cooed excitedly and gave his cock once last kiss before getting on her knees before him, removing her lacy bra and smiling at her son in a sexy pose with her hands on her hip.

"God kaa-chan, you're so beautiful." Naruto said breathlessly.

"Just a reminder, Naruto-kun," Kushina winked and turned her body, making her boobs sway side to side erotically "it's not for your eyes only." Kushina smirked when Naruto took hold of her chin and forced her mouth open so he could kiss her again. He then put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down to the bed, letting Kushina take his cock and guide it to her pussy's entrance. The young incubus wasted no more time and slid his cock into her tight pussy, forcing a total of ten inches of his cock into the tiny wet hole in one single thrust.

Kushina's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Naruto started pounding his cock into her pussy, and wrapped both of her hands and legs around him in an effort to make him go deeper. Taking her ankles into his hands, Naruto spread her legs out to the side before positioning himself into her pussy, causing his mother to grab fistfuls of the bed sheets and scream out in pleasure.

"Yes that's it! Fuck your mother just like that you big cock mother fucker!" screamed Kushina as she threw her head back while her amazing tits were swaying back and forth on her body, which was quite a sight for Naruto.

The blond continued to thrust his cock into his sexy mother, feeling like he was going to melt in the amazing warmth of her core. Holding her legs by the ankles, he then pushed them up until her knees were pressed tightly against her breasts, and started slamming himself down, spearing his cock into her core with such force their bed started to shake.

Eventually, it became too much for Naruto and he came to his limit in less than thirty minutes after that, slamming his cock into her pussy ball deep once last time before unloading many gallons worth of cum into his mother's tight snatch. As his cock kept horsing sperm into her, Naruto leaned forward and took his mother's tongue into his mouth, taking her back from the world of absolute bliss.

"It's time for the gangbang you love so much, Kushina." As clone after clone appeared from poofs of smoke, making it a total of fifty young men with identical yellow hair, blue eyes, extremely well-hung and erected dick, Naruto spread her ass cheeks apart, speared his cock into her backdoor without any warning, lied down on his back and began to bounce Kushina up and down on his cock. The clones climbed on the bed and surrounded them on the bed. Kushina found herself drooling like crazy when she saw the all the big cocks around her, and the mere thought of getting fucked by fifty one cocks in a single night simply drove her crazy with lust.

 _Line Break_

"So? I have to do this every day?" Naruto asked curiously while looking at what could be called the biggest, largest, most exciting blowjob/feeding orgy he had ever seen in his life. He was currently standing at an enormous, stadium size dining hall, where hundreds, possible thousands of maids were on their knees, and standing before them, as naked and cock as hard as the original, were an equal amount of clones.

"Yes, at breakfast, lunch and dinner." Mira smiled slyly "They're succubus, they're the servants of this place but they're also workers employees. You have to pay to have their services. Pay them with money, they will keep this place clean and livable for us, which our mothers have already taken care of that." She then put her hand underneath his balls and gently fondled them in her palm "But pay them with your rich sperm, and they will serve you from A to Z."

"Ah, I see." Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"It's so fortunate that you can create so many clones at a time." The princess said "Or else you will have to take care of their meals yourself, and I doubt you can survive the first two hundred." They both laughed at that. As Kushina put it, he had godly stamina, but Naruto had his limit, and against an army of sperm-thirsty succubae, without his clones at his side, he would be sucked until there was no life left inside him.

Speaking of Kushina, the red arch-succubus was currently recovering in Naruto's room, with a bloated belly, a fucked stupid smile and a body covered in a blanket made of his sperm.

Naruto got to admit, he loved the way his life was at the moment.

Especially after Mira got on her knees and started blowing his hard dick.

 _ **End of chapter 10**_

 _ **Yagami's note: Done! The next chapter delivered. My deepest apology for the wait guys, this chapter was finished three days ago! But there's a problem with internet at my country, so I cannot update it until now.**_

 _ **Some of you demand more Kushina scene times! So I have decided to make most of this chapter for her only. Hope this will satisfy you!**_

 _ **Some of you asked why I missed an MILF such as Mikoto, the answer is that I have different plan for her, just like how I have my plans for both Samui and Yugito. All I can say for now is that she's not a part of the MILF club, but I promise you that she will be Naruto's bitch before the end of Chunin Exam.**_

 _ **Next chapter is going to be the start of the Chunin Exam, and I believe that it's time for Naruto to break the younger girls, in a very unique way, but I must admit this idea has been used before.**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S:**_ _ **I don't think I will update the non-smut stories at the time being. I currently have no inspirations for stories with decent plots, and in moods to write smutty goodness stories.**_


	13. Sexy Uchiha

_**This is the new version of Chapter 13. READ and REVIEW again, anonymously is alright!**_

* * *

 _ **Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**_

 _ **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**_

 _ **(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)**_

 _ **Harem so far: Kushina Uzumaki, Mirajane, Serafall Leviathan.**_

 _ **AliveKushina**_

* * *

 **Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him.**

 **Warning: Contain Rape and (somewhat) futanari.**

* * *

 **Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Sexy Uchiha**

It was the day of the Chunin Exam, and Naruto awoke to find his slut for a mother bobbing her head up and down his cock, taking the entire monstrous shaft in. Sensing her beloved son waking up, Kushina slide all the way to the tip of the precious cock, before looking straight at Naruto and going all the way to the base of his pole, her eyes crossing slightly as she tasted his amazing dick. The blond incubus felt her swallow rapidly around her cock, desperately hoping for some of his delicious sperm to enter her mouth.

"Holy fuck!" Naruto groaned, feeling his balls clenching tightly. "Keep that up and I am gonna drown you in my cum, kaa-chan!"

Kushina reared back, thick ropes of spit and pre-cum linked her lips and her son's cock before she spat them heavily onto his prick, smearing the mixture all over his hard cock. With barely a pause she stuffed his cock back into her mouth, giving him a full minute of sucking before she took his entire monstrous cock into her mouth, pushing him over the edge for the first time of the day.

"Fuck! Yeah!" Without further ado, Naruto blew his load straight into his slut's eager stomach. His cock swelled in his mother's throat and began spurting out huge, thick ropes of sperm. Kushina drank his cum eagerly and didn't spill a single drop of his precious cum.

Naruto grinned in satisfaction and put both hands behind his head as he continued to feed his mother with a nearly endless stream of fresh and hot sperm. Life of an Incubus with a royal status was treating him very well. He got a mother who was more than happy to bend over and use her body to satisfy him, a girlfriend who couldn't live a day without his cock inside her at least thrice, a devil lord who randomly visited him to get fucked silly, and best of all a massive harem of countless sexy and beautiful women for him to fuck anytime and anywhere he wanted.

After a few more volley of sperm that was emptied inside her mouth, Kushina pulled back and sucked on his big, bulging knob. Eventually, she let it go and looked up at him.

"Hope you like Kaa-chan's wake up call, Naruto-kun." Kushina smiled, blowing her son a kiss and putting her hand around his cock, gently jerking him off.

"Definitely, it's the best." Naruto sat up, drooling at the sight of his mother's naked and erotic body. One hand latched onto her breast and its nipple while the other grabbed the back of her head, Naruto pulled the former Queen of sex demon toward him and smashed his mouth against her. Lust driven, Naruto pushed his mother down to her back and spread her legs as wide as he could with his hands. Still pretty much raping her mouth with his tongue, he forced his hip down, sliding his cock into her extremely tight cunt.

"Whose slut are you, Kushina?" Naruto asked lifting his head up and slapped her tits, making them sway and jiggle erotically.

"Yours!" she moaned, throwing her head back and coming when her son slammed his cock into her womb.

"And who am I slut?"

"Naruto-sama!" she screamed and came again when he pulled back, drawing half of his long, thick cock from her pussy before spearing it back in, stretching her cunt to its utmost limit, his balls slapping against her ass. Again and again, he fucked her, stuffing her full, her pussy walls spreading wide as they took the long, thick member inside.

"Oh Naruto, fuck me! Uuhnnnnnn fuck me you big dicked mother fucker!" Kushina moaned and babbled as he fucked her over and over. She came hard and fast, shaking and moaning, her body shuddering as the incubus continued fucking her, slamming his huge cock into her time and again. Kushina's eyes rolled back in her head as Naruto's huge cock buried itself over and over inside her cunt, filling her up like never before, fucking her through her orgasm. She gasped and shook and just as she came down from her cum, she came again.

Naruto grunted, moaning as he pushed every last inch of his monstrous cock inside her, his balls smacking her ass and then came with like a broken high-pressure water faucet. His cock bucked inside her, his balls clenched and a torrent of sperm poured into her pussy. Within a couple of spurts, Kushina felt her cunt get filled up with hot boy cream.

Naruto reached down and grabbed his cock, pulling it free from her pussy as another blast of cum shot from the rounded knob, launching into the air before landing in a thick, unbroken white cord running from Kushina's shoulder, over one heaving tit, and across her stomach. He grabbed Kushina by her hair and pulled her up, position her face right before his cum cannon. His cock twitched again and again, splashing volley and volley of sperm onto her face.

When he had finally stopped cumming, Kushina opened her mouth and sucked the last leftover of cum from the inside of his cock, cleaning it clean from her juice using her tongue.

"Here!" Naruto pulled his cock out of her mouth and wiped some of the sperm on her right cheek before saying "Eat it Kushina, it's your breakfast." He said and she happily complied, licking the thick cream from his cock. They repeated the process over and over, until Kushina's face was completely clean "You're such a good girl, kaa-chan. I should give you a collar with my name brand on it."

"You should add a chain, so you can pull kaa-chan back to her proper place whenever she tries to cross the line." The former queen cooed excitedly at the thought before rolling off the bed. She stood up and picked up her lingerie which was lying on the floor of his room.

"Are you leaving already?" Naruto asked, a little disappointed that his mother couldn't stay with him a little longer "I can let you have a free ride." He pointed to his still pretty much aching cock. Mira received a call from her mother last night so she left earlier that morning.

"As tempting as it sounds, Naruto-kun," Kushina smiled at her son "today I don't have the time for that, you know, it's the first day of the Chunin Exam and I have to be there." Naruto nodded in understanding. Kushina then raised her hand and clapped them twice. Instantly, the door of his room was pushed open and a group of maids entered the room "When you're properly satisfied, you should get going too. While you're not needed during the first and second day of the exam, as one of the best and promising candidate for the Hokage seat in the future, you will be needed around the village."

"Almost forget that I'm a Shinobi." Naruto chuckled and gave the maids the permission to strip naked and climbed onto his bed, gathering around him "I will see you later, love you kaa-chan."

"Love you more, sochi-kun." Kushina giggled and walked out of his room, leaving Naruto in the cares of the servants of their palace.

"Now, which one of you sluts wants to be my breakfast?" Naruto asked, grinning slyly. It was not an understatement to say that Naruto was outright drooling.

 _Line Break_

While most people would call it going on a patrol around the village, Naruto called it he was on a pussy hunt.

You might ask why he needed to search for more women when he had a massive, almost uncountable number of succubae to fuck… the reason was quite simple and it had been stated before. The maids of his house, also his mother and Mira had so much experience in having sexual intercourse, making them experts in the art of fucking, Naruto wanted to fuck a normal woman and watch them break under the might of his cock. It's just for the fun of it, actually.

"Kami! That cock must be bigger than arm!" cried out a Kunoichi from Kumo, all the girls around her nodding in agreement, their fingers rubbing their respective cunts.

As it was said before, as an incubus Naruto basically felt no shame. Wearing his usual attire with near skin-tight pants, Naruto walked around the village drawing rapt attention of every girl and woman he came across, his giant package drawing their eyes like moths to a flame. With his strong aura of a male sex demon, he left all the women with their little pussies aching for relief.

His eyes landed on the group of women and immediately he marked them as his next targets. When they started giggling and discussing the possibility of being fucked stupid, Naruto decided to approach them, flaring his power along the way. However, before Naruto could get anywhere close to them and start working his way into their skirts, he spotted another, much better target in Yamanaka Flower Shop.

However, he wasn't talking about Misaki Yamanaka, who was dressing like an ultimate slut next door. He was talking about the person who was talking to her, a raven-haired beauty, Mikoto Uchiha, the current clan head of Uchiha clan after her husband and many core members of the Uchiha Clan was killed by her eldest child, Itachi Uchiha. For what reason he did that, Naruto didn't know, but ever since that fateful day, Mikoto had become the clan's leader. Naruto heard from his mother that Mikoto was doing her best to rebuild her clan back to its former glory so it's rare to see her outside like that. Naruto rarely saw her these past few years, though.

A beautiful face with long, flowing black hair and onyx black eye, a voluptuous body supported by a pair of E-cup tits, a small waist but wide, sexy hip and a big, heart-shaped ass… A woman like her caught his eyes and made him drool right away.

Hold on a second…

…drool?

Naruto used the back of his hand and wiped the drool away from the corner of his mouth. He had never paid much attention to it, but he could notice that when a sexy as hell woman was in sight, he started drooling.

"Maybe I should ask Kaa-chan about this," Naruto said to himself while crossing the street.

Cling!

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Misaki-obaa chan!" Naruto pushed the door open and entered the shop "Can I get some fl… Mikoto Obaa-chan is that you?!" Both women heard his call and turned their head around, with Mikoto in surprise and Misaki in lust.

"Ara, good morning to you too, Naruto-kun." Mikoto greeted him while smiling brightly while Naruto was waving his hand to Misaki "I didn't expect to meet you in a place like this."

"I should be the one who said that, Mikoto-obaa chan." Naruto shook his head "It's so rare to see you outside like this. It's been months since I last saw you, actually."

"It has?" Mikoto gasped in surprise before chuckling nervously "Well, I guess I should have paid more attention to the outside world." She then asked him "How's Kushina, Naruto-kun? Is she doing well?"

"Of course she is." Naruto nodded his head while grinning "She has me to take care of her you know." His confident words made Misaki and Mikoto giggle, but for two different reasons.

"Aw, she's so lucky to have someone like you as her son." The Uchiha said before looking at Misaki "So what are you dong here, Naruto-kun? Are you buying flowers for your girlfriend?" She asked teasingly.

"Girlfriends, actually." Naruto said it casually, making Mikoto gasp in surprise "You know, since I'm one of the two last members of Uzumaki Clan, when I'm eighteen years old I will have to perform CRA to restore my clan, so I thought why not get used to the idea of having multi lovers from this point?" he shrugged.

"I… see." Mikoto nodded her head slowly "So can I know who the lucky girls are?"

"It's a secret, Obaa-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Excuse me, Mikoto-chan." Misaki called out to gain the black haired woman's attention while carrying a large and tall flower basket "Here's your order." She said and put the basket down to the ground.

"Ara, I didn't know it'd be this big, Misaki-san." Mikoto gasped in surprise while looking at the basket of flowers.

"Wow, that's a lot of flowers there, Obaa-chan." Naruto said in amazement before asking "But what do you need it for anyway?"

"Well, one of the members of my clan is getting married in the next couple of days. I'm preparing the wedding with him." She explained "His fiancée like flowers, so he wanted to buy a lot of them for her. He was on a mission today so he asked me if I could come to get it for him."

"Wow, he did plan it big, didn't he?!" Naruto chuckled in amusement "Well, obaa-chan since I'm currently free, I can lend a hand if you want."

"Really?" Mikoto asked hopefully but then said, "I don't want to trouble you or anything Naruto-kun."

"Please, it's not trouble at all, Obaa-chan." Naruto grinned and picked up the basket before placing it on his shoulder "See, it's a piece of cake." The basket and the flowers inside made it cumbrous, but by no mean, it was heavy for someone like Naruto.

"Okay then." Mikoto nodded her head with a smile "Please follow me Naruto-kun."

"Misaki Obaa-chan, I will return in a moment to get my usual, so make sure you prepare it well and moist for me, okay?"

"Okay!" She nodded her head cheerfully.

"See you later, Misaki-san." With that, Naruto and Misaki walked out of the shop. Naruto had a little problem walking pass the door, but it was quite easy after he managed to pull the basket out.

The blonde Yamanaka waited until Naruto and Mikoto had disappeared from her view to close the door, locked it carefully and pulled the current to cover the windows. As she started stripping, a pervert and ahegao smile crossed her face as she thought of what was about to happen to her.

She didn't have to wait long, though, as three clones of Naruto appeared in her shop in a flash, naked with rock hard cocks, ready to make her their bitch.

 _Line Break_

"Put it down right here, Naruto-kun," Mikoto said as she pointed at a spot in the corner of the living room. The journey back to Uchiha compound was uneventful, but Naruto did earn a lot of attention from everyone for carrying a massive basket of flowers like that on his shoulder.

"Here you go," Naruto said as he carefully placed the basket down to the spot.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Naruto-kun." She said as he stood up "I should have brought a couple servants with me."

"Like I said, Obaa-chan, it's no problem at all." Naruto grinned "It's bulky because of the flowers, but it's not heavy…" He chuckled and then noticed a dark blush on Mikoto's cheeks. Innocently, he asked "Obaa-chan, are you alright, your face are all red. Do you have a fever?" Ever since Naruto stepped his foot into Mikoto's house, he had been unleashing a considered amount of his aura and directed it toward Mikoto. It's not much, but more than enough to make a human woman like Mikoto feel hot between her thighs and wanted to have sex with him.

"I-I don't think so." Mikoto shook her head. Her eyes unconsciously travelled down to his pants, and she swallowed heavily when she saw the impressive size of his cock. The Uchiha quickly recomposed herself and looked back at his face "Anyway, would you like to have a cup of tea with me, Naruto-kun?"

"Nah, I think I will be fine." Naruto shook his head with a grin, taking a step closer to Mikoto "I should get back to Yamanaka Flower shop now to get the flowers."

"Are you sure?" Mikoto asked again while rubbing her inner thighs together. She wanted him to stay…

…but most of all, she wanted him to fuck her. His scent filled her nostrils, clouding her mind from any common thoughts.

"Well, alright then. The flowers can wait." Naruto grinned and turned to look at Mikoto in the eyes. He used his spells on her, altering her memories about him and making the Uchiha mistress his forever. When he was done, Naruto placed a hand on Mikoto's chin and ordered: "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue for me, Mikoto." He said, and she did just that.

Wasting no more time, Naruto captured her lips, sucking her tongue into his mouth.

In a flash, Naruto and Mikoto disappeared from Uchiha compound. Since the place wasn't exactly soundproofed and located in the middle of Konoha, it's not wise for him to fuck her there.

His destination, of course, was his chamber.

As soon as he was there, Naruto let go of her lips and threw her on the bed before starting to strip. When he was completely naked, Mikoto's eyes nearly bulged out of her eye sockets when she saw his soft, yet incredibly massive dick dangling between his thighs. Her blush deepened when she caught the side of his balls, which were so big that not even his big tree trunk could hide them away.

"Girls, since she's too lost in the sight of my glorious cock," Naruto spoke to the group of maids that were always present in his room, in case he wanted to have some quickies "Can you please come over and strip her for me?" he asked, licking his lips as he thought about fucking the second hottest piece of ass in the village.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." The maids giggled and walked to Mikoto, who got a little uncomfortable when got stripped by a group of hot and half-naked women. Eventually, Mikoto was completely naked and Naruto couldn't stop himself from drooling at the sight of her fuckable MILF body.

He hit the jackpot that day.

"Thank you." Naruto smirked when the maids took turn to kiss and lick his cock before returning to their spots around the room "Now, onto the main course." He said, looking at Mikoto "Would you like to suck my cock, Obaa-chan?" He asked while grinning like an idiot.

Of course, with the spell he put in her mind, how could she refuse.

Drool trailed down the corner of her mouth as she walked on her knees closer to him before putting her hand on his cock, bringing it to her eyes level and feeling its weight in her hand. Licking her suddenly dried lips, Mikoto opened her mouth and kissed the head of cock with love before lifting it up so she could do the same to his balls. After kissing both of his balls, she took one into her mouth and started sucking gently, her other hands moved to his cock and she began to stroke it with both hands, making Naruto groan at the feeling of her small hands.

Releasing his ball in a wet pop, Mikoto stuck her small tongue out and began to run it up the side of his shaft. She enjoyed the salty quality of the sweat on its skin as she ran her tongue over various parts of his member, licking it all over, earning a moan of approval from Naruto.

"Before this can get to the juicy part where I will definitely reshape your pussy, Obaa-chan." Naruto said as his cock grew bigger and longer "I really don't do gentle, so you better prepare it first." Mikoto nodded her head and moved one hand down her pussy. With the size of the monster resting on her face, he would definitely tear her apart.

But for some reason, she really loved the sound of it.

Mikoto noticed the glob of pre-cum at the tip of his dick and immediately leant forward to lick it, taking it into her mouth before swallowing heavily. She then pushed the large cock-head into her mouths, wrapping her luxurious lips around the tip. Once she had taken at least five inches into her warm mouth, she began sucking his cock. She moved her head back and forth, sucking more cock into her outstretched mouth while her tongue was working it all around his cock, coating it with her saliva.

"Shit, you've a talent at this, Mikoto." Naruto groaned when she pushed his cock further down her throat until all thirteen and a half inches were inside. Tears ran down her cheeks with his entire dick in her mouth, and slowly she drew back, sucking along the way until she was at his tip before pushing her head forward again, that time a little faster. Mikoto raised her hand and played with his huge balls. For a human woman, she was doing pretty well, as the only ones that were able to deepthroat him without gagging before were Tsunade, Anko, Tsume.

However, he would better now start fucking her face. Mikoto looked like she was at her limit, a simple thrust of his hip and she would definitely get chocked.

Eventually, after several minutes of sucking, Naruto grunted and his dick expanded in size. He exploded into her mouth, releasing cum constantly down her throat. Mikoto eyes flew open wide and tried her best to gulp the thick white semen down, but to no avail, there was too much and she gagged, some flew out her nose and her stretched mouth.

Naruto decided to pull out, with his dick still throbbing, and covered her face with a full mask of his sticky sperm. After minutes he finally stopped, allowing Mikoto to start swallowing the cum, taste it before coming to love the sweet taste.

"It tastes so delicious." Mikoto stated cleaning herself, licking the cum from her face and fingers "How can you cum so much?" she asked, her hands reaching out for his balls.

"I have always been wondering that myself, Obaa-chan." Naruto grinned, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth "You've already done your job, Mikoto. Now, let me handle the rest." The black haired woman chuckled nervously as she looked at his massive, twitching dick. With an effortless movement, he put his hands under her knees and picked her up, holding her in the air and right above his erect member.

Wasting no more time, Naruto brought her down to his dick and pushed forward, the mushroom head entered her soaking wet pussy before the rest of his cock started sliding into her pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Mikoto screamed trying her best to take him in. The giant dick inside her stretched her tight pussy further than imaginable.

With a powerful thrust, Naruto shoved his full thirteen cock into her, slamming the rest and more than just a couple of inches into her womb. Mikoto's head flew back and screamed, instantly spurting her juice on to his cock.

Naruto grinned as he had finally had her in the place he wanted.

"You're so fucking tight, Mikoto." Naruto stated as he started fucking her with long and hard stroke, holding her exactly the same place in the air. He moved back and forth, and if it was possible, pushed deeper with each thrust. Her walls clenched around his big dick. After five minutes of pounding like that, he picked up the pace and fucked her faster, thrusting at blinding speed, he never stopped, viscously rammed his cock into her pussy. Mikoto's mind went numb, she went crossed eyed and her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

"Fuck me! I love your fucking huge dick!" Mikoto screamed mindlessly, her giant breasts bounced absurdly with every thrust. Naruto grinned and moved his hip even faster before leaning forward, taking her nipple into his mouth

After an hour of lustful filled sex, fucking in the same position, Naruto reached his limit. With several more powerful thrusts, Naruto buried himself deep inside her womb and came, filled her up. He came like a hose, and if Mikoto weren't busy cumming her brain out, she would have noticed that her stomach started expanding rapidly to handle the amount of cum he dumped inside her.

The moment the both of them had done cumming was the moment Mikoto lost it and blacked out.

"Phew, I should have held back a little, her body feels so nice," Naruto said as he put Mikoto down the far spot on his bed, giving her some space to rest. It's probably too much for any normal human women, but given time, they could all take his cock like any succubus. It's just that they're not as good, and couldn't last as long.

He turned to the succubae that were waiting eagerly for him to give his order, but before he could say anything, the door was opened and he heard a sound.

"Woof!" Naruto smiled in amusement when he saw his mothers walking into his chamber on all four, making a sound like a barking dog. To make it even more exciting for him, the only clothes fragments she were wearing on her voluptuous body were a pair of fake dog ears on top of her head, a black collar with her name on it while holding the rope with her mouth. She also had a fake dog tails with a butt plug that was rammed deep inside her ass.

He couldn't believe she actually did what they joked about that morning.

As Kushina walked toward him in the same manner, the maids started giggling and getting excited at the sight of their former Queen.

"Hey, what can I say?" Naruto decided to turn to them and questioned with a smirk "She loves me, alright?" It didn't do anything to stop their giggling, though.

"Woof!" As Kushina climbed onto the bed and started wagging her 'tail' around excitedly, Naruto grinned and decided to play along with her. He kneeled down on one knee and rubbed her cheek, neck with his hands, laughing happily as licked his face while swaying her ass side to side "Woof, woof!" She barked.

"Good girl." Naruto grinned while rubbing her head "You know, I can hardly decide between a master and a male dog, which role is better." He picked up the rope and smirked "Let's just be the master now, neh?" he asked and Kushina instantly shot her head forward to lick his lips "Good, but I would like you to lick this instead." He told her, gesturing to his cock. Kushina instantly moved her head closer, taking a sniff before licking his cock around the head "Very good." Naruto then looked up to say to the maids "Can any of you get me a bowl or something? I think I should properly feed my pet before breeding her."

"Yes, Naruto-sama." One of them immediately walked out of the room to get it.

"The rest of you, come here and play with her." He didn't need to tell them twice. The maids climbed onto his bed and gathered around him and Kushina. Gigging, they started scratching her ear, petting her head, shaking hand with her, groping her tits spanking her ass, rubbing her belly and fingering her pussy… playing with Kushina like she was told.

It was one of his best days yet.


	14. Succubus Queen

_**This is the new version of Chapter 12. READ and REVIEW again, anonymously is alright!**_

 _ **Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**_

 _ **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**_

 _ **(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)**_

 _ **Harem so far: Kushina Uzumaki, Mirajane, Serafall Leviathan.**_

 _ **AliveKushina**_

* * *

 **Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him.**

 **Warning: Contain Rape and (somewhat) futanari.**

* * *

 **Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Succubus Queen**

It was yet another day at Uzumaki Mansion, Naruto woke up early in the morning and had sex with a bunch of maids before heading into the bathroom just to have sex with another group of succubae while they cleaned his body with their own. Heading to the Dining Hall, he created a small army of clones to feed the maids while he personally fed his girlfriend personally. He pumped the greedy princess full of cum before giving her to a group of twenty clones in exchange for the women they were fucking.

Mira, meanwhile, was cumming continuously at the moment. A lustful smile spread on her flushed cheeks, and still, the blonde Incubus pounded away at her overwhelmed cunt from behind, taking her to whole new heights of pleasure that she never knew before with his long, wrist-thick cock. She dropped her head onto her crossed arms on top of the bed railing, causing her shapely ass to lift further into the air, causing his big swinging balls to bang against her stimulated clit.

"Hard! Fuck me hard!" she cried as she tried to shove her hips backwards "Fuck your cock into me!"

With a determined expression on his face that was void of the usual moaning, Naruto grabbed her tightly by the hips and shoved forward, burying his cock to the hilt in her steamy cunt. Mira felt the breath explode from her lungs as his gigantic tool spread the walls of her cunt. She could feel the muscles of her pussy clamping down as his cock slammed back and forth inside of her. Naruto drove his cock into her like a jack-hammer, filling her up, and she lost count of the number of climaxes she was having, because they were coming so fast. She felt his weight on her back as his hands came around to grab her tits, squeezing them between his strong fingers, sending electricity shooting through all the quick pounding of Naruto's thick cock, and the dripping juices of Mira's climaxing cunt, feeling the onset of the biggest orgasm yet.

The air around them smelled of sex and creaming pussy, and a loud wet sucking sound as he fucked the living daylights out of her. Mira was crazed with lust as she shoved her hips back at him, rotating it in circles as she tried to capture more of his cock up her fluttering hole.

"YYYYEEEEESSSSS!" she screamed as the muscles of her pussy clamped down on his cock. Her body bucked and jerked beneath his as his cock plunged in and out of her quaking cunt.

Over and over his cock speared into her, he was driving her absolutely wild with desire for more. Naruto grabbed Mira's elbow and threw one of her arms over his shoulder before wrapping her legs around his waist, forcing her to bend her back and hanging her on his cock. In that same position, he stood up and started thrusting his cock into her from underneath, holding her only by her big tits.

As his cock thrust deep into her erupting pussy, Naruto could feel the sensation of his own massive orgasm starting to build in his swinging ball and eventually, he came like a broken hose. Mira cried out as she felt him unloading his seeds into her flooding her insides.

Once he was finish unloading into her Naruto stood up like that for several minutes, enjoying the sensation of his cum drooling from her impaled cunt and down his muscular thighs. Naruto no longer held Mira in place when she started absorbing the sperm that had been emptied inside her womb, so when her grip on his neck faltered, they were nothing but the tight grip of her pussy to hold her up. She pivoted backwards with her arms flailing until she was hanging from his dick, and then she slowly slid off of his monstrous meat rod to land sprawling on the bed.

Half of the morning went on just like that.

Without giving Mira time to catch her breath, Naruto leant down and reached under her body to roughly grope her large, marshmallow-like breasts, hauling her up until she was once again hanged in the air. Mauling her fat double-Ds, squeezing them until her nipples jutted out from between his fingers, grinning in satisfaction as Mira squealed and panted, writhing helplessly in his grasp as he played with her hypersensitive body.

It was the last day of the second phase of the Chunin Exam, but Kushina said she wasn't going to come home until much later that night, since they was going to have a preliminaries test to reduce the amount of Genin that would fight in the third stage of the Chunin Exam, which would take place a month from then.

Speaking of the Queen of Succubae…

"Hey Mira-chan," He said after dropping Mira to her knees so she could tent his cock "Don't you think it's about time you introduce me to your mother?"

"?" With his cock in her mouth, Mira looked at him in surprise before pulling back, sucking all the way "Well, now that you mention it, my mother also wants to meet you too, Naruto-sama. In my last visit, she told me to bring you to her as soon as possible."

"So why didn't tell me before?"

"Duh, any girls would forget if they're kept getting distracted by this big, in-incubus cock." Mira poked his cock with her finger while looking at him with half-lifted eyes and a seductive smile "You fuck my brain out already, so how can I remember my promise to my mother?" After that, she went back to suck his cock while fondling his balls with her hands.

"Geez, I expect no less from the princess of sluts herself." He chuckled, in between grunts of pleasure. His hand tangled in her beautiful white locks, dragging her beautiful, flawless face-up and down his dong "When we're done, take me to your homeland and I will see if I can give you a sibling or two."

Hearing that, Mira cooed excitedly and sucked his cock even harder than before.

 _Line Break_

Ygvar, was the name of the realm of sex demons, one of the seven capitals of the realm of mystical beings.

Around the city of lust, shielding it from the wild of the outside realms was a magical barrier that prevented any outsiders from entering the city without a proper permission from the ones in charge of security duty themselves, as Ygvar could be called the wildest fantasy of one's wet dream. The magical barrier also mystically provided the inhabitants of the realm an endless amount of pheromones that would cause them to feel horny all the time.

The city was divided into three main sectors. The outermost sector served as the living districts and facilities of all the sex demons and those who earned a home there. Those included members of various races like vampires, Yukionna, elves, devils and many, many others….

Deeper into the capital, the next sector was the commercial and economic centre, the place that earned the land of lust the title of the largest porno industry in the world. Strip clubs, brothels and all other sexual services one could think of littered the second area of the realm.

And beyond even that, at the very core of the city, laid the royal palace, the home for the royal succubae family.

It was an extremely large and tall building, and towering over the entire city's other buildings. Having a very intricately decorated and designed castle, the place appears to consist of a number of different, yet uniform buildings fused together, with some sections protruding outwards and assuming particular forms, and the walls being mainly adorned by orders of large, rectangular windows lined up and flanked by protruding pillars.

From there, Naruto could see it was surrounded by a lush garden, which, much like the rest of the city, was adorned by a large amount of flowers, possessing flowerbeds and, in addition, artistically arranged plants and small, tidy hedges, which had square, hollow spaces on their edges, housing ornately decorated streetlamps, with wavy poles ending in large orbs, with circular objects surrounding them, seemingly floating. The streets there were adorned with mosaics, which consisted of a variety of small, flat rectangular stones arranged to resemble semicircles.

In front of the palace sat a fountain, surrounded by a ground-level, round and shallow pool; water jets jut upwards from both the fountain and the pool, with the former also housing some plants, or possibly statues of plants, on its base.

It was truly a magnificent sight to behold. He had heard about it, but the city of lust itself was nothing like he had imagined.

"This way, Naruto-sama." Mira, who had changed into her succubus form, called out and gestured him to follow her. Excited, Naruto followed her and entered the city.

As Naruto traveled through the street of Ygvar with Mira, he realized that the only thing that identified a sex demon and the other species, other than the obvious differences in appearance and slutty behaviors, was their state of clothing. Like Mira, Succubus wore skimpy and extremely revealing outfit, shamelessly showing off their voluptuous figure to the others, while the incubus preferred to walk around shirtless, skintight pants or even no pants at all. Those who wore no clothes on their body received a lot of cat call from the succubae and women of other race. Those incubuses had dicks half his size and yet the succubae were drooling all over the place.

Looking at himself and his state of clothing, Naruto couldn't help but think that he was rather out of place.

He was an incubus for crying out loud.

"Mira-chan, wait." When he noticed a shop at the other side of the street, he stopped his girlfriend "Can you give me a second?"

"Oh, of course." Mira nodded and watched Naruto as he crossed the street and entered the clothing store. She then turned around and walked to a food stall to buy a big, penis-shape sausage for herself.

As she found a bench to sit down and enjoy her snack, in a very erotic way, the sexy princess started drawing a lot attention from the opposite sex. Anyone could recognise as the princess of Succubus Mirajane by her hair colour and voluptuous succubus form, but only a group of incubus was brave enough to approach her with flirty smiles on their face.

"Good morning, hime-sama." Their leader greeted her with a smile "Fancy…"

"I'm waiting for my man, so fuck off before I castrate you all, tiny dicks." She said simply before taking half of the sausage-dick into her mouth. The group of incubus paled and immediately walked away as soon as possible.

Mira didn't have to wait long, though, because about ten minutes later when she was about to finish her snack, Naruto exited the store with a confident smile on his face.

Mira dropped the stick and what was left of her food down to the ground in shock. It's not like she hadn't seen anything, but the sight of a shirtless Naruto wearing only a crotch-less pants was strangely arousing. His soft but impressive cock, his balls, the inner of his muscular thighs and his ass, were completely exposed without the most important part of his pants.

"Fuck! What the hell is he?!"

"Is he for real?!"

"Look at the size of that cock? It must be bigger than my arm when hard."

"Mom, I want to fuck him!"

Of course, that was what they said when they saw his huge penis, dangling between his knees as he walked toward Mira.

"Hey cowboy," Mira snapped out of her daze and smiled at him seductively "Nice clothes. What can I say? You sure know how to shamelessly draw everyone's attention to you, like a real incubus." When he was close enough, she took hold of the only cock that had been penetrating her the past few months.

"Thank you." Naruto grinned and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

"Would you like to ride your favourite cow right here?" after a while, Mira pulled back and asked him with a sultry smile.

"I would love to, but, I guess I will save it for the mother." Naruto grinned and turned her toward the castle direction "Now, take me to your house, Mira-chan." He slapped her ass, hard, causing the woman to squeal and giggle perversely.

Naruto and Mira walked into the castle by the ornate front gate, Naruto could see maids walking around; clad in a variety of revealing outfit much like the maids of his residence, ready to engage in all forms of debauchery. The floor was formed of a mysterious, silvery material with a mirror-polish, giving the inhabitants a clear view of the erotic paintings on the ceiling, as well as the fact that the servants weren't wearing any underwear.

"Hime sama, welcome back!" all the maids that walked pass them stopped for a second to greet her, bowing their head respectfully to their princess. Naruto could also see taking a sneak leer at his cock and giggled in excitement while walking away.

"I need to go inform my mother about your presence first, she's probably working in her office right now." Naruto nodded his head when Mira said that to him "Meanwhile…" she looked around and randomly picked one of the maids "You."

"Yes, hime-sama." she bowed her head respectfully.

"This man is my mother's honourable guess, inform the others about him. He's the son of my mother's predecessor, Kushina so you better treat him with the utmost respect, got it?" the maid nodded her head in understanding, with her eyes widened in surprise "I will see you later, Naruto-sama." and with that, she brought out her wings and flew away.

"What is your order, master Naruto?" after Mira disappeared from view, the maid turned and smiled to Naruto.

"Show me the nearest bedroom so I can fuck you." The maid gasped at his order, but giggled nonetheless.

"Please, this way."

 _Line Break_

"Man… how refreshing…" Naruto said with a satisfied smile on his face as he stretched both of his arms, bringing his hand above his head before shrinking deeper into the hot water of the hot spring located at the bathing section of the castle. After spending the entire morning and half of the afternoon screwing every single maid he came across senseless, Naruto had decided to retreat into the nearest hot spring to relax his muscles. Though, he couldn't stop himself from wondering what took Mira so long to come to him with her mother, Eve.

However, he decided not to press it because even if she was a succubus, she was still a queen, a leader of an entire race. She must have a lot of important works to do.

Mira's mother, Eve, according to the creation myth, was known as the first Succubus. By copulating with demons, conceiving hundreds more each day, she gave birth to, aka created an entire race of demons race whose sexual prowess far surpass any others, but had to suck lifeforce to stay alive herself.

So he and Mira, as well as every single sex demons he had met were related to each other in a way.

Deep in thought, Naruto didn't realize someone just entered the bathroom. His cock, which was soft, suddenly stood up and rock hard in barely two seconds, poking out of the water surface. Even after noticing his painful erection, he didn't realize someone just slip into the water without making the slightest of sound.

As Naruto tried to calm his raging hard cock down by masturbating while thinking that he should have brought a couple of succubae with him into the hot spring. A slender arm suddenly rose from the water and placed its hand on his wrist, stopping him from continuing jerking himself off. Naruto almost flinched in surprise and almost stood up on his feet, but a beautiful woman rose from the water from the spot between his legs and slowly crawled her way up his body stopped him from doing so.

With a pair of golden horns on either side of her head and a tail similar to Mira's tail, she was a succubus, there was no doubt it. She was stunning, more beautiful than Mira and sexier than his mother. Her hair was pitch-black that hung down to the midpoint of her back, wet with the hot water of the hot spring and clung to her face, her long neck and the sexual curve of her back. She had full blood-red lips and flawless skin. Her body was lithe and toned, her large supple breasts heaved creating a sort of hypnotic effect as she stared at Naruto with eyes as dark as the night sky.

She crawled onto his body until they were face to face and her smell filled his nostrils, turning him on even more. Placing a hand on his chest, she straddled him with her thighs pressing in on his waist.

"He…" She didn't give him the chance to properly greet her, as she pressed her lips against his and shared with him a passionate and lustful kiss. Their lips parted shortly after, and their tongue soon came into play as they wrestled for domination. They swapped saliva, and Naruto felt his head spin when he gulped hers down his throat.

She was the one who broke the kiss and started to kiss her way down, sucking on his neck, her hard nipples pressing into his muscular chest. Lifting his hands from the hot water, only to bring it down under the water once again to grab her firm heart-shape sweet ass, she moaned like an animal in heat when one of Naruto's hands traveled up her body, rubbing her smooth and soft skin before grabbing her perfect breast, which was so soft and heavy in his palm. At that moment, Naruto was aroused to fullest and his raging cock was pressing up in a rather uncomfortable position between them as she ground her body against it.

Hearing his moan, the black haired woman lowered herself down again while trailing her lips and tongue on his muscular body until she was lying between his spread legs and his cock stood like a tall and strong tree trunk in front of her face. Wasting no more time, she grabbed it around the base and dragged her hot tongue up his long shaft and licked circles around the head.

Shivers went up and down his spine as she ducked into the water and sucked on my balls while stroking his cock.

Then much to his surprise, she gorged her mouth on his cock and took it all the way in till her nose and horns pushed into his stomach and she still slipped her tongue out to lick my sack some more. She carried on like that; licking and sucking and stroking and moaning onto his cock while Naruto lost himself in the pleasure she was giving him, grabbing the back of her head and running his fingers through her hair, pushing her head down slightly to make her go faster.

Eventually, after half an hour of sucking like that, raising and bringing her head up and down the water surface, she made Naruto cum and he emptied his load directly into her mouth. The succubus gulped it down like a pro and didn't waste a single drop, her hands massaged his balls as he came, hosing him come into her warm mouth, sealed tightly around his cock by her full lips.

"Delicious," She commented with a dazing smile, licking her lips to have the last taste of his sperm "and full of life too."

"Yeah, many succubae like you said that kind of got used to it by now." Naruto grinned as he fondled her right breast, shaping it however he wanted with his palm "So, shall we follow the basic protocol or you have another treat of my sperm?" he asked, rubbing his cock against her face. The black haired succubus stood up, walking even closer to him until her pussy was only a couple of inches away from his lips. He could smell her arousal and licked his lips when he saw a small drop of love juice, which he could easily identify with the drops of water that fell from her body, dripping from her pussy.

"It depends on how good you can do with that incubus tongue, young man." She said, spreading her pussy lips with both hands, showing him the inside of her pussy.

"You're a cocky slut, aren't you?" Naruto asked, snaking his hands behind her and grabbed her ass with both hands "Most succubae, including your princess Mirajane would just get down to their knees and beg me to fuck them raw right away."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not most succubae." She put her hand on his head and pushed his face into her groin, his lips overlapped the lips of her pussy "Now, that cock looks like it needs to be tented immediately, so you better take a good care of me so I can return the favour later."

Without further ado, Naruto stared at her pink nether lips for a few moments memorising the beautiful view before diving in, kissing it and then began thrusting his tongue in and out of her cunt vigorously. The succubus leant her head back and moaned in pleasure as Naruto ate her out, "Yes just like that. Eat my pussy just like that." She told him in a sultry tone while her hands were massaging her breasts to heighten the pleasure, as she knew she was close to cumming than ever.

Naruto then spread her pussy lips even more and took a long lick causing him to go over her clitoris, which took the beautiful sex demon over the edge and she moaned out loudly when she came and spilled her cum on Naruto's face as he continued eating her out and drinking her delicious juice directly from her pussy.

When she was done, Naruto looked up from his position near her crouch his face glistening with her juices, grinning when he saw her flushed face.

"Ten out of…" But she didn't have the chance to finish her sentence, as Naruto moved with the speed he was so famous for and got behind her. He thrust his knee to the behind of her knee and grabbed the back of her neck, pushing her down until she was bent over at the edge of the lake and her ass stuck into the air.

"Time to put you into your proper place, slut." He said and spanked her ass hard. With his superior strength, he kept her in place and started rubbing his cock against the crack of her bubble ass. Grabbing his cock around the base, Naruto pulled his hip back and positioned the bulbous head of his cock at the entrance of her pussy.

Naruto wasted no time, planting his palms on her tits and slammed into her as hard as he could, sliding his entire cock into her cunt. Naruto could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of her pussy wall hard and her climax was instantaneous, her walls clenching around his meaty shaft hard.

"Haah, you really don't waste any time, do you?!"

Instead of answering her question, Naruto pulled his long fat cock nearly out of her trembling vagina before sliding it back in, slowly so he could feel every corner of her cunt first.

Slowly, the pace picked up and the thrusting became harder as he thrust deeper and deeper into her cunt. Grabbing her ass cheeks, he started to fuck her with long strokes that used the full length of his over a foot long cock. Driving in and out of her, thrusting deep into her juicing cunt, sending her over the top with almost every thrust, he fucked so hard that water splashed violently around him with each of his movement. The two of them stayed like that for over an hour. She was delirious from the endless climaxes, and almost insane with the intense pleasure that he had brought to her that seemed to have no end.

Naruto got into a much faster pace, his hips becoming a blur as he assaulted the succubus woman's soaking passage, her walls rippling and pulsating in time with his thrusts, cumming and squirting juice out with every thrust of his cock. It's just something about that succubus that was driving him crazy with lust, and soon Naruto found himself fucking the black haired succubus with the strength and speed he had never used before in his life.

Giving one final thrust of his hip, Naruto cried out in pleasure and slammed his cock into her womb, then painted it white with his sperm. Several minutes later, the feeling of her cunt constantly milking his cock was too much for him to handle, his mouth hung open in a silent scream and his eyes rolled upward. The succubus was pretty much in the same situation as her male counterpart.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders and was about to start all over when suddenly the door of the bathroom was kicked open and a very naked Mira enter with a huge smile on her face.

"Naruto-sama! I have come back to you! Let's have a heat hot spring sex together!" She exclaimed cheerfully before looking around in search for him, but her smile disappeared right after the moment she saw the succubus he was fucking "Kaa-sama?!" She gasped in surprise.

"Kaa…sama!?" Naruto repeated the world before widening his eyes in realisation.

The woman he was having his cock deep inside Eve, Mira's mother.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 12**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and the introduction of Mira's mother, Eve. More about her will be revealed in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Once again, I remind you that this is a remake of the original chapter 12.**_

 _ **Kyuubi will be introduced in the next chapter, and I promise I won't fuck her personalities and her times with Naruto up again.**_

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: I have mid-semester exam this week so I don't think I can update anything in a week time.**_


	15. The Gifts

_**This is the new version of Chapter 13. READ and REVIEW again, anonymously is alright!**_

 _ **Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**_

 _ **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**_

 _ **(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)**_

 _ **Harem so far: Kushina Uzumaki, Mirajane, Serafall Leviathan.**_

 _ **AliveKushina**_

* * *

 **Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him.**

* * *

 **Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince**

 _ **Gifts**_

As soon as Kushina found out that her son had gone to Ygvar with his girlfriend to meet his future in mother in law for the first time, she couldn't stop herself from getting there as fast as possible. She knew what was about to happen at the city of sex demons and she wanted to be a part of it.

When she arrived at the throne room of Ygvar Palace, what she found was not unexpected; sitting on the throne for the Queen was her son Naruto Uzumaki. He was completely naked at the moment, his back leaned against the huge chair, his trademark grin plastered on his face with closed eyes serenely, enjoying the pleasurable service of his girlfriend and her mother, who were kneeling between his spread legs, both of them were working over his cock as if they were worshipping their god with lips and tongues. Like him, they were both naked; their alluring, voluptuous bodies were gleaming with sweats as they pleasured Naruto, their tongue ran on the length of his cock as they trailed soft and lustful kisses on both sides, working stimulatingly much to the enjoyment of the young Incubus. His cock twitched and throbbed as two of the sexiest, sluttiest women alive serviced his cock before stopping at the head, where they smashed their lips into each other and made out with the tip in between.

Naruto had to bite back a moan when the tongues of two succubae swirled around every corner of his cock. It felt so good that he could cum just right there.

Standing in the middle of the throne room, Kushina could also have the full view of the usual 'what would happen if there's an Incubus with a big fucking dick and the power to create a whole army of himself. The maids who served as Eve's servants were currently being fucked by his clones in numerous positions all over the place. Their eyes rolled back, their tongues hung out and there was drool coming from the corners of their mouth, as their insides were stretched by the massive cocks of his clones and permanently reshaped.

Grinning and smiling sadistically, with the skills of a succubus, Kushina made her way through the orgy without getting noticed by anyone, her sons and their toys alike. It was rather unnecessary because they were all too lost in their own lust to even notice their former Queen. It didn't take her long to get to Naruto, and when she did, Kushina immediately stripped down to her birth suit and kneeled down between Even and Mira before giving his huge, bloated balls-sack a loving, submissive kiss.

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open when he felt a third pair of lips on his cock. Leaned down, he widened his eyes when he saw his mother smiling at him while making the peace signs with both of her hands. It didn't take the mother and daughter succubi to notice Kushina as well.

"Kushina." Eve released his cock and let her daughter take care of it. Meanwhile, Naruto simply leaned back and enjoyed his girlfriend's mind-blowing blowjob, "Finally, after all these years, you have finally returned, my daughter." The black haired Queen leaned forward and kissed her successor on the lips. Eve was a very special demon.

"Eve-sama." Kushina moaned into the kiss "It's been awhile." The two continued to make out until their need for oxygen forced them to separate "I see that you have personally experienced my son's sexual prowess. He's quite amazing, isn't he?"

"He is as strong as you are and as horny as I was during my prime time." Eve smiled "Overall, they make him the perfect sex demon. You're quite lucky to have an amazing man like this all for yourself, Kushina."

"Ara, I get that a lot, kind of get used to it by now." Kushina giggled and leaned forward to take his cock from Mira's mouth "Um…" she hummed a soft tune as she bobbed her head on his cock while swirling her tongue around the width of his cock. The three of them took turn sucking, licking and kissing his cock eagerly as if it was the most delicious treat, which to them it was. Naruto could no longer think clearly as his mother sank her head down on his cock, forcing Mira to join her mother sucking on his balls. After deepthroating him with no problem like usual, her tongue snaked out to join theirs as she hummed around him. His hands moved to the side of her head and guided her up and down as quickly as he could without thrusting and taking his balls out of the other girls' mouths.

Minutes later he pulled out and showered the three women's faces with his thick cum.

"If you ask me, I say that Mira is the one remind me the most of your old your old self, Eve-sama." Kushina and Eve giggled when Mira instantly attacked their face, lapping up the sperm covering their bodies while Naruto kept showering them with his delicious cum. "She will make a fine wife for my son, obviously."

"Ara, already?" Eve gasped in slight surprise while Mira was sucking on her tits. Her hand, meanwhile, was stroking Naruto's lurching cock "I thought you would want to keep him for yourself Kushina."

"Of course, but I have learnt a long time ago that I'm not capable of handling him alone. Plus, it's for my son's benefit as well. Marrying Mira, your heir, means that he will become the King of sex demons. Maybe it's time for us to have a king, don't you think?" Eve smiled at the idea and nodded her head in agreement.

 _ **The next morning,**_ Naruto was in shock when he looked at the two babes wrapped securely in blankets in Eve and Mira's arms.

"These are my gifts to you, Naruto." Eve said as she gave the girl in her arms to Kushina, who was trying her best not to laugh at the face her son was making "They are your daughters."

The blond mentally slapped himself.

How could he forget such an important detail about Eve?

Mira's mother is a very unique succubus. Much like her older sister, Lilith, the mother of all devils, Eve can get pregnant and give birth to her children in a single day. Not only that, but every child she gives birth to, their basic appearances as well as their species will be decided by the fathers. She copulates with a human, then her son or daughter with him will be entirely human, without a single drop of demon blood in their veins. She's impregnated by an inuyoukai then her children will be dog Youkai and have their father's facial appearances.

This also explained why he couldn't recognize her when they met for the first time, because she looked nothing like Mira, whose father must be an incubus and had white hair and blue eyes.

Did he actually manage to knock up the queen of sex demons? Getting his mother pregnant was something that he had been trying to do for years, because he had always wanted her to give birth to his siblings/children, but for some unknown reasons, he had never been able to do that and yet with Eve… More importantly, because he was incubus… didn't it make his daughters succubae?

"But… but…" Naruto asked in shock and disbelief "When did you go into labor?"

"Earlier this morning, when you were still sleeping on my bed." Eve answered with a smile "Kushina and Mira helped me deliver them, so, as you can see, she's not surprised like Mira." The white haired succubi were still playing with the girl in her arms, gently tickling her with the tip of her finger

"But you guys could at least wake me up and inform me about them… I don't know… so I can prepare…" Naruto looked at his daughters. They were twin, identical in appearances.

"Ara, sorry about that, maybe I should wake you up, but you were tired and needed a stable mental to handle this new, so we let you sleep." Eve winked playfully "Anyway, their names are for you to choose, I won't question you about that."

"They are so cute, aren't you Naruto-sama?!" Mira giggled excitedly and showed him the girl in her arms "This is the older sister."

"And this little one is the younger." Kushina smiled. She sounded really happy as well. After all, it was her granddaughter she was holding in her arms.

"I see… so what should I name them then?" Naruto went deep in thought, but before he could come up with anything, Eve placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on his lips.

Moment later, she pulled back and smiled brightly, placing a finger on her lips before saying.

"Take good care of them for me, Naruto. Because of my work, I will leave them in your hands. But don't worry, I will try to make some times and come to visit them. I don't have many children these days, so those two are very special to me."

Naruto could only nod his head, because why should he not. They were his daughters, as their father, it's his duty and responsibility to take care and protect them.

Little did he know that in two weeks time, the job as the father of two succubi would become extremely difficult.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter special**_

* * *

 **Yagami's note: My deepest apology for the delay everyone, but this chapter was supposed to be the last part of the last chapter, not a whole different chapter. I didn't want to make it the beginning of a new chapter, and wanted it to be the last part I had decided to update it as a complete chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I had decided to postpone Naruto's meeting with Kyuubi for another two chapters in order to bring up this huge event and what is going to happen in the next chapter (if you know what I'm trying to implying). This chapter definitely moved a little too fast, but that's the best I could come up with, as it's also a great way to announce the continuation of this story.**

 **Now, there's only one question: how should I name Naruto's daughters? (No Naruko please, that name is overused)**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**


	16. Twin Succubi

_**-Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**_

 _ **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**_

 _ **(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)**_

 _ **Harem so far: Kushina Uzumaki, Mirajane, Serafall Leviathan.**_

 _ **AliveKushina**_

* * *

 **Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him.**

* * *

 **Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Twin Succubi**

If Kushina Uzumaki could fuck her own son without a care in the world, then said son, Naruto Uzumaki could also fuck his own daughter without feeling anything but pleasure.

Yes, you heard that right, and it should also be mentioned once again that incest was completely normal for sex demons. There was no barrier between them and their sexual experience, their meals. A son could normally bend his succubus mother down and process to jump her and use her to satisfy his boner while feeling nothing wrong about it. A father could have his way with his daughter and yet no one would question about it, simply because they were incubus and succubus, who had no shame and was absolute perverts in nature.

It wasn't even seven in the morning and Naruto had already found his inside his daughter's room again, and much to his amusement, she was also expecting him. As soon as the door was closed behind them, the older sister of the twin, Evelyn Uzumaki threw herself at her father, crashing her mouth onto his and instantly having her tongue come into play. Her hands, instead of wrapping around his neck like a normal woman would while kissing their lover, snaked down his muscular body and delve into his pants to take hold of his cock, the very same cock that had impregnated her mother and caused Eve, the Queen of Succubus, to sire her and her sister.

To put it bluntly, Evelyn and her twin, young sister were like a pair of wet dreams come true. With large, baby blue eyes and beautiful face that was framed by the bangs of her golden blonde hair, which extended down to the small point of her back, Evelyn had the innocent, angelic beauty of a royal princess. However, as a contrast to her angel-like beauty, as a sinful Succubus, her body could only be described an impossibly voluptuous. Standing at the height of five foot seven, Evelyn owned a pair of solid E-cup breasts that stood high and firm on her chest without the slightest sag despite being as soft as marshmallows, small waist, tone feminine stomach, and wide hips with a big, big, perky perfectly shaped ass that he could spend hours spanking, despite the fact that she was a somewhat well-behaved girl.

Her usual outfit didn't do much to hide her incredible busty body either. Evelyn's clothes consisted of a bright dark purple tank top that stopped just a few inches below her breast, exposing her midriff and much of her stomach while hugging the curves of her giant breasts, leaving little to the imagination. She wore jeans shorts with a brown belt loosely hanging around her hips and finished her outfit with thigh-high black stockings.

Though currently, the blonde succubus was wearing a rather revealing sleepwear, consisting of a lace thong and a matching colour, completely transparent nightgown that went down just above her ass and split at the middle, leaving nothing to the imagination.

It'd only been two weeks and yet Evelyn had already matured enough to be mistaken as his biological sisters instead of daughters. Naruto didn't understand how they could grow so fast, but according to Mira and his mother, it had something to do with Eve's unique physique and his highly potent sperm. Naruto didn't dig too deep into that matter, though.

Separating their mouths, causing the succubus to groan in disappointment at the loss of her father's skilled tongue, Naruto grabbed her shoulders and turned her around before wrapping his right arm around her chest, filling the palm of his hand with her big tit and pulling her close to his chest. Grinning perversely, Naruto snaked his hand down her body, tracing circles around her belly before going down even lower.

Evelyn moaned and gasped excitedly when Naruto's hand rubbed her pussy through the silky fabric of her thong while stimulatingly groping her breast, treating her body as if it was his plaything, which turned her on and excited her to no end. Eventually, his fingers went under her thong, and Naruto immediately went to work on her pussy by inserting two fingers into her fold, causing Evelyn to arch her back and moan in delight.

"Good morning, Daddy." She finally spoke, her sweet voice had always been a great resemble of her mother "Did you have a good sleep last night?" Obviously, she had already known the answer. He had always had his mother, girlfriend and at least five or six maids ready for him on his bed every time he went to his bedroom. With them around, there was absolutely no way that he would have a full sleep.

"You know, the usual," Naruto answered simply. Evelyn was no stranger to his sex life, even before she started taking a part in it "So, what do you have in mind today?" he asked squeezed her breast before reaching into her nightgown for her nipple, causing the gold haired succubus to moan in delight.

"Anything?"

"Anything for my beautiful girl."

"Then I want you to bend me down and fuck me hard, long, and deep with that huge cock of yours until you stuff me with enough cum to make me look pregnant." She said with an innocently. Her hands miraculously worked his pants down to his ankles, freeing his cock from its prison. It was the natural skill all female sex demons have. "After my poor womb cannot take it anymore, I want you to pour it all on my face, then summon as many clones as possible and have them ganged up on me." She turned around to face him and put a hand on his chest, the other continued to run on the impressive length of his cock "How does that sound, Daddy?" She asked, reaching her hand under his shirt and lift it over his head, with her father raising his arms to help her.

"I don't know Evelyn. You ask a lot, and you know that your mother doesn't want me to spoil you." Evelyn simply took a step back, reaching for the strap of her nightgown and slid it down her shoulder. In a second, her sleepwear fell to her ankles and she kicked it away without hesitation. Standing only in her tiny thong, Evelyn put her hands on her hips, striking a sexy pose while smiling seductively at her father, whose cock twitched and throbbed at the sight of her extreme erotic body.

It should also be said that Evelyn was named after her mother, the succubus, who in her early day, was the sluttiest woman in existence and history. It was Mira who chose that name for her, and why was she slowly turning out just like her mother, Naruto had no idea.

Naruto loved his daughter a lot, so he would rather fuck her himself, rather than giving her to any guy out there. It was quite fortunate that Evelyn was more than satisfied with her father, who was a one-man army himself and as sex crazed as she was.

"Stripping right in front of me so casually like that, you really want to get fucked by your father that much?" Naruto asked, deciding not to give in to her generous plan "Alright then, Evelyn, get down on your knees and show me how much you want it," Naruto ordered firmly and crossed his arms on his chest "then I will consider giving you just exactly what you want, you spoiled slut." Just as he had expected, Evelyn squealed out in delight and did what she was told, getting down to her knees in front of him and bringing out her tongue to lick his cock, like a dog licking its master before inhaling as much of his cock into her mouth as possible "Fuck, eager, aren't you?" Naruto asked as she began to bob her head back and forth on his cock, taking more down her throat with every time "You must really want your daddy to fuck you, do you, Evelyn?" He asked as his daughter pulled her head back, revealing his stiff cock which was coated in her spit, with droplets of saliva falling to the ground "Go on, do your best then, I'm considering it right now."

"I'm a bit thirsty right now, so feel free to blow your load anytime you want, neh?" she asked innocently, and Naruto, with a sly smirk, willed his cock to blast a massive shot of pre-cum onto her face.

"Like that?"

"Yes yes, just like that." She said, licking her lips, taking some of the cum on her face into her mouth "So delicious." She moaned, cooing excitedly while giggling delightfully. Smirking, Naruto gave her another blast of pre-cum, which, however, flew straight into her mouth, nearly filling it up "Mou, daddy is such a meanie!" She pouted, her tongue used to savour the taste of his cum. When she tasted it for the first time, Evelyn felt light-head and experienced the most wonderful feelings in the world when her father's rich liquor slowly trickled down her throat. Even her mother couldn't deny the taste of his cum, and would randomly drop her work to go to him. Occasionally, she would catch them having sex in his room, and her mother in action was indeed the most beautiful thing to watch.

Her father, meanwhile, turned her on to no end.

"Thought you're thirsty." He said casually. Evelyn gulped the sperm in her mouth down before going back to suck his cock, having her mouth and throat stretched to the limit just to take his fore-arm thick cock in. Naruto reached out and cupped the back of her head, his hand wrapping itself in her wimple. Slowly he pushed her forward, forcing another inch or so of his cock into her mouth, before he pulled her back, allowing Evelyn to drag her tongue on his cock along the way. As her mouth filled with saliva, Evelyn began sucking and slurping while letting her father guide her head on his cock, clear lines of spit running from her lips, down his huge shaft.

She kept going and going like that until her nose bumped into the base of his shaft, holding herself there, working her throat along with his big, veined length. Evelyn reared back quick, but she swallowed his entire cock for the second time quicker. She then repeated the process over and over, taking short, but more than enough, breaths as she deepthroated her father cock over and over.

"Fuck. That's right baby, suck that cock." Naruto said as he thrust his hip in rhyme with her face, loudly slapping his balls onto her chin while listening to the music her throat was making as she spat thick streams of saliva on her father's mighty cock. She came up once or twice for air, but as quick as a blink of an eye, his cock was crammed down her throat, his pre-cum coated with her saliva running over her chin.

Eventually, his daughter's effort to impress him became too much for him to handle. Without warning, his cock lurched in Evelyn's mouth and a huge spurt of cum shot from the head, travelling straight down her throat. Another spurt followed, as heavy and full as the first, then another and a fourth then a fifth… a nearly endless stream of cum was being unloaded down her throat, and Evelyn could only say that she loved every moment of it. She felt her pussy twitch and spasm as her first orgasm rippled through her body, triggered simply by having him fill her up with his cum.

Yep, her father just had that power over her. Not just because he was a talented incubus with a long and big dick, Naruto was also a superior demon. By mere standard alone, he could make her wet her panty with juice with a slight burst of power.

"Make sure to clean it carefully," Naruto said as his daughter worked her tongue around his cock "because it's going to go up your cunt next." Giggling excitedly at the thought, the young succubus did what she was told, carefully using her tongue to lick his cock clean.

Standing up, Evelyn turned around and grabbed the waistband of her thong. Bending her back and sticking her ass toward his cock, Evelyn removed the tiny piece of garment from her body, leaving her and her private completely naked to his eyes.

Putting her thong on his standing cock, Evelyn tiptoed and kissed him on his lips for a second before walking around him, walking toward the bed. Naruto turned around, his eyes glued to her perfect ass as it swayed and jiggled slightly with each step she took.

Quickly climbing onto the bed, Evelyn turned around and lied on her side. She raised a leg, putting her better-than-perfect pussy on lewd display.

"Can't help yourself anymore, can you?" She giggled eagerly when, in a flash, her father was on top of her, his cock threatening to spear into her pussy "After all that daddy talk about spoiling your daughter, you're no more than a horny incubus with a slutty daughter, am I right?" she asked and was about to tease him more, but Naruto effectively silenced her by plunging half of his monster cock into her cunt. Pulling his hip back, Naruto immediately thrust forward, thunderously slapping his crotch against her labia. His cock pushed through her cervix, and the giant bulge of his dick became visible pushing up her abdomen.

"Oh YES!" She screamed, entering a state of perpetual orgasm, much like how Eve would whenever they had sex "Oh yes daddy FUCK! FUCK ME, FUCK YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER! OH YESSSSS!"

"Damn, I love this pussy so much!" Naruto grinned lecherously as he slammed his cock into her over and over with increasing urgency, rapidly pushing through her cervix and fucking her womb.

For an hour straight, he fucked her like that, never stopping a second to rest, never giving his daughter enough time to catch her breath and cool down from her orgasm. They said the expression of a young succubus being fucked stupid was the most beautiful, and Naruto had never found that statement truer when he looked at his daughter's ahegao smile.

Overwhelmed by the pleasure, with a loud grunt Naruto started to hose into Evelyn's womb with cum, spraying her inside with a nearly endless amount of cum. By the time he was done cumming, Evelyn was actually starting to look a couple months pregnant, just like how she wished. Finally, Naruto stopped pumping sperm into his beautiful daughter and leant forward to kiss the fucked stupid girl's lips.

It took her minutes, but eventually, Evelyn was able to return to her right mind and when that happened, she found her father sitting on her body, thrusting his cock between her large tits which he pressed around his cock with his hands.

"Hm… so my princess has finally up huh?" Naruto smirked and looked at Evelyn when he felt her tongue against his cock "Up for the next big challenge?"

"Yes, please." Evelyn smiled as she winked at him. She had never had her father and his clones gangbanged her at the same time before, but seeing her grandmother and half-sister being surrounded by identical men with erected monster cocks, she couldn't stop herself from feeling extremely turned on at the sight, as well as imagining herself in their place. A few days ago, she was still not matured enough to take on more than two cocks at the same time, but now, she was sure that she could survive an assault of a large group of fathers.

Still, there was no guarantee for her mind, though.

"Onee-sama!"

However, before he could even cross his fingers and made the hand seal to summon the clones, the doors of Evelyn's room was pushed open and entered the girl who, pretty much, had the same facial appearance as the succubus lying underneath him, but had her long, straight hair styled in the traditional hime-cut. She was wearing a short black and red kimono that went down to her mid-thighs, with a black obi around her torso keeping her clothes together. She also wore a skin-tight, dark green shorts, and black Shinobi sandals

"Evelyn, Kaa-sama is here to see…" But immediately she stopped dead on her track when she saw her father and sister on the bed, naked together. It didn't take long for her brain to process the information, and she had her eyes closed and her body shook with anger "Tou-sama…" She raised her fist while muttering murderously.

"Wait for Kaguya-chan, we have already told you, this is normal…"

"HENTAI!" Kaguya cried. She grabbed everything within her arms reach and threw them at him. Naruto and Evelyn were forced to dodge because as soon as there was nothing left for her to throw, she reached for her weapons.

Much like Evelyn who was named after the mother of all succubi, also her mother Eve, Kaguya was named after the mother of Rikudo Sennin, the creator of the Shinobi world.

Eve's unique physique allows her to give birth to children who would take after their fathers. Because he was half sex demo, half human, Naruto and everyone believed his daughters were like him too.

However, it didn't take them long to realise they were wrong.

If Evelyn was the very embodiment of her father's sex demon side, a succubus who wouldn't mind having her father fucked her senseless because he was hot, and had a big dick to boost, then Kaguya was the incarnation of his human side, a young woman who had moral codes as well as common senses.

It should be pointed out that while her sister lost it to her father as soon as she hit her puberty, Kaguya Uzumaki was still a virgin.

Line Break

"Good morning, Naruto!" Eve greeted him cheerfully when Naruto, fully clothed, walked into the kitchen with his twin daughters following closely behind him. However, before she could greet her daughters, she noticed a cut on Evelyn's forehead and had her eyes widened in concern "Evelyn, what happened to you?" she rushed to her daughter's side and put her hands on her head to have a closer look at the cut.

"Good morning, kaa-chan." Naruto greeted his mother, who was cooking a normal looking breakfast with Eve and Mira, with a kiss, which she happily returned "You too, Mira." He chuckled at his girlfriend who was already presenting her mouth and tongue to him. Grabbing her ass, the blond pushed her over the counter and crashed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately.

"Eventful morning for you, isn't it?" Kushina asked her son with a sly giggle, while Naruto could only shrug in reply.

"Who did this to you?" Eve asked, looking at her daughter.

"She did!" Evelyn pointed her hand to Kaguya "I was having so much fun with daddy and she came in and ruined it." It didn't take the queen long to realise what she meant by that.

"Kaguya, just how many times do I have to tell you that incest is normal and allowed in our society?" Eve crossed her arms over her chest and gave her other daughter a stern look "When you're a sex demon, it's either you have sex or you don't. It really doesn't matter with whom."

"But I'm not a succubus." Kaguya made a comeback with a pout. She then looked at her sister, who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Yes, you are." Eve placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder "Your father is incubus, and your twin sister and I are a succubus. Even if you cannot take after me, you are a succubus too. It's just that you have delayed puberty, that's all. It's not that uncommon for Hanyou Succubi to be late bloomers."

"I don't think so."

"Well, whatever you say then." Eve shook her head while giggling "Sooner or later, puberty will hit you, hard, and when that happen, you will feel so horny you can't think straight. I suggest that you go to your father. A sex demon's first time is very special, but a first time with an incubus like him makes it even better, but because we both have agreed that no incubus, noble or have a bigger dick than him, is good enough to be with our daughter, your father will be the one who take your virginity. Of course after that you're free to decide who you want to be with, we will respect your decision regardless what it going to be." She turned around, looked at Naruto, whose hand was under his girlfriend's skirt and fingering her pussy. Giving a sexy wink, Eve asked him "You will definitely be there for her in her crisis time of need, won't you, dear?"

"Oh… of course." Naruto grinned broadly. Evelyn's first time was one of the best sexes he had ever had, so if Kaguya, her twin, was anything like her sister, then Naruto would definitely look forward to it.

"C-can we drop this matter already?" Kaguya stuttered while blushing in embarrassment. How could Naruto say it so casually like that? He was her father for god's sake "A-anyway, what do we have for breakfast? Is there anything I can help you with Obaa-chan, Kaa-chan? Can I join you?"

"Of course, since our best cook is currently keeping her boyfriend companied, of course you can Kaguya-chan?" Kushina smiled before turning to Naruto, saying rather sternly "And you young man, outside now. This is a serious cooking section, and we all don't want to ruin our breakfast, especially when the Queen is here."

"We will call you when breakfast is ready."

"Alright then." Naruto nodded his head and picked Mira up, throwing her on his shoulder before walking out of the kitchen.

Line Break

"Fuck, where did you find these girls?" Kneeling on the floor, Naruto asked as he moved his hips back and fore, fucking his new maids' extremely tight pussy from behind with reckless abandon. After a moment, Naruto pulled his cock out, giving the girl a few seconds to catch her breath, and plunged his cock into another succubus who was lying underneath her in the sixty-nine manner's throat, groaning throatily in pleasure as she started sucking on his cock like a strong vacuum.

After breakfast was over, as Mira and her half-sisters headed to the residence's backyard to train in magic, Naruto took his mother and Eve to the outdoor pool on the second floor. Before they arrived, Eve had given her lover a couple of maids, who had accompanied her to his house, to play with. These maids were, of course, succubi, so they were deadly beautiful and incredible voluptuous, not to mention that extremely talented in the art of sex, much like any gifts the Queen had given him during her visits in the past two weeks.

"They're two of the finest maids at my palace." Sitting on a lounger not too far away from him, wearing a one piece bikini that left her back and the side of her breasts and hips bare, the Queen of Succubi Eve answered with a smile "They volunteered to be given to you when I asked them, apparently, your latest visit is still having quite an impact on the girls at my palace." She continued, leaning back and making herself comfortable between two of Naruto's clones, who were just as naked as the original was. Sighing longingly in satisfaction as she stroked their cocks while they were playing with her boobs, Evelyn opened her legs even further, giving the clone that were having his face buried in her crotch even more access to her pussy. On the lounger beside her, Kushina was also being served by her son's clones with the only differences being one of them was fucking her face relentlessly while the other two were sucking on her nipples, their hands stimulatingly fingering her pussy.

The benefit of having a lover who could duplicate himself, they would never have to go out with multi guys at the same time to have a threesome, orgy or even a gangbang with them being the main interest.

"So I can add them to my place?"

"Of course you can honey. You just have to make sure to keep the girls who live here healthy, I will handle the rest."

"That I can do." Naruto grinned before thrusting his cock as far away as possible into the maid's pussy and cumming, filling her up with his sperm. Three delicious meals per day and maybe, if lucky, a quickie were the payments for their service. After all, with his stamina, and shadow clones, he could take care of the entire city full of succubi without any problem, let alone a couple hundreds of them.

"Oh god…" Kushina moaned dreamily as the clone removed his cock from her throat and stepped to the side "That was one hell of a treat, thank you dear." She gave the tip of his cock a kiss before throwing her head back and groaning loudly in pleasure when she reached her limit and came, squirting her juice all over the clones' hands. Smiling blissfully, Kushina wrapped her arms around their necks and turned her head to kiss the one on her right, entangling her tongue with him for a minute before giving the other one the same treatment.

"Well, that being said, there's something I want to ask you honey." Eve said as she turned back to Naruto, who had taken his seat and let the maids take care of his member "Are you free next Friday?"

"Yes, I am." Naruto answered back. The chunin exam was still going, so he was free from Shinobi duties for the next few weeks "What for?"

"I'm going to throw a party at my palace next week. I want you to come so I can introduce you to the leaders of their Factions. You are the son of the former Queen of Succubi, one of the few incubuses with high status, not to mention that you're going out with my eldest daughter, who have been chosen to be the future Queen. If you choose to have a serious relationship with Mira later on, you might as well become her husband, making you the first king of sex demons in the future, so of course the higher-ups will want to meet you."

"Is that so?" Naruto said before nodding his head "Alright then, I will make sure to be there."

"And also remember to bring your date." She then quickly continued before Naruto could say anything "As much as I want to, unfortunately, I cannot be your date. I'm the organizer of the party. I have a lot businesses to take care of so I cannot stay around to keep you company." She then looked at Kushina, who were moaning like a real slut while being double penetrated by the clones "Kushina, on the other hand, is your mother. While it's perfectly normal for us, many will look at you weirdly if you bring your biological mother to the party and start having intimating interactions with her. I know that we sex demons have no shame and really don't care about others' opinions, but doing something like that won't leave a good impression."

"Well, I will ask Mira then." Naruto said "Can Evelyn and Kaguya come too?"

"Of course, they are my daughters so they can be there. It's also a good opportunity to introduce them to the other world."

"Alright then." Naruto nodded before asking "Speaking about Kaguya, are you sure that she is a succubus? I mean… Evelyn has started maturing since she was twelve, and yet her sister hasn't made any process. Maybe it's because I am a half human half sex demon, Evelyn and Kaguya are succubus and human separately?"

"You don't have to worry about that, honey. Kaguya will mature soon enough. She might be a good, well mannered girl, but when she starts feeling horny, she sure will start behaving like her elder sister, always clinging to her father's big dick." They both laughed at that "It has happened before. While they might mature very fast, many of my children with half-breeds in the past had taken a very long time to fully develop. It might take weeks, months or even years for them to start having the traits similar to their fathers. Even Evelyn will take a lot of time to physically grow into a fine succubus like her sister, Mira."

"Damn, can't wait for that to happen. It's not like I really, really want to fuck her or anything…" Eve giggled "I mean… maybe I want to fuck her, but that's not what I mean. It's just that she has been bothering me and Evelyn ever since she found out we're having sex. She has a very bad habit of walking in at a very right time, you know."

"She will have to accept it soon enough, so don't worry." Eve smiled. Beside her, Kushina fell down to her lounger when the clones disappeared after cumming inside her holes.

"I really hope so." Naruto nodded and stood up from his seat. Pulling the maids with him by their breasts, Naruto approached Eve and said to his clones "You three have fun with these two, I want to fuck her." Saying that, he pushed the giddy girls to the clones, who caught them in their arms.

"Aye, boss." With that, they left to the other side of the pool.

"Alright slut, open that mouth of yours and start working on this cock." He turned to Eve and stated demandingly, causing the Queen of succubi to moan and lean forward. When she put her hands on his thighs, Naruto quickly grabbed them by the wrists and trapped them together on the top of her head, smirking down at her as he pushed his cock against her face.

Obediently, Eve opened her mouth, and Naruto didn't waste any time to thrust his cock in.

Line Break

"That's the Hokage Monument, but you two have already known that." Naruto said as he pointed his hand at the mountain that had all face of the Hokage carved into the stone "The tower over there is the Hokage Residence, where the Hokage office is, and this building is the Ninja Academy, where kids train to become ninja."

"Oh…" Evelyn and Kaguya nodded their heads at the same time. Naruto was currently bringing them with him for a tour around the village. Because of their quick aging condition, the twin rarely left the main residence, and even when they left Uzumaki land, they didn't have much time to enjoy the sightseeing.

However, after their mother had run a few magical checks on them, making sure that they wouldn't change much physically, she had decided that it's time for Naruto to introduce them to the human world. The twin was very excited for this trip, Evelyn more than Kaguya, but that was not anything new. Of course, they had to fake their identity, because it would have to answer a lot of questions if someone found out he had daughters that were almost as old as he was. After a short discussion, they had all agreed to make Evelyn and Kaguya his father's relatives from a distance lineage, which was very convincing because of their hair color.

"C'mon, let me show you guys around the village. There're still many things to see." He said, gesturing for them to follow him. Listening to her father's wish, Evelyn had dressed up formally to make herself look a little less slutty than usual, so she wasn't drawing as much lustful attention from the opposite sex as she used to be.

"Yes, tou-sama/daddy."

They both said, just loud enough for him to hear and quickly followed their father as he led the around the village, showing them every corner of Konoha and answering every question they had for him. He showed them the training grounds, the forbidden forest, the Shinobi stores, and even places like his old house and the brothels at Redlight District, the places that he had visited a lot when he was younger and Kushina wasn't around to take care of her son, much to Evelyn's enjoyment and Kaguya's disgust. They left the Redlight District a moment later.

When they walked into the park, Naruto brought for each of them an ice cream cone, much to their delight. Kaguya thanked him with a kiss to the cheek, but Evelyn captured his mouth and tongue in a searing kiss as soon as she was sure no one was looking. After that, Naruto started telling them many stories of his Shinobi life and adventures, all of them brought excitement to no end, and made them see their father in a new light. He was an incubus, a very horny one, but he was also an amazing Shinobi, one that they hoped to become one day.

The father and daughters trio later headed to Ichiraku ramen to have lunch and left shortly after they had nearly eaten everything. The love for ramen sure ran in the family.

"Ah, here we go." Naruto said as he stopped in front of a certain flower shop "This place is Yamanaka flower shop, owned by Misaki Yamanaka. You girls know her."

"Yes we know her." Evelyn nodded her head with a sly smile "After all, I heard from Kushina-obaa chan she was the one who had whored herself to you unconditionally, despite having a husband and a daughter." Naruto chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, while Kaguya shook her head and shrugged her shoulders in disappointment. She had heard about that too, so she wasn't surprised.

"All the better, right?" Naruto asked before opening the door "Come on in, I will buy for you two some flowers." Nodding their heads, the two followed their father. When they were inside, Evelyn and Kaguya were amazed by the amount and the beauty of the flowers. Between the two, Evelyn wasn't exactly the girly type girl who spent hours picking flowers, so she didn't like them as much as her sister did, but she still went with her sister and soon the two started arguing about which one was the best and which one should they ask their father to buy for them.

"Welcome, please come…" When Naruto was about to look for the beautiful owner of the shop, Misaki appeared from behind the counter, wearing gloves and holding a small scissors in her hand. The smile on her face spread out into a thousand watt smile when she saw him "Ara, Naruto-kun, welcome." She then looked around and noticed the girls while removing her gloves "And the girls are here too, this must be my lucky day."

"Yo, good morning, Misaki." Naruto happily greeted her, raising his hand.

"How do you do, Obaa-chan." Evelyn waved with both hands while Kaguya bowed her head to the woman, causing Misaki to giggle as the similarities in appearances yet differences in personalities between the two.

"I'm fine, thank you girls." Much like the other women of his harem, Misaki was well aware of the twin being Naruto's daughters, but because of the permanent spell he had placed on her, she accepted it without any question "Choose anything you like, okay?"

"Thank you, obaa-chan." And the twin went back to choose their flowers.

"They grew up so fast, didn't they?" Misaki asked as she gently nudged Naruto's side with her elbow "Good job."

"I know." Naruto grinned "Physically, they're almost nineteen now. They will stop aging soon enough." However mentally, they were still somewhat younger and their childishnesses usually were usually expressed in their normal behaviors. Like their mother had said, it would take some more time, might be weeks or months to fully mature.

"That's good to hear." Misaki smiled before asking "So, are they trained?"

"Evelyn is better in magic, but Kaguya is stronger as a Kunoichi." Naruto nodded "It's like these two balance each other out."

"Is that so?" Misaki giggled "You know, I can't wait to introduce them to my daughters. They will definitely make good friends with Ino and the girls." She then leaned in closer and walked her fingers on his chest "Just like you are going to make a good friend to them in the near future, aren't you?" Naruto smirked. There was no doubt about that.

"Of course." Naruto answered, his hands went around and groped a handful of her ass. The thin and silky fabric of her pants didn't do much justice "I can't wait to meet your daughter, and her friends." After saying that, he leaned in closer and kissed the blonde, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

"Are, here we go." Placing both hands together in front of her, Evelyn said in delight with a huge smile as she turned around and saw her father bending Misaki against the counter, his hands freely groping the busty MILF's voluptuous body "Way to go dad!" She cheered.

"Would you knock it off?" Kaguya gave her sister a stern look before she quickly went to the window to close the curtain and flipped the panel on the door from open to close. She then flinched and jumped in surprise when she felt a hand rubbing her ass "What are you doing one-sama?"

"See if there's any stick up your ass. Unfortunately, there's nothing in there." The elder twin said with a smug grin "Cute butt, by the way… almost as good as mine."

"Slut."

"Virgin." Evelyn countered swiftly "Say anything you want sis, but sooner or later…" she walked behind her sister and placed both hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at their father making out with one of his lovers "you're going to end up in that position, and you're going to love every second of it." Kaguya bit her lower lips and said nothing in response "Mom said you were a succubus, so there must be something in here, right?"

Her hand went down, but Kaguya quickly jumped out of the way before her sister could grope anything and randomly picked a rose from its vase.

"Let's buy this flower and go home."

"Aw so cute…" Evelyn giggled and followed her sister.

Line Break

Silently removing himself from Kushina, Evelyn, Mira and Eve's naked embraces, Naruto left a couple of clones in his place just in case the girls woke up with empty stomach, and gave each maid who had been serving his cock while he was sleeping a wet kiss and rewarded them with his clone before climbing out of his bed and heading down to the kitchen on the first floor to grab for himself a cup of water without bothering to put on any clothes, feeling a bit thirsty after waking up from hours of nonstop sex with his lovers and some of his personal maids.

His residence wasn't very crowded in the early morning like this. Most of the succubi maids had all gone to sleep, leaving only the ones who had early shifts working.

Stepping into the kitchen, Naruto grabbed a bottle and quickly filled an empty cup full of water. As he drank in satisfaction, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what should he do today, staying at home and having sex with his girls, or heading out to hunt some new women to fuck. The village was crowded with people from all over the world, and while he was taking his daughters out for a tour yesterday, many Kunoichi had caught his eyes, and he could help but want to add them into his harem as well.

Yep, maybe he should do.

Finishing his cup, Naruto breathed out and put it down the table. He was about to grab some foods in the refrigerator, then suddenly…

"Good morning, Otou-sama…" without his training, he would probably jump in surprise. However, he did flinch when he heard that voice and quickly snapped his head to the side to see who it was.

"Evely…" Naruto stopped when he noticed the haircut and remembered the way she addressed him "no… Kaguya." The two looked so much alike that in the dark, they could be easily mistaken. His younger daughter Kaguya was standing in front of him, wearing a cute pajama that looked too small for her figure. The sleepwear showed a fair amount of skin but still managed to hide just enough to keep her dignity "Good morning to… uh…" he looked down and noticed that she was looking at his cock, which was dangling between his thighs "Yeah… well, sorry about this." He chuckled sheepishly and looked around to find something to cover it.

"No, it's alright. You're an incubus, it's completely normal for you to have no shame or whatsoever." Kaguya said before asking "What are you doing so early in the morning, I thought you were still in your bedroom with everyone."

"Well, I felt a little thirsty so I decided to go down here to grab a cup of water." He said, pointing at the bottle "What about you?"

"I just don't feel like sleeping, so I go down here to find something to eat." She then glanced at his dong again and blushed slightly "Kushina-obaa sama and Evelyn-onee same said your sperm was very delicious and better than any human foods, is that true?"

"Well, I have never tasted it myself so I don't know, but that's what they says all the time." Naruto said, grinning confidently.

Then suddenly…

"Can I try it?"

Naruto nearly choked on his own saliva when Kaguya asked that question.

"Eh?" He looked at her, his eyes widened in surprise.

"I come down here to find something to eat, so… why not?" She asked, shrugging.

"But I thought you…"

"To tell you the truth, Otou-sama, I have started feeling horny since last Monday." Kaguya confessed truthfully, the blush on the face slowly disappeared "Maybe it's because I'm maturing as a human, but maybe it's because I'm becoming a succubus like Onee-chan."

"Really?" Naruto questioned in surprise.

"I don't know, but there's one thing I know pretty sure about, that I no longer feel shame about all… these, and get turned on everytime I see you naked." She said, pointing at his cock "It happened three days ago, so…"

"That's great news Kaguya." Naruto smiled at her "Congratulation."

"I… I guess" The blonde laughed nervously "Before you ask why I'm faking it, it's because I still don't feel very comfortable."

"Don't worry, it's completely understandable." Naruto smiled, nodding his head.

"There… there's something I want to show you…" After saying that, Kaguya turned around and grabbed the waistband of her pants. Without hesitation, she bent down and pulled it down to her ankle, exposing her perfectly ass to Naruto, who gasped in shock at what he saw.

"Is that…" Something was plugging her asshole, kept where it was by her thong. It was something that Naruto recognized immediately, because he had used it on his lovers for more times than he could remember "Is that dildo? Where did you get it?" Naruto asked as he approached his daughter.

"In Mira-nee's bedroom. It used to help a lot, but not much recently." Kaguya said as she reached her hand behind her ass and tried to pull it out.

"Here, let me help you dear." Naruto said as he reached his hand down her ass and grabbed the base of the fake dick. As slowly as possible, Naruto intentionally pulled the dildo out of his daughter's anal hole, causing her to moan and gasp in pleasure. As he dragged it out, Naruto couldn't help but feel amazed at the shape and size of the vibrator, which was still vibrating and twitching like an angry snake "Why you look at that!?." Chuckling slyly, Naruto turned off the dildo to stop it from hitting him in the face "Let's see here..." Naruto said as he lowered the fake cock down to compare it with his dick. It was nearly as long, as expected from one of Mira's toys "Ara, it's almost as big as your father's dick, are you preparing yourself form me?"

"Are you giving me your sperm or not?" Kaguya asked, pouting cutely "You know I can cook a good meal for and by myself, right?"

"Sorry, sorry, I was just teasing." Naruto chuckled as he put the dildo away "However, you might or might not have already known this, but you have to please me sexually to make me cum, my dear." his hand reached out and placed on her right breast. The moment he had been waiting for had finally come.

"But I'm not ready." Kaguya stepped back, crossing her arms in front of her. "And I also don't know how to do it."

"Then let me show you how it's done." Naruto then looked around, searching for a target. He quickly located one and went outside to grab her "Alright dear, I have a favor to ask." He said to the maid, who had a beautiful face, black hair and an attractive body "Can you help me show my daughter how to milk my dick?"

"Of course, it'd be my honor, master Uzumaki." The maid nodded her head, smiling seductively.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere more private. It's always more comfortable with a bed around."

With that, they left for Kaguya's room.

Line Break

"Fuwahh…" Evelyn moaned delightedly and put both hands on her cheeks as Clone Naruto, the one he had created earlier that morning, pulled his hard cock out of her mouth after cumming a giant load down her throat, giving the blonde succubus the breakfast she loved so much "That was so delicious, thank you for your hard work." She cooed, smiling happily at him before taking hold of his cock, which was so big she couldn't fully grab it, and putting the tip in her mouth, slurping lewdly and noisily while swirling her tongue around the glans.

"God, you're such a cock hungry slut." The clone said as he leaned his head back and grunted throatily in pleasure "That's right, suck that cock, suck it like a slut you are." His words turned Evelyn on even more than before. The young succubus didn't disappoint him, as she quickly went to work and successfully shoved his massive dick down her throat once again after several tries, causing Naruto's eyes to roll back blissfully. After cumming for the second time, the clone roughly pulled his hip back and picked Evelyn up by her arm before turning her around. Positioning the tip of his cock at the entrance of her pussy, Naruto plunged his cock into her pussy with a powerful hip thrust, punching right through cervix and going deep into her delightful womb.

"FUCK!" Evelyn cried as her father's clone took hold of her boobs and started fucking his cock into her with long and powerful hard thrust. "Your cock is so big I love it! I love it!" She exclaimed and came, rapidly. The lewd and wet sound of moaning and fucking soon echoed throughout the huge bedchamber.

"God, your pussy is fucking awesome, Evelyn." The clone then called his twin, who was kneeling at the other end of the bed and fucking his girl in a doggy-style position "Hey dude, bring your girl over here, let's double team them together."

"That's a great idea." The second clone of Naruto grinned in response. A brilliant idea appeared in his mind "But you know what, I'd rather have her crawling, so Mira-chan…" He lowered himself down to the white haired succubus whose anus had been stuffed completely with his cock and asked nicely while twisting her nipples "Can you be a good girl and crawl toward your sister for me?"

"Just make sure you don't slip out." She responded, turning her head around to give him a wet kiss before slowly, she started crawling forward. Her clone wrapped his arms around her slender body and placed his hands on her boobs, keeping the two of them connect. As Mira made her way to her sister, her lover's clone teasingly gave a few thrusts, sending mini-orgasm through her body, and causing her to make a wet mess on the bed.

When the two were close enough, both girls were pushed against each other, their tits squashed together, until they were standing upright with the other girl. Holding them like this, the guys started fucking their cocks into the succubi's respective fuck holes, bringing all four of them into an orgasmic pleasure state. As the boys fucked them while keeping their bodies exactly where they wanted, Evelyn and Mira leaned their heads over and captured each other's lips in a passionate kiss, moaning in pleasure as the feeling of steel hard dicks moving strong and fast inside their bodies and the sensitive parts, especially their nipples, pressing and rubbing against each other.

"Ara, it's good to see such energetic children in the morning…" The door of the room was then opened and Kushina walked in with a smile on her face, with only a small, fluffy towel on her body. Her hair was still wet from a bath with Eve, who were still having fun in the bathroom with a group of maids and a clone of Naruto "sorry for disturbing, but do you know where my son is?"

"Ma'am, aren't we your son too?" The clone who was destroying Mira's ass asked jokingly, making Kushina giggle.

"Of course, but I'm talking about the original, your boss." She said "Usually, he would be head over heel for me now. It's also strange to see his clones having fun with his girls without him around."

"Don't ask me. He woke up around three in the morning and went to the kitchen to have water. He created us to the girls and the maids so along the way so… yeah, you got the idea, we don't know where he is." The second clone said before he grabbed Evelyn by her chin, turning her head to the side and forcing her to break the kiss with Mira so that he could kiss him.

"Alright, I seems I have to find him myself then." Kushina nodded and turned around to leave, but before she left the room, the red haired woman turned around with a mischievous smile "Hey boys…" She called seductive, and waited for the right moment the two turned their heads to her before opening her bathrobe, showing them her body. The clones widened their eyes in shock, and came at the sight of their mother's super erotic body, filling their girls up "Glad to know that I still have that affect on you." Kushina giggled, wrapping the towel back "See you later." She winked sexily and left the room.

They said he had gone to the kitchen earlier that morning then maybe the maids who worked during early shifts at the first floor would know where he was.

"Naruto-sama? Oh, we saw him leaving with Kaguya-ojou sama and one of our friends while wearing nothing. Maybe it's finally happened, Kushina-sama."

To say she was surprised to hear such an answer was an understatement.

To make sure that the girl didn't make up a story, Kushina headed to Kaguya's room in a hurry. Changing into her succubus form, the former queen of succubi erased her present with a couple of illusion spells in order to sneak into their room without alerting them, if they were really doing it.

They weren't kidding when they said observations were the best teacher.

Standing on the bed as naked as the day he was born, holding his rock hard cock in hand while stroking it, was none other than her son, Uzumaki Naruto. Kneeling in front of him, also naked, covered in cum with a blissful smile and a fuck-stupid expression on her face was, unmistakably, her younger granddaughter, Kaguya. There was also a girl with a swollen belly full of sperm sleeping on the other side of the bed.

"Here I come again, Kaguya!" Naruto said through clenched teeth, his cock swelling and throbbing in his hand. The first blast of cum that seemed to last for seconds rocketed out of the tip of his cock and hit Kaguya in the face, covering it in a thick glaze of gooey substance. After the first shot was over, the second immediately followed splattering onto her face before dripping and flowing down her breasts. "Here, have a drink." Grabbing her head with both hands, Naruto thrust his cock into her open mouth, stretching her lips to the limit and hosed the rest of his orgasm down her throat. Kushina could only watch on in awe as Kaguya drank his cum without spilling a drop even though she didn't have any experience in the art of sex, let alone in handling someone like him.

Looking at the amount of cum on the bed and around the room, Kushina realized the two had been going at it for awhile. He had probably come a lot inside her, yet her belly was still flat.

There was only one explanation for this. She had become a succubus, one that was gifted with the ability to absorb sperm into her body at a faster rate than normal succubi, much like Kushina and the high-class sex demons.

What a great news to know!

"Awesome!" Naruto commented as he pulled his cock out Kaguya's mouth after she had sucked it clean for him "Now, let's continue while you're still at it. Where do you want it this time?"

Coming to her sense, Kaguya smiled seductively, a smile that only made her look more like her twin sister Evelyn. She then turned around and lied down on stomach before raising her womanly hips above the rest of her body, presenting her ass to him lying on her face and her chest, Kaguya snaked her hands around and moved over her ass cheeks, cupping the full curves, spreading them apart and showing him her butthole.

"My pussy is still sore, so how about you make good use of this one, otou-sama?"

"Oh hell yeah I will." Naruto smirked as he shot himself to his feet. Standing in a crouching manner with his legs spread, Naruto took hold of his daughter's waist before placing the tip of his cock at the rosebud of her ass.

"Take me on a ride, tou-sama."

Kushina quietly left after Naruto had plunged his cock into Kaguya's ass, feeling so horny that she couldn't stay and watch more, and changing back to her normal human form as soon as she got to the hallway of the second floor.

"You, come with me now." Locating a couple of clones that had just finished having sex with a group of maids, Kushina removed them from the girls and pulled them with him by their cocks. She found an empty room, her room to be exact but she had never used it because she preferred staying in Naruto's room all the time "Inside." She said commandingly, pushing them inside.

"Woah, take it easy there kaa-chan." One of them said "You know we can satisfy you in any way you want, right?

Kushina simply clicked her fingers, using some succubus magic on her two sons, who widened their eyes in surprise when the effect of the spells had finally taken over. With a loud groan, their cocks swelled greatly in size, with the heads also became swollen with an angry purple like red color.

It wasn't the first time she had used that spell on her son, so they weren't surprised, only horny.

"I'm looking for more than just satisfaction, boys." She declared and untied the towel. Smiling seductively, Kushina removed the small piece of clothing and dropped it down to the floor "I want you two to fuck me like your lives depend on it. Can you do that for me?"

The clones turned their heads and looked at each other as face-splitting grins broke out on their faces.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 13**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: I'M BACK EVERYONE! I'M BACK! It's truly has been awhile since the last time I have written anything on this site.**

 **Some of you might have already known, some of you might not, but I actually thought I would never have more chance with my hobby of writing fanfiction. My grade at the last term was very bad, and I thought I was going to get kicked out of school. And then when I updated new chapter for Fairy Guardian (my main story at that point), some trolls decided to flame me and many readers just couldn't accept what I had planned for my story. Everything was just too much for me to handle, so I had decided to quit fanfiction to concentrate on my study.**

 **However, I received the result of the second term a few days ago, and was very happy to see that my grades had increased greatly. To celebrate it, I have decided to return to fanfiction, and will start updating my stories from now on but of course, I will have to balance the schedule, since I don't want to ever end up in that position again.**

 **But nonetheless, I'm a happy lemon writer author again.**

 **Unfortunately, Fairy Guardian will have to remain discontinued, since my sister has taken it over. However, it will give me more time to work on stories like this one, as well as some stories I have left on hiatus for quite some time. Still, it's been awhile so it will take me some time to find the old 'vibes' to write the other stories again. So for the time being, while re-reading those stories, I think I will continue update simple-mind story like this, as it doesn't take much work to create (for me at least)**

 **Anyway, I hope you don't mind some incest and have come to like this chapter. I have a lot of fun writing Evelyn and Kaguya's characters. I hope you like the names I have chosen for them, the names of the mothers of their respective races.**

 **Next chapter we will have female Kyuubi no Kitsune's debut in this chapter. Unfortunately, I have messed up her character once, but you don't have to worry because I'm not going to make the same mistake again.**

 **She won't be an innocent girl, but she will be a playful and mischievous fox who loves to prank and messes up everyone's lives, with a dream of collecting human's essence to fully becoming human (The reason will be explained in the next chapter of course). Don't want to spoil anything, but I hope I have given you enough preview to like the new plan I have for her.**

 **Read and Review. GIVE ME REVIEW AND MAKE THIS THE BEST SMUT STORY ON FANFICTION!**

 **Those who have problems with father/daughter incests, can you please don't flame. It's just fanfiction, right? Anything can happen in the world of imagination so... yeah...**

 **And I will see you guys soon in my next update.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Don't forget to follow me on my facebook! My stories' status will be updated over there! You can find a link in my profile.**

 **Also, I have read a first few reviews and seen that everyone is warmly welcoming me back, while I really appericiate it, I hope you don't forget to give me your thought of this chapter. Long reviews are good, but 'Great chapter' should be fine too, as long as you can give me something to show me that you have enjoyed the reading.**


	17. Kyuubi

_**-Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**_

 _ **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**_

 _ **(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)**_

 _ **Harem so far: Kushina Uzumaki, Mirajane, Serafall Leviathan.**_

 _ **AliveKushina**_

* * *

 **Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him.**

* * *

 **Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Kyuubi**

"So, I will repeat it once more time for you Naruto-kun." Standing in front of him, separated only by bars, the red hair woman repeated her words as she licked her lips seductively "You release me from this seal and let me absorb your human essence, bringing me one step closer to my goal, and in return, I will lend you my power, make you stronger and remove my influence over your sperm so you can have children with your lovers, mainly Kushina-obaa sama." She smirked, "It's not every day a deal like this is made, Naruto-kun, so think carefully."

"Before I start thinking about it, care to repeat what exactly you are going to do to drain human essence from me again?" he asked, being taken over by curiosity.

"Normally, I will cast a spell on a man to drain their human essence, but in some special case, I throw the Orb of Essence at men, letting it suck their essences away, killing them in the process. The orb will give those essences to me once it returns." Naruto paled with a forced smile. He opened his mouth to say, but she immediately interrupted him "However, because you're an incubus, why not have it sex demons way?"

"And?"

"I will suck it out of you through sex. I'm going to have sex with you any place, any time you want in exchange for that rich essence flowing inside your body. I might not be a succubus like them, but don't forget that my best friend is the princess herself. I have followed her on many of her wild adventures before meeting you so I have picked a thing or two about sex, so you don't have to worry about me disappointed my lover."

And that sealed the deal. How could he, an incubus, refuse such an offer from someone as beautiful as she was, especially when he can earn more than he would have to give?

But still, could he trust her? She was a fox youkai, a race known for their mischievousness and playful natures.

Not to mention that she was the one who was responsible for the death of his father, who she killed because she thought his death could give her what she wanted.

[Earlier that day]

"You're doing it wrong Kaguya, you're supposed to lick over there and leave this side to me."

"Like this?"

"Yes, just like that."

Wearing nothing but his birth suit, Naruto sat comfortably on his couch in his room, his head leant back against the headrest, while his arms were resting on the armchairs of the comfortable seat as his sexy daughters, Evelyn and Kaguya, lavished attention on his cock. Their tits, which had grown nearly a cup bigger than before, pressed against his cock, squishing two third of it in between. Currently, Evelyn was teaching her sister how to give their father a double tit-fuck while simultaneously pleasuring what their breasts couldn't cover, basically the upper one-third of his dick that poked out between their giant marshmallows.

It'd been three days since the night Kaguya lost her virginity to her father, and the more time passed, the more comfortable she became. It turned out that she wasn't just a late bloomer but also a slow bloomer, succubus that didn't have to deal with puberty but matured slower than usual, making her slowly become a sex demon instead of turning into one right after her first time. They had partied all day long to celebrate her first time, much to Kaguya's embarrassment.

After the party was over (Eve returned to Ygvar after that), Kaguya became more comfortable with him, and she could finally ask him to have sex with her without feeling embarrassed. However, she still couldn't have sex when there's someone else around, but it was no longer an issue because she had become even more comfortable with her sex life. Kaguya could now let her father ride her with an audience watching.

However, today was the day she was comfortable enough to have someone else join in. Unexpectedly, Evelyn volunteered herself to be her first partner. The two stripped naked and ripped his pants apart as soon as they had come to an agreement, which was Evelyn would teach Kaguya everything she knows.

"Now, let's continue to fuck his cock with our tits, I think daddy is getting bored of us." Evelyn giggled as she glanced at him. Nodding her head, Kaguya quickly followed her sister's example, moving her tits up and down his cock simultaneously with her sister, making sure to keep them tightly around the steel hard pole like Evelyn had told to, causing them to moan when their nipples rubbed against each other while their father grunted at the heavenly feeling of their tits around his cock.

"Damn, you girls are blowing my mind away. Good job." Naruto commented, giving each of them a couple of pats on the head, causing the girls to giggle and coo excitedly. He really hoped Mira was here to have fun with him with her sisters, but she had already had her fill earlier that morning and went back to Ygvar to buy some new clothes, as many of hers had been ripped apart by him "Make sure to lube my cock carefully, because I'm going to fuck you two next."

"Aw, how nice of you! You always spoil us so much tou-sama." Kaguya smiled, leaning forward and planting a kiss on the right side of his cock.

"Usually, I would like to take it raw, since I'm always wet for you, daddy." Evelyn giggled. After that, both busty succubi leant forward and planted a wet kiss onto Naruto's cock head before proceeding to lick their respective sides of his impressive dong, treating it like a huge Popsicle he used to buy for them when they were younger. Their tits shot up and down, covering every square inch of his exposed cock in their heaven pillows, at the same slathering their father's cock in a thick coat of saliva.

"Your tails, in my hands, now," Naruto commanded firmly, and immediately their long, thin tail with spade-like ends found their ways into his hands. Naruto closed his hands around them and gripped them tightly, causing both girls to moan lustfully in pleasure. The tail of a succubus was a very sensitive part of their body, second only to her pussy. Because it was a huge disadvantage for them in battle, matured succubi could control their tail at will, but young succubi like his daughters couldn't do it as well as their older counterparts, and a slightest of his touch could become a huge joint of pleasure that ran through their bodies like electricity.

"Let's… let's kiss, Kaguya." Evelyn managed between moans.

"Y-yes, one-sama." The younger twin nodded and, as if they could read each other's mind, started to make out in a lustful, open-mouthed kiss with his member in between. Naruto nearly blew his load right there when he felt them swap spits between their tongues and the bulbous head of his cock while passionately kissing each other and fighting for dominance over the pre-cum that was oozing out from the tip. Naruto was caught completely off guard once again when both girls grabbed as much tits-fleshes they could hold in their hand and started wildly pumping their breasts up and down his length. The loud, rapid slapping of their breasts against his thighs filled the room and along with the moaning, were the only sounds they could hear.

"That's it, I'm cumming!" Despite his best efforts, he couldn't take it anymore as the wonderful experience became too much for his brain to handle. The twin didn't have to wait long as Naruto groaned loudly and shamelessly, jerking his hip upwards and came, spewing his first load into the air with such force it managed to reach several feet in the air, nearly hitting the ceiling before splattering down on his daughters like gooey rain. Evelyn and Kaguya watched in awe and moaned in delight as sperm fell down their faces, their heads and their breasts and splattered all over their bodies.

He came for god knows how long. When the flow of cum finally died down, he could finally moan happily and sit up to watch his daughters cleaning his cum from each other's body using only their tongues. It was truly a sight to behold when they licked their faces and breasts clean from his cum. They drank a lot, but still kept a decent amount of cum in their mouth to give each other when they kissed again. Such a sight only made his cock become harder than ever.

Releasing their tails, Naruto grabbed them by their hairs and separated their mouths. Then, without warning, Naruto turned Kaguya's head toward him and slammed her face down his cock, forcing her to take all sixteen inches of heavy meat pole in one go. With Evelyn, Naruto forced her to stand up and pulled her face toward him for a kiss, something that she happily and lustfully returned. As their tongues entangled inside Evelyn's mouth, Naruto could feel Kaguya swirl her tongue around his cock while sucking like a vacuum. Her hands soon found his big balls, and she lovingly fondled them in her hands.

Naruto stayed like that for awhile, before he switched the girls' places, making out with Kaguya while Evelyn would deep throat his spit soaked cock. The girls obediently followed his guides without caring about how rough he was using them in the slightest, as the lust for their father had completely overwhelmed their minds. They being his daughters made it even harder for Kaguya and Evelyn to resist having sex with him.

He continued to stay like that for an hour, switching the girls' place every five minutes before blowing his second load into the lucky one, Kaguya. However, it wasn't like Evelyn didn't get anything, as he had removed his hand from her hair and moved it down to finger her pussy, making her cum several times.

Unable to take it anymore, he grabbed Evelyn and pushed her down to the floor, tits up. Not pausing for a second, he got on top of her and slammed himself into her soaking wet core, splitting her open before starting hammering into her womb. Evelyn's world went white as she came everywhere, squirting all over her father's cock as it stretched her cunt to its limit. Being enticed by the feeling of his eldest daughter's soaking wet pussy as it clenched so tightly around him every time she came, Naruto's cock throbbed and twitched madly inside Evelyn, drawing desperate moans out of her mouth.

Didn't want to be left out, Kaguya climbed onto her sister's face and ground her pussy into Evelyn's mouth, effortlessly shutting her up and forcing her to eat her pussy out. Moaning in delight, Kaguya then grabbed her boobs and pushed them up, offering them to her father who immediately leant forward and captured one of her nipples into his mouth while roughly moulding her underboobs with both hands. The younger succubus then grabbed her sisters' long legs, pulling it up and toward her until she could have a firm grip on Evelyn's ankles, holding it for her father and causing Evelyn's pussy to tighten like an iron grip around his cock as he fucked with the same if not greater speed than before.

Reaching his climax, Naruto immediately blew the first four giant shots of his load into Evelyn's womb, filling her up and making her belly swell slightly from the volume of it. He then pulled his cock out and hurriedly stood up, holding it in hand. He aimed at Kaguya and sprayed the rest of his load onto her body and her face, coating her in a thick layer of his sperm, which was absorbed into her body a few seconds later.

"Tou-sama, please go easy on me…" Kaguya said with a slutty smile as Naruto picked her up and turned her around, wrapping his right arm around her chest and firmly groping her right boob, holding her close to him as he grabbed his cock and positioned it at her back door.

"Easy on you? Sorry girl, but I can't go easy on a slut, even if she's my daughter." With that statement, Naruto plunged his hips forward and all of his cock in. His pelvis smashed her ass with such force he nearly knocked her away, but immediately he released his hold from her tit and shot both of his hands out for her wrists, keeping her from going anywhere too far from him before starting to pound her.

Naruto didn't go fast, preferring to fuck his younger daughter slow but he still made sure that every thrust was strong enough to knock the air out of her lungs. Kaguya gasped, and cum everytime Naruto plunged his hip forward, spanking her ass with his pelvis with so much force it rippled. He kept his cock balls-deep inside her anus for a second or so before pulling his cock back, but spearing it back in the big head was nearly out, smashing her ass with his hips and her pussy with his balls. Her eyes rolled back, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as Kaguya started panting like a bitch in heat while smiling stupidly, drooling a thin stream of saliva onto the floor from the tip of her tongue.

"Ugh… my head…"

"What was that?!" Naruto suddenly stopped when he heard a voice "Did you say something, Evelyn?"

"Hm, what are you talking about?" the blonde asked back, tilting her head to the side.

"I thought… forget it, maybe just my imagination." Naruto shrugged and started to move his hips again.

"Say cheese!" Evelyn suddenly appeared in front of her sister with a camera in hands. Raising it up to her face, the succubus didn't waste a second to take several shameful pictures of her sister, capturing every angle of her fucked stupid expression "You too daddy, show me what you got!" Chuckling at his daughter's antics, Naruto removed one of his hands from Kaguya's wrist, letting her hand fall freely to her side and moved down, hooking her thigh before lifting her leg up. Giggling perversely, Evelyn kneeled down and took several pictures of Kaguya's drooling pussy and her father's genital and heavy and bloated sack of balls "Kaguya is going to love this!" She said happily, holding the pictures in hands. Evelyn loved to prank, just like him. Kaguya might have become as slutty as any succubus when it came to sex, but she was still a well-mannered girl, with more common senses than any of them. Being teased and blackmailed with pictures like that by her own sister were something she was not going to like "Can you put these pictures in my room please." Evelyn said as she turned to a maid and gave her the pictures.

"Will do, Evelyn ojou sama." Bowing her head, the maid walked away.

Hooking his hand under her other thigh and lifting her left up, bouncing her on his cock while simultaneously thrusting his hip up, Naruto increased his speed and continued to fuck her like that for quite some time, using every last bit of his willpower to stop himself from cumming, because he wanted to deliver a big one. Evelyn had crawled over and was now whoring herself to his balls, while her sister Kaguya had been turned into a drooling and whimpering mess.

Then, without any warning, he buried all of his cock inside her ass and came, grunting loudly as he unloaded a massive amount of sperm into his daughter, filling her up and stretching her belly in the process. However, instead of standing and enjoying the feeling, Naruto started moving his hips and began to fuck his load into her, causing Kaguya to have a massive orgasm herself, which caused her to squirt her juice all over her sister's face.

He came for minutes, and when he was done, Kaguya looked close to nine-months pregnant. He had come so fast and so much her body couldn't absorb it in time.

Slowly, Naruto lifted her off his cock, milking the last gallon of leftover sperm inside his cock. When his cock was completely released from her body, a fair amount of sperm flowed out and coated his dick in a thick layer of cum before her asshole automatically shut tight, keeping his cum inside. Grinning blissfully, Naruto put Kaguya down the longue and leant forward to kiss her, which she responded weakly.

"Rest for a bit, I will come back and play with this hole later." He said after releasing her tongue from his mouth while rubbing her pussy and teasingly flicking her clitoris. "Now…" Naruto said as he turned around, looking at his daughter who was waiting for her turn rather impatiently "What should I do with a much bigger slut like you?" He asked thoughtfully.

One and a half hour later, Naruto stepped out of his room, feeling somewhat satisfied. Turning around and giving his daughters, who were completely spent after three hours straight of marathon sex with him, one last look, Naruto then closed the door of his bedroom without making a sound. Two maids immediately appeared at his sides and together they put a coat on his naked body, giving them a thankful smile, Naruto made his way down to the kitchen, the sight of his cock stood proudly in front of him stole all the attentions, but that wasn't something news.

"Having fun, aren't you?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he walked into the kitchen and saw a couple of his clones double-penetrating a rather young looking, naked apron wearing maid with long light purple hair while sandwiching them in between their bodies. It was actually Kushina's idea. She wanted him to make the place livelier and much more enjoyable for the succubi, so in order to do that, she had requested him to create three hundred clones every day and had them wandering around the land to have sex with any maid who asked for it. It was an idea that Naruto had agreed wholeheartedly, and from the point, the sight of his clones having sex with the maids was no longer an uncommon sight.

However, the downside of such idea was that every time a clone popped from existence, its memories and experiences would be transferred to him, turning him on. It made him feel really horny, and basically horny all the time, especially when several clones disappeared at the same time.

But it was a small price to pay… a price that he would pay without hesitation.

"Aye boss." A clone replied with a grin "You know what boss. I think you should try this one out later, because, holy in the name of our mother, she's tight!" He exclaimed, holding her hips tighter and moving his hip faster.

"Is that so?" Naruto chuckled as he opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of milk "You know I will still know how tight it is once you disappear, right?"

"None sense boss, you know it's better to feel it directly with your dick, right?" The other clone countered, increasing his own pace to match his twin "Plus, she gave amazing head."

"Oh hoh, if that's true, then I think you guys have found a rising star among the maid around here." Naruto said after taking a gulp of the milk and moved to them "Stop for a second… no need to pull out." He told them and the clones stopped thrusting their hips, but still keeping two third of their cocks inside her holes. He took that moment to look at her body. Because she was sandwiched between his clones, there wasn't much visible other than the sides of her body, but of course, with his keen eyes, Naruto was able to tell she had a very beautiful body, with big breasts and big ass and all "What's your name?"

"I am Kyou Goshouin, young master." She introduced herself, lowering her head with a smile.

"Good." Naruto nodded before saying "Suck my cock."

"With honour, young master." After saying that, she lowered herself down while still staying in the same position and took his cock into her mouth, sucking lightly before pulling back and bringing out her tongue to lick around it. She licked his cock skillfully, going from one side to another before lowering down even further to lick around the base of his cock and his balls. Giving a long lick all the way up to the tip, Kyou then took his cock into her mouth again, this time she took more into her mouth and swallowed some down her throat before pulling back, sucking and slurping lewdly before pushing down again, taking more of his cock into her mouth.

Naruto took a long pull from the bottle of milk before saying "Okay, that's enough." Hearing his order, Kyou pulled her head back and released his cock with a wet pop. Planting a wet and loving kiss to his cock head, she stood up and smiled at him "That was awesome, you seem to know just the way to please a man, and it's not just because you're a succubus, isn't it?" He asked amusedly, and the succubus nodded her head while giggling slightly "Have any serious lover?"

"Yes, I have a husband. We've been together for ten years." She answered.

"What a lucky man!" Naruto commented with a laugh before saying "Anyway, congratulation, you have earned a spot on my bed tonight, make sure to be there nice and tight before seven, okay?"

"Your wish is my command, young master."

"Remember to wear something sexy." Naruto grinned before looking at his clones "You guys can continue." Permission granted, and the two started fucking Kyou again "Go easy on her. I want to fuck her brain out myself tonight."

With that, he turned around and put the bottle of milk to his mouth. However, he stopped suddenly and raised an eyebrow in amusement when he saw the woman standing by the door of the kitchen with her hands raised. After a moment, she started clapping; a smile broke out on her face as she spoke to him.

"Look who is enjoying himself!" Kushina Uzumaki, dressed in her Kunoichi gears, said as she walked into the kitchen and toward him "Being so cool, commanding and sexy like that, you really know how to turn a woman on, Naruto-kun." She said seductively and leant forward to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Putting the bottle of milk onto the table, Naruto hungrily kissed her back, sliding his tongue into her mouth and meeting hers in a battle for dominance, which he won effortlessly. After a moment, Kushina pulled back, smiling at her son as she released him from her hold.

"Good morning Kaa-chan." He greeted her with a grin "How was the meeting with the Hokage?"

"It went well." Kushina said as she removed her forehead protector and the hairline that kept her hair in a ponytail, letting it fall freely down her back "We were just talking about the security around the village. After we have a long discussion with the other clan heads, Hirurzen has agreed to double the Anbu around the village. We were worried that someone might try to do something, as the third stage of the Chunin Exam is drawing near."

"Do you need any help, kaa-chan?" Naruto asked as his mother removed her Shinobi sandals, standing barefoot on the floor.

"Nah, I think we will be fine, you can stay here and have all the fun you want without a care. However, if something bad happens, be sure to be ready to fight for Konoha, alright? We might be demons, but this place is still our home." Naruto nodded his head firmly. He had no intention of doing otherwise. Plus, his father would want him to do it too "I will have some of our succubi patrolling the village at night. I don't want the enemies to quietly sneak into our village and prepare for a surprise attack."

"Damn, Kushina, with the way you're talking, I think an invasion is definitely going to break out during the third stage of the exam." Kushina nodded her head, removing her flak jacket and smiling giddily when Naruto called her by her name.

"That's enough of me, how was your morning?" She looked around "Where are my granddaughters? Don't tell me that they're still in your bedroom." She glared playfully, removing the holster from her thigh and the pouch from behind her back.

"Well, that is where I left them." Naruto said with a thoughtful façade "Evelyn wanted to show her sister how to give double titjob, and the situation got out of hand after the lesson was over. I had to punish those two because they had been very naughty."

"As expected, but I really shouldn't expect anything less from my big dick son, should I?"

"Please, you know me too well to ask that question." Naruto said as he slapped her tits before filling his hand with the right one "Anyway, you look a little stressed, want me to help you relief it?"

"Exactly what I am thinking, but…" Kushina said, but held her hands out to stop him from ripping her clothes, bending her down and fucking her right on the spot "I'm going to take a bath first."

"Can I join you?" Naruto asked, looking at her swaying ass as she turned around and walked away.

"How many times have you busted into the bathroom while I'm taking a bath to fuck me already?" Naruto shrugged, actually tried to count how many times it had been "Of course, feel free to join." Naruto grinned and quickly ran after his mother to the closet bathroom, dropping his coat on the way there.

"Sorry girls, just me and my son this time," Kushina said and shook her head in denial when a group of maids tried to enter with them, causing them to giggle but actually in disappointment.

"Go to the bathroom on the second floor, I think some of them are using it." Naruto pointed, and after crying thankfully, the maids quickly made their ways to the second floor.

"You know, the girls have been enjoying themselves a lot lately. They love to work for you." Kushina said as she started removing her clothes "There are a few high-class incubuses at Ygvar that have a living environment just like you, smaller, but still pretty much the same. However, the maids who work for them aren't very happy with their masters, who usually neglect them and like to use them as cheap entertainments for their friends that come from all kinds of races. Succubus loves sex, but they don't like to be treated like that." Naruto nodded. It's not something he wanted to hear because he couldn't do anything about it "As you can see, there are many succubi who are willing to become servants of this place, and the number of girls who sign up for this job is increasing every day. It's because the rumour about you being such an amazing and caring master has spread all over Ygvar. You're pretty popular now, you know?"

"Well, it's not like every incubus can use shadow clones and has a human heart like me, right?" Naruto chuckled as he followed his mother, who had stripped naked, into the shower.

"Right." Kushina nodded and threw him a bottle of shampoo, which he caught in his hand "Wash my hair with that, I will take care of that erection for you." Nodding, Naruto turned on the shower and let the water poured down Kushina's head, making her hair wet before opening the bottle and squeezing a fair amount of gel into his palm. Kneeling down in front of him, Kushina took his cock into her mouth and started sucking, making it steel hard again after a few seconds. She didn't move her head, though because she knew what her son was going to do in that situation.

Naruto then placed both hands on her hair and started running his fingers through her hair, rubbing the silky strands together with his gel covered hands. As foam started forming on her beautiful red hair, Naruto began to thrust her hips, slowly fucking her face with seven inches of his cock. He kept a steady rhyme, not too fast to get overwhelmed by the pleasure and forget to wash his mother hair, but not slow enough to keep him from feeling good.

"Now, careful or the water will get in your nose." As Naruto opened the shower to wash the foam from her hair, increasing his pace a little, Kushina intentionally gagged and choked on his cock, causing her throat to vibrate and saliva to build up inside her mouth, wetting his cock in the process. Grunting lustfully in pleasure, Naruto crammed the last eight inches of his cock into her mouth, grinding his crotch against her face. As Kushina continued to choke on his cock, he kept her head like that by holding her behind the neck.

It didn't take it long for him to get her hair done. Putting the shower back to where it was above them, Naruto dragged Kushina's face off his cock, moaning in pleasure when Kushina tried to suck him back in. "Easy there slut." Successfully taking his cock out of her throat, Naruto then swung his hip side to side, hitting the arch succubus' cheeks with his cock, making her moan with a lustful smile.

"This… that… alright, I got it."

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Kushina asked in confusion as Naruto looked around as if he was looking for something.

"Did you say something just now, kaa-chan?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I did not." Kushina shook her head "Why you ask?"

"I thought I heard someone's voice… it's a woman's voice, so I thought it was you." He said thoughtful "Well, I heard it this morning when I was having sex with Evelyn and Kaguya. I thought it was Evelyn, but she gave me, pretty much, the same answer." He shrugged his shoulders "Maybe I have imagined it again." He wouldn't be surprised if his brain had somehow gotten affected by all the pleasure he had been feeling lately, but little did he know that with only the first sentence of his speech, Kushina had already had the right answer for why Naruto kept hearing a female voice… which undoubtedly came from the inside of his mind.

Has she wakened up already? Kushina couldn't help but think as she let Naruto skull-fuck her. Should she tell her son, since it was very important?

However, when Kushina thought about it, the succubus realised that girl hadn't tried to do anything yet (which was strange, considering who she was) so maybe there was still time for her to prepare the speech and go into details for her beloved son. She wouldn't want him to get overwhelmed or anything.

Line Break

After the bath, Naruto headed to his personal training ground at the back of his residence, close to the backyard to train. Not only was he an incubus but he was also a Shinobi with the dream of becoming Hokage. He needed to train hard to become stronger. Hours and hours of sex had already helped to keep his body in the best shape, but it didn't increase his abilities as a ninja so normal training were still there in his daily life.

He just wished that he had a training partner to train with, someone that could fight him head on and hold their ground against him. Usually, it would be his mother, but with the final stage of the Chunin Exam drawing near, she had her own duty to worry about, so she didn't have much time to spend in training with him. The succubi were also out of question.

In the end, he trained alone. After he had finished the warm up and light exercise, Naruto started with his old skills, as he didn't want them to become rusty. Then, he went into the family's library and took a couple of water and wind release ninjutsu and fuinjutsu scrolls with him when he left. It would be a lot easier for him to learn Fuinjutsu with his mother's help, but Naruto wasn't called the most talented Shinobi of his generation for nothing.

Three hours later, Naruto came to a stop. He wanted to skip lunch, but the maids appeared, carrying some of his most favourite dishes with them, including two very sexy succubi with oiled bodies. Giving them his gratitude, he dug in, eating his lunch on the training ground while the maids were giving him their best blowjobs, before fucking them as dessert. After they had been carried away by their friends, Naruto continued training for two more hours before he decided to take a nap under a cherry blossom tree, suddenly feeling very sleepy but didn't pay much mind to it.

As he slept, Naruto had a dream, and it was an extremely wet one. The incubus saw himself half-sitting and half-lying on a king size bed like throne, completely naked with one of the hardest erection in the world. Floating beside the armchairs of his throne were his lovely Satan, Serafall Leviathan and the queen of succubi, Eve, who was in her succubus form. He had his arms wrapped around their womanly hips and his hands caressed their supple asses. Serafall and Eve were offering their tits to him, and he was sucking their nipples, moving between four diamond hard nubs.

Sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck, hands on his chest, heavy tits on the top of his head, was his mother, who was also naked. In the same state as their mother/grandmother were, kneeling between his legs were Mira and his lovely daughters. Mira was popping her head madly on his cock, while the twin was sucking his balls, giving the two large testicles the attention of their tongue and mouth.

Lying in the bed, being fucked by three clones each, were his sex slaves like Tsunade, Haku, Mikoto, Misaki…etc…etc. The clones ruthlessly pounded their cocks into the women's outstretched holes, fucking them so good and fast their entire bodies were shaking with constant orgasms.

It was at that moment Naruto realised he wasn't staying in any bedroom but in the middle of a city. As far as his eyes could see, cum was flying everywhere, caused by people who were having sex with each other. Women, beautiful and attractive, regardless of their species, were being sexually treated by tall, handsome and extremely well-endowed men, who were none other than copies of himself, his clones. While he didn't know he could create that many clones, as he had never tried before, it was still an impressive sight to witness.

He was starting to enjoy himself, losing into the feelings of Mira's throat when it happened.

The whole city lifted up as if a thousand flashlights had been turned on and pointed at him. Blinking several times, Naruto removed his hands from Eve's ass and used it to shield his eyes away from the light, just in time to see a figure climbing onto the bed and walking elegantly toward him. Based on the deadly curves of the body, and the sexy walking movements, Naruto could tell that it was a woman, but the light had prevented him from having a look at her face, but he knew she was wearing a fancy cloak and had very long, might be longer than his mother, red hair that started darkening to black near its ends.

Then suddenly, his mother tightened her arms around his neck, keeping it still at her stomach. Eve and Serafall took hold of his arms and kept them firmly at their side. Eve and Kaguya released his balls and stood up, walking backwards to the woman before pulling her cloak off her body, revealing what could be one of the sexiest bodies Naruto had ever seen in his life. Her skin was healthy, smooth and absolutely flawless. H-cup breasts that stood perfectly on her chest, completed with perky nipples and light pink areolas. She had a feminine toned and tight flat stomach that belonged to a small waist, with a straight cut line down the middle of her tummy. Her womanly hips flared to the sides, connecting to a pair of sexy, athletic thighs and mile long legs. His cock twitched madly inside Mira's throat just by looking at that sexy body.

Then, Kaguya and Eve dropped the cloak down to the bed and kneeled down again, but not between his legs but at their sides. Their hands then put onto his ankles and they pressed his legs down hard, harder than he thought they could do.

When Mira pulled back and wrapped her small hand around his cock, holding it around the base before moving to the side to make some space, Naruto suddenly realised the girls weren't here in his dream to have sex with him.

They were here to prepare him for her, that woman. Naruto tried to move, but the only part of his body that responded to his order, was his hips, as the rest were being held down by the girls. The girls got on top of him and positioned her pussy right above of his cock while her hands put on his chest.

"Give me a lot, okay?"

A lot of what?

He wanted to ask, but his words died in his throat and the only thing that came out was a loud moan when she slammed her hip down, sheathing his cock into her impossibly tight cunt.

The next moment, Naruto woke up with a startle.

But he didn't wake up in his personal training ground… he woke up in a sewer, a real but huge sewer with water on the floor.

"Okay, not a dream…" Naruto muttered as he touched the wall with his hand. It felt so real. He was worried for a moment that his mind was playing tricks with him because it had been scrambled by the pleasure he had the past few weeks "Where am I anyway?" He asked. Looking at himself, Naruto could see that he was fully clothed, unlike in his dream.

" **Grrr….** "

Naruto snapped his head to the side in caution when he heard an animalistic growl of some animal. It came from the other side of the tunnel.

"Who's there?" It's rather stupid to ask an animal something like that, but it was just pure instinct. It didn't respond,

Carefully, Naruto started walking and made his way to the darkness in front of him. His strong eyesight and the dim light helped him see where he was going, but he couldn't see anything at the other side because it was just so dark. Naruto wandered aimlessly through the tunnels for awhile. Strangely enough, he felt like he knew where he was going as if there was an invisible force was guiding him through the seemingly abandoned sewer, dragging his feet in the filthy water.

He continued until he stood before a huge set of gates that were held closed by a single piece of paper with 'seal' written on it.

Naruto could feel it, there was something at the other side of that bars. His eyes widened when he felt Youki… a lot of it.

" **Come closer…** " A deep voiced called out to him, filled with malice and power.

"You can talk?" Naruto asked, before carefully approaching the gate "Why don't you show yourself?" Naruto asked. Whatever it was, it must be huge, because the gaps between the bars were more than enough for at least two people to walk through.

" **Closer…** " And he did, without bothering about the consequences. It just felt… natural for him to follow those words "A little closer…" the voice urged. When Naruto was right in front of the gate… " **GRAHHHHH**!" It roared angrily and a giant paw slammed against the bars with so much force the entire sewer shook. As a giant pair of claws shot out between the bars, nearly hitting him, Naruto jumped in shock, nearly fell to his ass.

"Shit…" Naruto exclaimed as a giant pair of blood red eyes appeared and started moving closer until they revealed to belong to a huge fox with dark red furs "You… you're a Kitsune youkai." Naruto stated in shock when he recognised its appearances from the books about Youkai in his home's library. His eyes widened even further when he saw nine gigantic tails, which were even larger than its own body, appeared from the shadows as they thrashed absentmindedly behind it. While demon foxes weren't rare, there was only one nine tailed fox he had ever heard about. "You're the Kyuubi." Naruto realised as he stared at the creature that attacked his village nearly seventeen years ago and was responsible for the death of his father.

" **GRHHH! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** " The gigantic fox roared, sending a massive shockwave toward Naruto and blowing him away. Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to hang on, using his chakra to glue his hands and his feet to the ground, keeping him from being slammed into the wall " **GRAAHHHAHHAHAHA** HHAHA!" Suddenly, roar turned into a laugh, and then the fox started laughing so hard the whole sewer started rumbling with its voice. "HAHAHAHAH!" Kyuubi continued to laugh as it rolled on the wet floor, but strangely its furs didn't get wet by it.

Naruto was so shocked that he didn't even notice how feminine and girlish her voice had become.

"Oh god, my stomach hurts…" The fox said after she had calmed down, raising one of its paws to wipe her face "sorry…. It's been awhile since I last pulled a prank on a human, ah… your expression is priceless." Naruto blinked as the fox looked down at him arrogantly as if he was just a fly "Did I scare you, scaredy cat?"

Naruto's expression changed from confusion and shock to angry and frustrated when she called him a scaredy cat. He hated that word more than anything because his teammates used to call him that when he was younger and was still a Genin. He didn't like to fight back then, and his behaviours of avoiding the action were usually misunderstood as fears.

"You know what fox, fuck you," Naruto said, giving it his middle finger. The fox put down its eight of its tails, leaving only the one in the middle back to respond "How are you even alive? My father killed you, Kyuubi." he said, pointing his hand at Kyuubi.

"No, he didn't." the Kyuubi retorted "He was a powerful man, but I'm too strong for him to kill me. You know it, right Incubus?" Naruto growled. So first, it wasn't dead. Second, it was a female and last but not least, it was a youkai. He had thought the Kyuubi who attacked his village was a mass of chakra with thoughts or something like that. He didn't know it was an actual Youkai. Fox youkai was an extremely powerful race of demon, probably one of the most powerful, and the more tails they had, the more powerful they were, with nine being the highest amount of tails one could have, which made the fox locked behind the cage in front of him one of the most powerful demons. She might be even stronger than his mother.

Hold on, Naruto thought, did his mother know about this? The villagers said it had been his mother who had helped his father killing the creature. Did she know that it was a Youkai, and did she know that it was still alive, imprisoned somewhere?

"Somewhere?" Naruto repeated the word in his mind "Hold on, where are we?"

"A secret prison under your home you mother built to lock me in." Naruto widened his eyes in surprise. There was a place like that under… "Just kidding, we're in your mindscape."

"Why you stupid… my mindscape!?" Naruto exclaimed, now in shock "What do you mean my mindscape, why are you locked inside my mindscape, unless…" Naruto gasped. It didn't take it long for him to put one, two and three together "My father sealed you inside me, didn't he?" It was so obvious. If you couldn't kill something but still wanted to keep it at bay, then all you had to do was sealed away.

"And he lost his life doing so. Very noble, but very reckless I must say." Kyuubi said casually "But lucky for you because I doubt you would get to fuck your mother with him around. A young nameless incubus who gets to fuck one of the sexiest women out there every day, who happens to be his mother… things like that you can't see every day."

"Okay, okay stop, I don't want to talk about it with you, alright? I'm still confused as hell now." Naruto said as he held out his hand "Hold on a second, you didn't mess up anything in here, did you?"

"Uh, hello?" Kyuubi said, tapping the bars with her tail "But I think my chromosomes are the reason you still can't have children with anyone other than Eve. Really, that woman is a breeding machine."

"WHAT!?" Naruto cried in shock "So it was you?" He had always thought about that. Why couldn't he have any kids with his mother when he had been fucking and cumming inside her for seven years?

"Sorry for being a female," Kyuubi responded with a deadpanned expression. "It's magical biologist, actually. You will have to take an extra class to understand it."

"Alright." Naruto sighed, but he looked at her doubtfully "Can I trust you? You didn't lie, did you?" While they were powerful, fox youkai was well known for their deceptive nature. They simply loved to pull pranks, tell lies and make other people's life the worst ways possible.

"Actually, I lie." Kyuubi said, and Naruto was about to yell at her and then "Saying that is a lie is actually a lie, though." Naruto fell randomly. His face nearly hit the ground.

"Okay okay, that's enough of your bullshit." Naruto said "Why am I here anyway? Did you bring me here? Scratch that, you've been sealed inside me for nearly seventeen years, so why not sooner? Why now?"

"I just woke up." Naruto nodded "This morning, actually…"

"So it was your voice I heard in my head." Naruto realised "I thought I had become crazy."

"Well, for your information, getting your soul removed from your body and sealed into someone else wasn't a pretty process. It took me a lot to stay half-conscious in here. This thing…" Kyuubi tapped on the gate again, at the spot behind the paper "have a lot of your father's sealing techniques as well as your mother's spells on it to suppress me and my power, keeping me from waking up too soon. Your mother is a very powerful succubus, so her spells worked very well. That's why you didn't meet me sooner."

"Right, seem logical. I will trust you with this one." Naruto crossed his arms on his chest "So you know my mother?"

"Anyone knows Kushina, she used to stay at my palace and sleep with my father and…"

"I don't need to know."

"Jealous?" Naruto glared at her "Anyway, I'm a pretty good friend with succubi like your mother. Our natures simply go very well with each other. My best friend is also a succubus. You know her."

Naruto widened his eyes slightly and remembered a conversation he had a few months ago.

 _"Well, I used to have a best friend who was really great at lying so yeah, I can recognise a lying person from a mile away."_

 _"Used to?"_

 _"She disappeared a few years ago, saying it was necessary for her to become more human. Her dream is to become human you see, her races isn't that beautiful in human eyes."_

"You're Mira's best friend, the one who disappeared a few years ago." Naruto said in realisation, looking at Kyuubi who nodded her head "But I don't understand, why do your species want to become human anyway?"

"Why do sex demons need to have sex every day to stay alive?" Kyuubi responded with her own question "It's a question we will never know how to answer correctly. I want to become human because I want to become pretty like them, while my mother wanted to become human because she wanted to be one of them. Each of us wants to become human for different reasons. In the past, some of us have succeeded and thank to that they continue to live their lives in happiness."

"Point taken." Naruto nodded "So I take that you…"

"Actually, I am working on it. There is no need for you to point that out." The nine tailed fox said in annoyance "I still have a lot of…" She then looked at Naruto, her blood red eyes shone dangerously.

"What was that? Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked. He had a feeling that she had come up with some evil plans to mess him up "If you're planning to…"

"You know what? I think you can help me with it." Kyuubi said, ignoring him "Aside from releasing me, I think… you can help me become human, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Please don't tell me you're going to take my human essence. I read about you and what you need to do to become human. You need human essence for it, don't you?" He also knew that much like with succubi and life-force, once the essences dried out, he would die. However, because it had nothing to do with immortality like life-, he would die, painfully, the moment all of his essence got sucked out "Sorry, even if I wanted to help you, I had no intention of dying. Freeing you and letting you take my essences will both kill me. My life is too good to leave behind right now."

"Now now, hear me out and you will understand. You can help me because you are not a full blooded human. You are a half human half sex demon, so you won't die even if I take all of your human essences from your body because you still have demon essences inside of you to keep you alive." She said, "Your other half will keep you alive because there is no 'human' left inside you, you will temporary, physically, become a full blooded Incubus." Naruto nodded. That actually did not sound so bad. Plus, he had always wanted to know what was it like to be a full blood sex demon, to lust after women basically twenty four seven "I have calculated your human essences need to replenish itself, based on your stamina, physical conditions, diet…" how did she know about all that and calculate something out of them, he had no idea "and realized it would only take you, at most, two hours to become a half demon again."

"Well, it could have been worse." Naruto shrugged. Not twenty-four seven then "But why would I want to do this? I mean… you are responsible for the death of my father and our villagers seventeen years ago. It's not like you have done anything to me but, why should I help you anyway?"

"In exchange for your essences and my freedom, I will give you three things in return."

"Uh…what?"

"First, it's power. I will give you my power when your life is in danger. I will also help you get stronger." She then leant forward "Second is status. Of course, as the most powerful and most respected youkai of my clan, my influence is unquestionable. Helping me mean that you have done me a great favour, and I will make sure to help you raise your status in demon's society, in the situation you need it." She then gave him a playful grin "And last but not least, the best, pleasure. There are many ways for me to suck human essences out of a man's body, but the second most common way is through sex. I will suck it out of you as we have sex and…"

"Hah, sorry but… I will let you know that I'm not into bestiality, no thank you." Naruto shook his head, answering casually.

"Then perhaps this form will suit your taste." With that, Kyuubi wrapped her tails around her body, curving into a ball, which then reduced greatly in size. Naruto watched in amazement as Kyuubi got smaller and smaller until she was nearly as tall as he was. Her tails, which were still larger than her body, unwrapped themselves around and revealed one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life.

"You… are the one from my dream." Naruto said as he pointed his hand at her "You messed up with my head, didn't you?" And she said she didn't do anything.

That's right. Kyuubi had a human form that looked exactly like the woman he had seen in his dream, maybe even better. She was extremely beautiful, with blood red eyes and red hair with long bangs framing her face. She also had another animalistic feature, being the fox ears on her head.

She dressed in a sleeveless qipao, a kind of dress that was absolutely stunning, and sexy. It was dark red in colour and extremely revealing, hugging her voluptuous body like a second skin. It barely went down to her mid-thighs and was split very high at both sides, showing much of her thighs and her hips. The qipao also had a huge boob window at the front that went all the way down to her navel, showing a very generous amount of her skin as well as her large cleavage. It was also rather obvious that she didn't wear any undergarments

"Like what you see?" Kyuubi asked him seductively "Didn't know that I have a human form, did you?" Naruto shook his head "Well, for your information, I were born centuries ago and have been trying to become human since I was twenty. I have taken quite a lot of essence from human men, enough to give myself this form." She then put her hands on her ears "Though, as you can see, my ears and tails are still here, but they make me cute, don't you think?"

"I… guess." Naruto nodded.

"So, I will repeat it once more time for you." Standing in front of him, separated only by bars, Kyuubi said with a smile "You release me from this prison and allow me to absorb your human essence, temporary making you a full blood incubus for a couple of hours, but bringing me one step closer to my goal, and in return, I will lend you my power, make you stronger and remove my influence over your sperm so you can have children with your lovers, mainly Kushina-obaa sama." She smirked, "It's not every day a deal like this is made, Naruto-kun, so think carefully."

"Before I start thinking about it, care to repeat what you are going to do to drain human essence from me again?" he asked, being taken over by curiosity.

"Normally, I will cast a spell on a man to drain their human essence, but in some special case, I throw the my magic at men, letting it suck their essences away, killing them in the process. The orb will give those essences to me once it returns." Naruto paled with a forced smile. He opened his mouth to say, but she immediately interrupted him "However, because you're an incubus, why not have it sex demons ways? I will suck it out of you through sex. I'm going to have sex with you any place, any time you want in exchange for that rich essence flowing inside your body. I might not be a succubus like them, but don't forget that my best friend is the princess herself. You will never find a better partner than me."

That nearly made the deal. How could he, an incubus, refuse such an offer from someone as beautiful as she was, especially when he can earn more than he would have to give?

"If I release you from this seal, would you attack my village?" Naruto asked, and Kyuubi shook her head. Could he trust her? She was a fox youkai, a race known for their mischievousness and playful natures. "Anyway, speaking of which, why did you attack my village seventeen years ago anyway? Was it to collect more human essences?"

"That would be a story for later, all you need to know that I won't try to burn your village down again." Kyuubi stated as she put a finger on her bottom lip, saying thoughtful "You know what? Maybe I should give you a taste of what you will have if you choose to strike this deal with me."

"You mean…"

"Time to prove your worth, incubus." Kyuubi said as she pushed her breasts together and bent her back, giving him a generous view of her cleavage "I have seventeen years worth of built of frustration inside of me, maybe you can help me get rid of them first before we think about our deal."

After a moment, he made up his mind and took a step, then another and another… he would never let this opportunity pass. He walked into the cage and stood in front of Kyuubi. Standing this close, Naruto couldn't help but admire how good she smelt.

Kyuubi smiled "My name is Kurama, but call me what you want, I don't really care." She said before making a come over gesture with her index finger "Now come here and have a taste of these lips." Naruto didn't waste any time.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her back, bringing her into a kiss. He sucked on her lips, loving the feeling of them against his. Kurama then kissed him back, before opening her lips and letting him invade her mouth for the first time. As their hands entangled, Kyuubi took his hands and pushed them down her ass, where he immediately filled them with as much supple fleshes of those incredible ass cheeks as possible.

"That's enough." Just as he was about to enjoy it, Kyuubi pushed him back, with enough force to make his back hit one of the bars of her prison.

"Okay then." Naruto grinned "You like it?"

"Not the best I have ever had, but you know what you are doing, I like that." Kurama said, raising his confidence "Now, onto the more important matter. If we have sex here, you need to change our surroundings. I'm not going to do it in a sewer like this. This is your mindscape so you can make it whatever you want. Just concentrate and use your imagination, and remember to make the bars disappear or change into something else."

Naruto nodded and did it, concentrating and letting his imagination do the work. The sewer shifted slightly before changing into a room, his room at Uzumaki Residence with a single queen size bed appeared right behind Kurama. The bars had also disappeared, but he actually replaced her prison with a gold choker with the kanji for seal in the middle that he put around her neck, much to her amusement.

"Choker?"

"You want a collar instead?" Naruto countered with a smirk and Kyuubi put her hands on his clothes.

"Point taken." Kyuubi said as she ripped open his shirt, the same she did with his pants, freeing his cock "Well, I can definitely work with a cock like this." Kyuubi said while nodding her head, grabbing his cock and stroking it much to his enjoyment. Her hand was small but very soft. Looking at those pretty fingers that could barely go around his manhood just made him want her to give him handjob every day. Naruto tried to approach her again, but before he could get his hands on her again, Kurama squeezed his cock, causing him to wince in pain "Now now, if we're going to do this, then we're going to do this my way, so how about you keep those hands for yourself for now and let me see if you are a professional incubus or just another horny animal." She loosened the grip, allowing Naruto to sigh in relief. He almost thought she would rip his cock off right there.

"Enjoy yourself then." The nine tailed fox girl him a wink and continue to stroke his cock, smiling slyly as she felt it harden in her hand.

"My my, you're seriously packed down here. It's rare to see an incubus with a cock like this." She reached her hands out and cupped his balls, handling them with her fingers "No wonder why those succubi out there cannot resist you."

"And I see you doing a fine job at it," Naruto said confidently, crossing her arms over his chest.

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to take a man with these packages into my bedroom and fuck his brain out every day, but you are actually not that appealing to me. Maybe it's because I barely know you." She said, shrugging her shoulders "Right now, you're just another sex entertainer like the rest of your species are in my eyes."

"Then ma'am, what do I need to do to change that?" Naruto asked with a smirk, putting his hand on his chest and bowing his head a little. It didn't take it long for him to realise that Kyuubi was the kind of woman who liked to be in charge and didn't want to be pushed around by her man. Because all of his lovers, including his mother, had been very submissive to him, it might turn out to be one of the best decisions he had ever made. Naruto knew he had to play his card right in order to make the most out of what was about to happen.

"Of course…" Kyuubi said as she approached him, leaning her head forward so her lips could nearly touch his "You will have to fulfil the role of a sex entertainer first." With that, she actively kissed him while her hands continue to stroke his cock and play with his balls. He kissed her back, and their tongues met again "There is a zipper on my back." She told him, their lips barely separated. Smirking, Naruto reached his hands behind her back, going under her hair and quickly found the zipper of her dress. Slowly pulling it down, Naruto made sure he didn't touch her.

Releasing his cock, Kyuubi broke the kiss and took a small step back. Smiling seductively at him, the Kyuubi grabbed the shoulder of her dress and pulled it down to her hips, freeing her beautiful melons.

"Aren't they amazing?" Kurama asked teasingly as she took hold of her breasts with both hands and pushed them together, mauling them right in front of him "Don't you want to suck on these titties? To touch it and do whatever you want with it? These girls are begging you for attention, you know?" As much as he wanted to do it, Naruto kept his composure and stayed put, keeping his hands for himself. He knew that wasn't allowance. She was testing him.

Then suddenly, her hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Before he could even react, she pulled him toward her, slamming his face into her cleavage.

"You like that? You like to bury your face and motorboat my tits like this?" Kurama asked as she turned her body side to side, causing her tits to swing and hit him in his face she kept his head between her breasts "You like big breasts, aren't you? Are my tits big enough to your liking?" Her teasing was becoming too much for him to handle. His cock had become so hard and horny that he could feel it oozing a huge glob of pre-cum. He had never been put this kind of situation before, and it turned him on to no end. The fact that he could not touch her however he wanted only made him want her more.

"Do your worst, vixen," Naruto said with a confident smirk once Kyuubi had removed his head from her cleavage. His hands were still kept firmly at his sides.

Smirking, Kurama then pulled his head toward her again, but this time, she crashed her lips against his, kissing him raw and hungrily. Her free hand quickly found its way back to his cock, but unlike before, she didn't hold anything back. She stroked his cock hard and fast, causing Naruto to moan into her mouth as she shoved her tongue down his throat.

She was a woman who had experiences dominating men, Naruto realised. Combining it with her mischievous nature, she knew just the way to make her partner go crazy with lust. He knew he was losing it, but he had to hold on. Losing an opportunity to fuck a woman like her would be a huge blow to his pride.

"You like that, don't you?" She asked in a seductive tone. She then let go of his cock and grabbed his hair with both hands. Keeping it like that, Kurama then turned them around and pushed him down to the bed onto his back, following him as she straddled his waist with ease. Taking hold of her full breasts, Kurama started rubbing them against his head, up and down, left to ride, suffocating his face in her heavenly soft breasts, brushing her nipples over his lips before she actually tried to push the right one into his mouth. "Excuse me, did you say something?" The nine tailed fox girl asked as she let half of his poked out between her breasts. Actually, he didn't say anything. It was because he couldn't breathe when she pushed her breasts so hard against his face like that.

It wasn't that much of a big deal because he could hold his breath very long, but he was finding it very hard to keep himself from opening his mouth and starting to suck on her nipple. He also really wanted to breathe in her delicious scent, but the moment he did that he would be suffocated to death.

"Aren't you full of surprises, Naruto? I thought you would lose it and try to have your way with me already." She said, releasing his face from its heavenly prison. Naruto inhaled deeply in relief "You have a lot of will control for an incubus as horny as you always are. Is it because you're only half sex demon, or is it because you're just that good?"

"Why don't you stop fooling around, let me take over and find out yourself?" Naruto asked, smirking challengingly.

"Boy…" Kurama said as she playfully flicked his nose "you are so full of yourself, aren't you?" She then put her hands on the side of his head, forcing him to look away from her breasts, which he had been looking at the entire time. She gave him a deep kiss before standing up, reaching for the dress around her waist and pushing it down to her feet.

Fully nude, Kurama picked the piece of clothing up and dropped it on his face. Naruto quickly removed it from his face so he could get the first, real look at her naked body. He wasn't disappointed when he saw Kurama standing above him in her nude glory. She really had a body of a goddess.

"Push yourself up, boy," Kurama said with a smirk, putting one hand on her hip and making a come over gesture with the other. He did what he was told, and when he was high enough, Kurama's hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of his hair, much to his displeasure again "Enlighten me with your skills then." With that declaration, she pulled his face toward her crotch and slammed her pussy into his mouth. Looking at Kyuubi for a moment, Naruto then broke eye contact and opened his mouth, bringing out his tongue to give her fat pussy a lick. The nine tailed fox moaned as his tongue went to work, greedily licking her pussy as it flowed with her arousal. He parted his mouth wide, slightly pushing his tongue into her pussy, and started slurping at Kyuubi plump, hairless cunt, lapping up her sweet juice. Wanting more, Naruto shoved his tongue and invaded her pussy for the first time, licking his way around her walls, causing Kyuubi to moan and gasp loudly in pleasure as Naruto ate her out. When he licked her clitoris and used his lips to nip on it, her eyes snapped wide open and her mouth formed a perfect O. He pleasured her pussy like a pro, boosting her arousal, and causing her to flow like a river into his hungry mouth.

"Oh god… right there, that's the spot." Kurama said as she threw her head back in pleasure, drool running down the corners of her mouth as Naruto shoved his tongue as far into her cunt as she could, managing to find a weak spot, which he attacked rapidly without hesitation.

Then suddenly, her wall clenched tightly around his tongue, and with a loud moan, she came into his mouth, flooding it with her juice. Naruto swallowed everything, gulping mouthful after mouthful of the sexual nectar down his throat without spilling a drop. It took Kurama awhile to calm down, when she did, Naruto gave her pussy a kiss and took his tongue back.

"To think… a weakling can make me cum this good." Kurama said as she wiped the drool away from her chin.

"Do I deserve a reward then?" He asked, smirking at his accomplishment.

"What do you want then? Free fuck or free touch?" without hesitation, Naruto shot up and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her down to sit on his laps, facing away from him. His hands then went for her breasts, and he squeezed them harshly, unleashing the full might of his frustration of her mountains of fleshes.

"Free touch, because at this rate, we're going to fuck each other anyway." Naruto said as he twisted her nipples "God, your body feels so good." He wasn't trying to flatter her or anything. Her body actually felt that good. Her skins were soft and smooth, while her breasts were like two massive marshmallows that had that ability to defy the law of gravity. When he turned her around to get her on his laps, he had taken a quick glimpse at her booty and was amazed by the perfect heart shape of it.

"Smart. I like that." Kurama said as she turned her head around and entangled her tongue with his, battling it out for a moment before bringing each other into another passionate kiss. Kyuubi could only moan into the kiss as Naruto roamed his hands freely around her body but always had one hand on her breast, her nipple pinched between his index and middle fingers. As they kept on doing that for awhile, Kurama could feel his pre-cum on her back. His cock, which was being squeezed between them, had become painfully hard and swelled greatly in size because of the lack of release "You know what? Kyuubi said as she took her tongue back from his mouth "I bet my inside feels better. Wanna have a try?" Seeing Naruto nodding his head stupidly, Kurama giggled and grabbed his hands, removing them from her chest before standing up just enough for her pussy to be right above his big hard cock. She turned around, facing him. Knowing what she was about to do, Naruto decided to lay down, getting himself into a more comfortable position.

Licking her lips openly, Kurama then reached her hands down and parted the lips of her pussy with one hand before positioned the tip of his cock at her pussy with the other. Then, slowly, she pushed herself down, taking his cock in and earning moan from both of them. The natural lubrication of her love juice made it easy for her to smoothly slide his cock in, and she only stopped when she had had two third of his dong stuffed inside her pussy. Her normally flat belly now had a big, long bulge in it.

"So big~" Kurama moaned as she raised herself and then slowly pushed down again, her back arched as she repeated it over and over. Grinning stupidly, Naruto reached her hands out and put them on Kurama's womanly hips, loving the feelings of her amazing pussy around his cock. It clenched so hard around him he thought Kurama would rip it off any second "It's time to be the animal, boy." With that declaration, Kurama put her hands on the top of her head and slammed her hips down, taking all fifteen inches of his steel hard cock into her pussy. The tip of his cock punched through her cervix and took its place in her womb.

Not even bother to give herself time to get used to the size of his dick, Kurama resumed fucking her pussy on his cock, rapidly slamming her ass onto his pelvis. Without anything to hold them back, her breasts bounced and swayed freely as Kyuubi fucked herself on his cock, riding it to her heart content.

Kurama then stopped bouncing and started sliding her cunt back and forth on him while leaning back with her hands resting on his thighs. After a moment, she went back to fuck herself on his cock, placing her hands on his chest, feeling her tight cunt clenching even tighter around him as she came, wracking her body with pleasure. Seeing an opportunity, Naruto stopped her from moving with his hands on her hips and started fucking his cock up her horny little pussy relentlessly. His long erection appeared and disappeared into her tight snatch as he moved his hip flexibly. Kurama was delirious as she kept on cumming, his thrusts prolonging her orgasm and bringing her to then next before she could even calm down.

"Not so tough now, aren't you?" Naruto smirked as his hands went behind her and slid down her ass. Taking a firm grip on her supple ass cheeks, the incubus started slamming her down while simultaneously thrusting his cock up, penetrating her pussy with vigour, bringing Kurama to a new height of pleasure.

"Fuck! You're so… fucking good at this!" Her voice came out warped, profoundly altered by the cock reaming her open "Here, you deserve it." The fox girls took hold of her boobs and offered her nipples to his mouth. His head immediately shot forward and took in one of her nipples.

The two stayed like that for the next forty-five minutes, neither said a word to each other. His mouth was being kept pussy by her nipples while hers was too busy moaning and screaming in pure bliss. He fucked her tirelessly, his cock penetrating her pussy without stopping. Kurama was delirious, never in her life had she met anyone who had the balls to fuck her like him. Incubus like him usually too scared of her to even think about moving their hips, and yet Naruto was fucking her like he was his bitch.

Several minutes later, Kurama could feel his prick starting to swell. Knowing that he was not going to pull out, Kurama braced herself for the biggest load of her life.

Then, with a throaty grunt, Naruto buried his cock into her pussy and came, shooting an impossibly large load into Kurama, directly into her womb, turning it into an overflowing container of his gooey spunk. She gritted her teeth hard and tried to stop herself from cumming, but in the end, she still failed miserably.

When her belly started swelling, the red-haired fox girl widened her eyes in shock when she felt his cumming cock starting to move inside her belly. Picking up his speed, he began to fuck his dick into her while it was still unloading thick loads of hot cum like a broken water faucet. Kurama threw her head back and her tongue shot out her mouth as she came, hard. It was too much. She had never had this kind like that before. The new experience was turning her on so much she just wanted to keep doing it with him forever. As he fucked her like that, he also pulled a lot of cum out with him, making a mess on his thighs, his cock, ball-sack and the spot between his legs, but it was nothing compare to the sperm he kept pumping into her every time he thrust his cock in. It became too much, and her whole body collapsed on top of him, causing her nipple to be pulled out of his mouth as their breasts were mashed between them.

Eventually, the force of his orgasm softened and Naruto stopped cumming after that. Sighing longingly in satisfaction, the blonde dropped his ass to the bed and released his hold from Kurama's ass. By no means was it one of the best orgasms, but it was close to one of the best he had ever had. The fox girl on his chest was also breathing hard. Her body kept jerking randomly even after her orgasm was over.

"How was that? Cannot keep up?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kurama, whose face was right next to his. "You want some more?"

However, Naruto was taken completely off guard as Kurama moved faster than he ever could and found himself rather dizzy after her tails extended greatly in length and wrapped themselves around his wrists, ankles, torso, and his neck before lifting him into the air, holding him upside down.

"The hell?" Naruto asked as his arms were forced outstretched and his legs were spread eagle by her tail. He opened his mouth to speak, but the tail around his neck wrapped several more times around him, covering the lower of his face, muffling his voice. He struggled but found himself unable to move an inch.

"Of course I want more, how could I not want more?" Kurama said as she pushed herself up while his cum was steadily flowing out of her pussy. She wasn't a succubus, so she couldn't absorb it like them and had to scoop them out to make her pussy normally flat again "What a waste! But it can't be help, since I don't want to get fat, or look fat." She said seriously as she fingered her pussy while looking at the puddle of cum between her legs. The erotic display made his cock twitch and throb with needs.

"Hmm… HMM…"

"Excuse me, but did you say something?" Kurama asked in mock surprise as she stood up and looked at him. One second she was dead tired, the next she stood up as if nothing had happened. She might have the ability to recover faster than he was. "Why don't you just be a good boy and let me take care of you?" she shot her hand out and grabbed his heavy sack of testicles, not hard enough to bust his nuts but enough to make him feel pain "You will be a good boy, will you?" she asked, bringing her tongue out to lick his cock, which was pointing straight at her face. Wincing in pain, Naruto nodded his head, and while his neck could not move, he hoped she knew it. Fortunately for him, Kurama did and she then loosened her grip on his balls and started giving them the best message they had ever had.

"From this point, I'm in control, got it?" Putting her hands on his thighs, Kurama then parted her lips and took in the bulbous head of his cock, swirling her tongue around the glans. Moaning at the taste, Kurama shivered in desire and shrunk her mouth onto his long and hard dick, before pulling back after the tip had hit the back of her throat, sucking lightly along the way. Popping his cock out her mouth, Kurama then leant forward, pushing his cock downward (or upward with him) with her body and allowing it to travel between her huge breasts as she filled her mouth with one of his giant testicles.

He had cum like a broken water hose just a few seconds ago and yet his scrotum was still full, even bloated with sperm. Holding her breasts with both hands, she pushed then together and wrapped her tits around his cock.

"Everything down here looks so painful." Kurama said in mock concern as she looked at his balls while she was dragging her tits on his cock "I am a superior demon. I am not supposed to do this with a lesser one, but I have my pride as a woman, and a woman cannot leave her man in a state like this." She said, trailing her tongue from his testicles to the base of cock and then all the way down his fifteen inches of steel hard man meat, just in time to let a huge glob of pre-cum land on her tongue "I shall give you my best here, and you make sure to cum a lot, okay?" she said, giving him a sexy wink before opening her mouth and taking his cock down her throat. Instead of stopping at a few inches, Kurama pushed steadily, cramming the entire spear of manhood down her throat. Her lips touched his balls, and she started humming playfully, causing her pharynx to vibrate around his dick.

'His cock taste so good." Kurama moaned as she began to pop her head back and forth on his cock, taking full control of the situation. She was no succubus, so she didn't have the natural ability to determine the quality of a man's penis and sperm accurately, but she had enough experiences to tell that he was one of the best there was, and not just because it was big and full of life. Kushina had given birth to a wonderful demon, she must admit.

Aside from Mira, her friends at the demon realms would probably laugh at her face if they found out she was going to have a purely sexual relationship with an incubus since the race of sex demons was usually looked down by the more powerful demons, but who cared anyway? It's not like she gave a damn about them after everything. Plus, she was the stronger, probably the strongest, their opinions would never affect her decision. He was a man that could give her what she wanted. Much like his sperm, the essences of his human side were extremely rich. He was the shortcut to her dream, the dream of getting rid of the form of a gigantic fox forever and taking on the full appearance of a human woman.

In just fifteen minutes of receiving her wonderful blowjob, Naruto grunted and busted his nuts directly down her throat, his cock throbbed and jerked as a massive amount of cum travelled their way through its length before being shot directly down her gut. Moaning, Kurama let him cum like that for a moment before pulling back until just the massive head rested on her tongue. The next load was shot into her mouth barely a second later, and filled it completely, causing her cheeks to bloat out as she tried to contain it. She desperately tried to swallow, but the next load made it impossible for her to gulp it all down. A lot of cum was spilt from the corners of her mouth, and coated upper slopes of her breasts, flowing into her cleavage. Eventually, the large amounts of cum forced Kurama to withdraw her mouth from the erupting cock, leading the next blasts catching her directly in the face. Free, his cock twitched and swung, firing blasts of cums wildly, hitting Kurama in several spots of her body. Kurama giggled excitedly as she raised her hands to shield her face away from the huge rope of cum, but little she could do to protect the rest of her body.

When it had finally died off, Kurama was covered in his cum from head to toe, with her face and tits being the parts that got the most. After nearly two minutes of cleaning herself, Kurama gulped them the rest down and let out a content sigh, completely cum free.

"Delicious, you sure can come a lot." With that, she reached her hands out and touched his balls "Ara, you're full again, cannot leave it like this, can I?" she then turned around, lifting Naruto up and putting her hands on her ass, patting it lightly "Would you like to try some anal? You have to test everything before purchasing the merchandise, don't you?"

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto cried when Kyuubi removed her tail from his mouth, but whatever he was about to say was completely muffed when she wrapped it back.

"Okay, we shall do it like this…" Kurama said as she lied down on her stomach and positioned Naruto on top of her, allowing him to straddle her womanly hips before she moved his hands near her breasts on the bed. She removed the tail around her torso but refused to let go of the rest, making Naruto wonder what she was up to "Now, you are going to fuck me like this. Work those hips of yours and give a good time." Naruto then widened his eyes when he felt something poked against his asshole "That's the tip of my tail you are feeling. Try to do anything and I will let you experience anal sex with something that is as big as your torso." Pushing herself onto her elbow and removing her tail around his neck and face, Kurama turned around and wrapped one hand around his neck before turning her head around to look at him "Remember, work those hips and no funny business."

"You are one crazy woman, aren't you?" He asked, causing her to smirk "Just you wait till I get my hands on you again, naughty vixen." He leant down and kissed her, causing Kurama to smile before returning it.

"Suit yourself…" Kurama smirked as she broke the kiss "Alright, do it… and take it slow, I have never taken anything that big in my ass before."

"Who were your past lovers? Imps?" Naruto teased but had to immediately move his head to the side when Kurama swung her arm around to elbow him in the face. With that kind of speed combining with her unholy physical strength, she used could easily behead him with a move like that. He was in his mindscape, so Naruto believed he couldn't die, but he bet it's going to be extremely painful because he could feel everything normally "Relax, I was just teasing, no need to be serious." He said, chuckling nervously with sweats pouring down his forehead as he felt the tip of her tail poking against his asshole.

"And here I am trying to be nice to you. You can easily physically satisfy a girl, but clearly, you don't know how to please them mentally. I thought Mira or your mother had taught you better than that." Kurama said casually as she put her chin on her hand "Anyway, let's continue, since I'm stuck with you for awhile, I will personally care of that later." She said, wiggling her ass. Naruto smirked, moving his hips down to avoid her tail, at the same time dropping his heavy cock between her firm ass cheeks, grinding back and forth slowly. Running out of patience, Kurama reached a hand back and lined his cock up against her sphincter, allowing him to push it in.

Like she had requested, he went slow, giving her time to adjust to the size of his cock.

"Fu…fuck… fuck…" the nine tailed fox girl moaned as she gripped the bed sheet tightly. Even for someone like her, it was still quite painful. It might be even worse than when she first took a dick up her ass.

"Shit, Kurama…" Naruto cursed as he tried to push more of his cock in. "your ass is so tight around my dick." As half of his dick was inside her ass, Naruto felt like cumming right there, but controlled his urge and held back as much as he could. Kurama could feel her pussy trembling from the pain, and also the pleasure of her anal tube getting stretched.

When Kurama's painful groans became lustful moan, he knew it was time for the action. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto started pushing more of his cock into her ass, increasing the speed of his hips. With smooth and continuous thrusts, it didn't take him long to get all fifteen inches of his manhood into her ass.

"Oohhwoowow! Fuck! Aaah!" Kurama moaned deliriously as his long, thick cock invaded her bowels.

"How do you like that now Kurama? You like my cock up your ass? You like that?" Naruto grunted with each thrust, as he pulled back far enough so only the head of his dick was still in her anus before he pounded it right back in as far as he could go, slapping his hips against her ass. Her hair became a mess as Naruto rocked her body back and forth with each pump of his hips. She also started sweating, giving her beautiful skin a sexy oily glint.

Naruto stepped up the pace, fucking her harder and faster, causing Kurama to shudder and cum like she had never cum before, wetting the bed underneath her. Naruto, as he continued to slam his hips against her ass, couldn't help but notice her tails didn't loosen in the slightest, still keeping his arms and legs where they were. The only good thing about it was that the one that had been poking against his ass had joined the rest of her tails on the bed.

She must be the woman who had the biggest ego he had ever met in his life.

"Ohhhhh fuuuccck!" Kurama screamed as her pussy spasmed squirted on the bed beneath her when Naruto started hammering into her ass even harder. Her ass clenched and writhed around his cock, becoming impossibly tight, so tight that he couldn't move without putting more strength into his pounding.

Then suddenly, he stopped moving his hip and let two third of his cock reside inside her ass. Just as Kurama started to come down to her senses, Naruto roared and painted her insides with another unholy load of thick hot sperm.

"Fuck Kurama you stupid slut, take this! Take my cum!" Naruto cried, holding nothing back as he came to his heart's content. Her ass clenched tightly, milking more and more of his sperm out his cock. It felt so good that Naruto didn't bother to continue. He stayed like that so he could enjoy the pleasure in bliss.

When he was almost done, Naruto pulled his cock out and let it rest on her ass, spraying a couple more shots onto her butts and her curvy back.

"Do you want to decide it now?" Kurama asked breathlessly as she turned her head around to look at him "or you want to have a few more tries?"

"You will have your answer when you release me."

Line Break

"This isn't possible…" Kushina said finally, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. When she walked into his room with her granddaughters and possible future daughter in law following closely behind her, she didn't expect to see Kurama, the Kitsune youkai that killed her husband with her own claw, sitting on her son's bed with Naruto sleeping peacefully on her laps. She was running one hand through his hair, and the other on his hard cock, which stood right up and was dripping a fair amount of pre-cum from the tip.

She was shocked, while Mira was excited to see her best friend, alive and well. Evelyn and Kaguya, meanwhile, were looking at the beautiful woman questionably. The twin was amazed when they saw Kurama, because of the fox tails and the ears, which they found very cute, but were clearly the evidence of her power.

"Obaa-sama, who is she?" Evelyn asked, turning to her grandmother.

"Shh, Naruto is sleeping. He's very tired, so shut your mouth." Evelyn immediately slapped her hands on her mouth while looking at the red haired fox woman in horror. Kurama's voice was also so cold it lowered the temperature in the room and sent chill down her spine. For some reason, just her presence alone brought fear into the succubi twin. She then looked at Kushina and greeted her in a very small and gentle voice "It's good to see you again, Kushina-obaa sama." Kushina said nothing, only openly glaring at her "It's been awhile, Mira. How have you been?"

Before Mira could open her mouth, Kushina raised a hand, stopping her from answering the nine tailed fox's question.

"How did you get out, Kurama?" She asked. Her son was still alive, so the two of them was still bonded one way or another "How did you break out of my husband's seal?"

"I didn't. Naruto let me out." The fox girl answered "I showed him the way, and he released me from the seal. I must admit… I didn't expect him to succeed on his first try. He must have his father's talents."

"You are lying. You tricked him, didn't you?" Kushina growled. She knew Kurama had wakened up when her son told her he had heard a voice in his head that morning, but she didn't expect Kurama to regain her power fast enough to break herself out of the spells she had put on her seventeen years ago. She had thought her spells and her husband's sealing techniques were enough, but clearly, she was dead wrong. She had underestimated Kurama, one of the most powerful demons out there "There's no way he would do that."

"Oh, he would… and he did." Kurama said slyly "But of course, it was after I had given him one of the best times of his life."

"You had sex with him?" Mira asked, smiling brightly "Then you can join us…"

"No, she cannot Mira." Kushina snapped "Kurama… she killed my husband. She killed Naruto's father." All three girls widened their eyes and gasped in shock, especially Mira, who was Kurama's best friend "Naruto's life is in danger, we have to…"

"For your information, I have no intention of killing him, not now, not ever…" Kurama interrupted "He is the one who can bring me to my dream."

"You dream?" Kushina asked before widening her eyes "Did you take his essences? You bitch…" She gritted her teeth in anger and changed into her succubus form, but before she could do anything, Kurama said.

"Ah, don't let your hatred for me cloud your judgment, obaa-sama. You're smart, so you should know that even if Naruto's human essences were sucked dry, he wouldn't die because of the demon blood flowing inside of his veins." She said, looking at Naruto as she gently stroked his cheeks "There was a first time for everything. He wasn't used to having his human essences suck out of his body, so he passed out, but as you can see… this part of him is still fully awake." She pointed to his cock.

"What do you want?" Kushina asked, growling in annoyance.

"I want to become human." She said simply "I want to get rid of my ugly fox form and become the woman I have always wanted to be. Because of this seal…" she pointed to the choker around her neck "I cannot leave Naruto without killing him, so why not get him to help me? He has a lot for me to take, and he regenerates them in less than two hours, after all."

"Uhmm…"

Suddenly, everyone became quiet when Naruto started to stir and eventually woke up.

"Kurama… where am I?" He looked around and sat up, noticing his mother, daughters and girlfriend "Kaa-chan, everyone is all here?" He asked, yawning tiredly before looking at Kurama "Uhm, everyone, this is…" but before he could finish his sentence, he fell back.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina said worriedly as she runs to her son's side with the others.

"Oh, careful, you're still recovering Naruto." Kurama said as she caught him "You weren't used to having your human essences sucked out of you yet, so it's naturally for you to feel tired."

"Oh, okay then," Naruto said tiredly.

"You will feel better next time." Kurama winked.

"There won't be a next time, bitch." Kushina snapped "I'm not going to let you do that again."

"Kaa-chan, it's alright," Naruto said, raising his hand and putting it on her shoulder.

"Naruto, she killed your father." Kushina glared at Kurama, who was sitting next to her "She also killed a lot of civilians that day."

"Unintentionally…" He said, dropping his head back to the bed "Evelyn, Kaguya… can you two suck my dick? I think I will recover faster with some sexual energy."

"Of course, daddy/tou-sama." The girls quickly went to work, and instantly, Naruto started feeling a little bit better.

"Hold on a second…" Mira said as she looked at the group in front of her "Can anyone what is going on? Why is Kura-chan being accused of Naruto's father's murder? Why does she appear here all of sudden? What do mean seal? I thought you two were good friends."

"Not anymore, Mira." Kushina shook her head before looking at her son "What do mean unintentionally? Naruto, you cannot trust her. She is known as the most distrustful demon for a reason."

"Kushina, I know who she is. But please trust me this time and listen to her, alright?" Naruto said loudly "Kurama, can you please tell her your story?"

"Sure, because you ask so nicely," Kurama said with a foxy smile while Kushina continuing to glare at the superior demon.

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes. From now on, his life was going to get even more eventful.

* * *

 **End of chapter 14**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Damn! 16k+ words…. This could be the longest chapter I have ever written, but our sexy female Kyuubi deserves a debut like this, right?**

 **I hope you love this chapter everyone! I put a lot of effort into it. This story is really fun to write, I must admit. After disappearing for so long and come back like this, my mind is basically overflowing with ideas and inspiration. Kurama (as suggested from a reader, I have decided to keep that name because it can be used for both male and female if you can pull it right, but of course I can change it if that is what everyone wants) has marked her first mark in this chapter. I hope you have liked how I portrayed her. I messed up the last time, so hopefully I have done better this time.**

 **Her background was based on Ahri of League of Legend, and even the spell that she uses to steal human essences is the Orb of Deception. If you follow me on my Facebook, then you will know that I'm a huge fan of Ahri, so I have made the Kistune youkai's background and dream based on hers.**

 **The tension between Kurama and Kushina isn't going to disappear soon, because I want to do some plot developments for this story. Just so you know that this story is smut, so I don't take the plot very seriously. It's just for me to have fun, and share that fun with you guys, so don't expect anything too serious from this, okay?**

 **I have received a lot of reviews in the last chapter, and most of them are to welcome me back. I would like to thank all of you for this. I thought I would lost a lot of readers, but turn out that everyone was still here expecting me to return.**

 **Thank you bro so much, and keep up the good work.**

 **Next chapter will either be: Naruto's seventeenth birthday, or the party Eve was talking about in the last chapter. I will let everyone decide on this.**

 **Which idea should I do first? Naruto's seventeenth birthday will be all about celebration and orgy, where all women of Naruto's harem will be preset, even Haku and Grayfia. Yugito and Samui will also make their first appearance in this chapter. You haven't forgotten that Mira had done something to them, have you?**

 **For the second option, it will be all about high-class party and meeting new characters. This is a party where Naruto will meet many higher-ups and leaders of their respective races, like Elf, Dragon, Yukionna, devils… the possibilities are endless. I am still deciding on which characters (from other anime) will take which roles, but I have already had an idea for the Dragon Clan, and their Queen (Hint! Hint!)**

 **So choose, okay?**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **This chapter is great in size, I cannot fix everything like usual. I might have overlooked a lot of errors, so take it easy on me, okay?**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: I will update other stories eventually, it's just that I am having a lot of fun writing this one.**


	18. Party and meetings

_**-Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**_

 _ **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**_

* * *

 _ **(Three year Older) unknown Jinchuriki Naruto X Large Harem. (Will also include some characters from other series that I like)**_

 _ **Harem so far: Kushina Uzumaki, Mirajane, Serafall Leviathan.**_

 _ **AliveKushina**_

 **Summary: AU, heavy smut with plot. Naruto Uzumaki, a proud Shinobi of Konoha with the dream of becoming the Hokage. That is, until he comes across a Succubus in the middle of the night and discovers his true heritage. The road to become Hokage might be farther than ever, when human women, Kunoichi and demonesses of all kinds now lust after him.**

* * *

 **Naruto: Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Party and meetings**

"Hm… Naruto, is my butt too big?"

"Nah, I think they are perfect, Kura-chan."

"Saying that, and your eyes are only on my breasts. Do you like them that much, Naruto?"

"Of course, they are the best Kura-chan."

"You love to have them around you cock, don't you?"

"Seriously, you don't need to ask to know the answer for that question."

Sitting on Naruto's bed with a scroll that she wasn't reading in hands, Kushina could only growl in annoyance as she watched Kurama openly flirting with her son, who was making himself very comfortable on the sofa by the window, naked from the waist down with his girlfriend Mira kneeling between his thighs, sucking and slurping noisily on his cock. He was reading a book he found in the library of their family. It was a porno novel, which magically allowed the readers to feel the pleasure the main character was feeling, as long as they are still reading it. It was written by an incubus author, about a young man adventure to gather the largest harem in existence.

"Which one do you think is better for me, Naruto?" Kurama asked as she held up two pieces of clothing, both red in color "Thong or G-string." Naruto looked thoughtful. He couldn't decide because both would look extremely erotic on her. Kurama was standing in front of the mirror of her room, fully clothed in her usual dress but had a mountain of new clothes next to her, things that she had asked the maids to buy for her. Unfortunately, they could not disobey the wish of someone who was far more superior to them.

That, and Naruto had been spending his night with her for the last couple of days, leaving Kushina and the others with his clones. Because he had shown his sexual concern to them in the form of his clones, which were particularly himself, she and everyone had no problem letting him spend his night somewhere else, with someone else. However, when this someone else was Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune of the realm of demons, it was a different matter entirely. She wanted to have sex with Naruto, fine, let she had all the mind-scrambling fucks she wanted, but Kushina was afraid that she might try to do something to Naruto. There was a reason while they were good friends in the past, she had never trusted a word Kurama said unless she had seen all the evidences.

"You like this outfit, Naruto?" Kurama asked as she swung around, having gotten change right in front of him. She was dressed in an extra revealing dancer outfit, consisting of a black bra like top that was only covering her nipples and matching color bottom that were just a skimpy thong, which had a thin, see-through cloth attracted to the hiplines. She also donned a fair amount of gold jewelry, like necklaces, earrings, armbands, wristbands with small diamond chains around her waist and her right thigh. It was the signature dress of the most high-class group of dancers of the demon realm, who, obviously were succubi and only danced for the highest class demons. Kurama was fit as fuck, so she wore it even better than the succubi.

"Damn, you look gorgeous Kurama." Naruto praised with a grin, finally taking his eyes away from the book he was reading "You know what? Why don't you show me some moves in that outfit?" He requested, running his hands through Mira's hair as she deepthroated him. Kurama smiled, and started dancing, swaying her hips as she raised her hands into the air. She had been trained in the art of sexual dancing in the past (mind you, she was a friend with high-class succubi like the former queen and the current princess herself), so Kushina wouldn't feel surprised if she managed to make Naruto blow his load just by dancing.

Kushina was worried, because Kurama was a powerful demon, one of the strongest with a massive ego to boost. Naruto, while he was powerful in his own right, was still way, way weaker than Kurama. There was no way a demon like her would agree to dance for him and have sex with him (normally, it was the other way around) unless she was planning something and trying to get something from her son. Knowing Kurama, she definitely was.

She said she was controlled to attack Konoha by an Uchiha who wore an orange mask and a black cloak with red clouds patterns. She was resting near Iwa when he appeared and took control over her mind. Usually, she would never trust a word Kurama told her, after everything that had happened, but because her husband had fought a man like that a couple of days before the attack, and the same day Naruto was born, plus Kurama was rather violent that night unlike her playful nature, she was afraid the fox was telling the truth. However, if that was the truth, Kushina was worried, because there was only one Uchiha she knew capable of using Sharingan to control a demon at Kurama's caliber.

Maybe she should talk to Mikoto about this. She was an Uchiha, so she might know something. For now, she needed to keep a close eye on Kurama and make sure that she wasn't going to try something funny to her son.

"Hm… this dress should work fine I guess." Kurama said as she held an elegant black dress at her chest, standing in front of the mirror completely naked, fully aware of the fact that Naruto's eyes were on her huge ass. If it weren't for Mira who was sucking him off, Kurama bet that he would immediately jump on her and thrust his cock into the place where the sun didn't shine before starting to fuck the life out of her. She had to admit, though, she wanted him to do it, so she could put him in his place and fuck him instead. It was the game the two of them had been playing the past couple of days after all "Naruto, what…"

"I'm cumming, Mira!" Naruto growled and threw the boo away to grab Mira's head with both hands as he thrust his hips forward, burying his fifteen inches cock into her mouth balls deep before hosing his cum down her stomach, filling her full with just the first shot. Groaning, Naruto dropped his ass down the sofa, pulling Mira's head down with him and continued to shoot his load into her.

"Oh well, I guess I will surprise you then." Kurama said as she went to her clothes and picked a new one to try out. Some are modest, some are sexy, some are elegant, some are both… but the majority of them were extremely erotic. They would definitely make her look like a slut begging to be fucked and fucked hard in everyone's eyes. But again, she didn't care. She had seen the dress code around Uzumaki Residence, so she had decided to 'blend in'.

"Fuha!" Mira breathed out with her mouth and made a sound in satisfaction as she released Naruto's cock from her mouth, gulping down the last dose of sperm that she managed to suck out of his cock "Your sperm is always so delicious, Naruto-sama." She said with an innocent smile, which made Naruto hard to believe that she was the girl that could strip and bend down with her ass in the air for his cock anytime.

"I'm glad that you like it, Mira." Naruto smiled as Mira kissed the tip of his cock.

"Hey boss!" The doors of this room were opened and four naked clones walked in, carrying the unconscious Evelyn and Kaguya with them "Evelyn and Kaguya passed out, we thought you should know."

"You guys ambushed them in their bathroom, didn't you?" Naruto asked, causing the clones to laugh nervously "Let them rest on my bed." Naruto said as Mira rubbed her face on his cock, smiling lovingly as she inhaled the musky scent of his manliness.

"Okay boss." The clones nodded and carried his daughters to the bed, where they gently put them down.

"Kaa-chan, can you take care of them for me?" Naruto asked, looking at his mother. The clones immediately got excited and turned their heads to look at Kushina, hoping to hear her say yes.

"Sure, why not?" The red haired Succubus shrugged and rolled up the scroll in her hands. Putting it away, she stood up from the bed and approached the group of clones "Anything for my son… or sons, in this matter." She said, kissing one of them before moving to the other. Her hands found two cocks, and she didn't waste more time to start stroking them "C'mon, let's go to my room. The faster we get there, the sooner you boys get to fuck me." She said seductively before making her way out of the room, pulling two clones with her by their cocks while the rest followed closely behind her.

"Have fun, Kaa-chan."

"You know I will." She said with a smile "Oh, also, don't forget to remember the Succubi District to see our new recruits. The new girls would love to meet their real master for the next time." Succubi District was the name of the area where the succubi who were working for Uzumaki Residence lived. Occasionally, Naruto visited that place all by himself and then he returned to his room more satisfied than ever. It was a small version of Ygvar, the city of sex demons, and literally lust hell on earth.

"Of course, kaa-chan." Naruto smirked and Kushina left with the clone after that.

"Where do you want me next, Naruto-sama?" Mira asked as she stood up. Naruto's eyes followed her voluptuous form as she removed the rest of her skimpy outfit.

"Come sit on my lap." Naruto answered with a smile, allowing Mira to straddle him, settling comfortable in his lap, his still hard cock nestled between in her plump ass. She put her hands on his shoulder and leaned forward to kiss him, hungrily sucking on his tongue as he pushed it into her mouth. As she continued to make out with Naruto, she positioned his cock at the entrance to her pussy, and with a sexy whimper after the large head had parted the lips of pussy and went in Mira slammed her ass down and took all fifteen inches in one plunge. Entangling her tongue with his, Mira rolled her hips a little bit, working his thick shaft with her cunt. Pulling back she set her legs underneath her and started to fuck her pussy onto her lover's cock as Naruto's hands reached around and took a hold of Mira's amazing bubble ass before he started to move his hips up, fucking his long dong into Mira's tight pussy.

"Do you want me to cast the spell, Mira?"

After Kurama had casted a spell to remove the effects of her chromosomes on his spermatozoon, his chances of knocking his lovers up had increased a lot. However, in order to make sure that Naruto and his clones wasn't going to knock up every single girl within Uzumaki Residence at the same time and create a whole army of sex demons from them, Kushina had taught him a spell that reduced the fertilization quality of his sperm to almost zero, even lower than before. Even though he wanted to have a lot of kids, it would be troublesome to suddenly have hundreds of them.

Every clone within the house had that spell put on them, but the original Naruto didn't, meaning the chance of getting pregnant after being fucked by the original was very high. Of course, he could cast that spell on himself so he could cum inside without the risk of knocking up his girls. Mira or his mother would love to have his children now, but there were a lot of maids around the house had already had family, so he couldn't impregnate them. There were also singly succubi who didn't want to have children just yet, and his daughters were still too young to even think about carrying children, despite of having physical bodies older than he was.

"No, I think it's time for us to make lot of kids with each other, Naruto-sama." Mira said with a dazed smile. "Mess my pussy and knock me up, like you knocked my mother up."

"You ask for it." Naruto smirked. He expected nothing less from her "We're going to have a lot of children together!"

Repositioning his hands so his arms were underneath Mira's legs while still gripping her ass, Naruto used his hold on her to drive her down his cock, punching through her cervix and into her womb. The princess of succubi's eyes rolled up as she came instantly from his action. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him hard, rubbing her tits against his chest as she quivered from the force of her orgasm.

Standing up from his seat and supporting her with his hold on her ass, Naruto started to fuck Mira up and down his cock as she gasped and moaned into his mouth whenever his dick punched into her womb, rocking her body with mind-blowing orgasms. As Naruto continued to fuck her like this, he suddenly felt a small, soft hand massaging his balls. Without breaking tongues contact with Mira, Naruto looked to the side and saw a very naked Kurama standing behind Mira, her right hand reached down for his balls while the other was groping her own breasts.

"You can't possibly leave me out of this, can you?" Kurama asked before disappearing from his vision. Before he could wonder where the beautiful foxy woman was, Naruto felt her mouth on his balls sack, lewdly sucking and slurping on his family jewels. Grinning and kissing his white haired succubus harder, Naruto increased his speed, fucking up Mira's pussy a lot faster while at the same time bouncing her up and down on his cock, driving her crazy with every strike to the back of her womb.

Suddenly he stopped moving his hips. Raising Mira from his cock, Naruto let his cock drop out of her pussy, nearly hitting Kurama in the face when it swung down. The Kyuubi wasted no time and quickly latched onto his cock, taking ten inches down her throat in one go before swallowing the rest with no trouble. As Naruto dominated Mira's mouth with just his tongue, Kurama continued to pop her head madly back and forth, deepthroating her container like how he wanted it for two minutes before releasing him and positioning his cock back to Mira's pussy, allowing Naruto to resume fucking her best friend with new enthusiasm. She also went back to suck his balls.

Naruto had fucked her like that for forty minutes, making her cum several times. Eventually, when he could no longer hold back, the blond thrust his cock as far up her pussy as possible, resting his dick inside her womb before letting loose, flooding her inside with his potent seeds. Moaning into her lover's mouth, Mira's eyes rolled back as she experienced one of the most powerful orgasms ever, getting extremely aroused at the thought about getting knocked up at that moment by him.

Pulling out of Mira, Naruto settled the remaining of his load in the next best thing, Kurama's mouth, forcing her mouthful after mouthful of sperm before pulling out when he was done and letting her clean his cock with her tongue.

"Damn, that was great." Naruto grinned as he gently put Mira down to the ground before turning to Kurama, who was smiling seductively "Ready for your turn?"

 **Line Break**

"Do I really need to wear this?" Naruto asked as she looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing what was called a tuxedo in the demon world. The fact that it didn't have the slightest of orange had made it his least favorite type of clothes in the world. Everything, sans the white shirt, was black in color.

"This is a high-class party, Naruto-sama." Mira reminded him. She was sitting on the chair next to him, her hair being combed by a maid while another one was putting light makeup on her face. Mira was dressed in a lovely dark purple dress that hugged her attractive body nicely and had the strap tied at the back of her neck, leaving her back completely bare. The front part of the dress cut deep, showing a generous amount of her inner breasts, and was slit at the right side, showing her long, creamy leg. While it was revealing, it was the sexy-revealing kind of dress, not the slutty-revealing one Mira usually dressed herself in. It showed her impressive feminine charms, while leaving much to the imagination. Seeing a carefree succubus like her had to dress like that for an event, Naruto had to admit he felt a little worried "Organize by succubi yes, but a high-class party no less. They will judge you by how you carry yourself, how you talk, how you eat and of course, how you dress."

"Troublesome." Naruto said as he fixed his collar.

"Here, let me do it for you." Kushina smiled and stepped forward, fixing the collar of his tuxedo for him.

"Is this really okay for you to stay at home, kaa-chan?" He asked.

"It's fine. I would love to come with you, Naruto-kun but Eve's decision isn't something I can argue with. She is the Queen now, not me." She smiled "Plus, I have something to do to."

"What's that?"

"You will see when you return tomorrow." Kushina gave him a mysterious wink "It's for you, after all."

"I can't wait." Naruto smirked before looking at his collar "Thanks, kaa-chan." He said before leaning forward to kiss her. She kissed him back, and moved her down into his pants, rubbing his cock.

"Now now Kushina-obaa-sama, you won't want him to rip that pant apart." Kurama, who was sitting on the bed, spoke up to Kushina, but she ignored. Kurama had also decided to stay, because she had disappeared for too long, suddenly appearing out of nowhere would cause chaos and a lot of question. She was one of the most powerful demons out there, so she was highly respected by many.

After a moment, his mother pulled back and smiled at him before turning to Mira, who had finished with her preparation.

"Alright, please take good care of my son, Mira."

"Don't worry, Kushina-sama, you know I have always taken good care of him." Mira said as she wrapped herself and pushed her breasts against his arms.

"My clones are still around here so you know what to do without me around tonight." Naruto reminded them, and all two red heads nodded their heads "Speaking of… Where are Evelyn and Kaguya anyway?"

"They are playing outside with their friends?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Some villagers, some Kunoichi… They have become good friends with each other this afternoon and the girls asked them to come over for a sleep over."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, chuckling "Well, make sure to soundproof the rooms and ask the maids to be careful with their clones and where they are having sex. I really don't want to corrupt those young maidens right now."

"Kaguya and Evelyn are succubi that were taught mind control spell, so I can really say the same for them." Kushina said "But I will make sure your clones are not going to walk naked around where they are not needed."

"Right." Naruto nodded and turned to Mira "I guess it's time to go?"

"Yes." Mira nodded and raised her hand, causing a white magic circle to appear underneath their feet "Let's go." And with that, they were teleported away.

Line Break

"Oh my, there you are." Eve, who dressed in an elegant strapless white dress with a floral decoration, stepped forward and greeted Naruto and Mira with a smile when they appeared in her throne room at her personal residence "Welcome back, Mira and welcome Naruto." She smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Eve." Naruto grinned while Mira was waving her hand at her mother "So has the party started?"

"You actually come early, but it'll be started in a few minutes." Eve answered "Some of our guests are already here, though."

"Alright then." Naruto shrugged.

"Mother, Naruto will stay the night here after the party is over so can you prepare a room for him?"

"Ah, is that so?" Even said while smiling happily, putting her hands together in front of her "Of course, of course." She waved her hand, and that was all the servants in her room needed to go to work "Is there anything else you need."

"A nice pussy would be nice." Mira playfully hit his chest with the back of her hand while Eve just giggled "Nah, I think I will be fine."

"Talk like a true sex demon, your mother is a lucky one… unlike me, stuck with a troublemaker." She said, putting her hands on her hips and looking at Mira, who pouted in response "Just kidding, c'mon let me take you two to the Ball room." She said, beckoning for them to follow her.

He had visited to the royal palace of Succubi before, but he had never come to the Ballroom, mainly because Eve, Mira and the succubi around the house were too much of distractions to go anywhere outside of the throne room and the bedroom. The place was almost as big as Eve's throne room, less fancy looking, but no less impressive. It had a large dance floor in the middle, several paintings on the wall, portraying from the most magnificent sights of world of demons, to the most eye-catching sex activities of sex demons. Several tables stood at the sides, holding delicious and elegant looking pastries, cupcakes, cakes, sandwiches as well as other goodies and rich wines. Waiters and waitresses dressed in black and white, all readied to take order from the guests of the queen.

Naruto made a quick scan around the room. The place wasn't very crowded, but some guests were already there. Some he had never met, some he could recognize in the history books of the demon world. Among them, there were two he could recognize immediately: Serafall Leviathan and Grayfia Lucifuge, the leaders of Devil Faction and Yuki-onna clan. The two beautiful women dressed nicely for the event, and were surrounded by a few other guests. They saw him looking at their directions, and while Serafall gave him a cheerful wave, Grayfia lowered her head down in greeting before both went back to talk with the people around them very seriously.

"Oh oh, Naruto-sama." Mira tapped him excitedly on his shoulder before pointing at a corner of the room, where a woman was standing between a group of men, smiling seductively while she was talking to them "That is Ageha Kurono, one of the first Succubi my mother gave birth to."

Ageha Kurono was an incredibly beautiful woman with the appearance in her mid-twenties. She had milky skin, long blue hair, purple eyes and large J-cup breasts. She wore a bright red strapless dress that barely covered her large breasts, with the skirt so short it barely went down to her mid-thighs. Her coat was black in color and had sparkles with light tan fur on the collar. Ageha also sported a pair of golden, made of gold heart-shaped earrings and a matching heart necklace, thin and small, to go with it.

"So that makes her your sister, isn't she?" Mira nodded her head at his answer "Damn, she looks as fuckable as hell!" Every succubus did, but as arch-sex demon, Ageha was much like his mother, emitting an aura that made the thought of fucking her much more appealing.

"She's quite a beast in bed too." Mira giggled "You want to fuck Ageha? I can arrange a night with her for you."

"Man, can I ever ask for a better girlfriend?" Mira pushed her chest out, smiling with pride "Yes, please. I'm going to love having those tits wrapped around my dick." Naruto said, making Mira giggle slyly.

"Will do." With that, Mira started leading him around the ballroom, introducing him to the guests as well as their companions. He also stopped to properly greet Serafall and Grayfia, asking the later about Haku's training. He was glad to hear that she was almost done with her training and would return to him in a few days.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Hime-sama, Naruto-sama?" A waitress spoke up respectfully and appeared next to them, carrying a tray full of glasses of wine with her.

"Of course, thank you dear." Naruto nodded his head with a small smile and reached his hand out to pick one, but Mira immediately stopped him by picking up two glasses.

"Here, have this." Mira gave him a glass as the waitress walked away "The others are filled with Aphrodisiac. You have to know which one doesn't have in order to stay saint during the kind of party organized by succubi."

"For real?" Naruto asked as he accepted the glass "But why do you need Aphrodisiac for? Is this party going to turn into a huge orgy?"

"Not like that, but you will see." Mira giggled.

"Also, how do you tell the differences?"

"Well, it is our natural ability, but in order to awake it, you have to use a lot of aphrodisiacs." Mira gave him a mysterious wink before bringing the glass at her lips. It took him a second to realize it, but he grinned at her nonetheless. He had never found much use in sex drugs, mainly because he was naturally sensitive and horny nearly all the times.

As the place was crowded with groups of demons, the band that was standing at the side started playing a slow tune of music. With a glass of normal wine in her hand, Eve appeared from behind the curtains, being accompanied by two incredibly beautiful and attractive women Naruto had never seen before, and spoke up after all eyes had turned to her.

"Everyone, for all who are able to attend to succubi's quarterly party, I thank you very much." She spoke up "As always, it's my honor to have you all here with me tonight." She paused for a second before continuing with a seductive smile "As usual, free sexual services from our finest succubi are fully available in the rooms around the ballroom. There are new staff members, as well as new toys that I have prepared to everyone's accordance." Naruto looked around and saw many men, and some women smiling. He had the feeling that the only reason they were there was because of the sexual services Eve was talking about "There are also three arch succubi waiting for you in the room with red doors, but remember the risks, I take no responsible for the sweet death of those who cannot control themselves." Many women snickered mockingly. From the look of it, Naruto could tell it had happened before "That's it, please enjoy the party and…"

"Hold on a second," A male demon spoke up. Naruto couldn't recognize what he was, because he had a full human form "You didn't mention your daughter, Eve-dono. Where is she?" There was a whole ground of demons standing behind him. Friends, bodyguards… Naruto had no idea, but he was sure that they were all here for the same reason.

"Really?"

"Don't look at me like that." Mira giggled and nudged him playfully "I was an uncontrollable girl before I met you, remember?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't something unexpected, but he just couldn't help it "Hey! I'm right here." Mira spoke up and raised her hand above her head, drawing everyone attention to her.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot to mention that my daughter will take no part in those services because of a special reason." Eve smiled sweetly "but you still can find refreshment…"

"Don't joke around. We are all here for her." The devil said and walked toward Mira "I waited a whole week for this. I'm not going to leave this place empty hand." He said and reached his hand out toward Mira, while Naruto, who was standing next to her, quickly finished his glass of wine "Let's go princess, let's…"

But before he could grab him, Naruto shot his hand out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him dead on his track.

"Do we have a problem here?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Who the hell are you?" The demon asked in disbelief, trying to take his hand back but unable to do so because of Naruto's tight grip.

"I'm her boyfriend." He said simply, causing a few guests to gasp in surprise "Go fuck someone else, she's mine now." His other hand shot out and took hold of one of Mira's melon breast, casually fondling it.

"Fuck you! Who do you think you…" the demon growled angrily and threw his punch, but Naruto was faster and had already moved his head out of the way before his fist could even come close to his face. In a lightning quick movement, Naruto summoned a tri-prongs kunai from his pocket dimension and placed it at the demon's throat, grazing his skin just a little to draw out some blood.

"I will ask you this…" Naruto said calmly, causing the man gulped nervously "You come here to die sweetly, or you come here to die painfully?" with his grip still on the man's wrist, Naruto spun him around before pushing him hard toward his group of friend, knocking them all down to the ground when they tried to cause him. Such feat also made many, including the group, to gasp in shock "You want to have Mira, you all are going to have to go through me." He pointed at himself with his kunai before looking around "Same goes to all of you here for a piece of her." He put the kunai away and asked loudly "Do I make myself clear?"

He didn't wait for them to answer his question to return to stand next to Mira, who was looking at the group of demons while trying her best to hold her laughter in. She had never seen them looking so pathetic.

"Ara, it seems Naruto-kun has made his own statement." Eve said in satisfaction as she placed a hand on her cheek "Everyone. Naruto Uzumaki is our special guest tonight. Not only is he someone who manages to have a firm grip on my daughter, but he is also the son of Kushina, the former Queen of Ygvar and the father of my youngest daughters, Evelyn and Kaguya, who I am going to introduce to you all in the next few weeks." The guests (who he hadn't introduced himself to) gasped in shock, but before any of them could say anything, she continued "I'd stay out of his way if I were you, because there's a high possibility you are looking at the future kind of sex demons. Also, make no mistake, because while he's a horny incubus, he's a well trained warrior. In term of skills and fighting abilities, he might have already surpassed his mother." While the others looked at him in amazement, the ones who had gotten threaten by Naruto looked at him fearfully "Now, enough of the negativities, this party is a place where we all put our differences to the side and have the fun of our life. Please enjoy the wines, the foods, the music and the services of my sex demons to your heart's content." With that, a group of dancers who dressed skimpily walked out from behind Eve and gathered on the dance floor, where they started dancing one of the sexiest dances Naruto had ever seen in his life.

The party was started, and while many, mainly women, stayed behind to converse with each other professionally, many headed out of the ballroom and quickly made their ways to the room around the place.

"You know, Naruto-sama," Mira turned to him "my last boyfriend allowed his friends to fuck me however they wanted, and I was kind of enjoyed that..." Naruto raised an eyebrow but then Mira continued "But I believe I enjoy this more. Having a possessive boyfriend isn't so bad." She smiled warmly as she placed her hands on his chest "You were so hot when you were all serious, you know?"

"Glad to know that." Naruto smiled and leaned forward to kiss her for a full minute before pulling back "You know, when I think about it, I have never made it official between us." He said with a smile "Would you like to go out with me, Mira?"

"I would love to, Naruto-sama." She smiled and kissed him, sneaking her hand into his pant to grab hold of his dick.

"Ara, aren't you two all lovey dovey with each other now?" They all looked to the side and saw Eve walking toward them with the two women. From up close, Naruto could tell that they were siblings, because they looked a lot like each other "Enjoying the party so far?"

"Yeah, it isn't what I have expected, but nonetheless enjoyable."

"I'm glad." Eve smiled "Anyway, it's very nice of you to stand up to Mira like that, Naruto. Succubus or not, I would love to see her settling down with someone like you, strong, confident and charming..."

"Please, you only want me to settle down with Naruto-sama because you want to have your fair share of him." Mira pointed out with half-lifted eyes, making Naruto and the two servants to chuckle.

"Now now, dear, you think so little of your mother." Eve giggled "Anyway, I'm here to borrow Mira from you. There's something we need to take care of." She looked at her daughter and gave her a meaningful look, making Mira smile brightly and nod her head "You will have her back when you return home tomorrow morning."

"Aw, I'm hoping to spend some more time with my new girlfriend, you know?"

"It can't be help, since it's very important." Eve pointed out before turning to look at the girls behind her "But don't worry, I'm not going to leave you alone here. These two are Souko and Sayoko Souma. They will keep you company you tonight." They both bowed their heads at him respectfully when they were introduced, giving him views to their beautiful E-cup breasts. Souko was the one with wavy shoulder-length brown hair, while Sayoko had straight, dirty-blonde hair that matched her sister's in length. They were both wearing dresses that weren't doing much to keep their voluptuous bodies from being the sights that could make men cream their pants.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, master Naruto."

"You can return to the room I have prepared for you at ten o'clock. Souko and Sayoko will show you the way." Eve nodded her head before gesturing her head to the dancers on the dance floor "Those girls will be waiting for you in your room after they have finished their jobs around here."

"Damn, you are serious about this, aren't you?" Naruto asked in surprise but also amusement. Both Mira and Eve smiled in response "Thanks a lot." He grinned and kissed her passionately, snaking his tongue into her mouth and trying to wrap it around hers. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Eve broke the kiss with a smile.

"You're very welcome." Eve smiled before turning to Mira "Now if you excuse me, me and Mira have something to do."

"I will see you later, Naruto-sama." Mira waved her hand before following her mother out of the ballroom "Are you sure that those dancers and the Souma can keep him here?"

"Don't worry. They are not just going to have sex with him. They're professional entertainers, remember?" Mira nodded her head "The Souma Family alone can buy us enough time to prepare everything for him. The dancers are simply insurances." And with that, the two mother and daughter succubi disappeared.

"Hm…" Naruto looked at the clock and realized he still had three hours to spend before he had to go to the room that Eve had prepared for him to spend the night "What should I do now?" Naruto wondered with a thoughtful expression.

"How about a dance with us, master Uzumaki?" Sayoko asked seductive as she approached him from the right, her arms wrapped around his right one. Souko did the same, but from the left. Both sisters pressed their tits into his arms, looking at him while smiling seductively.

"You know what?" Naruto grinned "Why not?" with that, he let the girls lead him to the dance floor, where many couples were dancing.

After the dance, which in better words was the cock grinding and ass swaying, was over, as soon as Naruto left the dance floor, those who he hadn't been introduced to came to greet him. His mother was kind of a big deal even for a succubus, and there was a chance that he was going to become the kind of the biggest porno industry in the whole world, so he wasn't surprised by their heartwarming greetings. He met Discordia Origa and Celestine, the respective Queens of Dark Elves and High Elves. The two elves were extremely beautiful, and dressed revealingly, their private parts nearly exposed. They had pleasant conversation, mainly about political interests. While he wasn't a professional, he was able to keep up with the two with just his mother's teachings alone.

That night, he had talked to a lot of men, but had only paid notice to the women. He talked to Evangeline A.K. McDowell, a powerful Shinso vampire who was also an extremely powerful dark mage and her friend Akasha Bloodriver, the dark lord of Vampire Faction. Annerose Vajra, a feared and powerful, not to mention drop dead gorgeous high ranking witch living in the city of Amidahara came to offer him a drink with her personal maid, Mitico Fleuretty, before it was ruined by her sworn rival, Mayfend, who dressed in a sexy qipao. He also danced with Rias Gremory of the Devil Faction, and her best friend Akeno Himejima of the Fallen Angel Faction.

"It's almost ten, I think we should…"

"Excuse me, Naruto Uzumaki-sama." Naruto heard a voice and turned around to see two women standing behind him. The first one was an incredibly beautiful and voluptuous woman with large amounts of scarlet hair thickly braided and located in the front and back of her body as pairs, all of which had bows near its ends. The frontal braids also had two ornaments near the upper sections. The woman also had two U-shaped earrings on her ears, while donning a light-colored lipstick. The second woman, who looked to be her relative, possible her daughter, had less, but still long red hair and brown eyes. While the taller one had a bigger pair of tits and ass, they both had voluptuous figures that he could only describe as amazing, and dressed in beautiful dresses that honored their feminine charms "Can we have a few seconds with you?"

"Oh, of course." He smiled "You are…"

"My name is Irene Belserion and this is my daughter, Erza." She introduced herself and Erza lowered her head to him "I'm the Queen of Dragnof, the eastern kingdom of dragons." Naruto widened his eyes in surprise before asking.

"Dragons? So you two are…"

"Yes, we're dragons." Irene nodded her head with a small smile "We are from a special race of female dragon that has the ability to turn into human, what you are seeing right here are our human forms."

"I see." Naruto grinned as he looked at them from head to toe, paying special attentions to their breasts since their dresses were showing lot of them "You two are very beautiful, I have to admit."

"Thank you, Uzumaki-sama." Irene smiled "Anyway, we're here hoping to see Eve-sama, but it seems she has left earlier with her daughter." She paused for a second before continuing "Meanwhile, you seem to have… close connections to both of them, so we are here hoping that you can give them our words when you meet them again."

"Sure." Naruto nodded his head before leaning toward Souko when she tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

"You might already or might not know this, but we dragons from Dragnof are currently at war against the dragons of the west." Erza spoke up.

"The dragons of the west are the dragons you know. They cannot turn into human and they're… how should I say this, the animals of our race." Irene continued seriously "These dragons are currently terrorizing the western land and attacking those who live there, eating them and destroying everything on their paths. We hope to defeat them before it's too late, but we lack the resources to do so."

Erza nodded her head "The vampires, the witches and the devils have all agreed to join us, even sending out their forces to aid us in battles. We're hoping that Eve-sama can do the same and provide us what we need to win this war."

"We're not asking you to send your armies, since sex demons have never been…"

"Don't worry, I understand." Naruto smiled as he crossed his arms on his chest "Alright, I will make sure your requests is heard. I will also help as much as I can, if that is what you need."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Erza lowered her head and her mother then did the same "It means a lot to us."

"Now if you excuse us, we have some other leaders to talk to." Irene said as she offered him her hand "I hope we will meet again, Uzumaki-sama."

"Naruto is fine." Naruto grinned as he shook hand with her "I will see you two later then."

And with that, the two dragon ladies left.

"It's ten." Naruto turned around and said to the two Souma sisters when he noticed the dancers were no longer around "Let's go girls."

Line Break

Grinning lecherously, Naruto stepped into the room Eve had prepared for him. Souma Souko and Sayoko accompanied him at his sides, their hands stroking his huge cock and massaging his balls, as his pants had been dropped on the way, leaving him naked from the waist down. The room was spacious, like his room, and was rather dark, with the only sources of light in the room which provided just enough light to see being an orb of energy floating around the ceiling.

The first things he noticed when he entered the room were the dancers, who stood up from wherever they were seating and greeted him simultaneously with seductive smiles on their faces. Then, one of them turned on the music and they all started dancing, without a doubt a magic dance because his cock became painfully hard and stood to full attention.

While the succubi dancers were eye-catching, he quickly looked away from them when he heard a loud, shameless moan coming from the other side of the room, where the bed was. Looking at that direction, Naruto saw a voluptuous but completely naked woman with short, dark purple hair masturbating on the bed with a massive vibrating dildo, almost as big as his cock. Her tongue was hanging outside of her mouth and her lips were stretching out in a stupid smile as she rammed the dildo into her pussy without a pause.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked the Souma sisters, and with a smile, both of them answered.

"That would be our slutty mother, Mitsuko Souma." Naruto wolf whistled as he let the girls removed the rest of his clothes "She has been waiting for you here since the start of the party."

"Alright then." Naruto smirked "Get naked, I will start with her first." He ordered while walking toward Mitsuko, who yanked the dildo out of her cunt before spreading her legs invitingly "The rest of you, continue to dance." With that, he jumped onto the MILF, smashing his hands on her tits and without a pause spearing his cock into her smooth pussy, thrusting into her womb and causing her to cum like crazy around him "Damn slut, you're fucking tight." The incubus prince said as he started hammering his cock into her, aiming to reshape her pussy and mark her as his forever.

Wrapping her limbs around his muscular body, Mitsuko brought her mouth toward his and tongue kissed him heatly. With the strength far surpassed any other incubus, Naruto pounded her like that for a full hour before unloading three hours of bending up lust inside her, pumping so much cum inside her she looked pregnant by the time he was done.

"Great mother Eve, I have never seen so much cum from an incubus in my life." Souko commented in amazement as she licked her lips sexually. After he had removed herself from his cock, she walked on her knees closer to him and said with a small smile "Allow me, my master." Getting her permission in the form of a nod, Souko shot her head forward and took his cock into her mouth, sucking it into her mouth while gulping down the mixture of his sperm and her mother's juice on his cock.

"How do you feel, Kaa-sama?" Sayoko asked excitedly as she looked at her mother while fingering her overflowed pussy.

"Like I've been knocked up with twin and those kids grew up inside me for a split second." Mitsuko Souma finally said after a second and pushed herself up "So, this is the prince everyone is talking about eh?"

"Human by nature, but he fuck and cum likes a dragon." The blonde nodded "No wonder why the queen needs all three of us and this many women to entertain him." she said, looking around the room, where the dancers were dancing erotically to the music. Most of their clothes had been discarded, and they were grinding against each other while making out.

"I also heard he could duplicate himself and create an army of his clothes." Mitsuko grinned as she grabbed her daughter by the back of her head and smashed her face into her pussy "Now, help mother clean up before he started summoning clones." She didn't even need to finish that demand to make her daughter eat her out, as Sayoko had already started drinking the hot, gooey sperm directly from her inside.

"Oh my…" Souko said in surprise as she was turned around and half of her body was lifted into the air, leaving only her heavy tits and her hands on the beds "Are you really going to take me like this?"

"I am." Naruto grinned, holding her by her thighs "Your mother is really tight, so I hope you will live up to the expectation." With that, she braced herself for the penetration, which came only a second later when Naruto slammed his hips forward and thrusting his cock into her fold "What a family of perverts!" He said when he saw Sayoko and Mitsuko appearing at his sides, hugging his legs "Tomorrow, I want you three to gather your belongings and move to my house at the human world, I would love to keep you three around to screw senseless."

"Ara, how can we refuse such an order?" Mitsuko said, liking his thighs as he moved his hips back and forth, fucking her daughter with strong and powerful thrusts. "Can we bring another girl with us?"

"Kurumi, my youngest sister, she's a serious one so she's not here." Sayoko said as she reached her hands for his balls "but when you get to know her like this, she will turn into a cock-slut that loves to get banged."

"Good, bring her with you then." He said, moaning loudly as Souko's pussy gripped his cock tightly "I will welcome her and you three myself." Easily holding Souko's body the way he wanted it with just one hand, Naruto moved the other on her perfect shaped ass and started spanking her as he continued to pound her tight pussy, causing her to enter a state of non-stop orgasm similar to the one her mother had. Naruto grinned widely as he continued to pound her as good and as fast as he could without bothering to stop a second to rest. Minutes later, he came inside her, filling her pussy with an equal if not even greater amount of sperm than his first orgasm of the night inside her mother.

Without pausing, Naruto dropped Souko and turned to Sayoko, picking her up and pushing her against the wall, where he gripped her ass tightly and thrust his cock into her backdoor, getting his first anal of the night out of her the blonde woman. He went like that for forty five minutes before shooting another massive dose of sperm into Sayoko's bowel.

Creating a clone and leaving him to the Souma, Naruto got off the bed and approached the closest dancer, who was completely naked and looking at him invitingly. Hooking his arms under her knees, he lifted her up and then dropped her, impaling his massive man meat into her pussy. Holding her like that, Naruto started bouncing her on his cock while flexibly moving his hips back and forth, up and down. It didn't take him long to shoot his fourth load of the night into her and headed to the next girl when he was done, not forgetting to leave a trio of clones to take his place.

That night, Naruto went through them all by himself, fucking them and then filling them up to the busting point with his cum, becoming the first man in the history that had ever fucked the entire group of succubi dancers. He only went back to the Souma family, who was waiting eagerly for him to return after he had made sure that he had gone through them all and left each of them with three clones of his.

"Lick it." he ordered, holding his cock in front of their faces. Obediently, the trio of mother and daughters brought out their tongues to lick his cock, coating it in their saliva "Now suck." He spoke up again and watched as his cock being exchanged between the mouths of mother and daughters. He came minutes later, spraying his cum onto their faces and their breasts "Get on all four and present your ass to me."

Without the need to be told twice, the Souma mother and daughters turned around, got on all four in front of him and raised their asses as high as possible. Getting on his feet in a crouching manner, Naruto grabbed Mitsuko's ass and thrust his cock into her pussy, moaning loudly as his cock once again returned to the tight grip of the eldest Souma. Moving his hips in a blur, Naruto's hands reached out and made their ways into the pussies of Mitsuko's daughters.

As Naruto continued to have his way with the Souma family, three clones of his head out of the room and went to the second floor to enter three certain rooms, where they found many unconscious (and also lifeless) bodies on the floors. Smirking triumphantly at the arch-succubi who smiled seductively and gestured for them to come fuck them, the clones let the maids around the place cleaned up the messes on the floor before closing the door behind them.

"My my, what a sight to look at!" Commented a woman with light purple colored hair and red eyes that had the basic features similar to a female sex demon, which including the dark brown horns that curved downward at either side of her head, a succubus tail that extended behind her back and a set of black like wings on her shoulder-blades. She dressed in a scanty version of a one piece swimsuit, similar to Mira's but was dark in color and left most of her tight but voluptuous body bare. She finished her outfit with dark stockings and arm-length gloves.

She licked her lips as she watched Naruto and his clones fucking the Souma family, one of the most popular succubi families in Ygvar, and the most popular group of succubi dancers in the demon realm without a hint of tiredness. She drooled at the sight of his muscular body, which ripped with strength as he moved his hips hard and fast. Her hands reached for her drenched pussy as she focused her eyes on his cock, which was so hard and full of energy that it barely went down after going through every single woman in his room. She watched as his pulled his cock out of Souma Mitsuko's pussy and picked her daughter up to thrust it inside her throat, moaning blissfully in pleasure before he started fucking her face relentlessly so that he could empty his ball down her throat, which he did not even a minute later.

She had never seen an incubus showed so much strength, so much domination like he did. He aroused her. His very presence simply turned her on.

"We're going to meet soon, Incubus Prince Naruto." With those words, the woman flapped her wings and flew away.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 15**

* * *

 **Credit: Souma family, including Mitsuko, Sayoko and Souko Souma, rightfully belong to Mizuryu Kei-sensei in his hentai series of Souma family.**

 **Annerose, Mayfend and Miki from Koutetsu no Majo Annerose hentai anime.**

 **Celestine and Origa from Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru hentai anime.**

 **And other non-Naruto characters rightfully belong to their authors.**

 **Alright folks, that's the end of this chapter.**

 **It's the party we're all waiting for, in this chapter, Naruto has been introduced to the more important figures of the demon realm, all of whom are going to appear in the future chapters of this story.**

 **Next chapter is going to be Naruto's seventeenth birthday party.**

 **After that, will be the start of a new arc: Dragon War arc, where Naruto heads into battle to help the dragons against their violent kinds. This arc will take this story to a more serious plot, of course the smut will still be there, but actions and adventure will be added into this story, and the plotline will become a whole lot more serious than before.**

 **I hope you like the new background of Irene and Erza, as well as the other characters I have brought into this story. The idea of Irene and Erza are female dragons that can turn into human is actually from Alex-Flyppy, so all credit go to you my friend.**

 **The succubus that appears at the end of this chapter is the one in the cover of my story, so she will take a great part in this story as well starting next arc. I can't remember who she is, but I do remember that I found her cover on one of the issues of the hentai series called Girls forM, so if you're looking for her, you can look up there.**

 **As always READ and REVIEW!**

 **All hail the lemon king!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Also, many reviewers have asked this but I forgot to answer every time I update new chapter. They asked if the women of Naruto's harem going to have sex with any other men other than him. The answer is no, absolutely not. Aside from the side characters like the maid succubi, no woman is going to have sex with anyone after fucking Naruto for the first time.** **I admit that it's not very enjoyable , but this is a fanfiction, and in fanfiction anything can happen, and in this fanfiction I have made very clear that common senses doesn't apply to Naruto in this**

 **And also, if you have been following the story to this point, you will know how Naruto can accept the fact that his lovers had been sleeping with so many other men in the past. He is sex demon, half sex demon, but sex demon no less :D... his human side makes him want to have them all for himself, while the other half just want to have sex, removing all common senses. Many of his lovers are sex demons to begin with, so they have to have sex to live, or they will die.**


End file.
